Nerima Arde EN HIATUS TEMPORAL
by RowCinzia
Summary: Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo no planearon enamorarse y ciertamente no planearon tener que defender su amor. Tras lo ocurrido en Ryugenzawa Ranma tendrá que descubrir quién de los dragones rojos le ha traicionado y la verdad sobre su padre. Mientras su amor por Akane se pone a prueba. (Continuación de Nerima Quema)
1. Prólogo

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música:**

" **L-O-V-E (french version)" de Nat King Cole**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

-Ranma- escucho mi nombre seguido de unos leves toques en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Ya salgo- me miro nuevamente al espejo, parece irreal la imagen que me devuelve la mirada.

-El auto ha llegado- es la voz de mi hermana al otro lado de la puerta, esperándome en el pasillo.

-¿Tienes todo?- pregunto a Ranko mientras me pongo el reloj.

-Sí, ya llevo los anillos.

-Ok- camino hasta la entrada y salgo -¿cómo luzco?

Mi hermana me examina de arriba abajo -Guapo- sonríe amablemente -¿nervioso?- pregunta.

Yo la miro con seriedad -realmente no.

-¿Resignado entonces?- tuerce los labios, sé que no es partidaria de mi boda.

-Todo saldrá bien ¿no?- es una pregunta hipotética.

Me abraza con fuerza -sí, todo saldrá bien- responde quedamente.

Cuando nos separamos le ofrezco mi brazo para que se apoye, entonces se pasa el ramo de flores de una mano a la otra y caminamos por el pasillo hasta las escaleras.

Al bajar veo que mi madre esta de pie en la entrada.

-¡Ranma! ¡Te ves tan guapo!- se acerca a mí, acariciando mi rostro con sus manos y acercando sus labios a mi mejilla.

Ranko se suelta de mi brazo y se pone tras mi madre.

-¡Mamá!- le dice mi hermana entre risas -vas a pintarle la cara con tu labial.

-Lo siento- responde ella limpiando mi mejilla con su pañuelo de tela, seguramente quitando el rastro del labial.

-Esta bien mamá, no pasa nada- la detengo de lo que hace porque me esta lastimando.

-¿Listo?- pregunta con los ojos acuosos, son lágrimas de emoción.

Mi madre ha deseado este día desde que llegué al mundo, estoy seguro de eso.

-Sí, vamos- respondo amablemente.

Le ofrezco ahora mi brazo y mi madre se recarga, salimos de la casa y entramos al auto. Voy todo el camino mirando el paisaje urbano.

Llegamos hasta el lugar donde se llevará acabo la boda civil y luego la religiosa occidental. Obviamente, por tradición, hemos llegado antes que la novia y no tengo problemas en admitir que comienzo a sentirme ansioso. Las manos me sudan y mi corazón retumba en mi pecho.

Sin embargo no le he mentido a Ranko, no estoy nervioso aunque tampoco estoy emocionado de casarme.

-Hemos llegado- habla mi hermana cuando el auto se estaciona, la puerta de su lado se abre y su novio la espera afuera. Es un chico listo.

-Ya salgo yo, espera- le digo a mi madre y bajo primero para ayudarla a salir del auto.

-Gracias- responde muy sonriente.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y comienzo a escuchar música de fondo. Suena "L-O-V-E" de Nat King Cole y río a discreción, porque no hay nada más irónico en mi boda que esta canción que habla sobre amor.

Porque no hay amor.

No realmente.

* * *

 **¡Bienvenidos todos a esta segunda parte de Nerima! Sé que la espera ha sido larga, pero esto se ha debido con el único propósito de poder darles una buena calidad en la trama y sobre todo cumplir con los plazos de publicación de cada viernes.**

 **Sin embargo, es mi deber informarles que durante las fiestas decembrinas haré una pequeña pausa por motivos laborales. Lo lamento mucho**

 **Sin más que decir de todo corazón espero les sea de completo agrado esta continuación. Estoy poniendo mi mejor esfuerzo para entregarles una historia interesante y más compleja.**

 **Para quienes ya se dieron cuenta, sí, estará escrita desde el punto de vista de Ranma en esta ocasión.**

 **Capítulo nuevo todos los viernes antes de las 10:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**


	2. Inesperado

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Remember" de Kari Kimmel**

" **The other side" de David Gray** (No especificado en la historia pero sirve de fondo musical para la escena marcada con & al inicio del parrafo)

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **-Inesperado-**

¿Acaso creo en el amor?

Pienso que no, pienso que el amor solo se limita a la familia.

Pero mi madre siempre me ha obligado a tener esperanza en que el amor de pareja existe. Porque me ha dicho que es un sentimiento que debe nutrirse día a día para que florezca y crezca. Hay que trabajar el amor.

Así que no lo sé, el amor aún no florece.

No puedo negar que ella me importa, es la mujer con la que convivo a diario por las mañanas durante el desayuno y con quien platico por las noches antes de dormir.

La mujer con quien se supone debo formar una familia algún día.

Pero a veces parece distante o quizá solo es distraída.

Por supuesto no la culpo, ella no me eligió libremente y para ser francos, yo tampoco la elegí.

Hago lo que puedo, pongo de mi parte al ser amable y atento, siempre al pendiente de sus necesidades como mi esposa.

Aunque debo confesar que en ocasiones también me siento ausente porque temo que no lleguemos a comprendernos jamás y entonces ¿Qué ocurrirá con nosotros? ¿Siempre viviremos en esta pantalla de matrimonio?

Se bien que para ella también es igual de difícil, porque es amable y cariñosa pero distante. ¿O quedamos que solo es distraída?

-Buenos días tesoro- la escucho hablarme desde lejos, sus tacones resuenan en el piso de madera.

Yo estoy terminando de servir café para ambos.

-Buen día linda- le respondo en esta rutina que tenemos ensayada cada mañana -¿dormiste bien?

Me sigue pareciendo extraño que haya pedido una habitación solo para ella. En cada casa que tenemos ha pedido lo mismo.

A veces duerme conmigo y a veces se desvela trabajando, porque justo ese es el motivo de la existencia de dicha habitación solo para ella. No quiere molestarme.

-Casi no, he tenido que terminar los diseños para la nueva propaganda-  
Kaori trabaja como diseñadora creativa para una firma dedicada a la publicidad.

Se acerca a mí y besa brevemente mi mejilla tomando de mis manos su taza de café -¿vas a tener mucho trabajo durante el día?

-Lo normal, unas cuantas juntas para ver lo de unos potenciales clientes de Hong Kong.

-¡Ah!- responde decepcionada mientras se sienta en su lugar en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Me necesitabas para algo?- pregunto entregándole un plato con avena.

-Gracias- responde y me entrega a su vez la miel -pues es que papá ha encontrado una inmobiliaria que tiene en venta parte de un bosque, quería ver si podías acompañarlo a la reunión con sus abogados.

-¿Tú no puedes?- alzo la mirada para verla mientras termino de ponerle miel a mi plato.

-No- cierra los ojos un instante -debo terminar el proyecto en el que estoy trabajando- luego los abre con tristeza absoluta.

-Veré qué puedo hacer- alzo los hombros.

-Muchas gracias, sé que a veces te pido demasiado.

-En las buenas y en las malas, ¿no es cierto?

Ella me observa ahora de tal forma que sus ojos verdes parecen vivaces -es cierto- sonríe tranquilamente –y prometo cocinar la cena esta noche.

-¿Acaso intentas comprar o chantajear a tu esposo?

-Jaja agradecerle, mejor dicho.

-Ok.

Terminamos de desayunar y salimos de casa, cada quién en su propio auto. Como cada día.

Por la tarde mis reuniones se vuelven más largas de lo que esperaba, lo que me hace imposible acompañar a mi suegro a su reunión. Sé que Kaori no se molestará, le he dicho que trataría de hacerme tiempo pero básicamente no podía prometer ir con su padre con tan poco tiempo previo para ello.

Así que la llamo para avisarle.

- _Hola tesoro_ \- responde casi de inmediato.

-Linda mis juntas se están tardando más de lo que pensaba, no creo poder acompañar a tu padre.

 _-¡Ay tesoro!-_ habla primero en tono tranquilo, como siempre, y luego se queda en silencio mientras la escucho suspirar - _no te preocupes, le diré a papá. De todas formas te lo agradezco._

Veo acercarse a Saffron hasta donde estoy.

-Ranma los representantes de la exhibición en Tokio han llegado- habla mi socio.

-Ya voy, empiecen sin mí. No tardo- respondo alejando un poco el teléfono de mi oreja.

-Muy bien, saluda a Kaori de mi parte.

-Gracias.

Saffron se va y yo me giro mientras veo el paisaje por el ventanal, colocándome de nuevo el teléfono en el oído.

 _-¿Era Saffron?-_ pregunta Kaori.

-Sí, lo siento.

- _No, está bien._

-Te envía saludos por cierto.

- _Dile que gracias._

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante hasta que decido hablar de nuevo –bueno, linda debo irme.

- _Ok, te veré por la noche._

-¿Aún me cocinaras?

 _-Jajaja ¡claro Ranma!_ _Siempre cumplo mis promesas._

-Hasta la noche- respondo con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Cuando entro a la casa puedo percibir el aroma de curry, Kaori ha cocinado su especialidad.

-Linda ya llegué- digo en voz alta mientras camino por el pasillo que lleva a la cocina.

Kaori está de espaldas, entretenida en la estufa y antes de que pueda siquiera voltear a verme yo siento de pronto unos brazos rodear mi cintura, por lo que me sobresalto.

-¿Te he asustado querido Ranma?

Es ella.

Detesto la forma como me mira, como me habla, no sé bien porque pero me intimida su forma de comportarse conmigo.

-No Xian Pu- respondo con seriedad mientras me doy la vuelta para zafarme de sus manos y me acerco a la barra para dejar el postre que he comprado -solo me tomaste por sorpresa- luego inclino mi rostro para saludarla y ella me planta un largo beso en la mejilla.

 _¿Por qué mi esposa nunca le dice nada respecto a su forma tan melosa de tratarme?,_ pienso.

Me alejo de ella y me acerco a Kaori para darle un beso en los labios, por lo general cuando nos volvemos a ver después del trabajo nos saludamos con un casto y rápido beso. Pero aquí está su prima, tengo que hacerle entender que mi esposa es mi única prioridad.

-Traje algo dulce para después de la cena- le digo mientras me acerco y acaricio su mejilla con una mano. Kaori se sobresalta un poco por mi contacto pero ignoro su reacción y la acerco a mí para besarla con fuerza, incluso introduzco mi lengua en su boca buscando la suya.

-Deberían respetar a las visitas- habla Xian Pu pero yo sigo ignorándola.

Kaori coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho y yo la afianzo aún más tomando su cintura con mi mano libre.

Cuando necesito aire me separo por muy poco de sus labios y le susurro sobre estos –te extrañe linda.

Ella sonríe, nunca había sido tan afectuoso y no sé que tan buena idea ha sido esto. Pero al menos no se ha puesto tensa o a la defensiva, por lo que tomo su reacción como algo positivo entonces.

Puede ser que sin darme cuenta tal vez nuestra relación ya no sea tan falsa y acartonada.

-Yo igual- tartamudea sonriendo.

-Bueno, bueno, me muero de hambre Kaori ¿ya estará listo?- pregunta Xian Pu y mi esposa se separa bruscamente de mis brazos.

Kaori vuelve a lo suyo, moviendo el curry de la cacerola con la cuchara. Yo mientras tomo de la barra el pastel para guardarlo en el refrigerador.

Xian Pu esta recargada en el marco que separa la cocina de la sala con los brazos cruzados.

Puedo sentir que me mira, pero entonces comienza a hablarle a Kaori -¿de modo que tu papá ya encontró otro terreno para su nuevo restaurante?

-Sí- responde alegre mi esposa -ya firmó el contrato esta tarde.

-¿Dónde es el lugar?

Yo me muevo del refrigerador –iré por un vino linda.

Kaori asiente, esta muy sonriente cuando me mira. Creo que el beso ha surtido efecto y no puedo evitar sentirme bien por eso, mi ego lo celebra.

Salgo de la cocina con dirección a la cava que esta cerca de mi estudio, pero aún puedo escuchar a las chicas hablando.

-En Ryugenzawa- responde Kaori justo cuando entro a la habitación, así que dejo de oír sus voces.

Me pongo a revisar que vino podría ir bien con la comida que ha preparado Kaori y me decanto por un Pinot Grigio. Cojo la botella del anaquel y salgo de nuevo hacia la cocina.

Las escucho reír, la risa de Kaori siempre me ha parecido agradable y son raras las ocasiones en las que la escucho.

Dejo el vino sobre la mesa de la cocina y busco los servicios para colocarla –linda voy a ir arreglando la mesa- le digo y Kaori se gira un poco desde la estufa.

-Gracias.

Asiento y me pongo a arreglarla. Siempre me ha gustado colaborar en lo que se refiere a nuestra vida matrimonial. No me cuesta nada hacer esta clase de cosas.

Mientras termino de poner los cubiertos veo de reojo a Xian Pu con las copas en la mano.

-¿Un vino blanco?- pregunta dejando las copas en su lugar, cuando se acerca donde estoy pegando su cuerpo al mío –lo siento, solo quería dejar tu copa.

-Que amable- respondo tomándola de sus manos y quitándome de su paso.

-Aquí esta el arroz- habla Kaori dejando el platón con la comida en el centro de la mesa –voy por el curry.

-Yo lo hago linda- me acerco a ella y le planto un beso en la mejilla –ya hiciste mucho al cocinar.

Se pone roja y asiente –esta bien.

-Tomen asiento mientras- les digo a ambas a la distancia.

Cuando llego a la cocina agarro el platón más grande con el guisado y también me llevo un cucharón para servir.

Vuelvo a la mesa con mi carga y Kaori ya ha servido el arroz en los platos mientras Xian Pu esta sirviendo el vino en las copas. Así que dejo el platón en la mesa y le entrego el cucharón a mi esposa.

-Eres mejor para esto que yo- sonrío guiñando un ojo.

-Sí, es cierto.

Me siento a la cabeza de la mesa, justo entre ambas chicas mientras Kaori termina de servirme y me entrega mi plato.

-¿Y que van a hacer para su aniversario chicos?- pregunta Xian Pu cuando recibe de las manos de Kaori su plato de comida.

-Pues Ranma ha comprado un departamento en Japón- responde Kaori mientras se coloca sobre las piernas la servilleta de tela.

-Que romántico ¿no?- tuerce los labios Xian Pu.

-Jajaja en realidad ese es el obsequio que le he dado a Kaori- hablo para defender mi regalo.

-Los hombres suelen regalar joyas- me mira seriamente –no bienes raíces.

-Bueno siempre hemos querido tener un lugar propio para cuando tenemos que ir a Tokio. Estoy harta de tener que estar en los hoteles.

-Lo olvidaba, tu trabajo con la agencia- responde Xian Pu antes de tomar un bocado.

-Así es, desde que cambie de empleo debemos viajar mucho a Japón.

-¿Y cuándo comenzará la construcción del restaurante de tu padre, linda?- pregunto para cambiar el tema, dando un sorbo a mi copa.

La comida está deliciosa, cabe mencionar.

-En poco más de un mes, papá quiere que vayamos antes con él y uno de los arquitectos a ver el terreno.

-Suena bien.

-¿Entonces en verdad no piensan hacer nada por su aniversario?- vuelve a insistir Xian Pu

-Jajaja ¿cómo una fiesta?- pregunta Kaori.

-No, yo me refería a una cena romántica, una escapada vacacional, algo que tenga que ver con una verdadera celebración de pareja enamorada.

Kaori se pone roja.

-Digo- insiste su prima –han pasado dos años desde su boda y aún no hay un pequeño Saotome por aquí- se gira a ver nuestro alrededor.

-No hemos querido encargar bebes aún, es decisión nuestra- habla Kaori afianzando su copa en la mano –nosotros sabremos cuando tener familia.

-Sabes lo que se espera de ustedes ¿no?- pregunta su prima alzando ambas cejas, con una sonrisa impía –la familia…

-La familia puede esperar, ya llegará el momento de tener hijos- le interrumpe secamente Kaori y no puedo evitar sentir regocijo por el gesto de desagrado que pone Xian Pu en su bonito entrecejo

Así que estiro mi brazo para tomar la mano libre de mi esposa -tienes razón linda, ya llegará el momento- la apoyo.

Nos miramos a los ojos y por primera vez desde que nos casamos creo que hay una especie de _clic_.

Luego de un rato la cena termina y despedimos a Xian Pu.

-Creo que lavaré la cocina- anuncia Kaori mientras se aleja de la puerta.

-Espera- la detengo del brazo, no sé porque lo hago supongo que es causa del alcohol y el recuerdo de ese beso previo –no, no te vayas.

Kaori mira mi mano sobre su piel y luego alza la vista –lo sé- ladea la cabeza –ha sido una noche extraña ¿cierto?

Asiento y doy un paso hacia ella.

-¿Te gustaría? ¿Ya sabes? Tal vez deberíamos…- habla y yo la observo con cierta gracia, sus mejillas se ponen rosadas y baja la mirada.

-Tiene tiempo que no… que nosotros…- no sé como terminar la frase ahora que me he atrevido a hablar.

Somos un matrimonio joven, hemos tenido relaciones desde que nos casamos pero no es como si fuera algo espontaneo. No sé bien como explicarlo, supongo que las necesidades humanas son las que nos han llevado a hacerlo y no puedo mentir, disfruto tener sexo con mi esposa.

Pero nos cuesta trabajo tomar la iniciativa para que esto ocurra, será que aún estamos conociéndonos en ese aspecto. Y en todos los aspectos. A pesar de convivir desde adolescentes es difícil romper esa barrera de ser un par de extraños.

-Sí- susurra ella, dando un paso hacia mí y colocando sus manos sobre mis brazos –ha pasado tiempo.

Sonrío de lado al recordar la última vez que lo hicimos. Luego me acerco y pongo mis manos sobre su cadera –te ha quedado deliciosa la comida- la miro cómplice a los ojos.

-Sabes que es mi especialidad- cuando sonríe se forma un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha.

-Sí, pero hoy te ha quedado mejor que otras veces.

-¿Lo dices por que quieres algo?- pregunta cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, haciendo que mis manos se muevan a la par en el proceso.

-Jaja que mal concepto tienes de mí linda- presiono mis pulgares contra la tela de su vestido.

Kaori se acerca más a mí, rodeando con sus manos mis hombros –eres el gran caballo salvaje, creo que no haces las cosas sin un propósito.

-Contigo no, sabes que estoy dispuesto a mucho para complacerte.

-Siempre y cuando puedas- dice acercando su rostro al mío –y no te estoy recriminando por lo de hoy con mi padre, simplemente te lo agradezco.

Niego con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua antes de volver a hablar -bésame ya Kaori- he aprendido que a veces tengo que retarla para que haga las cosas que teme hacer.

-¿Me ordenas?

-No te creo capaz de hacerlo si no… - ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase porque sus labios ya chocan contra los míos.

Subo mis manos por su espalda, cerrando ahora los ojos para disfrutar de ella mientras se aferra más a mi cuerpo cuando sus manos aprisionan mi nuca.

-Deberías cortarte el cabello- dice cuando separa sus labios de mi boca.

-¿No te gusta?

-Sí, pero no soy a la única que le gusta verte así.

-¿Celosa?

-Prefiero cuidar lo que es mío.

-No soy tu propiedad.

-No tesoro, pero eres mi esposo.

-Vamos a la recamara- le digo bajando mis manos por su espalda y tomando su trasero con fuerza.

Kaori respinga y me mira con los ojos abiertos.

-Esta bien- responde alzando ligeramente el rostro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Sus ojos verdes me desnudan y yo me acerco a besar el hoyuelo de su mejilla mientras mis manos sueltan su cuerpo. Ella también me suelta y caminamos hombro con hombro hacia el área donde están las habitaciones.

-Deberías traer una buena botella de vino tinto- me dice cuando detiene su paso y se acerca para besar mi mejilla -¿sí?

Trago saliva y asiento. ¡Vamos! ¡Que no soy de piedra!

-Muy bien- respondo y ella ríe ligeramente.

-Te esperaré en la habitación entonces tesoro.

Muevo la cabeza y espero a que su silueta se pierda en el pasillo. Luego corro de regreso a la cava y voy directo hasta la sección donde guardo los mejores vinos. Son un gusto culposo que disfruto.

Tomo la primera botella del anaquel, un par de copas redondas y salgo.

Conforme me voy acercando a nuestra recamara escucho música, suena "Remember" de Kari Kimmel.

-Nuestra canción de boda- susurro mientras abro la puerta y entonces Kaori se hace presente ante mis ojos, se ha quitado su vestido ajustado y solo lleva la ropa interior.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta señalando su conjunto de seda azul –es nuevo, lo he comprado para ti.

Trago de nuevo saliva, estoy gratamente sorprendido, muy gratamente. Asiento como idiota y casi dejo caer la botella de vino cuando me acerco a dejarla en la mesita que tenemos.

-Con cuidado- ríe Kaori –deja que te ayude- pienso que se refiere al vino pero me mueve para quedar frente a ella y comienza a desabotonar mi camisa, luego recorre mis brazos hasta llegar a los puños y retira las mancuernillas –estas te las regalé yo ¿no?- dice refiriéndose a ambos adornos.

-Sí, en mi cumpleaños.

-Ya- se voltea para dejarlas junto a las copas –tal vez el próximo año debería regalarte algo más personal.

-¡Ah! ¿sí?- la miro con curiosidad.

-Sí- sonríe, acaricia la piel de mi torso que va quedando al desnudo bajo su tacto –tal vez sea momento de encargar familia.

-¿De verdad?- no puedo evitar pensar en que la idea me gusta, a pesar de que no llevamos mucho de casados. Tal vez está en lo correcto o tal vez… -¿no lo dirás por los comentarios de tu prima?

-Jajaja claro que no, Xian Pu puede pensar lo que quiera- Kaori se acerca más a mí y luego se inclina para besar mi cuello mientras deshace la hebilla del pantalón, yo cierro los ojos porque me gusta el rumbo que está tomando todo –pero podemos empezar a practicar.

-Sí- carraspeo cuando sus manos bajan mi pantalón y los boxers –me agrada la idea.

-Jajaja yo creo que sí, porque ya estamos listos ¿no?- sus manos tocan mi miembro y yo no puedo quedarme cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada, necesito tocarla también.

-Pues eso debo corroborarlo por mí mismo- saco los pies de la ropa que rodea mis tobillos y la tomo por la cintura con un brazo hasta llevarla a la cama.

-¡Ah!- grita Kaori a la par que ríe.

-Me gusta tu risa- le digo cuando la coloco sobre la colcha, luego acaricio sus curvas con la vista y ella se estremece –y me gusta este conjunto nuevo- mis dedos toman la orilla de sus bragas y comienzo a bajarlas, ella se retuerce un poco mientras lo hago y eso me excita más.

-¿Qué piensas hacer tesoro?- pregunta inocente con total falsedad.

-Creo que es mi obligación confirmar que todo este en orden ¿cierto?- sonrío y bajo de inmediato mi boca hasta sus muslos, luego me deslizo hasta llegar a la entrada de su parte íntima y le entrego un casto beso justo sobre el clítoris a lo que ella responde con una risa que estoy seguro es de nervios.

Me parece que la última vez que le hice sexo oral fue hace meses. Así que decido que ya es tiempo para repetir esa sesión. Coloco mis manos sobre sus muslos y ella se sujeta de estas cuando dobla las rodillas al abrir más sus piernas para mí.

-Así que estas de acuerdo con lo que pienso hacerte, porque te expones ante mi- le digo para seguir con el tono juguetón.

-Sí- su voz se vuelve como un ronroneo –me encanta lo que tu boca es capaz de hacerme.

Mis labios se abren y saco la lengua para probar la piel expuesta de mi esposa, para disfrutar su particular sabor y sobre todo la forma como su cuerpo se contrae bajo mis caricias.

Subo y bajo mi lengua, repasando el exterior hasta que me acerco más para succionar su sonrosada piel y al momento alzo mi vista, quiero ver la reacción de Kaori pero ella está con los ojos cerrados mordiéndose los labios. En muy raras ocasiones expresa cuando está excitada y no me malinterpreten no es que quiera que grite como una poseída pero no estaría mal que se expresara un poco, así me daría pistas de si lo esta disfrutando o no.

-¿Todo bien linda?- pregunto y ella asiente, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Continúo con lo que hago y luego decido que es momento de pasar a la siguiente fase. Por lo que me muevo por sobre su cuerpo, sin aplastarla con el mío, hasta llegar a su rostro. Colocando cada uno de mis ante brazos a lado de sus hombros.

-¿De verdad te gustaría que empezáramos a tener familia?- no lo puedo evitar, la pregunta ha llegado de manera inoportuna a mi cabeza y conociéndome debo hacerla antes de que pasemos página.

Kaori abre los ojos y me mira, primero sorprendida -¡Claro que sí!- y luego divertida -¿tú no?

-Pero casi no tenemos tiempo y nosotros…- me detengo, será mejor que medite lo que siga saliendo de mi boca o no tendré sexo esta noche.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa Ranma?- acaricia mi mentón con el dedo índice y yo alzo la vista a la cabecera, meditando su pregunta.

-Bueno- me encojo de hombros -¿no te da miedo que seamos malos padres?

-Jaja ¿porqué tendríamos que serlo?

-No tenemos un gran ejemplo- sonrío mostrando mis dientes, ambos provenimos de hogares no tan estables.

-¿Qué hay de tu madre?

-Mi madre siempre ha sido una buena madre, nos ha procurado y nunca nos ha faltado nada a la enana y a mi, pero a veces ha estado ausente.

-No tenemos que ser lo que nuestros padres fueron Ranma, podemos hacer que funcione así como hemos conseguido que este matrimonio arreglado lo haga.

-Sí, tienes razón.

(&) Quisiera saber lo que Kaori siente en verdad, hay días en los que me pregunto si en realidad me ama. Y entonces yo comienzo a preguntarme que siento por ella, sé que la quiero pero aún no estoy totalmente seguro de que la ame y eso me hace sentir mal.

-Tendrás que meditarlo ¿no?- sonríe ella quitando cabello suelto de mi rostro –¿estás seguro que quieres que sigamos con esto?- baja la vista hasta mi miembro.

-Oye, oye- le reprendo para que me mire a los ojos –yo sigo listo- bajo el rostro para besarla, acción que ella corresponde pasando sus manos por mis hombros hasta dejarlas sobre mi nuca y así acercarme más a sus labios.

Devoro su boca con la mía y ella suspira, lo que me incita más. Así que paso una de mis manos por debajo de su espalda para tomar su cintura. Kaori rodea con sus piernas mi cadera y baja una de sus manos por mi pecho, acariciando mis pectorales hasta llegar a mi miembro. Ella lo toma con firmeza y yo gruño en sus labios, cosa que provoca en ella una risita juguetona por lo que no puedo evitar sonreír.

-¡Ah! Pongamos remedio a estas ansias ¿sí?- me dice negando con la cabeza.

Subo mi cadera para ayudarla, porque ella está tomando el control de mi cuerpo para penetrarse. Así que cuando por fin me fundo con ella ambos gemimos a la par.

* * *

Kaori se ha quedado dormida sobre mi torso, sus manos me abrazan con fuerza y yo no tengo corazón para moverla aún cuando me esta doliendo el brazo sobre el cuál está recargado su cuerpo.

No sé porque no puedo dejar de mirarla, además lo que hemos pasado esta noche ha sido distinto a ocasiones anteriores. No lo sé, tal vez será porque empieza a crecer en mi corazón y puede que entonces mamá haya tenido razón con respecto a que el amor se debe nutrir día a día.

Hoy he puesto un esfuerzo adicional y he salido victorioso. Puede que entonces mi esposa realmente sienta que es el momento adecuado para ser padres.

Una sonrisa cruza mis labios de tan solo imaginar que al menos nos divertiremos intentándolo.

Decido moverme y por obviedad Kaori se mueve cuando yo lo hago. Así que paso mis brazos por encima de su estómago cuando queda de espaldas a mí y la acerco más, en ese instante pareciera que ronronea lo que me causa gracia.

Me acerco con cautela y beso su mejilla. Ella sonríe, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo también te amo Ranma- murmura, lo que me sorprende de inmediato.

-¿Estás despierta?- susurro.

-Me desperté cuando decidiste movernos.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada, así estoy más cómoda- responde pegando más su culo a mi cintura.

-No hagas eso- le digo en un tono de voz más alto.

-¿Porqué no? ¿Porque entonces tendríamos que volver a hacer el amor?

Pienso en lo que acaba de decir _¿acaba de decir que hemos hecho el amor? ¡Esto es intenso!_ Tal vez entonces Kaori sí me ama de corazón y no son solo palabras que salen de sus labios, debo dejarme llevar por esta sensación nueva que recorre mis venas.

-Esta en todo lo correcto señora Saotome, si decide provocarme tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Perfecto- sonríe maliciosamente mientras gira su rostro, abriendo sus bonitos ojos verdes, quemándome con ellos.

No lo puedo evitar, me excito mientras mi esposa toma la iniciativa y besa mi mentón.

-Porque ya he descansado lo suficiente.

La detengo y la tomo con fuerza por la cintura para acercarla –creo que esto te va a gustar- le susurro en el oído- mientras la penetro estando ella aún de espaldas a mi.

-¡Ah!- gime y a mi ese sonido me enciende más, por lo que comienzo a mover su cuerpo contra el mío para crear fricción, esa deliciosa fricción.

Kaori toma una de mis manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, gira levemente su rostro y no dice nada solo me mira. Yo hago lo mismo sin dejar de moverme. Este momento lo estoy grabando en mi memoria por siempre. Compartimos un instante de complicidad y creo que esto ayudará a nuestro matrimonio.

Luego cierra sus ojos y se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior, acción que confieso me calienta más por lo que mis movimientos se vuelve más bruscos.

Acerco mis labios a su oído cuando alza su cabeza en un momento de éxtasis puro, para susurrarle algo que confío también creerme ¡porque vaya que necesito creerlo! –te amo Kaori.

* * *

Después de nuestra noche de confesiones no puedo evitar sentirme contento, hemos caído en lo cursi esta mañana. Nos hemos duchado juntos por primera vez y ha sido algo muy íntimo. Aclaro que no tuvimos sexo, pero fue una experiencia cercana.

Mientras Kaori termina de arreglarse yo voy a la cocina a preparar el café y algo para desayunar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunta cuando llega a la cocina, pasando sus manos a cada lado de mis costillas para abrazarme por la espalda y darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto ¿te apetece omelette de claras?

-Sí- sonríe –mucho, tengo hambre.

-Jaja me da gusto que tengas hambre.

Kaori se separa de mí y va por nuestras tazas para servir el café ya listo –bueno, he pasado una noche muy activa.

-Sí, eso me di cuenta.

De pronto su teléfono suena y responde mientras deja las tazas junto la cafetera.

-¿Hola? ¿Cómo estas papá? -la veo sentarse en una de las sillas altas de la barra y yo me concentro en cocinar –sí, por supuesto que podemos ir a fin de mes. Te diría que antes pero en unos días salimos rumbo a Tokio. Claro, te avisaré en cuanto lleguemos al departamento. Sí, ya esta acondicionado. Muy bien, yo también te amo. Adíos.

Sirvo el primer omelette en un plato y lo dejo frente a Kaori, quien se queda mirando pensativa la ventana.

-¿Todo bien linda?

-Sí, lo siento, es que estaba haciendo una nota mental de que debemos agendar ir con mi padre a fin de mes a Ryugenzawa.

-¿Por lo del terreno que compró?

-¡Aja! Dice papá que en las fotos se ve muy prometedor, aunque francamente creo que ha sido una locura que aceptara sin verlo en persona.

-Seguro fue un buen trato.

-Sí, eso fue- alza ambos hombros –bueno esto se ve delicioso tesoro, serviré el café mientras terminas.

Se levanta y cuando da un paso frente a mi no puedo evitarlo y la detengo sosteniendo su cadera con mis manos.

-Estoy ansioso de ir a Tokio- le digo besando su nariz, Kaori ríe y se retuerce un poco entre mis manos.

-No hagas eso, sabes que me causa cosquillas cuando tocas mi nariz.

-Precisamente por eso lo hago.

-¡Basta Ranma! Jajaja.

-Es para oirte reir- me siento genuinamente feliz.

-Vale, vale, prometo reir más ja ja- responde y yo me detengo, nos miramos a los ojos y luego ella sonríe lentamente –en verdad yo también ansío ese viaje a Tokio.

* * *

Mi cuerpo se mueve un poco y yo me sobresalto, abro los ojos y trato de acostumbrar mi visión a las penumbras que me rodean.

-¿Todo bien Saotome?- es la voz de Saffron.

-Sí- respondo cuando por fin lo veo, está sentado en el lado del copiloto –creo que me he quedado dormido ¿falta mucho para que lleguemos?

-Poco más de un par de horas, después del neumático desinflado perdimos tiempo.

-Es verdad.

-Es una lástima que tu esposa se haya quedado dormida, ahora que tenemos señal podría llamar a su familia para avisar que esta bien.

-Lo sé pero no quiero despertarla, además ya he llamado yo.

-Menudo lío- Saffron niega con la cabeza -¿qué soñabas?

-Recuerdos- respondo mientras me paso la mano libre por la cabeza, mi otro brazo aún rodea la pequeña silueta junto a mí.

-¿Kaori?

Asiento –a veces siento culpa de no haberla protegido y mira como la he liado esta noche, tampoco fui capaz de proteger a Akane. ¡Vaya esposo que resulto ser! ¿no?

-Estas siendo muy duro contigo mismo, han sido circunstancias fuera de tu control.

-¿En verdad lo piensas así? Porque recuerdo que me reprochaste la muerte de Kaori.

-¡Bah! Eso fue distinto- baja la mirada y se pone serio –y además fue hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Distinto porque la amabas?- pregunto casi en un susurro, veo de reojo a Taro tensarse un poco y Saffron lo mira esperando algún comentario que no llega.

-No hay porque ocultarlo más ¿cierto?- me mira con una sonrisa de lado alzando los hombros –sabes que eramos amantes, lo sabías entonces y ¿no te importó jamás?

-Por supuesto que me importó, pero cuando me enteré y pensaba reclamárselo ella estaba hablando por teléfono y se veía feliz. No podía negarle una felicidad que conmigo no obtenía del todo.

-Sí, pero eso fue antes de su último viaje a Tokio. En esos últimos días ella cambio, algo ocurrió contigo que le dio la plenitud que le proporcionaba yo.

-Supongo que fue mutuo, yo también llegué a amarla.

-Lo sé- me mira satisfecho –y eso lo agradezco porque no merecía estar en un matrimonio de conveniencia –luego mira a Akane -¿ella lo sabe?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué amabas a Kaori?

-Sí.

-Debe ser duro enterarse de esas cosas.

-Kaori ya no esta y Akane entiende que tengo un pasado, tal como yo entiendo que ella lo tiene.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón en eso- luego suspira –aún así debo agradecerte por tratar de cumplir con el pacto para cobrar justicia por la muerte de Kaori. Imagino que debió ser muy difícil cuando te enamoraste perdidamente.

-No tienes idea- sonrío –mi mundo entero se vino abajo cuando la vi por primera vez- mi vista vuelve hacia Akane.

-¿En verdad se han casado?- pregunta Taro ahora -la llamaste "esposa mía" cuando la abrazabas mientras cambiábamos el neumático.

-Aún no legalmente, es lo primero que tendremos que atender llegando a Tokio.

Saffron asiente una vez mientras toma su teléfono –llamaré a Mai para pedirle que arregle que un juez vaya de inmediato a tu casa.

-Es lo más sensato, no quiero cabos sueltos.

Taro carraspea y ambos le ponemos atención –Por cierto, Ranko ya está en tu casa Ranma. Ha ido preparada para atenderlos a ambos.

-Lo que más me importa es que revise a Akane.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Ryugen a Akane?- pregunta Saffron mirándome con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Abusó de ella- respondo secamente, desviando la vista a la ventana –y pagará muy caro por eso.

-¡Mierda!- dice Taro con voz baja -¿es verdad?

-Sí.

-Lo lamento mucho- habla Saffron –no imaginé que Ryugen fuera capaz de una calaña de ese tipo.

-Por favor no digan nada, Akane aún no ha sido capaz de hablarlo conmigo pero le he visto los moretones en la piel.

-Ranko sabrá como ayudarla- responde con firmeza Taro –después de todo, ella entenderá mejor que nadie por lo que esta pasando.

Bajo la vista hacia mis pies –lo sé, no pensé que viviría nuevamente la misma pesadilla- me froto la cara con la mano libre.

-No tienes que preocuparte Ranma, tu hermana pasó por el mismo infierno y fuiste su mejor apoyo- dice Saffron asintiendo.

-Sí- me río de frustración –pero esto es distinto, cuando estábamos en la habitación acaricie sus brazos y ella se quitó de mi tacto.

-Es un proceso- me mira Taro por el reflejo del retrovisor –y lo que necesitará será tu paciencia. Tu cariño. Tiempo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos -¿cómo fuiste capaz de no sentirte mal al tratar de…? ya sabes, volver a intimar con ella.

-Cuándo es amor de verdad esas cosas pasan a segundo plano, ella sola volverá a ti.

Miro a Akane, dormida sobre mi pecho. Tranquila, con los labios entre abiertos.

-La amo más que a mi vida.

-Tendrás que entrenar mejor- me mira Saffron con burla y yo no puedo evitar mostrarle el dedo medio –jajaja esa es la respuesta que esperaba. En verdad te ha dado una paliza Ryugen ¿no?

-Lo he subestimado en todo, es más fuerte de lo que creía.

Saffron se da la vuelta y se acomoda nuevamente en su lugar, colocando sobre su oído izquierdo el teléfono –entrenaremos nuevamente Saotome, tienes que acabar con ese sujeto.

Asiento.

-Buenos días Mai, habla Saffron.

Sonrío porque seguro Mai estará extasiada de escuchar a Saffron llamarle, aún cuando sea por un asunto de trabajo. Me prometo hacer algo por estos dos, sé que a Saffron no le es de todo indiferente mi asistente, lo he visto mirarla muchas veces.

Akane se remueve un poco bajo mi brazo y yo la acerco más a mí, coloco mis labios sobre su frente –todo esta bien amor, estas conmigo.

-Aja- susurra mientras pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Regresa a los sueños y yo me pregunto si en verdad se sentirá a salvo a mi lado. He fallado para protegerla y para defenderla, pero no volverá a ocurrir.

* * *

 **Espero no se me hayan confundido mucho en este capítulo, durante un tiempo veremos recuerdos de la vida matrimonial de Ranma con Kaori entrelazados con cosas que pasan en el presente con Akane.**

 **Ojalá se entienda bien cuando cambie del pasado al presente.**

 **Sin más que decir, quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios del prólogo. Todos aquellos que pensaron se trataba de la primera boda de Ranma, están en lo correcto! Y para los que sean más atentos la primer línea del prólogo es la misma que el prólogo de Nerima Quema ;)**

 **Pronto comenzaré a subir imágenes a Instagram, no se las pierdan.**

 **Capítulo nuevo todos los viernes antes de las 10:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**


	3. Héroes y fama

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Too late for heroes" de Mark Sholtez**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **-Héroes y fama-**

Cruzamos la puerta del departamento por fin y aún después de un largo viaje me siento a gusto de estar en Tokio. Porque suena a promesas y posibilidades.

-Será mejor que deje las maletas en la habitación- le digo a Kaori mientras ella termina de cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

-Esta bien ¿quieres que prepare algo para comer?

-Salgamos ¿sí?- le sonrío mostrando los dientes y ella se sonroja con una leve risita de por medio.

-Bien- responde mostrando su apariencia -pero tendré que cambiarme.

-Yo te veo bien, vas linda.

-Eso lo dices porque eres mi esposo.

-Y porque es cierto, además no quiero que vayamos a ningún restaurante elegante. Salgamos a la ciudad a pie, dejemos el auto ¿sí?

-Me gusta la idea.

-Bien- me alejo de la entrada cargando nuestro equipaje hasta la habitación principal.

Subo las escaleras y dejo las maletas grandes en el pasillo mientras entro a mi estudio para colocar sobre el escritorio nuevo el maletín con mi portátil y los documentos que he traído para trabajar.

Huele aún a pintura y todavía me faltan muchas cajas que desempacar, que es justo lo que planeo hacer durante la semana que estemos aquí.

Salgo del lugar y retomo mi camino.

Algo similar sucede en la habitación principal, el olor a pintura inunda el espacio pero también huele a madera recién barnizada.

Dejo las maletas en el vestidor y me sorprendo al darme cuenta que no esta adecuado para las cosas de mi esposa, lo que me hace sentir fatal.

-¡Kaori!- grito desde donde estoy, pero no obtengo respuesta -¡Kaori! ¿Puedes venir?- vuelvo a insistir.

Salgo del vestidor y escucho unos pasos –ya estoy aquí Ranma ¿qué sucede?

-¿Por qué el vestidor de nuestra habitación no tiene espacios adecuados para tu ropa?

-Porque tengo mi propio armario- responde muy calmada, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo -en la recamara que he acondicionado para cuando tenga que trabajar más tiempo.

-¿También aquí?- pongo mis manos a cada lado de mi cadera.

-Sí, también- ella sonríe ladeando un poco su rostro mientras suspira –sé que no te gusta- acaricia los botones de mi camisa para distraerme -pero me hace sentir más cómoda. ¿No podrías pensar que se trata de un estudio?

-¿Pero tener ahí todas tus cosas? Me siento como si viviéramos separados y esto es peor si consideramos que estamos tratando de tener familia.

Se queda en silencio entonces -¡Vaya!- susurra mirando fijamente mi camisa –no lo había pensado.

No puedo estar molesto, por más que lo intento su calma no me da lugar a enojarme. Así que extiendo mis manos para frotar sus brazos –llamemos al diseñador de interiores, que arreglen este vestidor para ambos.

Kaori alza su rostro y me mira con los ojos abiertos, como si lo que le pidiera fuera un absurdo –¿estás seguro?

-¡Qué pregunta!- me río de buena gana y la jalo de los hombros para abrazarla –si te lo estoy pidiendo es porque quiero tener a mi esposa en la habitación, conmigo. A mí no me molestará que tengas trabajo Kaori, jamás me ha molestado.

-Esta bien, cuando volvamos a casa llamaré a Daiki para que hagamos los planos para modificar el vestidor y la que es mi habitación la convertiré en un estudio- Kaori recarga su cabeza sobre mi pecho –pero eso sí, voy a dejar el vestidor que ya se hizo para esa recamara.

-¡Oye!

-¡Hey! Que es enorme y perfecto para todo lo que quiero y necesito tener aquí- responde separándose un poco de mí.

-Jaja esta bien, al menos he ganado una batalla.

-Gracias tesoro- se para de puntitas para darme un casto beso en los labios, poniéndose seria de momento y susurrando sobre mi piel –te amo Ranma.

* * *

Caminamos por la calle, tomados de la mano. Honestamente no es algo extraño, solemos hacerlo pero hoy se siente distinto.

Al final nos hemos cambiado la ropa, después de todo ambos traíamos ese olor característico de viaje.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer?- le pregunto en tanto que esperamos el paso para peatones.

-Tal vez podamos probar ese lugar que nos recomendó Ukyo.

-¿Te refieres al restaurante de comida árabe?- la miro de reojo alzando una ceja -¿segura?

-Sí- se balancea un instante sobre sus talones -tengo ganas de una aventura- su voz es alegre, animada, está contenta.

Abro los ojos mientras giro la cabeza para verla mejor –linda eso suena prometedor.

Ríe de buena gana –espero que lo sea- me jala del brazo para acercar sus labios a mi oído –estoy ovulando- susurra con timidez.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto sorprendido de esta confesión –entonces hace unos días ¿pudiese existir la posibilidad?

Kaori asiente, con emoción absoluta –pero tendremos que seguir intentando, no podemos fiarnos de una sola ocasión.

-¡Vaya! Pero no fue solo una ocasión ¿cierto?

Me mira con los ojos entrecerrados –sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Yo creo que te esta gustando esto de tratar de ser madre.

-Dudo que te quejes tú ¿no?

-Pues no- acaricio sus nudillos con mi pulgar –acepto que me gusta.

-A mi también.

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante mientras cruzamos la calle y seguimos andando -¿segura que quieres comida árabe?

Kaori asiente repetidamente marcando su afirmación –sí, sonaba muy bien cuando Ukyo nos platicó sobre ese lugar. Además el dueño es muy amigo de su prometido.

-Pues sí, aunque aún no están comprometidos.

-¡Que va! Yo creo que no tarda en declararse.

-Eres demasiado optimista.

-Que negativo que eres.

-Solo soy realista- me alzo de hombros y me detengo –a todo esto tendré que buscar en el mapa donde está el restaurante- me detengo para sacar el teléfono.

-¿Podemos parar a tomar algo mientras?

-Seguro que sí ¿te apetece entrar a esa cafetería?- señalo con el hombro un lugar agradable con ventanales enormes que está justo a un lado de nosotros.

-Sí, me parece bien.

Nos acercamos y abro la puerta para Kaori, ella pasa primero deteniendo la puerta para mí. Luego buscamos un espacio libre en la barra de madera que está justo frente el ventanal, por lo visto son lugares codiciados pero corremos con suerte cuando un grupo de chicas se levanta de las sillas altas y se marcha.

-Te ayudo a subir- le digo a Kaori sosteniendo su mano mientras pone un pie en la orilla de las patas de la silla.

-Muchas gracias- responde cuando ya está en su lugar.

-Toma- le entrego mi teléfono celular -busca en el mapa el restaurante y como llegar mientras voy a comprar nuestras bebidas ¿té frío de durazno?- tras años de conocerla ya me sé de memoria las bebidas que le apetecen según sea época de calor o época de frío.

Sonríe mucho, mostrando incluso los dientes -¿le vas a dejar a tu esposa tu teléfono?- me mira ahora con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡Oh! ¡Seras graciosa! ¿cómo si te tuviera secreto alguno?- tomo su cintura con mis manos para hacerle cosquillas, aunque sé es una tarea sin sentido porque el único lugar que le provoca la reacción que espero es la nariz –sabes que no tengo nada que ocultarte.

-Lo sé- sonríe satisfecha alzando los hombros –así como sabes que las cosquillas no hacen efecto en mi. Supongo que lo he dicho para sentirme una de esas esposas celosas- dice esto último con voz grave.

Le doy un golpecito a su nariz con mi dedo índice mientras niego con la cabeza y pongo los ojos en blanco -no tardo linda.

Kaori me detiene tomando mi rostro con una mano y se acerca para besar mi frente –eso espero, porque muero de sed- luego me guiña un ojo y no puedo más que alejarme totalmente fascinado con esta serie de nuevos acercamientos entre ambos. Es un terreno desconocido que confieso no me desagrada.

Camino hasta el mostrador y me formo para esperar mi turno.

Mientras un par de chicas, que hacen línea tras de mi, toman valor para llamarme golpeando quedamente con un par de dedos mi espalda.

-Señor Saotome- dice una y yo me giro –sé que es una tontería pero ¿sería tan amable de firmarnos un autógrafo?

-No hay problema- respondo sonriente tomando de sus manos una libreta que me entregan -¿cuáles son sus nombres?

-Seina y Nyoko- habla la otra chica.

-¡Qué nombres tan bonitos!- les digo entusiasta y ambas chicas ríen nerviosas –aquí tienen.

-Muchas gracias señor Saotome.

Luego se van y entonces siento una mirada, es Kaori quien me observa desde su lugar. Con una mirada de burla. A lo que yo contesto mostrándole la lengua y ella se lleva una mano a la boca para cubrir su risa.

Sí, debo reconocer que estamos pasando unas horas divinas desde que llegamos a Japón, no sé si sentirme extraño o contento o esperanzado.

-¿Qué va a llevar?- pregunta el hombre que atiende.

-Un té frío de durazno y uno verde.

-Enseguida.

Pago lo que he comprado y después de unos minutos regreso a donde está mi esposa con nuestras bebidas en mano.

-¿Encontraste el restaurante?- pregunto tomando asiento junto a ella.

-Gracias- me responde cuando le entrego su bebida –sí, esta cerca de la Tokio Skytree.

-¿La Tokio Skytree?

-Nunca hemos ido ahí- contesta alzando ambos hombros, con algo de tristeza.

-Bueno pues ¿te gustaría pasar al mirador saliendo de comer?

Kaori me mira emocionada –sí, por supuesto.

-Bien, es una cita entonces.

* * *

El auto se detiene y antes de que pueda preguntar el motivo Taro me mira por el retrovisor –lo siento, debo cargar gasolina.

-¿Es en serio?- pregunta Saffron molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada cuando deja de teclear en su celular.

-Bueno- empieza a justificarse Taro alzando un hombro -salimos tan deprisa de Tokio que no tuve tiempo de llenar el tanque y ya estaba a la mitad.

-Pudimos haberlo llenado justo después de recogerlos.

-Esa era mi idea, pero entonces la llanta se reventó.

-¡Ay Taro!- responde Saffron exasperado, pero el chico lo ignora y sale del auto.

Mi cuñado se detiene en la puerta -¿quieren algo de la tienda?

-Ya iré yo- respondo más relajado, verlos pelear me causa gracia por la forma en como Saffron quiere educar a Taro y la manera de este de ignorar el mal humor de mi socio –necesito despertar a Akane para ver si quiere algo de comer por fin.

-¿No han comido nada?- pregunta Saffron cuando Taro cierra la puerta al irse.

-Compré algo mientras ella tomaba un baño pero no ha querido comer nada.

-Supongo que sería lo normal, está asustada.

-Ya- respondo chasqueando la lengua –espero que ahora tenga un poco más de animo para algo.

Me muevo ligeramente para acariciar mejor el brazo de Akane y ella arruga su bonito rostro como respuesta.

-Sabes- habla Saffron –creo que iré a ver que se me antoja de comer- yo asiento y lo veo salir del vehículo –y por un café, porque seguro el inútil de tu cuñado no sabrá que comprar.

-Gracias.

Sé que lo hace para darme privacidad con Akane.

-Amor- susurro sobre su cabeza –estrella mía.

Akane gime un poco y abre los ojos ligeramente -¿dónde estamos?

-Seguimos en la carretera, a una hora de llegar a la ciudad.

-¿Aún falta tanto?- pregunta incorporándose en su lugar, liberándose de mis brazos y separándose de mi cuerpo. Lo que me hace sentir extraño después de llevarla pegado a mí durante casi todo el camino.

-Ya no falta nada- le digo acomodando tras su oreja los cabellos rebeldes que tapan su adormilado rostro –hemos parado para cargar gasolina ¿te apetece comer algo?

Ella abre por completo los ojos, pasando sus manos por su cara y volteando a ver por la ventana el paisaje –algo caliente tal vez, un café.

-¿Quieres esperarme aquí o vienes conmigo?

-¡Voy contigo!- responde al instante tomándome de la mano y girando su rostro para verme con un poco de desesperación.

Me da tristeza su reacción, entiendo que hemos pasado por algo muy duro y sé que aún se encuentra sensible por lo sucedido pero me rompe el corazón verla así.

-No iré a ninguna parte amor- quiero tranquilizarla, pero ella me mira fijamente.

-Lo sé, es que- se detiene un momento –lo siento- baja la vista.

-Es cosa de tiempo ¿sí?- quiero que no se sienta mal con sus reacciones –y puedes aferrarte a mí cuantas veces lo necesites, para eso estoy.

Akane alza ahora su vista notablemente avergonzada, creo que lo que he dicho ha tenido el efecto contrario a lo que buscaba. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos para que no desvíe su mirada –amor, aquí estoy- me aventuro a besarla y cuando mis labios tocan los suyos ella no me rechaza.

-Te amo- susurra y suspira a la par cuando nuestros labios se separan.

Sonrío.

Suspiro.

La amo tanto.

La abrazo más, porque ahora tengo que decirle sobre su familia, sobre lo que me han dicho.

-He hablado con Nabiki- le explico.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Estaba obviamente preocupada de saber si estabas bien, me dijo que Shinnosuke le llamó para decirle que con engaños había conseguido que le fueras infiel a él- no puedo evitar reir con amargura –por supuesto me ha echado la culpa de tu comportamiento tan extraño, que soy el causante de que no quisieras nunca fijar la fecha para la boda. Ha inventado que de seguro tiempo atrás ya nos veíamos.

-¡Santo cielo!- se lleva ambas manos a sus mejillas y niega –nunca pensé que Shinnosuke fuera capaz de algo tan vil.

-¿Te digo algo?

-¿Qué?- pregunta con voz apagada.

-Las mentiras que diga Shinnosuke no durarán y le tengo lástima en cierta forma por tratar de aferrarse a su compromiso contigo.

-Casi nos mata.

-Sí pero no volverá a pasar, no volverá a tomarnos desprevenidos- la abrazo fuertemente contra mi pecho –no volverá a tocarte, te lo juro.

-Ya me lo has dicho- ríe quedamente –no tienes porque repetirlo cada instante, estoy bien o al menos estoy mejor. Es lo que le he dicho también a Saffron, ya estoy a salvo.

Asiento y abro la puerta del auto.

-Salgamos a estirar las piernas y por café ¿te parece bien?

-Sí mi vida.

* * *

Cuando salimos del restaurante Kaori no para de reír, le he contado como Taro ha tratado de colarse por la ventana de la habitación de Ranko y como mi madre le ha tomado infraganti.

-¡Pobre!- ríe a carcajadas -¿en serio le ha puesto tu madre a correr 50 vueltas a la propiedad antes de dejarlo entrar a la casa para hablar?

-Sí, es cierto. Yo también pensé que era una exageración de Ranko pero he visto los videos de seguridad y en verdad lo han puesto en su lugar.

-Que malo eres Ranma- me reprende con un golpe en el brazo.

-Pues se lo tiene merecido por tratar de pasarse de listo.

-No le veo lo malo, están enamorados- Kaori deja de reír ahora y me mira, supongo esperando que diga algo romántico o cursi. Pero eso no es lo mío.

-Aún así- respondo viéndola de reojo.

Ella niega con la cabeza.

Continuamos andando hasta la torre donde está el mirador, ahora en silencio pero aún de la mano.

Vemos una fila kilométrica en la entrada y ambos nos detenemos a la par.

-¿Será usual?- pregunta mi esposa y yo niego en respuesta.

-No tengo idea- afianzo más su mano con mi agarre y jalo a Kaori para acercarnos –ven, revisemos de que se trata esto.

Cuando llegamos pregunto si es la fila para subir al mirador y un señor me explica que sí, luego nos dice que el tiempo de espera aproximado es de 3 horas.

-¿3 horas?- pregunta horrorizada Kaori y pone cara de fastidio –es mucho tiempo tesoro.

Alzo mi vista para ver la torre, pero concuerdo con ella –tal vez debamos programar venir.

-¿La próxima vez?

-Sí, esta bien. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer entonces?

-Pues quería comprar unos materiales de dibujo y aprovechar para comprar algunas cosas para mí.

-¡Ah! ¿De compras entonces?

Ella asiente varias veces.

-Esta bien ¿por qué no? Yo también quiero comprar algunas cosas para mi oficina.

Nos damos media vuelta, alejándonos de la torre.

* * *

Entramos al pequeño establecimiento, Akane va prendada de mi brazo mirando con curiosidad nuestro entorno.

-¿Segura que no quieres comer nada?- vuelvo a insistir.

-No, solo quiero un café.

Niego un poco con la cabeza y siento como mi mandíbula se tensa –debes tratar de comer algo Akane, volviste el estómago y puede hacerte más daño que bien solo tomar café.

Ella coloca su rostro de lado, alzando los ojos al techo –es que no tengo hambre.

-Puede que no la tengas, pero eso no significa que tu cuerpo no requiera alimento.

-Esta bien- se cruza de brazos, ahí esta la mujer terca que me tiene loco.

-¿Te apetece compartir un emparedado?

-Pues no, pero es la mejor opción por aquí ¿cierto?

-Jaja esa es la actitud que buscaba.

Caminamos hasta donde se encuentra el refrigerador, elegimos uno de los alimentos que están ahí y luego vamos hasta donde hacen el café para pedir dos. Una vez con nuestras compras hechas salimos a las mesas de madera que están frente a la estación de servicio y nos reencontramos con Taro y Saffron.

-Puede que vaya a arruinar la sorpresa pero- Saffron nos mira a ambos cuando llegamos y yo abro más los ojos.

-¿Pero?- pregunto mientras tomamos asiento frente a ambos.

-Pero el juez civil ya está en camino a tu casa Saotome.

-¿Un juez civil?- pregunta Akane.

-Para que nos casemos legalmente en cuanto llegamos a Tokio- le explico.

-¡Ah!- solamente dice eso y toma una mitad del emparedado –ya veo- luego le da un mordisco y cierra los ojos.

Los tres nos miramos, seguro desconcertados por la reacción de Akane.

-Sé que no es la forma como te prometí sería nuestra boda, pero es solo por el civil.

-No, no- habla ella torpemente aún con el bocado dentro –es solo que me toma por sorpresa, Shinnosuke quería hacer lo mismo, llevar un juez para casarnos por el civil.

Me molesta que compare nuestra situación con lo que planeaba hacer Ryugen. Creo que frunzo un poco el ceño porque cuando Akane me mira traga el bocado y acerca su pulgar a mi entre cejo.

-Disculpa, ya sé que no es lo mismo- sonríe ligeramente mientras acaricia mi frente –esta bien, me parece buena idea que nos casemos legalmente.

-Tendremos una fiesta monumental cuando hagamos el servicio religioso- tomo aire y me quito de la cara su mano –¿sí?- pregunto besando el dorso de la misma.

-Lo sé- responde ella con aire confiado, detecto un poco de su buen humor en esa respuesta.

-Bueno mis queridos Romeo y Julieta- habla Saffron antes de dar un nuevo sorbo a su café –espero que estén preparados para también dar una conferencia de prensa.

-¿Una conferencia de prensa?- Akane prácticamente grita la pregunta -¿por qué?- me mira preocupada.

-Para evitar que Shinnosuke siga esparciendo rumores falsos.

-Esto es repentino.

-Así es pequeña Akane- habla Saffron de nuevo –pero es necesario o de lo contrario podrían detener a Ranma en cuanto salga a la luz pública o peor aún, en cuanto se entere la policía de que ya está en Tokio.

-Y créeme Akane- complementa la respuesta Taro –Ranma ya ha pasado por- Saffron golpea a Taro en las costillas con el codo antes de que pueda decir una tontería que Akane justo ahora no necesita saber -¡auch!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no están diciéndome?- pregunta obviamente mi futura esposa.

Ruedo los ojos mientras suspiro –fue cuando murió Kaori, la policía pensó que yo estaba involucrado en el accidente debido a su seguro de vida.

-¡Oh cielos! Eso es…- Akane trata de buscar alguna palabra que se acerque a lo jodido que es una situación así.

-¿Una mierda? ¿Atroz? ¿Despreciable?- trato de ser sutil.

-Pues sí. Todo eso.

-Estuve bajo investigación por un largo tiempo por lo sucedido y seguro con lo que tu novio a declarado volveré a estar bajo el ojo de la ley- tomo un sorbo de mi bebida.

-¿Creen que si salgo a declarar que Ranma no me ha secuestrado ayude?

-Más que para la ley, para el público del cuál dependemos todos- responde Saffron.

-Sigo sin entender cuál es el fin de decir esa mentira.

Akane mira la mesa mientras se lleva un par de dedos hasta sus labios y juega con estos. Yo parezco hipnotizado con lo que hace.

-Supongo que será para que la policía le ayude a dar con ustedes, es una manera de cazarlos sin tener que emplear mucho esfuerzo. Además el queda como víctima. Seguro espera que no digas nada públicamente Akane por el tema de que eres aún su prometida- la respuesta de Saffron me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Pero aún así Akane tiene razón, no tiene sentido.

-Bueno lo importante es que es una mentira y que ustedes van a salir por fin a la luz- dice Taro con alegría -¿Has hablado con la señora Saotome?- me pregunta.

 _¿En serio me esta preguntando eso?,_ pienso.

-Pues no- respondo serio.

-¡Oh! ¡Vaya!- se pone rojo.

-Debo hablar con mi padre- dice Akane de repente con la mirada ausente.

-¿No prefieres que lleguemos a Tokio?

-No sé que le pueda haber dicho Nabiki- habla sin mirarme aún.

-Claro- le digo lo más tranquilo que puedo –aunque creo que lo más correcto es que hable yo con él, para pedirle tu mano.

-Ranma- responde en un susurro, sus ojos por fin se enfocan en mí –no tienes que…

-Es lo que quería hacer y que debí haber hecho desde hace semanas- miro a Akane mientras Saffron me extiende su teléfono.

-Lo necesitarás si quieres hacer esa llamada ahora- me dice.

Me muerdo las mejillas como respuesta.

-¿Podrías marcar el número?- le entrego el celular a Akane y ella asiente.

Luego de poner los dígitos me lo regresa –sé paciente- dice y yo acaricio su mejilla.

-No tengas miedo, ya imagino que me gritará hasta tratar de reventarme el tímpano pero yo no voy a ceder tan fácilmente.

Me pongo de pie mientras me coloco el aparato sobre el oído, luego camino lejos de la mesa, casi hasta donde se encuentra la camioneta estacionada.

A los tres o cuatro timbrados escucho una voz que reconozco como la de Soun Tendo. Mi suegro.

 _-¿Diga?_

-Señor Tendo- hablo tomando aire a la par, por supuesto que estoy nervioso y no es para menos ya que he interferido entre el matrimonio arreglado que tenía planeado mi suegro para mi adorada esposa con un imbécil.

Esta por demás decir que seguro me quiere despellejar vivo.

 _-Sí ¿quién habla?_

-Ranma Saotome, señor.

- _Tú_ \- responde con notable amargura en su tono - _¿qué demonios haz hecho con mi hija? ¿Dónde está?_

-Yo la he rescatado, señor.

 _-¿Cómo que rescatado? Nabiki dijo que Shinnosuke estaba mintiendo con relación al secuestro. ¿Pero entonces porque Akane está contigo?_

-Porque Shinnosuke la ha maltratado y yo le he…- me detengo, no la he salvado, solo la he sacado de la propiedad de Ryugen –bueno, yo trate de impedirlo.

 _-¿Shinnosuke maltrató a Akane? Sigo sin entender._

 _¡Dejate de rodeos Saotome!,_ me grito mentalmente, _dile lo que sientes por Akane, dile que la amas, dile que la quieres para ti por siempre. Dile que te vas a casar con ella en cuanto lleguen a Tokio y que sientes terriblemente que sea de este modo._

-Señor- comienzo a hablar –yo estoy profundamente enamorado de su hija y ella me corresponde y quiero que sepa que ha surgido de la nada esto y que yo quiero pedirle su mano en matrimonio.

Un silencio me responde, tan glacial que pienso que la llamada se ha cortado.

-¿Señor Tendo?

 _-Sí, te he escuchado muchachito. ¿Así que tú eres la causa de que Akane ya no quisiera casarse con Shinnosuke?_

-Supongo que sí, señor.

De nuevo silencio. Pero esta vez no digo nada.

 _-¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Shinnosuke a Akane? ¿Por qué dices que la ha maltratado?_

-No puedo decírselo- suspiro al pensar en lo que ese mal nacido le ha hecho al amor de mi vida -no me corresponde a mi eso. Pero puedo asegurarle que jamás volverá a tocar a su hija y que pagará por lo sucedido.

 _-¿Eres tú el hijo de Genma?_

Trago saliva, esa pregunta no me la esperaba.

-Sólo tengo de mi padre el apellido, señor. Él nos abandonó a mi hermana, a mi madre y a mí tanto tiempo atrás que no le recuerdo.

 _-¿Nodoka está bien?_

-Supongo que sí.

 _-¿Ella sabe sobre mi hija?_

-La conoce- respondo con una sonrisa de lado al recordar la reacción de mi madre cuando vio a Akane llegar conmigo días atrás –pero no sabe aún que estamos juntos.

 _-Entonces ¿en verdad están juntos?-_ esta vez su voz suena distinta, no sé bien como explicarlo.

Y antes de que pueda responder escucho un suspiro _–¿sabes?-_ pregunta – _cuando era amigo de tu padre llegamos a pensar en que era buena idea comprometer en matrimonio a nuestros hijos. La idea de que nuestras familias se unieran me alegraba el corazón._

-Algo me contó Akane.

 _-¿Tú en verdad la amas?_

-Más que mi vida, señor.

 _-Aún así no puedo confiar en ti tras todo esto ¿lo entiendes? Has estado saliendo con mi hija a escondidas del mundo entero._

-Sí, señor. Me queda claro que debo ganarme su confianza y que mantener nuestra relación en secreto no ha sido la forma correcta de hacerlo.

 _-No puedo darte mi bendición muchacho._

-Tengo que casarme con Akane en cuanto lleguemos a Tokio señor, preferiría que fuese con su bendición.

 _-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la urgencia? ¿Y dónde están?_

-Le he dicho que he tenido que salvar a Akane, la he sacado de Ryugenzawa para evitar que Ryugen la obligara a casarse con él por la fuerza.

 _-Eso no me aclara porque tienen que casarse en cuanto vuelvan a la ciudad._

-Porque de lo contrario Ryugen es capaz aún de obligar a Akane a hacerlo, a contraer nupcias con él. Si legalmente ya es mi esposa le costará más trabajo su plan.

 _-Ryugen tiene en su poder mi empresa muchacho-_ responde ahora en un susurro.

-Lo sé señor, estoy enterado de la bajeza que hizo para garantizar su matrimonio con Akane. Pero por eso no debe preocuparse, yo soy dueño de…

 _-Sí, ya sé, eres el dueño de DRJ Security. Pero no quiero tu dinero._

-No le daré mi dinero señor- sonrío –le daré el suyo, justo ayer Nabiki se volvió socia de mi empresa y hoy empezaremos a comprar Nerima Corp.

 _-¿Vas a absorbernos?_

-La parte que no posee Ryugen.

 _-Ryugen es dueño de casi toda la empresa, incluido el nombre._

-Señor Tendo- le interrumpo –con todo el respeto que me merece, podemos cambiarle el nombre a su empresa y seguirá siendo suya.

Silencio. Creo que la he cagado.

-¿Señor?

 _-Supongo que si mi hija está dispuesta a casarse contigo de este modo es porque ella te ama y sabe lo que hace, sin embargo no puedo darles del todo mi bendición. Solo me interesa que Akane sea feliz-_ responde y para mí es casi una victoria – _ahora quiero hablar con ella._

-Enseguida señor.

Camino de vuelta hasta la mesa y le entrego a Akane el teléfono –es tu padre, quiere hablar contigo.

Asiente con los ojos muy abiertos y toma de mis manos el celular, luego se levanta y besa mi mejilla –gracias- dice antes de caminar hasta la camioneta y subirse a ella.

Siento las piernas de gelatina, creo que nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso. Pero estoy feliz.

-Akane solo le dio una mordida a ese emparedado- me dice Saffron mirando el alimento que se encuentra sobre la mesa delante del lugar que ocupaba mi prometida.

Aprieto los labios y tomo las sobras –en el camino se lo terminará.

* * *

Pasamos delante de una tienda de motocicletas y no puedo evitar detenerme frente el aparador.

-¡Vaya que están increíbles!- suelto un silbido para acompañar mi admiración.

Kaori se coloca a mi lado, mirando a la par que yo.

-¡Ya lo dices tú! ¿Entramos?

Algo que extrañamente siempre nos ha unido es la pasión por la velocidad, Kaori fue la de la idea de que aprendiéramos a conducir motos. Y es más temeraria para esto que yo mismo.

La puerta automática nos da paso a ambos y ella suelta mi mano para ir hasta donde se encuentran en exhibición unos modelos de carrera. Sus preferidas. Yo soy más anticuado, un alma vieja para esto pues prefiero los clásicos.

-Creo que sería buena idea que compraras una moto- me dice con ojos entusiastas a la par que acaricia el asiento del vehículo azul eléctrico que esta justo frente a ella -¿no te apetece andar por la ciudad en una de estas bellezas?

-Sabes que no- respondo cruzándome de brazos –prefiero una de aquellas- señalo con el mentón las que están al fondo de la tienda.

-¿Pero porqué? Estas son más veloces- hace un puchero.

-Pues no me gustan, se me hacen un poco juveniles.

-Anda Ranma, que eres joven. Tienes tan solo 29 años.

-Si pero con suerte- rodeo la moto y me acerco a ella –pronto seré padre ¿no?

Kaori se pone roja –eso no cambia el hecho de que puedas tener una moto así- desvía su mirada, no puede verme a los ojos porque está avergonzada.

-¡Ya me imagino! Sería muy cómico pasear por la ciudad con una silla de bebé atrás.

Ella rueda los ojos mientras ríe –pero que tonto eres.

-Vámonos, quiero llegar a casa- estiro mi mano para tomar la de mi esposa.

-Esta bien.

Salimos de la tienda y paso mi brazo por encima de su hombro para acercar mi rostro y oler su cabello. Luego beso su cabeza.

-Me gusta el aroma que traes hoy ¿perfume nuevo?

-Sí y también tengo algo nuevo que espero te guste- guía su mirada hacia su escote y yo trago saliva.

-¡Vaya! ¿Así que hemos ido de compras últimamente?- no sé si sentirme entusiasta o pensar algo malo.

Uno escucha ciertos rumores en la oficina.

-Bueno necesitaba ropa nueva y aproveché para comprar algunas cosas para ti.

-Pues gracias, hasta ahora me han gustado.

Kaori ríe.

Parecemos recién casados o al menos así me siento.

-¿Quieres ir al centro comercial entonces?

-Sí, porque además necesito unas cremas que solo he encontrado aquí en Japón.

-Muy bien. ¿Vamos en metro?

-¡Sí!

Ser un poco más desconocidos en Tokio tiene sus ventajas, la fama que tenemos en Shangai nos obliga a tener siempre guardaespaldas y no poder hacer esta clase de paseos a pie. Mucho menos ir en transporte público por la ciudad.

Vuelvo a tomar la mano de Kaori y bajamos las escaleras hasta llegar al subterráneo, miro el mapa para tratar de localizar la ruta más idónea a nuestro destino mientras ella compra los pasajes.

-¿Listo entonces?- pregunta colocándose justo frente a mí, con su bolsito cruzado ahora se ve encantadora.

-Listo señora.

Entramos a la parte de las plataformas para esperar el metro, para nuestra suerte llega casi de inmediato y subimos. No hay mucha gente en esta línea, así que el trayecto se hace fácil y agradable con el paisaje de fondo. La ruta es en una parte panorámica y podemos disfrutar de las playas artificiales que hay en la ciudad.

Luego de salir de la estación y entrar al centro comercial Kaori me sugiere dividirnos para buscar lo que necesitamos con calma.

Acepto y quedamos de vernos en un pequeño lugar de la planta baja.

Yo me voy a mis diligencias, tengo una lista mental de las cosas que creo necesitar para el despacho de la casa así que me dirijo a las tiendas de electrónicos.

Tras un par de horas de compras salgo de varios lugares con las manos llenas, me da horror pensar como regresará a mi encuentro Kaori.

Medito un poco si debo insistir con una botella de vino que no he encontrado donde pensaba estaría o tomar un descanso ya y dirigirme a la cafetería. Me decanto por la segunda opción, justo voy camino a mi destino cuando pasa a mi lado un grupo de chicas corriendo.

Detengo mi paso cuando escucho más alboroto, pero mi curiosidad es demasiada como para no ir a investigar. Culpo a mis hábitos de espía por esto.

-¡No puedo creer que sea él!- dice una de las chicas que pasan ahora junto a mí –es muy guapo.

-Será un artista entonces- me digo mientras continúo.

Cuando veo más gente fuera de una tienda deportiva hago lo mismo que el resto y me asomo para tratar de ver de quien se trata, pero no alcanzo a divisar nada así que opto por preguntar a una de las chicas que recién llega.

-¿De quién se trata?

Ella me volteé a ver y dice emocionada hasta las lágrimas –es Shinnosuke Ryugen, el gran artista marcial.

-¡Aaaaah!- respondo encantado de ver la reacción que un colega de profesión causa en las multitudes.

Aunque para ser francos hace mucho que yo no practico las artes marciales, me he dedicado desde que contraje matrimonio a ver asuntos legales y negociaciones. Han sido raras las ocasiones en las que he tenido oportunidad de misiones importantes y que requieran mi inminente atención.

Como no soy capaz de verlo me voy.

Camino de vuelta a la cafetería, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando por lo que no me molesto en el instante que tropiezo con una menuda chica de cabello negro azulado.

-Lo lamento mucho- masculla mientras sigue con rapidez su andar.

Su aroma me llama la atención, como ningun otro aroma lo había hecho antes. No puedo evitar seguir su andar con la mirada.

Va deprisa y tras ella van un par de sujetos con los característicos audífonos de guardaespaldas, supongo que debe ser alguien importante para llevar no solo uno sino dos cuidadores.

Admito que tiene bonita figura, muy bonita figura. Suspiro porque ese aroma se ha grabado en mi mente de una extraña manera.

* * *

El ruido de la ciudad inunda mis sentidos y la música calmada que ha puesto Taro mis oídos, suena de fondo "Too late for heroes" de Mark Sholtez y me parece un poco irónico el título de la canción.

Una sonrisa de lado aparece en mis labios y aún cuando voy con los ojos cerrados reconozco que hemos llegado ya a mi barrio.

Entre mis brazos va Akane dormida nuevamente, no ha podido más que darle otro mordisco al emparedado y el resto me lo he terminado yo.

Siento el impulso de hundir mi nariz en su cabello, inspiro con fuerza y aún cuando percibo el aroma del shampoo del hotel e incluso rastros del bosque de Ryugenzawa, puedo detectar ese aroma particular que desde que la conocí me ha recordado mejores y felices tiempos, que me da tranquilidad.

Me brinda paz de una extraña manera y no puedo imaginar como he podido vivir hasta ahora sin ella.

* * *

 **Lo reconozco, esté capítulo ha sido más revuelto por el tema de las líneas de tiempo pero es que no lo pude evitar. Quería marcar las diferencias entre el comportamiento de Ranma con Akane y Ranma con Kaori.**

 **Sin más quiero agradecer sus comentarios, como siempre son una alegría leerles.**

 **Respuestas generales respecto a sus dudas del capítulo anterior:**

 **¿Era necesaria la escena de sexo con Kaori?**

Sí, quería mostrar como Ranma siempre ha sido un amante gentil y preocupado por el placer de su compañera de cama. Sobre todo para enfatizar que en el tema de la intimidad Shinnosuke a veces no es tan diestro.

 **¿Por qué estamos viendo la vida matrimonial de Ranma con Kaori?**

La razón está próxima a verse, en el siguiente capítulo ocurre algo que es la base de toda la historia.

 **¿Habrá "sangre y venganza" pronto?**

No chicos, aún no tenemos cerca el reencuentro Ranma v.s. Shinnosuke. Primero hay cosas que deben pasar.

 **¿Veremos a Xian Pu pronto en el presente?**

Todavía no, aunque seguiremos viéndola en el pasado para entender mejor que quiere de Ranma.

 **Sin más les agradezco nuevamente todas sus palabras. Sus críticas son las que forman también esta historia. No olviden seguirme en Instagram como** **(arroba)**

 **Capítulo nuevo todos los viernes antes de las 10:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**


	4. Neblina

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música en este capítulo:**

"Away for all time" de Many Voices Speak.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **-Neblina-**

Espero impaciente fuera del baño de nuestra habitación, durante este mes hemos hecho el amor tantas veces que admito mi cuerpo me esta pasando la factura ahora.

Todo, absolutamente todo, me duele.

-¿Nada aún?- pregunto sin poder evitar mover la pierna por el estrés que tengo.

-¡Listo! Toma el tiempo por favor- grita Kaori desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿En verdad tengo que tomar el tiempo? Pensé que esa cosa era casi instantánea.

Kaori abre la puerta del baño con la prueba de embarazo en la mano.

-Es un par de minutos lo que se debe esperar- esta sonriente y se toca el vientre a la par que camina hasta donde estoy –pero te prometo que sé que estoy embarazada.

-Pero no has tenido síntomas como para sospechar.

-Conozco mi cuerpo- me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

Un bufido sale de mis labios mientras miro hacia el techo, para Kaori el tener un hijo se ha vuelto un proyecto más que un deseo.

La veo sentarse en la orilla de la cama mientras mira la prueba de embarazo fascinada y optimista, luego alza su muñeca para ver el reloj.

-Bien, la hora de la verdad se acerca- dice mientras intercala su vista entre la prueba y su reloj de pulsera.

Me quedo en silencio. Soy capaz de ver que es negativa porque la sonrisa de mi esposa se desvanece entre cada mirada que va y viene.

-¿Kaori?

Ella se levanta y camina hasta el baño.

-¿Sabes que? tal vez no conozco tan bien a mi cuerpo- dice mientras tira al bote de basura la prueba.

Me acerco a ella por la espalda. Esta cabizbaja mientras sube una mano a su rostro para quitar la lágrima que desciende por su mejilla.

Coloco entonces una mano sobre su hombro –podemos seguir intentándolo.

-Sí, es verdad- habla mientras sorbe su nariz –podemos seguir intentándolo, hay ropa nueva que no te he mostrado.

-¡Esa idea me agrada!- digo con optimismo en tanto que paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura para acercarla a mí –tendremos un bebe, te lo aseguro- susurro tras su oreja y ella ríe quedamente.

-Lo sé, es solo que pensé que eso sería a partir de ahora.

-Tenemos tiempo linda.

Suspira –sí, todo el tiempo del mundo.

De pronto el teléfono de la entrada suena y Kaori se suelta de mi agarre –debe ser papá que ha llegado.

Sale del cuarto de baño sin mirarme.

-Enseguida bajo, tengo que terminar de guardar unas cosas en mi maleta.

Este fin de semana iremos a Ryugenzawa, junto con su padre y el arquitecto que llevará el proyecto del nuevo restaurante. La verdad no me emociona en absoluto ir, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Pero es mi familia y son cosas que debemos hacer ¿cierto?

Tomo ambas maletas y salgo de la habitación. Mientras voy caminando por el pasillo escucho la risa de mi suegro, inconfundible y única.

-¿Me he perdido del chiste?- pregunto cuando llego hasta donde se encuentran ambos, mi mujer y su padre, sentados en uno de los sillones de la sala.

-¡Muchacho!- se levanta de inmediato efusivamente el padre de Kaori.

Tengo una muy buena relación con el señor Daikoku y no sería para menos ya que literalmente me ha seleccionado a mí para ser el esposo de su hija.

-Te ves bien- dice cuando se acerca a mí, yo pongo las maletas junto a la puerta de la entrada y dejo que me de un abrazo –aunque veo que ya no entrenas como antes.

-Me he tenido que alejar un poco del gimnasio, estoy metido de lleno en la operación de la empresa.

-Bien, mejor así- sonríe dándome un ligero golpecito en las costillas con su codo –por cierto, me ha contado Kaori que están pensando en tener familia.

Trago saliva –sí- creo que abro mucho los ojos porque mi esposa comienza a reír.

-No tiene nada de malo hijo- habla mi suegro cuando se gira a ver a Kaori –es natural que un matrimonio como el de ustedes piense en algún momento en ampliar la familia y francamente creo que se han tomado demasiado su tiempo para esto.

-Necesitábamos establecernos mejor- explico mientras paso una mano por los cabellos que sobre salen de mi trenza –y ahora es el tiempo indicado.

-Bien, bien- dice el hombre golpeando con una mano mi brazo –ahora, les agradezco mucho que me acompañen a ver el nuevo terreno.

-Será mejor irnos ya papá- dice Kaori mientras se levanta de su lugar -¿a que hora sale el vuelo?- me pregunta.

Yo ya estoy frente a la puerta para abrirla –a la 5, estaremos llegando a las cercanías del bosque como a las 7 aproximadamente.

Abro la puerta y dejo pasar primero a Kaori. Mientras mi suegro la sigue y yo salgo con nuestro equipaje. De inmediato ella se acerca a mí y cierra la casa, luego subimos al elevador y cuando llegamos hasta el recibidor veo al chofer del padre de Kaori caminar de prisa hasta donde estoy, de inmediato toma el equipaje para meterlo en el auto.

-Creo que la pasaremos bien- sonríe animada mi esposa mientras esperamos a que mi suegro entre en el auto –además podremos seguir tratando de embarazarnos ¿no? tal vez un cambio de paisaje ayude.

-Jaja tal vez- me causa gracia su comentario.

Antes de que entremos nosotros Kaori me detiene tomando mi mano con cariño.

-Lamento que no haya pasado nada- me dice a la par que recarga su cabeza sobre mi brazo.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Me refiero a que pensé que ya estaríamos esperando.

-No ha sido culpa de nadie linda- acaricio su cabello con mi mano libre –tenemos que ser pacientes, eso es todo.

Me inclino para besar su frente y ella asiente. Subimos al auto, listos para iniciar esta aventura.

* * *

-Tenemos que ser pacientes- escucho la voz de Saffron –eso es todo Mu.

Abro los ojos, estamos llegando al departamento y mi socio habla por teléfono con Mu por lo que entiendo.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto en voz baja tocando el hombro de Taro.

Este gira un instante el rostro antes de volver su vista de nuevo al camino –ha llamado Mu, porque quiere convocar una junta para desenmascarar a Hinako. Pero Saffron no piensa que ella haya sido la traidora.

-Ella jamás haría algo para dañar a Saotome- de nuevo habla Saffron tapando un instante la bocina de su móvil –te digo que estoy seguro que ha sido Toma.

-¿Crees que Toma sea el traidor?- frunzo el ceño –pero su familia ha sido la principal razón por la que soy el líder.

Taro alza los hombros –no lo sé cuñado, pero yo tampoco creo que Hinako sea la causante.

-¿Han hablado con ella?

-No la hemos podido localizar, por eso Mu piensa que es ella la traidora.

-¿Y con Toma han podido hablar?

-Fue el primero en reportarse con Saffron cuando salió Shinnosuke en las noticias. Dijo que si era necesario regresaría a Tokio.

-¿Está en China?

-No, en Tailandia.

-¿Qué hace ahí?

-Dijo que era un asunto de familia, de la familia de su prometida.

Medito un poco lo que me cuenta Taro.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta adormilada Akane mientras se remueve entre mis brazos.

-¡Shh! Nada amor, ya hemos llegado.

-Por fin- suspira abrazándose aún más a mi –¿mi hermana está en tu casa?

-Así es señorita Tendo- responde Taro y yo le agradezco por cambiar su tono de voz por algo más tranquilizante.

Saffron solo asiente aún con el teléfono sobre la oreja –sí, lo entiendo. Pero te puedo asegurar que no es así. Lo sé, debe muchas explicaciones por la última misión pero eso es punto y a parte.

Taro se tensa cuando escucha lo que dice Saffron. Y no es para menos, la última misión de Hinako fue un fracaso por su culpa, yo le envíe a robarle la información que conseguiría ella.

Es por esto que estoy seguro que ella es quien me ha traicionado. Sabe que yo trataba de robarle su misión. Pero no tuve opción, ya que justo cuando me enteré que involucraba a la familia real de Ayame sabía debía intervenir.

Toma me ha pedido personalmente cuidar los intereses de Ayame. Así que cualquier misión que involucre a la familia real me concierne. Mai se encarga de darme el aviso y yo de obtener lo que sea para Toma.

Pero esta última vez uno de los involucrados era el miserable que se atrevió a drogar a mi hermana durante su primer año en la universidad, por lo que el asunto se volvió personal y yo salí herido por perder la cabeza.

Al final Taro ha conseguido lo que yo no, limpiar el honor de mi hermana y la información para el príncipe.

-¿Ranma?- Akane me mira preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto saliendo de mis pensamientos cuando alcanzo a ver por el rabillo del ojo varias patrullas estacionadas en la entrada principal -¡mierda!

-Te llamó luego- cuelga Saffron –Saotome dime que instalaste la entrada de seguridad.

-Rodeando el edificio.

-Entendido- mi cuñado acelera y yo contengo la respiración mientras veo como el auto pasa de largo las patrullas.

-Ahí está- me inclino un poco hacia delante para mostrarle a Taro la puerta de metal camuflada.

-Iré yo- dice Saffron cuando Taro se detiene frente a esta -¿misma clave que en Shangai?- me pregunta.

-Sí- respondo suspirando.

Siento la mirada de Akane -¿Tienes una entrada particular al edificio?

Asiento –soy el dueño del Penthouse amor, el dinero mueve montañas.

-O más bien crea puertas secretas- agrega Taro.

-¿Por qué?- insiste el amor de mi vida.

-Privacidad- me alzo de hombros.

Mi socio baja del auto y marca la clave de seguridad, la puerta se abre y él es devorado por la oscuridad. Taro pone el auto en marcha y una vez que estamos dentro del edificio la puerta metálica se cierra en automático.

Mi cuñado se coloca a un lado de mi auto estacionado y cuando apaga el motor abro la puerta para descender, ayudando a Akane a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Privacidad?- pregunta Akane cuando la tengo frente a mí.

Suspiro con fuerza, mirándola a los ojos –supuse que cuando te matara tendría que ser discreto, invisible y esto- alzo ambas manos para mostrar el estacionamiento –más que una simple entrada es una especie de búnker.

-Pero ¿qué hay de tus vecinos?

-Nadie lo sabe, evidentemente. La puerta pasa desapercibida dentro de los muros del edificio.

-¿Pero que hay de cuando lo hicieron?

-A los vecinos se les dijo que tendrían que hacerse algunas modificaciones en el estacionamiento subterráneo por seguridad de la estructura del edificio.

-¡Vaya!- dice pensativa, bajando su vista para evitar seguir teniendo contacto con la mía –me pregunto que otras cosas no me has dicho.

Sus palabras me toman por sorpresa y me quedo callado sintiendo una repentina vergüenza.

-¿Vamos?- pregunta Saffron cuando rodea el vehículo y llega hasta donde estamos.

-Sí- respondo tomando a Akane de la mano.

En silencio llegamos hasta los elevadores y Taro llama el servicio de uno, casi no tenemos que esperar y en cuestión de minutos ya estamos frente la puerta del apartamento.

Ni bien terminan de cerrarse las puertas del elevador cuando la puerta de nuestra casa se abre.

-¡Gracias al cielo han llegado!- grita emocionada mi madre cuando nos ve.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto intrigado pero feliz de verla mientras me sujeta entre sus brazos.

-Tu hermana me ha llamado y para tu suerte estaba esperando una escala en el aeropuerto de Narita.

-¿Estabas aquí en Japón?

-Solo era una escala y esta vez ni siquiera tenía tiempo de salir a verlos- se separa de mí y acaricia mi cara con cariño -¿están bien?- pregunta mientras abraza ahora a Akane.

-Gracias a su hijo lo estoy- responde ella sin soltar mi mano.

-Detesto interrumpir la bienvenida pero será mejor que entremos- habla ahora Taro.

-Sí, vamos- mi madre se da media vuelta y entra.

Cuando la puerta se cierra Nabiki corre hasta donde está Akane y la abraza, lo que provoca que Akane se suelte de mí. Veo a Nabiki acariciar su cabello corto en el proceso -¿estás bien?- susurra y Akane niega con la cabeza -¿qué ha pasado?

-Nos tendieron una trampa- le respondo, aunque más bien explico para todos los presentes.

Ranko ya ha soltado a su novio cuando se acerca a mí para abrazarme.

-Hemos visto las noticias Ranma- me dice mi hermana con preocupación en su rostro –y no pinta nada bien.

-Haremos una conferencia de prensa para desmentir lo que Shinnosuke ha declarado- responde Saffron.

-¿Crees que sea la mejor opción?- pregunta Nabiki cuando suelta a su hermana.

-Es la única opción- respondo yo, acercándome de nuevo a Akane para sujetar su mano.

-¿Y que piensan decir?

-La verdad- habla mi prometida –que he engañado a Shinnosuke con Ranma y que en un afán de causarnos daño ha inventado esta mentira.

-No puedes decir eso Akane- su hermana la mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Es la verdad Nabiki.

Mi madre no dice nada, pero la veo analizarme desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

-Hay algo más- me aclaro la garganta y todos me observan a la par –Akane y yo vamos a casarnos hoy mismo por lo civil.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Nabiki -¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Le hemos dicho a Shinnosuke que estaba ya casada con Ranma- explica Akane –y no pienso darle oportunidad de que descubra que es mentira.

Veo a mi madre a punto de decir algo pero entonces me adelanto –Ranko ¿podrías revisar a Akane? ha sufrido algunas heridas a nuestra salida de Ryugenzawa.

-Seguro que sí y luego revisaré esa herida que traes en el brazo- responde mi hermana señalándome.

Yo inclino la vista para seguir lo que su mirada observa y me doy cuenta que hay una pequeña marca de sangre en la yukata. Asiento entonces y Ranko se acerca a Akane.

-Ven Akane, te revisaré.

Beso la mano de Akane cuando me mira intranquila –subiré en un segundo- le digo y ella sonríe.

Taro va con ellas por el pasillo que va hacia las escaleras, llevando el maletín médico de mi hermana.

Es hasta que los perdemos de vista que mi madre se acerca a mí con paso decidido, me mira de frente seria y entonces me abofetea. Yo recibo el golpe sin decir nada.

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz de interponerte en un compromiso?- pregunta furiosa.

Nabiki se pone de pie al instante pero evito que se acerque alzando mi mano para detenerla a la distancia.

-No ha sido así madre- respondo mirándola a los ojos.

-Esa chica es o era la prometida de Ryugen Shinnosuke y ahora dices que se van a casar ¡hoy mismo además!- la veo apretar los puños –eso es interponerse en un compromiso. No pensé que pudieras hacer algo así. ¿Viniste a eso a Japón?

-En realidad vine a matarla- ya está, le he dicho mi mayor secreto a mi madre. Mi mayor vergüenza.

-¿Qué?- me mira horrorizada, dando un paso hacia atrás -¿de qué tontería hablas?

-Tenía que vengar la muerte de Kaori. Ryugen mató a mi esposa y yo…

-Te robaste a la suya- dice sin piedad mi madre, quien me mira con los ojos abiertos.

Una cubeta de agua helada recorre todo mi cuerpo, la mirada de mi madre me pesa más de lo que imaginé.

-No era el plan madre- hablo por fin –de verdad pensaba matarla como castigo.

-¿Y mejor la has enamorado? ¿Qué le prometiste?

-No la he enamorado- respondo con una sonrisa de suficiencia –ella fue quien me ha enamorado a mí. No sabía quien era la prometida de Ryugen, pero cuando vi a Akane fue como si despertara de un sueño, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y simplemente la necesitaba en mi vida. Ella es mi vida.

-Pero es una mujer comprometida Ranma.

Chasqueo con la lengua -hubiese dado lo mismo que estuviera casada ¿no lo entiendes? Yo la amo.

-Cuando los ví unos días atrás juntos pensé que algo pasaba entre ustedes pero no creí que…

-Akane ya era mía cuando la conociste- le digo.

-¡Oh cielos!- mi madre baja la mirada -¿su familia que piensa de todo esto?

-Yo soy la única que sabe toda la historia- habla entonces Nabiki y yo le agradezco su intervención –y créame señora Saotome que nunca había visto a mi hermana más feliz que ahora que esta con Ranma.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mi madre falleció cuando eramos pequeñas, solo somos mi padre y mis hermanas.

-¿Tú padre lo aprueba?

-Ya hablé con el señor Tendo- me apresuro a responder, mi madre se gira para verme sorprendida –por supuesto no nos da su bendición y entiendo que esté molesto.

-No sería para menos ¡Ay Ranma! No pensé que hubiera criado un hijo que hace tan mal las cosas.

-Y no las he hecho, simplemente respetaba los deseos de Akane.

-Mi hermana no podía romper su compromiso con Shinnosuke- explica Nabiki mientras yo hago una nota mental porque le debo mucho ya.

-¿Por qué no?

-Shinnosuke tenía o tiene amenazado de cierta manera a mi padre, con las acciones de nuestra empresa. La condición para devolverlas era el matrimonio con Akane.

-Y ahora ¿lo van a perder todo?- mi madre acaricia el hombro de Nabiki cuando esta se sienta a su lado en el sillón.

-No- responde con una sonrisa en los labios –gracias a su hijo.

Cuando mi madre vuelve a verme parece más tranquila.

-¡Vaya!- dice limpiándose una lágrima que recorre su mejilla –no entiendo mucho o tal vez nada.

Suspiro y camino hasta donde está sentada, luego me pongo en cuclillas frente a ella –solo tienes que entender que estoy más enamorado de lo que jamás pensé pudiera estarlo en mi vida y que además ella me da la gracia de concederme su corazón también.

Mi madre ladea ligeramente su rostro y una sombra de sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios cuando acerca su mano para acariciar el golpe que me ha dado.

-Entonces, de ser así tienen mi bendición hijo.

* * *

Cuando llegamos al hotel el arquitecto ya está esperándonos con los planos del restaurante en la habitación que ocupará mi suegro.

Yo dejo a mi esposa con su padre para que revisen la maqueta, evidentemente hasta no ver en vivo el terreno no podrán hacerse los ajustes y modificaciones necesarias. Pero eso será hasta mañana temprano.

Me excuso de tener trabajo y bajo al restaurante del hotel para trabajar con mayor libertad. De tan solo ver una cama siento tristeza de pensar que una parte de mí si creía que Kaori estaba embarazada ya. Me permití sentir una pequeña ilusión por la idea.

-Buenas tardes- me recibe un camarero cuando me instalo en la barra del bar con la computadora -¿desea algo de tomar?

Suena música de fondo "Away for all time" de Many Voices Speak.

-Sírvame un whisky en las rocas por favor.

-Enseguida señor.

El lugar está lleno y me sorprendo de pensar que este sitio es bastante más popular de lo que creía. Nos encontramos a 10 o 15 minutos de distancia del bosque de Ryugenzawa, antiguamente se creía era un lugar repleto de demonios y criaturas mágicas.

Solía ser una pequeña ciudad perdida, custodiada por monjes y una poderosa familia.

Con el paso de los años el misterio que cubría el lugar se ha convertido en un imán para los exploradores que visitan los alrededores ya que es propiedad privada y pocos sitios del bosque están abiertos al público en general.

Desconozco aún quienes son los dueños pero imagino que son la familia que siempre ha cuidado del lugar.

-Aquí tiene- me extiende el mesero un posa vasos colocando sobre este la bebida que pedí.

-Gracias- respondo tomando el vaso y bebiendo de inmediato de este.

Mientras dejo mi bebida en su lugar observo por el enorme ventanal que está a mi izquierda la montaña frente a donde nos encontramos, a partir de ese punto empieza Ryugenzawa y comprendo porque es tan popular.

El lugar parece salido de un cuadro, es verde hasta hartar la vista y una neblina ligera le cubre. Tras la montaña se puede apreciar un lago y más a lo lejos unas cuantas luces de casas. Me pregunto cuánta gente vivirá en el lugar.

Por lo que nos ha dicho mi suegro no es el único que ha comprado partes del terreno.

Vuelvo a tomar otro sorbo y me concentro de lleno en el trabajo, si todo sale bien en un par de meses me embarcaré en una misión importante pero todo depende de si el cliente acepta o no nuestros términos. Se trata de un hombre americano, dueño de una automotriz que necesita protección durante una negociación que se está entablando.

Tras una hora de estar enfrascado en el trabajo siento como unos brazos rodean mis hombros.

-¿Listo para ir a cenar tesoro?- pregunta Kaori recargando su mentón sobre mi hombro derecho.

Al instante cierro la computadora sin apagarla, no quiero involucrarla en mis misiones.

-Te estaba esperando linda- respondo girando mi rostro para besar sus labios rápidamente.

-Mi padre está ya en la mesa, he venido por ti.

-Vamos entonces- hablo mientras me levanto de mi lugar y saco la cartera para pagar mi bebida.

Luego de dejar el billete junto a la copa y hacerle una seña al mesero de que me retiro tomo la computadora con una mano y con la otra abrazo a mi esposa por la cintura.

-¿Qué tal les ha ido con el arquitecto?

-Esta muy entusiasmado, piensa que el lugar tiene mucho potencial.

-¿Él ya ha ido?

-No, también es la primera vez que lo verá en vivo.

-Si que han enamorado a tu padre con este lugar para comprarlo sin verlo.

-Bueno, las fotografías y el video lo convencieron además el precio era muy irresistible.

-Tu padre es un buen hombre de negocios.

-Sabe que no puede ignorar una buena oferta cuando se le presenta.

-¿Y esta es una buena oferta?

-Así parece.

-¿Tú que piensas?

-Que fue precipitado, pero confío en papá.

Río, pero ya hemos llegado a la mesa con mi suegro.

-¡Vaya! ¡muchacho! Trabajando mucho ¿no?- señala la portátil que llevo en la mano.

-Así es señor, lo necesario para mantener a esta familia- afianzo más a mi esposa y ella sonríe.

-Y más considerando que esperamos crezca muy pronto.

Seguro me he puesto rojo porque el señor Daikoku ríe ruidosamente –te he dicho que no tiene nada malo hablar del tema, es natural. Además ya era hora de que me dieran nietos.

-¡Papá!- ahora es Kaori la que se pone roja.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a pedir un festín esta noche que tenemos mucho que celebrar. Este nuevo restaurante será para mi primer nieto.

Extrañamente me siento contagiado de la genuina felicidad de mi suegro e imagino que mi madre se pondrá peor cuando se entere que Kaori y yo estamos intentando ser padres.

Mi suegro llama al servicio y Kaori toma mi mano por debajo de la mesa, lo que me hace voltear a verla. Su mirada transmite mucho, esta realmente emocionada con las palabras de su padre seguramente.

Ella se inclina un poco mientras el señor Daikoku ordena todo el menú y susurra para mí –te amo Ranma, gracias por venir.

-Yo también te amo Kaori.

Siento tranquilidad porque comienzo a sentir mis palabras, comienzo a no tener dudas respecto a mi matrimonio.

* * *

Ya amanece, me he levantado más temprano para enviar unos cuantos correos a mi madre con respecto a unas cotizaciones. Además reviso algunos currículums que me ha enviado recursos humanos para mi próxima asistente y esto porque Nozomi ha presentado su renuncia por su cambio de domicilio.

Siendo sinceros es una lástima, ha sido un excelente apoyo y más cuando fue la mano derecha de mi madre por muchos años antes de rendirse a mis encantos y ayudarme a ser el líder de toda DRJ Security.

Pero así es la vida, se le presenta una buena oportunidad en Hong Kong y no puedo retenerla, aunque ganas no me faltan. La ventaja principal es que ha prometido capacitar a mi futura asistente.

-¿Tesoro?- escucho la voz de Kaori al otro lado de la suite.

Me levanto del escritorio y voy hasta la cama para darle los buenos días. Por primera vez en semanas solo hemos pasado la noche, nada de sexo.

-Buenos días linda- le digo mientras beso sus labios cuando me siento a un lado de ella.

-Pero ya estas arreglado y listo ¿cuánto he dormido? ¿ya es tarde?

-Tranquila, me he despertado temprano y decidí aprovecharlo para trabajar un poco antes de que vayamos a ver el terreno. No quería despertarte, estamos bien en tiempo- hablo mirando mi reloj de pulsera.

-Esta bien, me arreglaré y ¿bajamos a desayunar?

-Seguro- sonrío.

Kaori sale de la cama y va hasta su maleta para sacar ropa -¿tienes mucho trabajo?- pregunta sin dejar de revisar su equipaje.

-Un poco- no vale la pena mentir cuando es obvio que este viaje me pone en aprietos.

-¿Prefieres quedarte en el hotel mientras voy con papá a ver el terreno?

Me quedo en silencio, medito sobre la posibilidad de seguir trabajando. _¿Qué tanto puede necesitar mi presencia ahí el arquitecto?_

 _Sin embargo_.

-Mmm… no, esta bien linda. También quiero ver donde se construirá el patrimonio de nuestro hijo.

-Jajaja O puede ser una niña- dice animadamente Kaori cuando se acerca a mí con su ropa del día en la mano -¿preferirías tener un varón primero?

-Con tal que de sea saludable.

-¡Ah!- sonríe ella dándome un casto beso –es lo políticamente correcto que dicen todos los padres. Quiero la verdad Saotome.

La veo caminar hacia el baño.

-Es la verdad- sonrío ligeramente y ella me guiña un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-No tardo.

Asiento y regreso a mis pendientes.

Una vez que sale del baño y termina de arreglarse yo apago la computadora y la guardo en la caja fuerte de la habitación.

Luego salimos del cuarto, tomados de la mano. Tonteando sobre los nombres que ya ha pensado para nuestro primogénito.

La verdad es que no le he mentido, sería feliz por igual con tener un hijo o una hija primero. Claro que me sincero al pensar que si fuera una niña mis sentimientos no tendrían piedad conmigo y ella sería la dueña de todo mi mundo. Estaría perdido.

-¿No vamos a esperar a tu padre para desayunar?- pregunto cuando entramos al restaurante y Kaori pide una mesa solo para dos.

-No, ha dicho que pediría el desayuno en su habitación porque tiene unos temas que resolver primero con el arquitecto en privado.

-Pudimos haberlo imitado- me siento juguetón así que me acerco a ella para besar su mandíbula.

-¡Basta!- ríe mientras se aleja de mis besos –te prometo que esta noche tengo algo nuevo que mostrarte.

-Me agrada el tono que has empleado.

-Te va a agradar más el tono que pienso emplear después.

-Por aquí señores Saotome- habla el mesero cuando regresa a la entrada por nosotros –tenemos una mesa lista justo en el mirador.

-¡Genial!- digo mirando a Kaori y ella asiente.

Ayudo a mi esposa a tomar su lugar en la mesa y luego me siento a un lado de ella, de modo que puedo tomar su mano de vez en cuando.

Luego nos disponemos a comer con una vista increíble del bosque de Ryugenzawa a la distancia, es mucho más hermoso con la luz de la mañana aún cuando pareciera que tiene una eterna neblina bajo su resguardo.

-¿Siempre está así el clima?- pregunto al mesero señalando la montaña a lo lejos.

-¿Se refiere a la neblina señor?- pregunta mientras vuelve para servirnos café.

-Aja.

-Es por la temporada de verano, solo ocurre por las mañanas o al atardecer. En invierno el bosque se cubre de blanco y es todo un espectáculo.

-Prometedor- dice Kaori antes de beber de su taza.

-Es muy bonito señora- responde animado el mesero.

Me encantaría verlo ya en invierno.

-Tal vez para entonces el restaurante ya esté listo- le digo a Kaori cuando el mesero se retira.

-Y con suerte también estemos esperando ya a nuestro milagro.

-Con suerte será así- tomo su mano libre para besarla.

Luego de un ligero desayuno Kaori mira su reloj de pulsera –debemos terminar ya, tenemos 15 minutos para estar en la entrada.

-Pediré la cuenta- le digo llamando nuevamente al mesero para que nos haga la nota.

Una vez que salimos del restaurante no puedo evitar sentir un malestar en la espalda, como un escalofrío que me recorre y me deja mal sabor de boca.

-¿Te sientes mal tesoro?- pregunta Kaori cuando me encojo de hombros.

-Tal vez me quiera dar gripe.

Mi suegro ya está en la entrada con el arquitecto.

-¿Listos chicos?- pregunta y ambos asentimos –vámonos.

-¿Estará el dueño de Ryugenzawa?- pregunta Kaori.

Su padre de inmediato niega con la cabeza –no, no, ese hombre es muy ocupado.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto por mera curiosidad.

-Deben haber oído hablar de él, se trata de Shinnosuke Ryugen.

-¿El artista marcial japones? Creo que casi lo vi el día que estuvimos en el centro comercial- señalo despreocupado mientras Kaori me mira con interrogación –fue mientras iba camino a la cafetería donde nos veríamos- le explico.

-¡Oh! Nunca hemos tenido el placer de conocerle, pero he escuchado que es muy educado y amable.

-Sí, eso mismo me han dicho sus abogados- responde el señor Daikoku –en fin, suban al auto para que vayamos de una buena vez.

Nosotros nos subimos en la parte de atrás y Kaori entrelaza nuestras manos, el escalofrío vuelve.

-Sí- digo en voz baja solo para nosotros dos –definitivamente me voy a enfermar.

-Espero que no antes de esta noche- susurra Kaori con el ceño ligeramente fruncido –tenemos planes, importantes planes.

-Planes que prometo cumplir.

Ella sonríe poniendo los ojos en blanco –siempre cumples tus promesas.

-Vámonos- habla mi suegro mientras entra en el auto, el arquitecto va de conductor.

Mientras el auto avanza disfruto el paisaje, admito que el lugar es más bonito de lo que pensé. Las fotografías no le hacen justicia.

Tras una media hora de camino pasamos por una entrada de piedra y a lo lejos se alcanza a ver un techo antiguo.

-¿Qué es ahí?- pregunto.

-¡Oh!- responde el arquitecto –esa es la propiedad del dueño.

-Es enorme.

-Recién la ha terminado de construir.

El auto sigue su camino hasta que vemos otra propiedad mucho más deteriorada.

-Esa era la vivienda original- nos explica el arquitecto –bueno, según el mapa y las coordenadas no debemos estar muy lejos de nuestro destino solo que será complicado ir en auto. Debemos andar lo que resta del camino a pie.

-Interesante- dice Kaori alzando un hombro –una buena caminata.

Esta muy alegre y me contagia su buen humor.

Salimos del auto, siguiendo al arquitecto y a mi suegro. El camino se va volviendo más complicado conforme avanzamos, hay raíces fuera del suelo y maleza por el paso dificultando nuestro andar.

Kaori se suelta de mi y va directo con su padre para ayudarle.

-Puedo llevar algunos planos- le digo al arquitecto cuando casi tropieza.

-Muchas gracias- responde cuando se ajusta las gafas nuevamente en el puente de la nariz, me entrega algunos papeles enrollados.

-¿Esta seguro que es por aquí?- pregunto al arquitecto cuando yo mismo casi tropiezo con unas ramas.

-Sí, posiblemente todo mejore cuando lleguemos al claro donde inicia el terreno que se ha comprado.

-Tranquilo muchacho- habla mi suegro sin girarse a verme –es natural que el camino se tenga que re-hacer

-Con cuidado papá- dice Kaori cuando detiene a su padre para ayudarle a subir por un tronco caído.

-Toma esto- me apresuro con mi esposa y le entrego los papeles –yo lo ayudaré- sostengo el brazo de mi suegro mientras pasamos por encima de los restos del árbol.

-Muchas gracias- sonríe el señor.

-Esta muy entusiasmado a pesar de que el camino ha sido una tortura ¿no?

-Claro que sí, esta es una oportunidad de oro.

Un pequeño bufido sale de mis labios y el señor Daikoku ríe –creo que no estas de acuerdo ¿cierto?

-Bueno yo solo veo ruinas señor.

-Pero después de las ruinas está la joya que he conseguido para mi nieto. Ya verás, arreglaremos el camino de llegada.

-¿Eso te lo especificaron papá?- habla Kaori cuando nos alcanza.

-¿Qué los alrededores no estaban restaurados?

Ella asiente.

-No venía especificado mi amor, pero no te preocupes el gasto no sera tan grande.

Kaori me mira con preocupación y yo frunzo el ceño porque entiendo lo que me dice sin palabras, que tal vez le han visto la cara a su padre.

Pasan 10 minutos más y por fin estamos llegando a donde se supone está el terreno que ha adquirido mi suegro.

Pero no es el lugar correcto ¿no?

-¿Estás seguro que esta es la ubicación?- pregunta Kaori al arquitecto y él revisa el mapa y las coordenadas del GPS.

-Así es señora Saotome, es el lugar correcto.

-¿Papá?- Kaori se voltea a buscar la mirada de mi suegro, pero él camina por el terreno con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Señor Daikoku?- le llamo y el alza una mano para callarnos a ambos.

-Silencio muchachos, déjenme mirar todo antes de emitir un juicio.

-Voy a realizar una llamada- habla el arquitecto –¿sí? buenos días licenciada Kuno.

El hombre se mueve de su lugar con el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Estás segura que Kodachi revisó el lugar antes de realizar la compra?- pregunto a Kaori, su mejor amiga es una de los abogados de su padre.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque somos los primeros en verlo en persona.

-Tal vez sea mejor regresar al hotel y hablar con ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón- suspira derrotada -¿papi? ¿nos vamos?

-El lugar no esta tan mal- habla mi suegro -miren el terreno.

-Sí papi pero a lo lejos no se ve muy bien y el camino por donde hemos llegado no…

-Que falta de fe mi amor- sonríe mi suegro acariciando el brazo de mi esposa –tal vez las fotos han exagerado pero tiene potencial. Sigamos viendo.

Kaori ladea su rostro y asiente –esta bien.

Luego se acerca a mí -¿te parece bien si nos separamos para explorar que más hay? Mi padre puede quedarse aquí sentado esperando lo que nos diga Kodachi a través del arquitecto.

-Si así lo deseas.

-Gracias tesoro- se pone de puntillas y me da un beso, yo rodeo su cintura y profundizo la caricia.

-Ten cuidado ¿sí?- le digo cuando recargo mi frente en la suya, nuestros alientos se entremezclan aún.

-También tú.

-Muchachos tienen una habitación en el hotel para eso- nos habla el padre de Kaori y ambos reímos.

-Lo siento papá- responde ella –¿te veo aquí en una hora?- pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-Esta bien.

Cada uno toma un camino opuesto y luego de una última mirada hacia atrás avanzo por entre los árboles. Llevo en la mano el mapa mientras que Kaori se ha llevado el GPS.

La propiedad es enorme y entiendo porque mi suegro ha dicho que es un buen negocio, realmente tiene una vibra de misterio. Voy distraído con mis pensamientos cuando resbalo por lo que parece ser un acantilado, sin embargo llego al final casi de inmediato que caigo.

-Pero esto… esto es un pozo vacío- digo en voz alta mientras camino por el lugar, es enorme y la mayor parte de las paredes estan cubiertas de lodo y moho.

Busco señal con mi teléfono cuando la luz de este alumbra unos cuantos tabiques que me pueden servir para escalar fuera. Así que me guardo el mapa en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y el teléfono en su lugar.

Arremango mi playera y comienzo a subir, luego me ayudo de unas raíces de árbol que están a mitad de mi camino y por fin logro salir. Me dejo caer de espaldas contra el suelo para recobrar el aliento.

-¡Santo cielo!- digo llevándome una mano al pecho agitado –este lugar es mucho más extraño de lo que pensaba.

Un pensamiento salta a mi mente, una advertencia repentina.

Kaori.

Me levanto de un salto y corro de vuelta, veo el reloj de pulsera y han pasado 40 minutos. Llego al claro, donde mi suegro está ahora platicando con el arquitecto. Los paso de largo sin decir palabra alguna pero puedo escucharlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado muchacho?- grita el señor Daikoku

-Yo me he caído- grito en respuesta –así que voy a ver si Kaori está…

-¿Si Kaori qué?- veo a mi esposa caminando tranquilamente de vuelta al claro.

-¡Estas bien!- digo abrazándola con fuerza.

-No del todo- responde ella con furia en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-La parte que he explorado esta casi en ruinas, hay montones de árboles caídos y raíces salidas del suelo. Además hay azulejos rotos, como si hubiesen ido a botar ahí los restos de alguna construcción.

-Vámonos- le digo acariciando sus brazos para calmarla –será mejor que volvamos al hotel.

-La señorita Kuno ha dicho que revisará que ha sucedido, seguramente tenemos mal las coordenadas o el mapa- habla el arquitecto.

-Lo ves- le digo a Kaori –seguro es un error linda.

-No lo sé, yo revisé todo antes de salir de Shangai- se cruza de brazos –preferiría que lo vieran ustedes mismos, vengan.

-Kaori no- hablo con seriedad en mi voz –este lugar tiene pozos sin cubrir y podría caer en alguno de estos cualquiera de nosotros- extiendo mis brazos para señalar sobre todo a su padre y al arquitecto.

-Pero considero que es necesario que lo vean.

Sin decir nada más da media vuelta y comienza a adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque.

-¡Kaori!- grita su padre mientras se levanta.

-Linda, espérame al menos- le hablo mientras comienzo a avanzar tras ella.

-Es por aquí- dice a la distancia, puedo ver su cabello recogido flotar porque ha comenzado a correr.

-No vayas tan rápido, espérame al menos- estoy nervioso ya que este lado del bosque se ve más deteriorado que aquel por donde he ido yo –espera- acelero el paso después de girarme a ver a mi suegro.

-¡Aaaaah!

El grito de Kaori me hiela la sangre, corro lo más rápido que las piernas me lo permiten. Se escucha el ruido de la madera al romperse.

-¡Kaori!- grito pero ya no le escucho -¿caíste en algún pozo? ¿te encuentras bien? ¡respóndeme algo!

Estoy desesperado, no veo por donde ha podido caer y tampoco escucho respuesta alguna de Kaori.

-¡Kaori!- grito tan fuerte que los pulmones me duelen -¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡Kaori!

Pero solo hay silencio como respuesta. Un sudor frío recorre mi espalda y siento el cuerpo caliente de la angustia que me llena este silencio.

Corro como desesperado por el lugar, tropiezo, me levanto, vuelvo a correr, tropiezo. Hasta que veo a la distancia ramas y hierba hundida en un pequeño agujero.

Rezo para que solo sea una coincidencia, porque ese espacio es demasiado pequeño hasta para Kaori.

Sigo rezando con cada paso que doy.

Rezo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Espero este capítulo les haya gustado porque creo es uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado de crear porque lo he escrito sin poder para de escribir, las letras simplemente seguían su curso.**

 **Yo sé que es muy repetitivo pero de verdad nunca me canso de agradecer sus comentarios. Saludos enormes a ustedes que siempre están ahí, que esperan ansiosos los viernes para leer las actualizaciones.**

Niche Gmez: Muchas gracias por seguir mis historias! Espero pronto ya dar fecha para "El indicado"

 **SaraTendo : Jajaja mi deseo es que la espera no te haya decepcionado y estés disfrutando la historia. Mil gracias por tus palabras!**

Mafer Tendo: Tenías toda la razón, el relato del prólogo es sobre la boda de Ranma con Kaori.

 **alexandravw : ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? Totalmente de acuerdo contigo sobre los cambios de tiempo para darle más sabor y sentido a la trama, esa es la idea.**

Erza PS: ¿Hasta ahora te va gustando la historia? Mi compromiso de actualizar siempre estará ahí.

 **GabyCo : Pues sí era recuerdo de la boda con Kaori, yo sé que es difícil leer cuando Ranma y Akane han tenido otras parejas pero siento que es les da más realismo y madurez para estar juntos ¿no?**

Lu chan87: Prometo que va a defender su amor como hombre que es, aunque no sé si será pronto jajaja.

 **SusyChantilly : Amiga hermosa! Emocionada de que estés publicando "Vainilla" mucho éxito!**

hally tendo: muchas gracias por seguir la historia! ¿Te va gustando?

 **maritza saotome : Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras ¿qué piensas de este capítulo?**

mrlnnvv: Ya sabes que me gusta dejarles en suspenso, soy mala!

 **Maryconchita : jajaja espero que no te siga confundiendo mucho con los cambios de tiempo, prometo que en unos cuantos capítulos eso termina.**

nancyricoleon: era un recuerdo la boda.

 **Lila : hermosa! Muchas gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, sé que es raro ver a Ranma con otra mujer y siendo tan afectuoso pero quería hacerles entender porque para él era importante vengar la muerte de su primera esposa.**

livamesauribe: Un halago completo tus palabras! Me da una enorme felicidad que estes disfrutando los cambios de líneas de tiempo, porque siento que es le aporta más a la historia.

 **Emiilu : ¡Basta! Ahora la que se ha quedado muda ante el teclado soy yo! De verdad te agradezco el tiempo que te tomaste para escribir tu review, es un honor que leas mi historia.**

Ibetzia: yo quisiera actualizar diario! Pero no me da tanto tiempo de escribir y editar y reescribir y así… la vida!

 **Adryrvl : jajaja hermosa! Sí, prometo que se va a poner bueno.**

Iselaglezcam: Mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer Nerima Arde y espero de corazón que este siendo de tu completo agrado.

 **azzulaprincess : jajaja vale mi instagram no lo puedo escribir aquí, pero está indicado en mi perfil.  
**

Ranma x Akane: cierto en que los recuerdos del pasado pertenecen al pasado, solo son para mostrar y entender mejor la relación de Ranma con su primera esposa. Además, seamos sinceros ¡todos queríamos saber el chisme! Jajajaja Y totalmente cierto, Ranma y Kaori parecen falsos y forzados porque eso era su matrimonio, un acuerdo nada más. Con respecto a lo que le ha sucedido a Akane al final de Nerima Quema, prometo que el tema se va a abordar con delicadeza, creo que es un tema que debe tratarse con todo el respeto que se merece.

 **Caro : ¡Que linda!**

kanaliv: muchas gracias por leerla, espero seguir sorprendiéndote.

 **Ishikawa Yvette : muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Sigo al pendiente de tus comentarios.**

Caro Saotome: Lo sé! Hasta yo tengo que reeler Nerima Quema para verificar algunos datos de lo que va ocurriendo en Nerima Arde y eso que llevo mis notas en orden jajaja.

 **HalethN : No es propiamente traerla de vuelta, es más bien conocer a Kaori.**

Gogoga: Amiga! Hermosa mía! ¿te ha gustado el capítulo? De nuevo mil gracias por las recomendaciones musicales, me han ayudado mucho para "El indicado"

 **SARITANIMELOVE : ame, simplemente ame tus hermosas palabras! Me llena el corazón saber que te esté gustando. Muchas gracias!**

satineych: Si pudieras ver mi reacción cuando leí tu comentario te daría risa, me he puesto roja de emoción y vergüenza por igual! Mil gracias por tus bellas palabras y por considerar mi redacción como buena. Hago lo que puedo jajaja

 **Andy-Saotome-Tendo : totalmente de acuerdo contigo, esta app debería tener emojis para ponerte el de la carita con ojos de corazoncitos! Mil gracias por leer esta historia!**

Alicasha: Ya casi! Prometo que ya casi los vamos a ver legalmente casados. Jajaja gracias por tus hermosas palabras!

 **Gracias a todos! Y espero ansiosa sus reacciones a este capítulo. Y recuerden, capítulo nuevo todos los viernes (aunque ya no sean benditos viernes) antes de las 10:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**

 **¡Ah! Y por cierto muchas felicidades a las entrevistas que están haciendo en la página de facebook "Ranma Fanfics Por Siempre", es un gran trabajo el que realizan. ¿Ya las han escuchado?**


	5. Cicatrices

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Scars" de Michael Malarkey**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **-Cicatrices-**

-¿Ranma?

La voz de mi hermana es la que me saca de mis recuerdos más oscuros.

Por una extraña razón mientras ella curaba la herida de la bala no he podido evitar pensar en el día que Kaori falleció.

Ha llegado a mi mente sin siquiera ser consciente. Supongo que fue cuando Saffron me dijo, justo antes de que se ofreciera a bajar a la recepción para esperar al juez civil, que yo había tenido mucha suerte en salvar a Akane de algo que podría haber acabado muy mal.

La realidad es que soy yo quien ha tenido suerte, ella me ha salvado. En más de una manera.

-Lo siento enana- respondo mientras miro como envuelve mi brazo con una venda limpia.

-Akane está bien- me dice sin detenerse de lo que hace –ya la he revisado y la herida de su oreja no requiere mayor atención que un pequeño vendaje. Además ya le he dado antibióticos para evitar una infección.

Emito un sonido solamente como asentimiento, porque sé que si digo algo no voy a parar de interrogar a mi hermana para saber que le ha dicho Akane y eso sería invadir su privacidad.

Ranko abre la boca y de inmediato la cierra, parece debatirse con ella misma -le he contado lo que me sucedió en el primer año de Universidad- continúa mi hermana –y me ha dicho lo que Ryugen ha hecho.

-¿Ella esta bien?- pregunto entonces.

-La he examinado, no está lastimada y le he dado la medicación necesaria. Pero requerirá tiempo Ranma.

-Creo que justo por eso pensaba en Kaori.

-No te entiendo- frunce un poco el ceño.

-Hay algo que nunca le he contado a nadie, porque solo lo sabíamos tres personas y dos ya han pasado a mejor vida- bajo la vista, me entretengo con la alfombra bajo mis pies.

Suspiro antes de continuar.

-Kaori y yo estábamos pensando en tener familia.

-¡Santo cielo!- dice Ranko llevándose una mano a los labios -¿ella no estaría?

-No, no, no- niego con la cabeza para enfatizar el gesto, una sonrisa de medio lado aparece en mi rostro –no aún- suspiro con tristeza -pensábamos que tendríamos tiempo. Pareciera que la felicidad de quienes me rodean siempre se ha tratado de tiempo.

-Lo de Kaori ha sido un accidente. No seas tan duro contigo mismo por lo sucedido.

-Entiendo que lo de Akane no.

Ranko me mira con lástima y yo siento ganas de llorar por primera vez desde que salimos de Ryugenzawa. Así que me desplomo abrazándola en el proceso, parezco un crío.

-Salieron vivos Ranma- me dice mi hermana pasando sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, consolándome –y ambos están bien. Es más, Akane se ha sentido con animo de prepararse en la habitación de huéspedes para su boda.

-He sido un imbécil Ranko, he sido el más imbécil.

-No digas eso- ella acaricia mi espalda –porque siempre has sido un imbécil.

Lo que me dice me causa gracia.

-Tienes que entrenar, esto no se va a quedar así Ranma.

-Entiendo- inspiro.

Me levanto y limpio mi rostro, húmedo por las lágrimas, con las palmas de mis manos.

-Ahora ve a darte un baño y cambiate esa ropa que llevas. Tienes una boda a la cual ir- se pone de puntillas y besa mi mejilla.

-Gracias por todo enana.

-Lo sé- responde moviendo un solo hombro de arriba a bajo –soy asombrosa.

Toma su maletín y sale de la habitación, dejándome solo con mis demonios.

* * *

Me fuerzo a alzar la vista para buscar ayuda pero no puedo dejar de mirar su cabello, es lo único que se ve en ese pequeño espacio. Una maraña de suave pelo pelirrojo.

-¡Ranma!- grita mi suegro cuando llega hasta donde estoy, estático por la impresión de lo que sucede.

¿Es real? ¿es un sueño? ¿una pesadilla?

Trato de verlo pero está borroso.

-¡Ranma!- de nueva cuenta grita y yo me sobre salto.

Abro los ojos entonces.

-Ha sido un mal sueño- susurra Ranko, quien está a mi lado en el asiento trasero del auto.

Creo que ya casi llegamos a casa de mi madre, mi suegro está hospitalizado por la impresión de lo sucedido y no ha podido asistir al servicio funerario.

-Te voy a recetar un calmante para que puedas…

-No- interrumpo a Ranko, mi voz suena lejana y carraspeo para recobrar el volumen –no quiero quedarme dormido.

-Necesitas dormir, desde lo ocurrido no has pegado el ojo. Dormitas y eso te hará daño.

-No quiero enana- le digo con calma –cada vez que cierro los ojos revivo una y otra vez lo sucedido.

Ella asiente, toma una de mis manos entre las suyas y acaricia el dorso con cariño –tal vez debas tomar terapia.

-Tal vez- concuerdo pero no es el momento para hablar del asunto así que giro mi vista hacia la ventana y doy por terminada la conversación.

Definitivamente ya estamos llegando a casa de mi madre, el auto pasa por la entrada de la propiedad y luego se estaciona en la cochera.

Bajamos del vehículo y mi madre ya está frente a mí abrazándome.

-Mi dulce niño- dice a mi oído –comprendo enteramente tu dolor.

La verdad es que no lo comprende, porque ni siquiera yo lo comprendo. Así que solo asiento y correspondo al abrazo, luego me suelta.

Caminamos los tres hacia la entrada, ya hay algunas personas dentro de la casa, tomando café y platicando sobre mi esposa mientras comen galletas.

Veo a Cologne, la abuela de Kaori, sentada en la sala con una taza de té entre las manos. Está sola mirando a la gente a su alrededor.

-Iré a rendir mis respetos- le digo a mi madre y me muevo de su lado sin esperar una respuesta.

Me acerco a la anciana y beso su mejilla.

-Muchacho- me dice acariciando mi rostro cuando me siento a su lado, la verdad es que respeto mucho a la señora –no te pregunto lo obvio.

-Tampoco a usted le pregunto lo mismo.

Ella sonríe por un instante y luego se muestra seria –sabes lo que sigue ¿cierto?

-Sí- cierro los puños y aprieto la mandíbula –lo sé.

-Mi hijo no podrá hacer nada de lo que le corresponde.

-Él saldrá pronto- respondo pero ella mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro como negativa, no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño por este gesto.

-Saldrá del hospital pero la tristeza que se ha instalado en su corazón jamás se podrá sanar- toma un sorbo del té –tendrás que prepararte, mi nieta ha sido la víctima mortal de un engaño.

-¿Ha podido hablar con Kodachi?- pregunto porque necesito información.

-Será mejor que tú hables con ella. Lo que a mi me ha dicho no me consuela ni me dará a Kaori de vuelta- Cologne alza la vista y la dirige hacia el jardín.

Ahí está fumando la mejor amiga de mi esposa, su hermano está frente a ella cruzado de brazos y parecen discutir.

-Iré a saludarle- le digo y antes de moverme la abrazo con fuerza.

Salgo de la casa y de inmediato Kodachi tira su cigarro en el cenicero que lleva en la mano libre y lo deja en una de las mesas de jardín.

-Lo siento Ranma- habla cuando se libra del objeto –sé que a tu mamá no le gusta que fumen en su casa pero estoy muy nerviosa.

-No tengas cuidado- miro de vuelta a la casa, realmente tendría alguien que ponerse a ver con mucho detalle el jardín para encontrarnos -te has prácticamente escondido en la esquina más lejana- le digo mientras llego hasta donde está.

-Saotome- habla Tatewaki, el hermano de Kodachi –mis más sentidas condolencias.

Se acerca a mí y me abraza inesperadamente. Conozco a Tatewaki desde la escuela, junto con su hermana se mudaron a China cuando sus padres se separaron. Son de esas familias muy adineradas y no sé, congeniaron muy bien mi esposa y Kodachi. Se volvieron muy amigas.

-Gracias- le respondo, veo verdadero pesar en su rostro.

-Tal vez no sea el momento indicado- le digo a Kodachi y ella me mira expectante –pero necesito saber.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- me interrumpe ella sacando de forma automática un nuevo cigarro.

Asiento y ella enciende el objeto entre sus labios.

-No lo sé Ranma- responde antes de sacar el humo de la primera bocanada que toma –te voy a ser muy franca, las coordenadas eran las que aparecen en el documento de compra.

-¿Y la inmobiliaria?

-Están tan sorprendidos como nosotros, explican que el terreno que compramos estaba en buenas condiciones. Van a enviar un equipo para revisar lo sucedido, porque lo único que se les ocurre es la temporada de lluvias.

-Me parece demasiado absurdo Kodachi, las lluvias no causan los estragos que yo he visto- me siento en una de las sillas de jardín cuando ella y su hermano hacen lo mismo.

-Podemos interponer una demanda.

-Sabes que así no funciona esto ¿cierto?

Ella asiente, el humo sale de sus labios y se quita las gafas de sol para verme directo a los ojos cuando apaga el cigarro nuevamente.

-El dueño es Ryugen Shinnosuke y mañana mismo tendrás un informe detallado sobre su vida entera- sus ojos están hinchados por el llanto, veo la furia reflejada en sus pupilas y me dejo envolver por este nuevo sentimiento de venganza que crece y fluye en mí –lo único que sé bien es que es yerno de la familia Tendo, son una de las principales familias dedicadas al deporte a nivel empresarial de Japón.

-Estudiaré la información que me entregues y después decidiré como se hará.

-Si necesitas ayuda puedo conseguir los medios necesarios- habla Tatewaki ahora.

Él también es abogado como su hermana, pero penalista así que conoce gente que conoce a más gente que puede hacer daño. Mucho daño.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- no niego que ha sido amable de su parte pero esto debo hacerlo con mis propias manos.

Por ahora, sin toda la información lo único que se me ocurre es ir a matar yo mismo a Ryugen. Pero sería demasiado fácil.

-¿Ya estás aquí?- escucho a mi espalda esa voz que detesto y que en especial ahora no soporto –no me había fijado que estabas ya en casa de tu madre.

Me giro de mala gana –Xian Pu- respondo secamente –no te vi en el servicio.

-Estaba casi en las últimas filas- me examina antes de seguir hablando –llorando, por supuesto.

-Deberías ir adentro con tu abuela- hago un movimiento de cabeza para señalar a la anciana que está sentada aún donde la he dejado.

-Mi abuela está bien- sonríe, más no le respondo.

Si antes la aguantaba era por mi esposa, pero ahora no tengo nada de que hablar con esta mujer.

-¿Cómo estás Kodachi?- pregunta aún con ese tono insoportable de tranquilidad.

¿Cómo puede estar tan calmada? Acaba de morir de una forma horrible su prima y ella parece normal, incluso me atrevería a decir que feliz.

-Estoy- responde Kodachi secamente y acaricia mi brazo cuando se acerca a la orilla de la silla lista para levantarse de esta –será mejor que hablemos más tarde- me dice con una sonrisa forzada en los labios -iremos a saludar a Ranko- habla mirando ahora a su hermano.

-Bien.

Tatewaki asiente con la cabeza y se acerca a mí para hablar en voz baja cuando ya esta de pie a mi lado –¿sabes? pudimos haber sido cuñados, si tan solo tu hermana me hubiese dado la oportunidad ahora sería mi esposa.

-Pero amas a tu esposa ¿no es verdad?- le digo con una sonrisa cuando alzo la vista para verle.

-Sí- pasa de mi ahora pero se detiene y pone una mano sobre mi hombro -pero siempre amaré más a tu hermana.

-Prometo no decir nada a Azusa- respondo y el asiente.

Es buen tipo pero Ranko jamás quiso salir con él, supongo que no era el perfil de hombre que buscaba. En cambio con Taro se siente cómoda, feliz, algo que siempre envidie de su relación.

Suspiro nuevamente y alzo la vista para mirar el cielo despejado.

-Ranma- le escucho nombrarme a Xian Pu cuando se para frente a mí -¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Ya sabes lo que sigue- respondo secamente sin dejar de mirar arriba.

-¿Entonces te casarás conmigo?

-¿Cómo?- pregunto exasperado y molesto, fijando mi mirada ahora en la chica de cabellos casi purpuras -¿de dónde sacas esa idea?

-Es la ley de las amazonas- responde segura de sí misma.

-La ley de las amazonas no dice que debo casarme contigo si mi esposa muere- hablo con seriedad.

-Dice que le debes a la tribu un heredero, yo soy la más adecuada para dicho plan.

-¿Por qué piensas que eres la indicada Xian Pu?- esta vez entrecierro los ojos, lleno de curiosidad -¿por qué tú? ¿por qué no Rin?

Preferiría mil veces a Rin, otra de las primas de Kaori.

-Ella es muy joven para ti, tan solo tiene 17 años- responde Xian Pu enojada, cruzándose de brazos.

-En unos meses será mayor de edad- sonrío, se nota que esto le molesta a mi interlocutora y eso me encanta.

-Lo correcto sería que me desposaras.

-La ley amazónica no dice nada sobre que tengo que contraer nupcias con una de ustedes si mi esposa fallece, solo dice que de no haber engendrado un heredero le debería uno a las amazonas y meramente en caso que la líder así lo solicitara. Perdóname Xian Pu pero Cologne no me ha pedido esto.

-No aún- infla el pecho mientras sigue hablando –porque sigue sorprendida con lo sucedido a Kaori pero tarde o temprano te lo va a pedir y que mejor que yo para cumplir con esa obligación.

-¿Lo dices porque eras apegada a Kaori?- especulo.

-Sería un honor brindar a la tribu un heredero en nombre de Kaori.

-Muy conveniente para ti ¿no?

-¿Qué insinúas Saotome?- su cara de falsa sorpresa no es suficiente para tentarme el corazón.

Me levanto exasperado, pasando mis manos por entre los cabellos sueltos que se han salido de mi trenza –sabes- hablo con recelo -siempre pensé que tu forma de comportarte conmigo era solo mi imaginación, que mi ego sobre valoraba tu actuación tan melosa para conmigo. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que…

-¿Qué?- me interrumpen alzando el mentón –sí, me gustas Ranma, siempre me has gustado- dice ahora de forma distinta a lo que esperaba, parece casi otra Xian Pu, una altanera y poco reservada Xian Pu –desde que te conocí te quería para mí- me funde con la mirada.

-Pues yo no Xian Pu, a mi no me interesas y si tu abuela me exige el heredero que les debe Kaori pues con gusto lo tendré con cualquier amazona menos contigo.

Me levanto con la intensión de regresar a la casa cuando se pone de nuevo frente a mí para detener mi paso.

-Escúchame bien Saotome, tú y yo nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos porque así lo habría querido Kaori.

-Lo dudo mucho- respondo moviéndola con una mano.

-Te vas a arrepentir Ranma, esta vez te lo he pedido de buena forma pero si he de obligarte a que estés conmigo así será.

La dejo en el jardín con su rabia, no estoy de humor para contemplar sus tonterías.

Quisiera fumar, quisiera haber desarrollado esa adicción para tener con que entretenerme justo en este instante donde mis nervios están al cien.

Cuando entro de nuevo en la casa no tengo ganas de que nadie me hable, no quiero recibir condolencias o palabras de afecto que traten de animarme por la perdida de mi esposa.

 _Kaori_ , pienso, _yo la empezaba a amar_.

Estas últimas semanas nos habíamos unido, habíamos derribado ese muro que construimos ambos sin darnos cuenta para protegernos del rechazo y el dolor.

-No estas bien- escucho una voz muy querida a mi espalda.

-¿Cómo podría? Han asesinado a mi esposa- respondo girándome para ver a Ukyo frente a mi, con su sonrisa sincera, radiante -¿dónde esta tu novio?- pregunto alzando la vista hacia la multitud que sigue llegando.

-Esta coordinando a su equipo para llevar a la cocina la comida que ha traído.

-No debió molestarse, creo que mamá ha ordenado comida suficiente para un ejercito.

-Lo ha hecho con gusto. Ven- me dice mientras pasa sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros.

Me siento seguro y en paz.

-Gracias por venir.

-En los momentos buenos y en los malos ¿no?

-Cierto.

Mientras correspondo al afectuoso abrazo de mi amiga veo a Xian Pu mirándome con rencor desde lo lejos, luego se da media vuelta y sale de la casa.

Se ha encaprichado conmigo, pero no le voy a dar esperanzas porque a mi ella no me interesa de esa forma.

-¿Por qué dices que han asesinado a Kaori? Creí que fue un accidente Ranma.

-Aquí no- le susurro en el oído y ella asiente.

Me separo de su agarre y le ofrezco mi brazo para guiarla a un lugar más privado. Caminamos así por entre la multitud, algunos me dicen palabras de duelo y yo solo sonrío o muevo la cabeza en respuesta.

Llegamos hasta las puertas de la biblioteca de mi madre, mi amiga se separa de mí mientras abro para dejarla entrar primero.

Una vez que cierro la puerta tras de mí me siento frente a Ukyo en la pequeña sala junto a los ventanales.

-Bueno- habla ella –no me dejes con la duda ¿porqué piensas que la muerte de Kaori ha sido un asesinato?

-El terreno que compró su padre no estaba tan destruido Ukyo, la compra se realizó a través de Kodachi, como siempre, y aún cuando no lo vieron jamás en vivo por la premura de concretar la compra se aseguró de que fuera un buen terreno.

-Entonces- Ukyo me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-El despacho de Kodachi tenía fotos y videos que demuestran que el terreno estaba limpio, libre de raíces y vegetación, prácticamente listo para iniciar cualquier construcción.

-Creí que Kaori había caído en una especie de pozo.

-Era una trampa para animales- le aclaro de inmediato.

-Asumo que eso no aparecía en los planos del terreno.

-No era lo único que no aparecía- cierro los ojos un instante, recordando a detalle el grado de descuido de aquel sitio –el terreno estaba destruido, parecía la escena de una catástrofe climática, había vegetación caída por todos lados como troncos y ramas grandes, además de raíces enormes saliendo del subsuelo. El descuido era tal que la justificación que ha dado el abogado de la inmobiliaria no es ni remotamente coherente.

-¿Crees entonces que alguien planeaba causarles un accidente?

Miro hacia el exterior, por que lo que pregunta mi amiga es algo que creo firmemente desde que sacaron el cuerpo de Kaori de aquel lugar.

-Creo que Ryugen intentaba acabar con mi suegro y ha sido muy conveniente para él que falleciera Kaori.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Ranma?- su tono enmarca la locura de mi línea de pensamiento.

-Aún no estoy del todo seguro, pero pronto averiguaré el motivo- pienso en el informe que me dará Kodachi.

-¿Piensan demandarlo entonces?

-No.

-¿No?- su sorpresa alcanza su dulce mirada.

-Hay algo peor que una demanda Ukyo- la veo directo a los ojos y me doy cuenta de como su cara cambia, se ha puesto seria.

-¿Qué es peor Ranma?- pregunta con miedo en su voz.

-La ley de los dragones rojos y las amazonas, se debe cobrar la ofensa.

-Hablas de venganza- afirma.

-Es distinto a la venganza Ukyo, es un llamado de justicia.

-Solo es otro camino de llegar al mismo lugar Ranma, la venganza se puede disfrazar de falsa justicia. Matar al dueño o a los abogados por mentir respecto al lugar no te devolverá a Kaori.

-No pienso matar a nadie- miento, porque no estoy seguro aún como procederé.

-¿Entonces?

-Dependerá de que es lo más valioso para el dueño de Ryugenzawa.

-¿Y si es una persona? ¿Su esposa o su pareja? ¿su madre? ¿su padre? ¿un hijo?

Parpadeo un par de veces sin decir nada.

-¡Santo cielo! ¡Ranma! ¿no puedes estar hablando en serio?

-Hablo muy en serio Ukyo, sus mentiras mataron a Kaori- casi grito –y acabaron con mi futuro- digo esto último en voz baja, solo para mí.

-Pero eso no te la devolverá.

-Es por ella que hago esto, por su memoria. No puedes pedirme que me quede tranquilo.

-Te pido que lo medites Ranma, ella no querría esto.

-Si una fuerza superior fuera misericordiosa ella estaría en mi lugar y te aseguro que haría exactamente lo mismo que estoy por hacer.

-No te reconozco Ranma.

-No tendrías porque Ukyo, soy un hombre viudo. Ya no soy el mismo y no creo jamás volver a serlo.

-Eso dices ahora, porque es la amargura lo único que puedes ver- se pone de pie y se arrodilla frente a mí –pero te prometo que volverás a encontrar el amor.

-No será lo mismo.

-¡Cielos no! Espero que sea mejor, espero que esta vez puedas amar con libertad de elegir a quien amar.

Mi amiga me mira y yo la desafío, porque no pienso ceder tan fácilmente a los dulces pensamientos de amor y esperanza que quiere filtrar en mi mente.

No, mi mente solo piensa en una sola cosa, tengo que destruir a Ryugen Shinnosuke.

* * *

Después de una extenuante semana llego al fin a casa.

Solo.

Mi madre ha insistido en que me quede una temporada con ella pero me apetece más estar por mi cuenta, tarde o temprano tendría que volver a nuestro departamento.

Mejor ahora que después.

Luego de cerrar la puerta tras de mí dejo la maleta en la habitación, veo el espacio que compartía con mi esposa y no soy capaz de soltar lágrima alguna, por más que lo deseo no puedo llorar la muerte de Kaori. En cambio me siento molesto, furioso, fuera de mí.

Mi suegro ya ha salido del hospital y sus hermanos son quienes cuidarán de él por ahora. Aunque pronto quisiera reunirme con él para saber como piensa debemos proceder.

Decido darme una ducha para quitarme el olor del viaje y el cansancio del cuerpo. Quiero acostarme pero no quiero dormir. No quiero seguir viendo a Kaori en ese pequeño espacio cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Me quito la ropa y entro a la regadera, deshaciendo la trenza para lavarme el cabello. Mientras dejo que el agua caliente se lleve mi cansancio y mis penas maldigo a Ryugen. Pero también me culpo por ser confiado, por descuidar a Kaori cuando yo casi sufro una caída aquel día.

-He sido yo- digo en voz baja –ha sido mi error.

Miro los mosaicos de la pared, alineados y coloridos. Fue Kaori quien insistió en que tuviéramos mosaicos diminutos en el baño. Yo en cambio habría preferido algo más tradicional.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- pregunto consternado mirando los malditos mosaicos.

Aprieto los ojos y decido terminar el baño. Cierro las llaves del agua y tomo una toalla para cubrirme, luego voy del baño al armario, saco ropa y me visto rápidamente. Me seco lo más que puedo el cabello con la toalla y la dejo en la cesta de ropa sucia.

Salgo de la habitación y camino por el pasillo hasta la cocina, misma que paso de largo. Pienso en la última vez que desayunamos juntos aquí.

No puedo evitar seguir torturándome, seguir picando la herida para tratar de llorar, de sufrir mi perdida.

 _¿Por qué mierda no puedo llorar?_

Entro, al que sospecho se convertirá en mi lugar predilecto de ahora en adelante, y voy directo hasta el armario donde guardo el whisky. Saco la botella más cara que tengo y tomo una de las copas para servirme.

Salgo del lugar con ambos objetos y me siento en la sala, mirando por la ventana la ciudad que se come a los individuos a quienes mi empresa se dedica a cuidar, nosotros les protegemos.

-¡Maldita sea!- grito mientras me sirvo un trago –proteger a otros es a lo que me dedico y no pude proteger a mi propia esposa.

Doy un sorbo del líquido que inmediatamente quema mi garganta, el sabor es éxtasis y liberación.

He leído el informe que me hizo llegar Kodachi sobre Ryugen. Es un hombre exitoso, un artista marcial famoso y querido por la gente en Japón. Relacionado desde siempre con la familia Tendo, una de las más acaudaladas del país.

Por su cuenta es dueño de tres empresas independientes a su suegro y sospecho que ha sido en gran medida gracias a este, porque el propio Ryugen no podría sostenerlas con su parte de las acciones que le corresponden de Nerima Corp, la empresa que fundara su familia política.

Creo haber leído que está comprometido desde niño con la hija menor de Tendo, me sorprende que algo así le pudiera suceder a una chiquilla en esta época. Pensé que esas cosas solo ocurrían entre los clanes chinos.

-No tengo idea aún de que mierda voy a hacer para darte justicia Kaori- hablo en voz alta, agitando con cuidado mi bebida frente a mis ojos.

Me hipnotiza el movimiento del líquido ámbar a cada golpe que provoco en el vaso.

-Voy a tener que viajar a Japón para conocerle más de cerca pero tengo otros pendientes y es muy pronto aún. Tengo que esperar, tengo que estudiarlo, tengo que ser paciente.

* * *

El tiempo pasa invisible cuando estamos concentrados en la vida y no en el tiempo, por lo que creo que jamás había sido tan consciente del paso de las estaciones como ahora.

Doy un sorbo a mi té, analizando la hoja de papel frente a mí.

-Es la mejor candidata para el puesto Ranma- habla Nozomi tranquilamente mientras yo vuelvo a leer el curriculum de la chica que ha salido por la puerta luego de la entrevista que le he hecho.

-Sí, lo admito- levanto la mirada para ver a la mujer sentada al otro lado del escritorio -pero es muy joven.

-Es perfecta, tiene las habilidades que requieres.

-Necesito más una asistente, no una ex agente.

-Ella te será de utilidad, las cosas de oficina serán pan comido pero para lo que realmente la requieres es la mejor.

Miro a Nozomi directo a los ojos y luego asiento –supongo que tienes razón- la verdad es que es una mujer muy sabia y entiende que necesito una sombra. Esta chica ha recibido entrenamiento militar, además cubre el perfil físico para pasar desapercibida porque todos pensarán que la he contratado por ser bonita y de buena figura, nadie sospechará que es una espía para mí –inicia los trámites para su contratación y que vaya mañana a mi casa para el entrenamiento.

-¿Piensas entrenarla tú mismo?

-Así es querida- sonrío mostrando los dientes antes de regresar a mis pendientes en la agenda.

Le agradezco infinitamente a Nozomi que haya aceptado quedarse conmigo más tiempo del que tenía planeado, después de lo sucedido con Kaori lo último que necesitaba era que otra mujer me dejara solo.

-¿Piensas ir a visitarla?- pregunta mi futura ex asistente.

Alzo la vista con lentitud, ya sé que ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Kaori y sé que a eso se refiere Nozomi.

-Por supuesto- respondo calmado -¿puedes encargar flores para que le lleve a su tumba?

-¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

-No, no hace falta. Ukyo me llevará- miento, porque pienso ir solo.

-Esta bien Ranma, tendré las flores listas en tu auto para que nadie diga nada.

-Gracias- le otorgo una leve sonrisa –ahora debo terminar de revisar estos documentos para que dejes de fastidiarme con que tenías que enviarlos a mi madre ayer y no hoy- vuelvo mi vista a la pantalla.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy.

Escucho a la mujer salir de mi oficina y luego cerrar la puerta tras ella. Cuando lo hace dejo caer mi peso en el respaldo del asiento y alzo el rostro con la mirada perdida en el techo.

Un año se dice fácil, pero me ha costado infinidad de borracheras y malos ratos. Tan solo la semana pasada me he enrollado con una mujer en un bar, sé que es de idiotas lo que hice pero necesitaba consuelo y un cuerpo tibio en mi cama.

Pero prefiero no pensar en eso, lo hecho hecho está.

La puerta de mi oficina se abre de repente y entra Saffron sin esperar a que le indique que puede pasar.

-Por favor no te molestes en tocar- le hago un comentario sardónico que él ignora con una mirada fulminante.

-¿A que hora vamos a marcharnos?- pregunta cruzándose de brazos frente a mi escritorio.

-¿Perdona?- pregunto porque no sé a que se refiere –hoy no tenemos ningún pendiente- me acomodo recto en mi asiento.

-Sabes bien que día es hoy.

-Así es y pienso irme en un rato más para llevarle flores a mi esposa.

-Kaori era importante también para mí, era mi amiga de la infancia.

-Puedes ir por tu cuenta a rendirle tus respetos- me pongo de pie.

-¿Haz pensando que vas a hacer para darle tus respetos?- esta vez da un paso hacia el frente.

-Tengo algunas cosas planeadas pero no necesito explicarte, no te incumben.

-Me incumben porque ya te he dicho que ella era importante.

Sonrío un poco, porque en verdad me esta fastidiando Saffron. El muy cobarde se acostaba con Kaori y ni porque ella ya no está tiene el valor de decírmelo. Si no le dije nada jamás fue porque ella se veía feliz y porque al desgraciado le debo mi vida.

-Sabes que no soy idiota ¿cierto? Que nunca lo fui- le suelto moviéndome hasta donde él se encuentra –lo sabes- le digo de frente mirándole directo a los ojos.

Saffron se pone pálido y respira con dificultad, luego sigo mi camino hasta la puerta de mi oficina.

-Iré yo solo a ver a mi esposa, le llevaré flores y luego me iré a casa. Lo que tú pretendas hacer para honrar su memoria es asunto tuyo así como es asunto mío como cobrarme la vida de Shinnosuke Ryugen- digo mientras me giro a verlo -¿te ha quedado claro?- entrecierro los ojos mientras pongo una mano en la manija de la puerta para abrirla.

-Bastante claro- responde Saffron caminando hasta donde me encuentro –y espero que tengas muy claro, amigo mío, la culpa que cargas por su muerte.

No le respondo nada, simplemente abro la puerta para que me deje en paz. No necesito que nadie, mucho menos él, me recuerde lo ineficiente que he sido como para cuidarla.

Desde que Kaori murió no he sido capaz de llorar su perdida, algo que al inicio me pareció lógico por el trauma del accidente ahora me hace sentir como un bicho raro. ¿Quién no lloraría la perdida de un ser amado?

Porque yo la amaba, tal vez aún no como mi compañera de vida pero definitivamente la quería y me importaba.

Vuelvo hasta mi escritorio y llamó a Nozomi –por favor reserva un vuelo para Tokio esta semana, necesito preparar mi estadía en el país próximamente. Y quiero que Mai venga conmigo.

* * *

Miro el mármol sin poder evitar maravillarme en como alguien puede tallar letras o dibujos en un material tan perfecto sin romperlo.

Repaso con la yema de mis dedos la inscripción del nombre de Kaori. Está enterrada junto a su padre y madre. Tal como ella hubiese querido.

-Hola- digo tontamente a la piedra que esta frente a mí –te he traído flores.

Coloco el ramo frente la tumba mientras me pongo en cuclillas.

-He estado investigando más sobre Ryugen y la próxima semana comenzaré a realizar los arreglos para mudarme durante una temporada a Japón- sigo con mi monólogo, como si ella pudiese realmente oírme.

Inspiro aire y decido por fin sentarme –hace unos días pase la noche con una extraña, lo siento.

Me distraigo un poco acariciando las flores -¿se cuenta como infidelidad? Supongo que no ¿cierto?

-Creo que no- escucho una voz tras de mí.

Tenso la mandíbula y me pongo en pie sin girarme -¿qué haces aquí?

-Me dijiste que podría venir si me apetecía ¿no?

Relajo los hombros y me giro a ver a Saffron. Lleva entre las manos un arreglo de orquídeas –te esmeraste- le digo señalando con la vista las flores.

-Eran sus favoritas.

-Cuando era más joven sí- respondo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mis labios –después las detestaba.

-Las detestaba cuando tú se las regalabas porque le recordaban a mí.

Me cruzo de brazos -¿tenías que venir justo ahora?

-Quiero hablar contigo con respecto a lo que harás para cumplir la ley de las amazonas, sabes bien que Cologne ha convocado una reunión para conocer tus planes.

-Lo sé.

-¿Y bien?

-Ya le rendiré cuentas a ella cuando tenga un plan trazado.

-¿Piensas matar a Ryugen?

-No.

-Sé que es huérfano, entonces vengarte con un familiar cercano o amenazar a su familia no tendría el mismo efecto.

-Pareces saber mucho sobre Ryugen- arrugo el rostro por la molestia que comienzo a sentir bajo la presión de mi socio.

-Mira, solo quiero negociar contigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Saffron?

-Dame la oportunidad a mí de cumplir con la venganza contra Shinnosuke Ryugen.

-Definitivamente no.

Lo veo tensarse ante mi respuesta.

-Al menos déjame ayudarte.

-No estás negociando conmigo nada ¿lo ves? Simplemente has venido a pedirme te entregue el derecho que me corresponde de hacer algo para darle paz al alma de Kaori.

-Kaori era mi amiga.

Lo miro poniéndome serio, sin decirle nada.

-Será mejor que te vayas, no planeo dejarte a solas justo ahora con ella- doy un paso hacia él para tenerlo más cerca –te guste o no Kaori era mi esposa y mi mujer.

Saffron respira más aprisa, molesto, con la mirada fija y llena de furia sobre mí. Y entonces se rinde y baja la vista –tienes razón, lo lamento. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy completamente comprometido a la causa y que en cuanto me necesites estaré ahí para lo que quieras. Lo que sea.

También me relajo –gracias.

Se acerca a la tumba y deja el arreglo de flores, luego se marcha deprisa y no puedo evitar darme cuenta que está llorando.

Algo que envidio.

* * *

Estaciono el auto nuevo en el espacio que tengo asignado dentro del estacionamiento. Ahora que voy a vivir aquí en Japón por un tiempo he comprado un auto, no tiene sentido estar rentando.

Pienso que sería conveniente adquirir una motocicleta también para pasar un poco más desapercibido.

Salgo del auto y camino hasta el ascensor, en el trayecto hasta el departamento recibo un mensaje de mi hermana, la enana ha solicitado su cambio de residencia a Japón y me ha pedido que la reciba en mi casa en cuanto le autoricen esto.

Así que decido marcarle cuando leo su mensaje de _"¡Felicidades! tienes una nueva inquilina. Me han aceptado el cambio de residencia para aprender más y ser mejor_ : ) "

-¿Es en serio?- pregunto cuando responde.

- _Hola mi más amado hermano_ \- dice con entusiasmo, casi la puedo ver brincoteando al otro lado de la línea.

-Te estoy preguntando algo Ranko- le digo con fingida seriedad.

 _-¿Así que te da gusto que puedas darme posada en tu casa?_

-Y ¿porqué no rentas algo mientras estas aquí de residencia?

 _-¡Por favor! Sabes que estoy ahorrando para poner mi consultorio_.

-¿Y que hay de tu novio? ¿Taro también se va a mudar conmigo?

Suspira – _no, para mi desgracia él no tiene autorizado moverse de su puesto por ahora_.

-¡Vaya! Entonces se diría que es para mi fortuna.

- _Eres un encanto hermanito_. _¿Cómo va tu mudanza?_

Justo las puertas del elevador se abren y veo a Mai coordinando a la gente que está entregando algunos muebles nuevos.

-Bien, en este momento están terminando de entregar el mobiliario nuevo.

 _-¿Cambiaste la sala?_

-La sala y algunas cosas que me recordaban a Kaori.

- _Ya veo_ \- dice alargando cada sílaba - _son para bien esos cambios hermanito. Lo presiento_.

-¿Qué exactamente presientes?

Camino junto a Mai y la saludo con la mano. Ella sonríe y asiente, luego me muestra un papel donde se especifica que es lo que está recibiendo.

- _Presiento que pronto llegará una mujer a tu vida_.

-¿Lo dices por la cita que planea organizarme nuestra madre?

- _Yo ya la conozco, es muy linda y muy guapa_.

-Es inconveniente Ranko, soy viudo desde apenas casi dos años.

- _¡Exacto! Es momento de que empieces a retomar tu vida, yo apreciaba mucho a Kaori pero creo que ella estaría de acuerdo con nosotras en que debes buscar una nueva esposa. Eres muy joven para ser solo viudo_.

-No lo sé enana, no suena atractivo que mi madre me organice una cita antes de que yo mismo lo haga.

 _-¿Qué puedes perder?_

-Tiempo- respondo de inmediato.

 _-¡Ranma!_

Me parto de risa –enana debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer.

 _-Seguimos en contacto._

-Sí, mándale a Mai la lista de cosas que necesitas tener en tu habitación para adaptarla ¿esta bien?

 _-¡Mil gracias hermanito!_

Termino la llamada con mi hermana y reviso con mayor detenimiento la lista de muebles que están dejando.

-Mai- me acerco a mi asistente –por favor que no vayan a mover nada de la habitación de huéspedes ¿sí?

-Por supuesto jefe.

-Estaré en mi despacho mientras terminan.

-Muy bien- dice la chica y regresa a sus actividades.

Yo camino por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y subo a mi oficina. Pienso en encerrarme pero decido al final dejar la puerta abierta. Pongo algo de música, suena "Scars" de Michael Malarkey mientras reviso la información que me ha entregado Mai.

Durante su estadía en la ciudad la semana pasada estuvo siguiendo a Shinnosuke, explica en su informe que lo vio reunirse en privado con alguien en el gimnasio principal donde imparte sus lecciones. Pero no ha podido descubrir de quien se trata, imagino de inmediato que la única posibilidad es una amante.

Me causa un poco de lástima su prometida, por mucho nadie se merece una infidelidad.

Estoy planeando iniciar mi propio seguimiento en unas semanas. Me quedo con ese pensamiento cuando veo un correo que me ha enviado Mai hace un rato.

En el título se puede leer "Solicitud para exhibición en Japón de artes marciales, patrocinado por Nerima Corp."

-¡Vaya!- digo en voz alta, me siento derecho cuando comienzo a revisar de que se trata. No puedo evitar relamer mis labios porque esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

En unos 6 meses tienen pensado una clase de torneo/exhibición para popularizar las artes marciales. Me han invitado a participar y aunque en otro contexto no hubiese siquiera abierto la información esto me viene como caído del cielo.

-Perfecto- digo en voz baja mientras mi cabeza da mil vueltas de cómo utilizar esto a mi favor, tendré una mayor oportunidad de acercarme a Ryugen y encontrar lo que más le importa para así poder destruirlo.

* * *

 **Mis amados lectores! Mil gracias por seguir aquí, les prometo que ya casi terminamos de ver lo sucedido entre Ranma y Kaori, consideré necesario presentar el pasado para entender las motivaciones de Ranma sobre su loca idea de matar a Akane.**

 **Prometo responder sus comentarios en la siguiente publicación mis adorados! Y les juro que los he leído todos, muchas gracias por sus bonitas palabras y por sus quejas también! Tomo en cuenta todo, aunque la sangre no correrá hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más jajajaja**

 **Que tengan bonita semana todos y nos vemos el próximo viernes porque ya saben, capítulo nuevo todos los viernes antes de las 10:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**

 **Los quiero!**


	6. No quiero

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Naive" de The Kooks (no aparece en la historia pero es parte del repertorio que escucha Ranma)**

" **Sweet emotion" de The Kooks**

" **I don't wanna be in love" de Dark Waves**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **-No quiero-**

Miro de nuevo la puerta cerrada enfrente de mí, debo llevar casi 10 minutos de pie delante de esta habitación, solo existiendo.

Coloco la palma de mi mano sobre la madera y recargo mi frente también.

-Vamos Saotome- me digo en voz baja.

Inspiro aire con fuerza y toco a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- escucho la dulce voz de Akane al otro lado. Suena calmada.

Giro con cautela el pomo de la puerta y antes de abrirla me detengo. Tal vez ya ha reflexionado mejor lo sucedido y no quiera verme.

-Soy yo- le digo a Akane –quería saber como estabas y avisarte que se ha retrasado un poco el juez civil.

-No entres Ranma- me dice con un tono de preocupación apremiante.

-¿Algo pasa amor?- mi corazón late con angustia.

-No, nada- ríe -es una tontería, yo…

-Dime mi vida- le digo y empiezo a abrir la puerta.

-¡No! ¡No entres! No quiero que me veas aún.

-¿Porqué?- pregunto respirando con fuerza.

-Sigue siendo nuestra boda- responde ella con seguridad, creo que está justo al otro lado porque escucho su voz muy cerca ya.

Cierro los ojos con una boba sonrisa en los labios -aún cuando solo sea por ahora un requisito legal Akane, te prometo darte una boda fantástica cuando todo esto termine.

-Insisto- responde de inmediato.

No puedo evitar reírme –como usted dicte señora mía- me relajo un poco.

Escucho silencio y antes de que pueda volver a hablar Akane lo hace -como mi padre no llegará a tiempo ¿podrías enviarme a Nabiki?

Una punzada de culpa me atraviesa el corazón, trago saliva con dificultad antes de responder.

-Claro amor- procuro escucharme normal, sin la voz quebrada que pudiese traicionarme.

-Gracias- responde con tranquilidad.

A diferencia mía su voz suena dulce y esperanzada, lo que me da fuerzas. Ha pasado por tanto en tan pocas horas y yo necesito estar a su altura, ser su soporte. Porque ella aún quiere ser mi esposa.

Dejo la puerta así, ligeramente entre abierta, y mientras me estoy dando la media vuelta escucho que Akane la cierra por completo.

Camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras buscando a Nabiki con la mirada.

-Te ves muy bien Saotome- es la voz de Saffron, está recargado en una columna con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen, mirando el paisaje.

En realidad creo que solo me ha visto de re ojo porque no despega su mirada de lo que sea que mira.

Me he puesto un traje para no dejar pasar la ocasión, a fin de cuentas Akane tiene razón, es nuestra boda y yo también quería verme bien para ella.

-Gracias- respondo acercándome a él.

-¿Akane está realmente bien?

-No lo sé, no me ha dejado verla.

Y es verdad, desde que llegamos al apartamento no la he vuelto a ver. Mientras Saffron y yo hablábamos con Mai para afinar detalles sobre la conferencia de prensa Ranko ha acompañado a Akane a su antigua habitación.

-Entonces seguro está planeando como escaparse por la ventana- sonríe animado y es entonces que voltea a verme.

-No la culparía si quisiera huir de todo esto- respondo a la broma de mi socio.

Mi relación con Saffron siempre ha tenido altibajos pero al final sé que puedo confiar ciegamente en él. Y él también puede confiar en mí.

Nos quedamos un instante en silencio cuando decido moverme para seguir buscando a mi cuñada.

-Mai ya tiene todo listo para la conferencia de prensa en DRJ Security por la noche, tendremos que salir de aquí a las 7- habla en el instante en que ve me estoy alejando, lo cual hace que me detenga.

-¿Qué hay de la policía?

-Ya se han ido del edificio, he hablado con el comandante de la ciudad y ha retirado a los elementos que esperaban la orden para poder revisar tu departamento.

-Sigo sin entender que se proponía al mentir así Ryugen.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendo- responde Saffron -¿despecho?

-¿Piensas que ha sido su alteza real quien nos ha traicionado?- cambio un poco el rumbo de la conversación porque me interesa saber la teoría de Saffron.

Inspira profundamente, moviéndose de la columna y caminando hasta donde estoy –no lo dudo ni un segundo- mete las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¿Tanto confías en Hinako?

-Sí- responde al instante.

-¿Puedo saber porque? Ella no ha respondido tus llamadas y nadie sabe donde esta.

-Yo sí- dice mirándome a los ojos –en una misión para mí.

Abro los ojos sorprendido -¡vaya! Más secretos ¿no?

-No tanto así- dice suspirando -hace unas semanas recibí una llamada de Kodachi, diciéndome que creía alguien la estaba siguiendo, vigilando.

-¿Esa es la misión de Hinako? ¿Cuidar de Kodachi?

-No precisamente Ranma- dice poniéndose totalmente frente a mí, colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros y susurrando el resto de sus palabras –Kodachi ha desaparecido, ayer por la tarde me llamó Tatewaki para decirme que su hermana no había llegado a la cita que tenían ese día con un nuevo cliente.

-¿Por qué no me avisaron antes sobre los temores de Kodachi?- pregunto molesto.

-Estabas en una misión personal Ranma, no podía estarte metiendo más problemas en la cabeza.

-Hinako ha ido a buscarla entonces- afirmo.

-De hecho ibamos juntos camino al aeropuerto cuando recibí tu llamada en la madrugada.

-¿Y por qué no le has dicho eso a Mu?

-No lo sé- me suelta alzando ambos hombros, vuelve a usar un tono normal de voz –no quería que se enterara el príncipe de la ubicación real de Hinako.

-Tampoco confías en Mu- levanto una ceja sorprendido.

-Sí confío en él, pero no confío en Toma y no podía pedirle a Mu que guardara este secreto. Se vería muy mal que entre nosotros pidamos esa clase de favores.

-Pero al parecer así es nuestra relación ahora ¿cierto?

-Supongo que es una mala práctica que los cinco sabemos de siempre.

-Debiste haberme dicho lo de Kodachi.

-Estabas muy ocupado- dice alzando la vista hacia donde se encuentra la habitación en donde está Akane –tenías otras preocupaciones. Ya te lo he dicho.

Me quedo en silencio, tratando de absorber todo lo que me cuenta Saffron.

-He sido yo quien ha estropeado la última misión de Hinako- le confieso.

-¿Cómo?- vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia mí -¿a que te refieres?

-Yo impedí que consiguiera la información que le han pedido sobre la familia real del Norte. No sé para quien era y tampoco me interesa saberlo.

-Tampoco lo sé- responde Saffron –y tampoco sabía que estaba relacionada esa misión con Ayame.

-Toma me pidió hace años, justo cuando se comprometió con Ayame, que vigilara si alguna misión la involucraba y que por obviedad la saboteara.

-Supongo que te lo ha pedido como un favor especial por ser nuestro líder.

-Es correcto- le miro con seriedad.

-Por eso mismo no puedo creer que Toma sea el traidor, por la lógica de que verme en la ruina le causaría un problema. Podría soltar la lengua si así lo quisiera- sonrío de lado al pensarme un soplón solo por salvarme, no lo haría pero suena divertido hacérselo creer a otros.

-En dado caso no pensarás que se trata de Mu ¿no?

-Ni siquiera contemplé esa posibilidad. El pobre hombre está demasiado ocupado con los clientes de América del Norte como para poder vigilar mis actividades a detalle.

-Te concedo la razón- asiente la cabeza torciendo los labios –aunque los 4 sabíamos que saldrías de la ciudad.

Ambos observamos ahora las cartas expuestas sobre la mesa.

Hinako está en una misión para buscar el paradero de Kodachi y Saffron lo puede afirmar porque él también estaba involucrado.

Toma no se arriesgaría a perderme como aliado porque soy quien cuida la reputación e intereses familiares de su prometida y de él mismo.

Y Mu es quien menos sabe de todo mi plan sobre vengar la muerte de Kaori es más quien cierra tratos con nuevos clientes de bajo riesgo.

-¿Y si no hubiese sido uno de nosotros cuatro?- pregunta Saffron.

-Ryugen dijo que uno de ustedes me había traicionado, que había sido quien le dio la alerta de que yo había seguido a Akane hasta Ryugenzawa para cuidarla.

-Podría haber estado mintiendo, no sería raro.

-Es una posibilidad- acaricio mi barbilla –una muy probable con los hechos expuestos.

-Meterte dudas sobre tu equipo de trabajo, romper la confianza en nosotros para separarte de quienes pueden representar una amenaza para él.

-Tiene sentido- respondo con los ojos abiertos.

Escucho unos pasos acercándose a nosotros y veo que se trata de Nabiki.

-¿Y mi hermana?- pregunta cuando nos ve por fin de frente.

-Aún se está preparando en la habitación de Ranko- respondo –de hecho me ha enviado a buscarte.

-Pues vaya mensajero tan pésimo que eres Ranma- me dice moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras que pone los ojos en blanco –iré a verla ¿por dónde es?

-Yo te llevaré- le dice Saffron mientras galantemente le ofrece su brazo para que ella se apoye.

-Muy amable- responde sonriente Nabiki mientras rodea con su mano el brazo de mi socio.

-Nabiki- le llamo y tanto ella como Saffron se detienen un instante.

-¿Sí?

-¿Tú padre ya viene para acá?

-Sí- sonríe maliciosamente –pero para tu suerte no llegará a tiempo, así que para cuando por fin te enfrentes a la furia de papá tú y Akane ya estarán casados legalmente.

-No, yo no lo decía por eso- trato de explicarme pero mi cuñada ríe con ganas.

-Deberías ver tu cara de susto- me dice –papá no dejará viuda a Akane tan pronto, no te preocupes.

Dicho esto da la media vuelta -¿vamos?- pregunta a Saffron y este asiente.

Nabiki Tendo es todo un misterio, es una mujer muy inteligente y muy astuta.

Ambos se alejan, pero yo no puedo dejar de darle vueltas en mi cabeza como fue que Ryugen sabía que yo estaba ahí, en su propiedad. Porque de algún modo debió haberlo sabido con tiempo para preparar esa emboscada de la que fui víctima.

De ninguna forma pudo haber sido algo espontáneo, eso ya estaba planeado.

-¿Pasa algo?- escucho la voz de mi madre, me regresa a la realidad.

-Nada, solo hablaba con Saffron para saber que había pasado con Hinako.

-Te ves bien- me dice acariciando mis hombros –aunque te verías mejor sin ese corte en tu ceja, está algo hinchado.

-Sanará- le digo tratando de sonreír.

-Puedes explicarme ¿que es eso que dijiste sobre matar a Akane?

Suspiro bajando la mirada, no puedo decirle esto a mi madre sin sentirme mal –sabes muy bien que Kaori pertenecía a la tribu de las amazonas, una de las leyes que tienen indica que en caso de que alguna de ellas sea asesinada se debe cobrar justicia por dicho crimen.

-¿Y tenías que cobrar tú justicia matando a una chica inocente?

-Fue la única forma que creí aceptable, estaba furioso y dolido- miro mis manos.

-Realmente la amabas ¿no?

Niego con la cabeza –Kaori fue importante en mi vida- alzo de nuevo la vista -fue mi primera esposa y la quería porque la conocía de mucho tiempo. Comenzaba a sentir algo por ella cuando sucedió su accidente.

-¿Y eso no es amor?- pregunta mi madre con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No para mí si lo comparas a lo que siento por Akane.

-¿Y que es entonces cariño?

-Con Akane siento que el universo entero está a mi disposición, que el tiempo es infinito y que todo es posible. Ella me hace sentir feliz y tonto a la vez. Completo. Amado. Me parece fascinante, inocente, perfecta, insoportable y necesaria. Y si eso no es amor entonces no sé que es madre.

-Suena maravilloso Ranma- sus ojos tienen un brillo de emoción pura.

-No tengo que convencerte- le respondo besando su frente.

-No quiero que lo hagas. Te creo, es solo que me parece curiosa la forma en como el destino funciona. Viniste con el propósito de matar a esta chica y ahora…

-Estoy dispuesto a matar por ella.

-También lo estabas por Kaori.

-Por un pago de honor- veo lo que intenta hacer mi madre, quiere que confiese que lo que siento por Akane es solo un embrujo momentáneo como si tratara de reemplazar a Kaori, pero mi madre no esta en mi piel.

-Si quieres que admita que amaba a Kaori no lo haré, porque la quería pero no la amaba ciegamente. A Akane la amo con cada fibra de mi ser.

-Me cuesta trabajo entender la diferencia entre una y otra.

-¿No amabas a papá acaso cuando te casaste con él?

-Jajaja sí y mira como resultó.

-Pero nunca quisiste casarte de nuevo.

-Sigo siendo tu madre- dice con seriedad, acercándose mucho a mí, señalándome con el dedo índice –y es un límite que debes respetar, tuve mis razones.

-Bien- sonrío, sé que a pesar de todo lo que mi padre le hizo ella lo sigue amando –lo siento.

-De cualquier modo solo venía para avisarte que he hablado con Mai y arreglaremos esta terraza para tu boda.

-¡Madre!- le digo riendo –no es necesario, esto solo es un requisito.

-Creo que no hay que dejarlo pasar así, como solo un requisito.

-Bien- asiento encantado mientras escucho la puerta abrirse y luego la voz de Ukyo.

-¿Dónde están?- pregunta.

Mi madre asiente con la cabeza y ambos caminamos hasta la sala principal. Ahí está mi amiga con su novio.

En cuanto me ve me abraza con fuerza -¿qué hiciste idiota?- pregunta con tono preocupado.

-También me da gusto verte.

-Tienes la cara hinchada y un corte horrible en la ceja- dice cuando se separa de mí -¿Akane está bien?

-Ella esta bien.

-¿Qué sucedió? Vimos las noticias, lo que su prometido declaró sobre que secuestraste a Akane.

-No fue eso lo que pasó- le explico –Akane tuvo que viajar a Ryugenzawa por trabajo, yo la seguí para vigilar su seguridad y de algún modo Shinnosuke lo sabía porque envió hombres al bosque para tratar de aniquilarme.

-¡Santo cielo!- dice mi amiga llevándose ambas manos a la cara –me ha llamado Saffron para avisarme que estaban ya en tu casa y que necesitabas que vinieramos- dice mostrando a su novio junto a ella.

-Hola Ranma- me saluda Tsubasa por fin cuando me tiende la mano.

-Gracias por venir- le respondo y luego los miro a ambos –los quería aquí porque Akane y yo nos vamos a casar en un rato más.

-Es broma ¿no?- responde Ukyo con una risa nerviosa.

-No, es cierto. Será una boda sencilla por lo civil. Necesitamos casarnos lo más pronto posible, Ryugen intentó obligarla a casarse con él. Por suerte pudimos escapar.

-¿Ryugen hizo eso?- pregunta confundido Tsubasa.

Asiento.

La puerta vuelve a sonar y mi hermana la abre esta vez, son Ryoga y su esposa Akari.

-¿Dónde está Akane?- pregunta Akari en cuanto me ve con una mirada que bien podría aniquilarme.

-Está en la vieja habitación de Ranko, preparándose- le digo y le hago una señal a mi hermana para que se acerque –Ranko ¿podrías acompañar a Akari con Akane?

-¡Claro!- responde mi hermana –por aquí- le dice a Akari mientras la conduce por el pasillo.

-Enseguida subo- habla su esposo y ella asiente sin dejar de caminar con mi hermana.

Ryoga se acerca a mí y me abraza -¿están bien?

-Salimos vivos- le respondo.

-¿Fuiste con Akane a Ryugenzawa?

-Fui como su guardaespaldas, Ryugen nunca me vio hasta que tuvimos que huir del lugar.

-¿Cómo?

-Alguien le avisó que yo había ido tras Akane, dijo que había sido uno de los dragones pero todos tienen una coartada sólida.

-Entonces ¿cómo fue que se enteró? ¿quién más lo sabía Ranma?

-¿Qué iría precisamente a Ryugenzawa? Pues nadie realmente, los cuatro sabían que saldría de la ciudad, aunque también sabían que lo haría Akane.

-¿Tu asistente también lo sabía?

Niego con la cabeza –ella no sabía que Akane saldría a Ryugenzawa.

-¡Cielos!

-Sí- miro con el ceño fruncido a Ryoga -¿Acaso pensaste que Mai era la rata que está pasandole información a Ryugen?

-Solo era una sospecha lógica. Si ninguno de tus socios pudo ser el culpable, la lógica dice que fue tu asistente. En teoría conoce todos tus movimientos.

-Mai no ha sido, ella no sabía que iría tras Akane- lo digo con toda la convicción de la que soy capaz –lo único que puedo imaginar es que Ryugen me ha espiado, tal como yo a él.

* * *

He memorizado el itinerario de Ryugen de las últimas semanas, Mai se ha esmerado en verdad con sus informes. Me ha entregado mapas con los horarios de las ubicaciones del artista marcial.

Así que hoy será la primera vez que yo mismo le siga.

Resulta que su prometida es también su agente. Se llama Akane, un nombre muy bonito, aunque me da lástima la chica porque tanto Mai como yo concordamos que la mujer que Ryugen suele ver una vez por semana se trata de su amante.

Sin embargo no hemos tenido suerte en descubrir de quien se trata.

Es miércoles y en este día Shinnosuke suele salir temprano del gimnasio, luego pasa por su prometida a la oficina donde trabaja y regresan a casa.

Yo espero sentado en el café frente a Nerima Corp. a ver la camioneta de Ryugen aparcar frente el edificio. Primer día de rutina que quiero comprobar antes de presentarme la próxima semana en las oficinas formalmente para aceptar mi participación oficial en el torneo por el turismo deportivo de Japón.

Es ahí cuando pienso aprovechar para ganarme la confianza de Ryugen y buscar las opciones que tengo. Hasta ahora mi plan es secuestrar a su prometida, hacer sufrir al hombre con la esperanza de que la tendrá de regreso y luego matarla.

Parece que es la única que en verdad le importa. Salvo por el tema de la amante el sujeto no esta apegado a nadie más que a ella. Y es a ella a quien le pienso quitar o a su amante, pero eso lo decidiré en cuanto les conozca.

Tomo otro sorbo de mi bebida mientras sigo leyendo el libro que tengo frente a mis ojos, cuando veo la famosa camioneta roja.

Le resto importancia y sigo con mi lectura. En cuarenta minutos máximo estarán saliendo del lugar, yo tengo aparcada afuera mi motocicleta para seguirles en cuanto él se vaya.

Pero para mi sorpresa no pasan ni 10 minutos cuando salen del edificio. Así que en cuanto lo veo subirse al lado del piloto guardo mi libro en la mochila y salgo del lugar, me coloco el casco y arranco la moto para seguirle.

Imagino que irán directo a la casa de él. Ella vive en Nerima pero solo algunas veces la lleva hasta allá, por lo que estoy algo confundido de que ya vivan juntos.

Ryugen da vuelta a la izquierda y yo le sigo, no es la ruta normal que tomaría.

-Tal vez irán a alguna cita- me digo en voz baja.

Me detengo de golpe cuando lo veo estacionarse frente a un restaurante tradicional elegante, yo guardo mi distancia un par de cuadras.

Bajan del auto y él le entrega las llaves al valet parking. Luego entran al lugar.

-¿Algo para romper la rutina?- pregunto sin quitarme el casco aún.

Para mi suerte hay una librería en la esquina, así que puedo vigilarles desde ahí. Por raro que parezca no conozco muy bien a su prometida, no me he dado a la tarea de buscar su aspecto y esta es la primera vez que medio la veo de lejos.

Parece ser bonita, admito que tiene buen cuerpo. Hasta para eso tiene suerte el maldito, supongo que tiene una amante porque su prometida es una niña rica, mimada, que raras veces querrá intimar con él.

Dejo mi casco en la moto y guardo mi mochila dentro del asiento. Luego me meto a la librería.

Camino distraído por los pasillos y decido subir a la sección de astronomía. Los enormes ventanales de la librería me dejan verles desde donde me siento a hojear unos libros con toda tranquilidad.

La chica parece distraída, ha tirado su copa un par de veces y casi provoca un accidente al chocar con uno de los meseros cuando se levantó, supongo, para ir al tocador.

Ryugen aprovecha que su prometida no esta para mirar su teléfono, teclea y luego lo guarda. Sigue comiendo mientras ella regresa.

Pasa una media hora más y entonces él le dice algo, pero ella esta volteando hacia otro lado, luego él llama su atención y me imagino la acaricia por debajo de la mesa porque ella sonríe tímidamente cuando la mano de él se pierde bajo el mantel.

 _Será mejor que me acerque, siento curiosidad por saber si ella es distraída por naturaleza o algo en particular le molesta_ , pienso.

Bajo las escaleras y salgo de la librería, camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta el restaurante. Me planto frente al menú que tienen fuera de la entrada para revisarlo con la idea de entrar a comer cuando los veo, él le dice algo y ella ríe. Solo puedo verlo de frente a él porque ella esta de espaldas a la entrada, tiene el cabello largo, negro, casi azul.

La mesera se acerca a dejarles la cuenta y él sonríe, luego su prometida le dice algo a la mesera y esta se pone roja. Ahora cambian de lugar, Ryugen está de espaldas a la entrada con la mesera junto a él y su prometida… ¡por fin! puedo verla.

Abro mucho los ojos.

No pensé que fuera tan hermosa.

Tiene unos enormes ojos avellana acentuados por un ligero maquillaje, su piel es blanca y perfecta como la porcelana; marcadas van sus mejillas con un poco de rubor y sus labios están pintados de rosa lo que los hace ver jugosos. Siento una necesidad apremiante de probarlos, de devorar su boca, tocar su cuerpo y hacerla gritar mi nombre.

Jamás, en toda mi vida, me había sentido tan atraído hacia una mujer. No niego que de vez en cuando me he topado con mujeres guapas, atractivas, bellas pero esto que mis ojos ven es como invocar las estrellas. Y ahora se atreve a sonreír, enmarcando más su perfecta existencia.

 _Tengo que conocerla_ , me digo.

Los veo caminar hacia la salida, el infeliz de Shinnosuke la ha tomado de la mano, pero ella sigue distraída mirando todo menos hacia el frente.

 _Es mi oportunidad_ , pienso.

Cuando salen camino hacia ella alzando un poco la vista para mirar el nombre del lugar, hacer que este choque con ella parezca un accidente.

-Akane ten cuidado- escucho que le dice él a ella.

Pero es demasiado tarde, siento su pequeño cuerpo golpear mi brazo.

-Lo lamento mucho- digo separándome al instante.

-La distraída fui yo- responde abriendo y cerrando sus bellos ojos con rapidez.

 _¡Mierda! Creo que la he lastimado_ , pienso sin dejar de verla. Quiero remediar lo que he hecho.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- pregunta Shinnosuke alzando el rostro de Akane para revisarla. Desearía que no la estuviera tocando.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- responde ella mientras se lleva una mano hasta su ojo derecho, creo que se le ha metido una pestaña o algo en el ojo.

Al instante, sin pensarlo, me acerco a ella y muevo con cuidado los mechones de cabello que caen graciosamente sobre su rostro. La electricidad cobra vida en la yema de mis dedos y un agradable escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Me siento emocionado de tenerla frente a mí.

-Un segundo- le digo con seguridad –creo que ya vi la pestaña que tienes ahí- me inclino sobre ella para tomar con mis dedos la pestaña que se encuentra cerca de su ojo.

Me alegro un poco de verla sonrojarse porque significa que no le he sido del todo indiferente.

-Gracias- responde en voz baja mientras sus preciosos ojos me miran por fin.

Juro que el universo entero se mueve a nuestro alrededor, somos solo ella y yo, nada más en el espacio. No puedo parar de mirarla descaradamente, el deseo por besarla y fundirme en ella quema cada parte de mi piel.

Espero no se haya dado cuenta pero mi corazón late rápido, tan fuerte que si ella quisiera tocar mi pecho podría sentirlo en su mano.

Este es el instante más maravilloso de toda mi existencia, la he encontrado. He encontrado al amor de mi vida.

-¡Qué buena vista! Muchas gracias- me dice Shinnosuke, rompiendo el hechizo del cual somos presa.

Alzo mi vista con pesar y trato de sonar amable –no ha sido nada- luego vuelvo a verla a ella –ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Con permiso- me muevo entre ambos y entro al restaurante.

Quisiera voltear a verla pero estoy seguro de que si lo hago regresaré corriendo para llevármela en brazos y huir de este lugar.

Una mesera se acerca de inmediato a mí –¿desea una mesa señor?

Me muerdo el labio indeciso por lo que tengo que hacer ahora, entrar al restaurante definitivamente no era parte del plan –mmm… sí, por favor- respondo casi a la fuerza.

Sigo a la mesera hasta una mesa, pero yo me giro para ver si ella ya se ha ido. Está de pie, sola, esperando.

Mi muslo golpea una mesa –lo siento.

-Tenga más cuidado joven- dice el señor que está sentado a la mesa.

-Mil disculpas, de verdad- digo nervioso, juntando mis manos para enfatizar mi arrepentimiento.

-Aquí está su mesa- me muestra la mesera cuando llegamos.

Tomo el menú de sus manos, pero mis ojos no pueden parar de verla ahí sola, balanceándose graciosamente sobre los tobillos. Sonrío como idiota.

-Dame un segundo, vuelvo enseguida- le digo a la mesera y dejo el menú sobre la mesa.

Corro por el restaurante hasta la salida y me coloco justo a un lado de ella, cierro los ojos intoxicado por su delicioso aroma. Mis manos me ruegan acercarlas a su cuello para retirar el cabello y besar su piel.

Entonces inspiro profundamente para regresar a la realidad. Abro los ojos y al instante ella se voltea dando un brinco cuando me ve.

-¡Oh cielos!- dice llevándose las manos hasta el pecho.

-Lo siento- le digo tomando su brazo para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Siento como mi tacto le provoca escalofríos y eso me da gusto –no pretendía asustarte- continuo tratando de no reír por nervios –es que escuché en el restaurante que el chico que te acompaña es Ryugen Shinnosuke- miento.

De repente su sonrisa de desvanece y se pone seria. _¿He dicho algo malo?_

-Bueno, sí- dice con melacolía.

-Entonces tú debes ser Akane Tendo ¿no es verdad?

Veo la sorpresa en sus ojos que brillan emocionados –pues sí, soy Akane Tendo ¿cómo sabes quien soy?- afina su mirada.

Se ve tan linda que no puedo evitar reír –bueno- carraspeo –es de conocimiento público quien es la prometida de Shinnosuke, salvo que ya esté cometiendo una indiscreción y no seas ella- le digo en voz baja acercándome más.

 _¡Santo cielo! Este aroma es demasiado delicioso_.

Me da ganas de jugar con ella, quisiera ver si él en verdad le es totalmente fiel o ella le ha perdonado alguno que otro pecado.

-¿Lo creerías capaz?- me pregunta y eso me descoloca.

-Francamente si no eres ella lo entendería- le digo poniendo mi mejor cara, definitivamente la quiero para mí, ya puedo imaginarla entre mis brazos, retorciéndose bajo mis caricias y mis besos.

Y esto solo aumenta cuando se sonroja por completo, me mira a discreción pero sé que definitivamente le gusto. Sé que esta electricidad que hemos tenido al tocarnos no ha sido solo mi imaginación.

Suspira -¡oh vaya!

Lo que me causa risa en verdad y ella me acompaña, ambos reímos como dos adolescentes que se están coqueteando –soy muy amigo de Ryoga Hibiki- quiero explicarle porque sé eso le dará más confianza para hablar conmigo.

-¡Ryoga!- asiente ligeramente con la cabeza –ahora comprendo todo ¿pero entonces tú quien eres? ¿por qué no te había conocido antes?- me interroga y no la culpo, no le he dicho quien soy.

Y aún no pienso decirle mi nombre –es que hace años que vivo en China, con mi esposa- _¡mierda!_ , eso último lo he dicho por costumbre.

Akane se pone seria nuevamente y luego vuelve a sonreír, es evidente que mencionar a mi difunta esposa le ha dado celos.

Definitivamente no le soy nada indiferente.

Como sigue en silencio decido seguir explicando mi situación migratoria –Ryoga y yo solíamos vivir en el mismo barrio cuando niños, jamás hemos cortado comunicación y a la fecha seguimos llevándonos muy bien –pienso en su presencia durante el funeral de Kaori – a veces me visita, pero es la primera vez en casi 20 años que vengo a Japón.

Sí, miento. No tiene porque saber que he venido a Japón al meno veces al año por los últimos 4 años.

-¿Y qué te trae exactamente al país?- pregunta con una falsa tranquilidad, puedo percibir su irregular respiración, su nerviosismo. _¿Yo la pongo nerviosa?_

-Tu novio es lo que me trae al país- al menos no le he mentido en esto. A mi mente llega el verdadero motivo que me trae aquí y un sentimiento extraño de incertidumbre y desagrado me amarga el momento.

-¿Quién eres?- insiste.

-Soy Ranma Saotome- le digo y pienso confiado, _soy el que piensa mover tu mundo para siempre porque pienso seriamente hacerte mía_.

Me aferro a esta idea como si se tratara de mi verdadera misión en la vida.

-¿Tú eres el caballo salvaje?- pregunta entrecerrando los ojos –te imaginaba más… más…

 _¡Mi ego herido!_

-¿Viejo?- alzo una ceja -¿solo porque tengo 31 años? ¡Qué injusta!- sonrío extasiado, esta mujer tiene una lengua insoportable.

Asiente con la cabeza –había escuchado rumores de que era imposible conseguir tu participación en algún torneo oficial.

-Bueno- alzo los hombros –en esta ocasión tengo mis motivos- pienso con tristeza.

Quiero saber sobre ella y antes de poder preguntarle si es quien organizó el torneo veo a su prometido llegar con cara de no entender que estoy haciendo con su novia.

-¿Lista?- le pregunta sin dejar de mirarme.

-Mira- dice ella –él es Ranma Saotome.

-Mucho gusto, he escuchado cosas extraordinarias de ti- responde Shinnosuke cuando me ofrece su mano.

Yo le miro con disgusto porque él es mi principal razón de estar aquí –el gusto es mío, también he escuchado cosas increíbles de tu parte.

Se puede sentir la tensión y creo que Akane lo ha notado porque interviene –pues fue un gusto conocerte- me dice –seguro nos veremos pronto.

-El gusto ha sido mío- le respondo solo a ella, sonriente.

-Hasta luego- dice su prometido cuando vuelve a darme la mano, luego toma a Akane por la cintura y la pega más a él.

Me causa gracia, ella será mía y él piensa que podrá impedirlo. Los veo caminar lejos de la entrada, hasta donde se encuentra la camioneta de él.

Yo me giro en el instante en que ella se pierde de mi vista y regreso al restaurante.

La mesera me mira con asombro cuando entro, por lo que carraspeo y le pido el menú. Luego voy al lugar que me asignaron.

-Voy a esperar a alguien- tomo asiento -mientras ¿si pudiera traerme un whisky? se lo agradecería- le digo mientras acomodo la servilleta de tela sobre mi regaso.

Saco el teléfono y marco a Mai.

-¿Te gustaría venir a cenar conmigo?- le pregunto –mis planes han cambiado, necesito que busquemos otras opciones.

* * *

Al salir del restaurante Mai me mira fijamente, mientras esperamos llegue su auto del valet parking.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sin verla.

-¿Sabes algo?- me dice cruzándose de brazos –en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando para ti.

-Conmigo Mai, eres mi mano derecha- le reprendo.

-Bueno- rueda los ojos –en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando contigo nunca te había visto tan emocionado.

-¿Emocionado?- la miro sorprendido.

 _¿De qué demonios habla esta niña?,_ pienso, _no estoy emocionado estoy furiosamente excitado._

-Sí, desde que llegué no has parado de hablar de Akane Tendo.

Le tapo la boca con una mano y ella ríe.

-Lo siento- susurra –bueno, no has parado de hablar de "ella" y tengo ya mucha tarea por delante para averiguar todo sobre "ella"

-Principalmente- le digo en voz baja ahora –necesito saber si realmente ama a su prometido.

-Me da gusto- dice sonriendo mucho.

-¿Qué te da gusto?

-Verte feliz, entusiasmado. Siempre eres tan serio y enfocado en tu trabajo, es refrescante verte así.

Suspiro –ahora no sé que voy a hacer.

Ella mira hacia abajo –tal vez- vuelve a alzar la vista -¿y si hablas con Saffron?

-No sé si quiero su opinión, al menos no hasta averiguar más sobre "ella"

-Bien- asiente y entonces llega su auto –será mejor irme ya. Gracias por la cena improvisada.

-Me has sacado de un apuro. No ha sido nada.

-Aún así, gracias.

Espero a que Mai suba a su auto y me dice un adiós de lejos agitando su mano. Yo camino de vuelta a donde he dejado mi motocicleta, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos que se agolpan entre sí.

¿Será feliz? ¿Estará realmente enamorada de su prometido? ¿De verdad le he gustado o ha sido solo imaginación mía? ¿Qué haré ahora? ¿Debería invitarla a salir?

Me odio a mi mismo por pensar, en algún momento, matarla. ¿Cómo he podido pensar siquiera algo por el estilo?

Me monto en la moto y me coloco el casco, tan solo de cerrar los ojos puedo ver su rostro sonriente, sus ojos avellana, sus labios rosas. ¡Cielos! ¡Cómo deseo probar sus labios!

Necesito llegar a casa y tomar una ducha fría. O tal vez, necesito llegar a casa y darle rienda a estas ganas que tengo de hacerla mía. Un alivio bajo el pensamiento de su recuerdo.

Voy por las calles tan a prisa que no me extrañaría recibiera alguna multa o me detuviera algún agente de tránsito. Para mi suerte llego sin problemas a casa, estaciono la moto en su lugar y tomo el elevador.

Llevo al hombro mi mochila y el casco va en mi antebrazo. De repente suena mi teléfono, es un mensaje de Mai.

 _ ***Jefe mañana temprano tendrá un informe de primera instancia sobre "ella" quedaré pendiente de instrucciones para iniciar seguimiento.**_

¿Realmente quiero dejar esto en manos de Mai?

-Yo haré la investigación- me digo en voz alta.

 ***Necesito que envíes mañana a mi oficina al mejor florista de la ciudad, quiero enviar un arreglo personalmente diseñado ¿entendido?**

 ***** _ **Tendrá al mejor mañana temprano. Descanse jefe.**_

 ***Gracias Mai.**

Las puertas del elevador se abren y guardo mi teléfono en el bolsillo, entro a mi casa y dejo mi mochila en la entrada junto con el casco sobre la mesa. Camino hasta la cocina y busco una botella de agua del refrigerador.

Mientras bebo por completo su contenido miro por el ventanal las luces de la ciudad. La imagen de Akane aparece en mi mente y no puedo evitar sonreír.

Conocerla ha sido lo más misterioso que me ha ocurrido en la vida, ni en mis sueños más irreales pude siquiera concebir la idea de toparme con una mujer que me pusiera así. Estoy dispuesto a todo por ella y ni siquiera la conozco realmente.

Tiro la botella vacía y subo a mi habitación, me quito la playera y la dejo en el cesto de ropa sucia. Luego camino descalzo hasta el estéreo y pongo algo de música, he decidido tomar un baño para refrescar mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Suenan "The Kooks" y una extraña fuerza me hace bailar como tonto por la habitación hasta el cuarto de baño, me desvisto por completo y entro a la regadera abriendo las llaves del agua.

Enjabono mi cuerpo y deshago mi trenza para lavarme el cabello, mientras el jabón desciende por mi rostro pienso en Akane, en su sonrisa, su torpeza, su cuerpo ¡cielos! ¡Ese cuerpo de diosa que tiene!

Shinnosuke no la merece, tampoco pienso merecerla yo pero como quisiera hacerle el amor. Sentir el temblor de su cuerpo bajo mis manos.

-¡Mierda!- digo mientras me quito el resto del jabón de los hombros.

Estiro un brazo para apoyar la mano en la pared y bajo la mirada.

Por supuesto estoy a tope, la tengo más dura que en mis momentos más cachondos con alguna mujer. No es que haya estado con muchas pero he tenido la suerte de probar algunos cuerpos ya. Y sin embargo el solo pensar en Akane Tendo me provoca la necesidad de masturbarme sin parar.

-¡Qué demonios!- me digo disimuladamente resignado y muy caliente bajo el chorro de agua.

Cierro los ojos mientras mi mano recorre el largo de mi erección, un escalofrío placentero acompaña la sensación de dejarme llevar al evocar mi recuerdo de esa mujer que ha decidido robar mis sentidos.

Es una bruja, me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma con una sola mirada y esa sonrisa.

La música cambia, suena "Sweet Emotion" y eso marca el movimiento ascendente y descendente de mis dedos. Rodeo con fuerza mi miembro y un gemido escapa de mis labios. Lo que me hace pensar en sus labios, fruta prohibida que me tienta.

-¡Ah!- acelero el movimiento y luego me acaricio despacio, froto con el pulgar el glande con movimientos circulares -¡Ah! ¡mierda!- gimo.

El agua sigue acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo e imagino los dulces labios de Akane rodeando mi erección, succionando, dándome placer. Otro gemido.

Sus ojos aparecen en mi visión, esas bellas luces cálidas que me miraron sorprendidas. Luego recuerdo su rostro avergonzado ¿cómo se verá despeinada y sonrojada sobre mi cama? ¿bajo mi cuerpo?

-¡Ah!- acelero el ritmo, pienso en su figura, en sus curvas, en sus pechos. Pensar en saborearlos me ayuda a llegar al clímax. Un par de veces más bajo y subo mi mano por el largo de mi erección y entonces me libero.

Una oleada de calor cubre mi espalda, junto con los espasmos que acompañan el orgasmo. Mi simiente se desliza por miembro y mi mano, bajando por mis muslos acarreada por el agua que sigue saliendo de la regadera y que al final se lleva todo. Todo salvo esta satisfacción que siento al pensar en ella. Ella, mi preciosa estrella.

Suspiro aliviado y vuelvo a limpiar mi cuerpo con jabón. Estoy contento, efervescente de sentirme tonto. Jamás había experimentado este sentimiento y lo abrazo en mi corazón como una bienvenida gustosa y alegre.

Cuando termino cierro las llaves y salgo, envolviendo en mi cadera una toalla limpia. Tomo otra toalla para quitar el exceso de agua de mi cabello. Camino descalzo por la habitación y me tiro en la cama de espaldas. Otro suspiro y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios.

-Pero no debería- me digo ahora frunciendo el ceño -¿qué haré con Shinnosuke? Akane Tendo era mi principal objetivo. Matarla era mi prioridad al venir a Japón.

La música ya ha cambiado y ahora suena Dark Waves.

Akane Tendo llega a mis planes como una complicación enorme, no quiero hacerle daño alguno y sin embargo mi principal objetivo es matarla.

Me remuevo en la cama y me quedo de lado, mirando el paisaje de la ciudad. Necesito conocerla, necesito saber quien es ella, que la motiva, que le apasiona, que le disgusta. Por lo pronto mañana le enviaré un arreglo de flores.

Abro los ojos tanto como mi emoción me lo permite, me pongo de pie de inmediato y prácticamente voy corriendo hasta el estudio. Abro la caja fuerte que tengo y saco el precioso objeto que he recordado.

Con devoción saco el colgante de estrella polar de su caja –le voy a enviar esto- digo en voz alta.

Esta estrella la compré en una subasta de la diseñadora Nahae Nakazato años atrás, pero no la compré para Kaori. Solo la compré porque quedé cautivado por su exquisita belleza y por lo que la estrella del norte representaba para los viajeros de la antigüedad. Una guía para volver a casa. Y eso es precisamente lo que sentí al ver a Akane esta noche, un faro en la oscuridad, una luz en mi vida que se ha llenado de sombras.

Debería ser paciente y esperar para darle este objeto en persona pero muero por verlo sobre su piel, colgando en su cuello.

Deseo tanto llenarla de joyas, rodearla de flores, darle el mundo entre sus manos y llevarla a la luna.

Aprieto con fuerza en mi mano el colgante y cierro los ojos, prometiéndome en silencio que haré todo, hasta lo imposible, por estar con ella.

* * *

 **¡Feliz año nuevo! Mil gracias por sus bonitas palabras con relación a mis dolencias de viejita jajaja en verdad que me sentía muy mal como para escribir.**

 **Les mando miles de abrazos y besos y abrazos y besos y así a todos y cada uno de ustedes que leen mis historias. No hay palabras que describan lo emocionada que estoy de que sigan aquí conmigo, curiosos de saber más sobre este universo alterno.**

 **De antemano me disculpo.**

 **Veamos ando muy, muy, muuuuuy saturada de trabajo y también por un tema de salud, nada grave gracias a Dios (es que van a operar a mi mami entre este mes y el próximo) me da mucha pena pero las actualizaciones van a tener que hacerse cada 15 días durante Enero y Febrero. De hecho ahorita estoy en un Starbucks tratando de terminar de subir este capítulo! Que horror con mis horarios todos descompuestos! ¿Quieren un consejo gratis? Nunca pongan un negocio con familiares, es la muerte!  
**

 **Les cuento un poco como me organizo para escribir.**

 **En sí la historia de Nerima Arde ya está diseñada por completo; cada que tengo tiempo desarrollo los capítulos y luego tengo que releerlos para editarlos, corregir ortografía, semántica, tiempos, datos, nombres incluso –tengo buena memoria pero hay cosas que se me van- y luego hay que subirlos a la página de fanfic, donde nuevamente tengo que corregir ortografía, diseño y cosas técnicas fáciles realmente para que ustedes puedan leerlos.**

 **Por eso necesito durante estos meses un poco más de tiempo, prometo no dejar a medias la historia, se los mega juro jajaja pero por ejemplo, el siguiente capítulo aún no está terminado : (**

 **Espero que pasando estos meses puedan retomar el actualizar cada 8 días, como antes.**

 **Nos vemos entonces en unos 15 días! Y mil gracias por su comprensión mis adorados lectores!**


	7. Una señal

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Broken Lullabies" de Joel ft. Luke**

" **Everybody's Son" de Cloves**

" **Stay with me" de Vitamin String Quartet**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **-Una señal-**

El reproductor de música provee un fondo calmado para todos. Estoy sentado en el sofá memorizando los nombres de las canciones que hasta ahora me han gustado y es que había olvidado que las tenía.

Por ejemplo suena "Broken Lullabies" de Joel y Luke, la letra hace que no pueda evitar pensar que Akane merece a alguien mejor, a alguien que pueda protegerla de verdad.

Pero mis oscuros temores se rompen cuando al momento Mai llega a mi casa, con montones de flores frescas y miles de cosas para arreglar mi terraza y hacerla ver decente.

Me levanto para recibirla en cuanto cruza la entrada.

-Mai al rescate- dice mientras hace entrar a los cargadores que llevan todo lo necesario.

-Gracias- le sonrío.

-¿Está bien jefe?- pregunta con sinceridad.

-Sí.

-Estaba preocupada, cuando escuché las noticias yo creí que me quedaría sin empleo.

-Saffron podría haberte adoptado como una segunda asistente- bromeo con ella y Mai se pone roja.

-Supongo que sí- baja la vista.

-¡Mai! Me da gusto que hayas llegado linda- escucho a mi madre tras de mí.

Mi asistente sonríe levantando de nuevo la vista -será mejor que vaya a organizar todo Ranma.

Se aleja de mí para saludar a mi madre quien de inmediato se pone con mi asistente a supervisar cada detalle de la decoración.

Yo niego con la cabeza, divertido de ver tan entusiasmada a mi madre y luego suspiro al verlas dirigirse a la terraza.

Mi madre desconoce el verdadero papel que desempeña para mí Mai y prefiero que siga pensando que es solo mi asistente.

Camino de vuelta a la cocina, el resto de nuestros improvisados invitados se encuentran cerca de la cocina ya que Ukyo se ha ofrecido a preparar unos bocadillos.

Dentro de poco llegará el juez, quien ha sido muy amable en video llamarme para explicar a groso modo la ceremonia. También ha solicitado le indique quienes serán nuestros testigos. De parte de Akane no hay duda alguna, será Nabiki y de mi parte será Ranko.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que esta ocurriendo yo simplemente no puedo mantenerme quieto, camino por la casa como imbécil de un lado a otro mientras Mai y su tropa de empleados se dedican a arreglar todo para mi boda.

¡Mi boda! ¿Mi boda? ¡Mi boda! ¡Santo Cielo! El solo pensarme casado legalmente con el amor de mi vida me produce alegría y paz, emoción, satisfacción, justicia.

¿Justicia?

A eso vine a Japón, a clamar justicia por la muerte de Kaori y he obtenido justicia para mi alma.

Es suficiente para mí.

Pero aunque quisiera dejarle la tarea a Saffron de vengar la muerte de mi primera esposa Ryugen ha lastimado a mi adoración, no puedo dejar las cosas así. Tendrá que responder por sus actos y yo le haré responder.

-¿No vienes a comer algo?- pregunta Ranko cuando se acerca a mí.

-No creo poder comer- digo bajando la mirada hacia mis manos -¿Akane ya ha comido algo?- pregunto angustiado alzando de nuevo la mirada para encontrarme con mi hermana riendo de mis nervios.

-Nabiki ha bajado por algo para las dos, obviamente no quiere salir de la habitación hasta que no sea la hora de la boda.

-Gracias por todo- le respondo señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la terraza.

-Ha sido idea de mamá, no quería que se casaran así tan simple. Y sabes que Mai adora organizar eventos.

Sonrío al pensar que Mai se ha adaptado muy bien a sus tareas no primordiales. Creo que hasta las disfruta.

-¿Estás nervioso?- pregunta tomando mi mano.

-Sí- respondo mirándole a los ojos.

-Me alegro que hayas encontrado al amor de tu vida Ranma.

-Yo también.

La música cambia y ahora suena "Everybody's Son" de Cloves, la reconozco de inmediato porque era una de las favoritas de Kaori, ella fue quien la incluyó en mi repertorio musical. Pienso entonces que aún no sé cuales son las canciones preferidas de Akane pero tomo el que aparezca justo esta canción como una señal de Kaori ¿su aprobación para que yo sea feliz?

-¿Crees que estoy siendo muy impulsivo?- le pregunto a mi hermana.

Ranko me mira con burla -¿te están dando pies fríos?

-No- insisto de inmediato -es solo que hay muchas cosas que aún no conozco de Akane. Y que ella no conoce de mí.

-¿Y eso te da miedo?

Medito un instante la pregunta y luego suspiro sonriendo como idiota –no, en realidad me emociona.

-Es la indicada para ti Ranma, te ha quitado esa tristeza que parecía rodearte siempre.

-¿Te refieres a desde la muerte de Kaori?

-No- responde mi hermana con seguridad y yo la miro curioso –desde antes de que te casaras, parecías a veces triste.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, pienso en las veces que maldije mi compromiso con Kaori porque no parecíamos entendernos. Desde que la conocí sentía como si fuéramos dos extraños, como si el hecho de que no hubiésemos elegido nuestro compromiso le restara veracidad a que algún día pudiéramos enamorarnos.

Pero solo asiento como respuesta.

-El juez ha llegado Saotome- me salva entonces de tener que elaborar más mi respuesta el anuncio de Saffron cuando se acerca a nosotros.

-Iré a avisarle a Nabiki y a Akane- dice mi hermana, quien de inmediato se va.

-Vamos- le digo a Saffron y caminamos hasta la terraza.

Miro asombrado como han decorado todo el lugar, estoy seguro que a Akane le va a encantar.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunta mi madre cuando me detengo en la puerta, mirando todo.

Ella se acerca a mí y coloca en el bolsillo de mi saco una flor.

-Muchas gracias- respondo maravillado besando su frente.

-Lo que a ti te de felicidad a mi también, cariño- responde suspirando.

-Señor Saotome- me llama el juez cuando se acerca hasta donde estoy para saludarme.

-Iré por tu hermana- dice mi madre acariciando mi brazo mientras pasa a mi lado.

Yo asiento y entonces termina de acercarse a mi el hombre, saludándome con un fuerte apretón de manos –tengo los papeles listos aquí- me muestra el libro que lleva aferrado a su pecho –podemos comenzar cuando ustedes me indiquen.

-Gracias- respondo y me giro a ver a Saffron –iré a ponerme en mi lugar- veo a Mai un instante, está terminando de arreglar unas flores al final del pasillo.

-Mai- la llama Saffron cuando este sigue mi mirada.

-Dígame señor Tori- responde desde lejos, camina nerviosa hasta donde estamos -¿en qué necesita le ayude?

Saffron le ofrece su brazo y ella se queda pétrea a su lado sin entender nada –¿me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante este día?- pregunta mirándola con calidez.

Su actitud me saca de juego, sé que a mi asistente le gusta Saffron pero no creí realmente que él sintiera alguna atracción por ella. Aunque siempre es un tempano de hielo.

-Yo… bueno… yo… -tartamudea la chica –sí usted insiste señor Tori- responde al fin cuando las palabras logran salir de su boca.

-Insisto y por favor llámame Saffron- responde mi socio mientras Mai rodea con timidez su brazo. Luego este voltea a verme –iremos a avisar al resto que comenzará la ceremonia.

-Sí, esta bien- respondo y ambos caminan dentro del departamento.

Yo voy con el juez hasta la mesa que hay al final de un pequeño pasillo improvisado entre los asientos que han acomodado a cada lado para nuestra asistencia. El hombre despliega sobre esta el libro que trae.

-Por favor- me llama –colóquese justo de este lado- me indica su izquierda cuando ya se encuentra en el otro extremo.

-Bien- respondo.

-¿Nervioso?- pregunta revisando la pluma fuente que saca de su bolsillo.

-Emocionado.

Espero a que me diga algo relacionado con Ryugen pero no comenta nada y yo se lo agradezco.

Entonces nuestros amigos comienzan a salir a la terraza, toman asiento en silencio y yo simplemente me paro más recto.

Veo a mi hermana salir del brazo de su novio, junto con mi madre tras ella. Ambas toman su lugar en la primera fila.

Saffron sale ahora con Mai a su lado, ella sigue apoyada en él y se sientan justo en la fila después de mi familia. Son los últimos en llegar.

Exhalo aire.

Y entonces suena música, una bella melodía inunda el aire por completo, se escucha "Stay with me" tocada por violines.

Yo cierro los ojos.

Respiro.

Mis piernas tiemblan, las manos me sudan a tope y mi corazón late tan fuerte que me duele el pecho.

Veo por fin a mi novia, se ve sonrojada y radiante.

Lleva un vestido corto en color rojo con encaje en la parte superior. La prenda se ajusta en su bella figura como si flotara, acentuando su esbelta cintura. Su cabello está adornado por una peineta con piedras que brillan con la luz del sol y en sus manos baila un ramo corto de rosas frescas.

Es una diosa la que camina por el pasillo, tan magnífica que parece irreal. Me siento afortunado cuando alza la vista tímidamente y me mira sonriente. Yo también sonrío, hipnotizado por su belleza y mi corazón se salta un palpitar cuando veo que casi tropieza al desviar su mirada del camino para enfocar sus ojos en los míos. Por fortuna su hermana, quien la lleva del brazo, la detiene y ella sigue como si nada, feliz y sonriente hacia mí.

-Estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome- habla el juez cuando Akane queda a mi lado.

Yo tomo con cariño su mano derecha y la beso sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, ella se sonroja y escucho murmullos de alegría en la audiencia, seguro es mi hermana derretida por la miel que derramo por mi adorada.

-En primer lugar- continúa el juez –voy a proceder a dar lectura al acta matrimonial, siendo las 17 horas del día 19 de Junio del año presente, comparecen quienes acreditan ser Akane Tendo y Ranma Saotome, al objeto de contraer matrimonio civil en virtud de autorización recaída en mi poder. Quiero hacer constar que se han cumplido todas las prescripciones legales para esta celebración civil, sin que se haya presentado ni denunciado impedimento ni obstáculo para ello.

Akane aprieta mi mano cuando el juez dice esto último y yo la miro con calma, sé que está preocupada por Ryugen. Legalmente su denuncia ante la policía y los medios podrían bien tomarse como un impedimento.

-Todo esta bien amor- le susurro.

-Lo sé- responde en voz baja.

El juez nos mira a ambos un instante y luego continúa tras aclararse la garganta.

-¿Podrían los testigos acercarse?

Nabiki y Ranko se ponen a cada lado de nosotros.

-Sus firmas aquí señoritas- les indica el juez y mientras nuestras hermanas se acercan más para constatar su presencia en el acta matrimonial el juez sigue hablando -¿existe alguna objeción entre los presentes para que este matrimonio se lleve acabo?

Silencio absoluto.

En el fondo imaginaba que Shinnosuke se presentaría y arruinaría este momento, para lo que hemos vivido anoche lo creo capaz de todo ya. Pero no ocurre nada.

-Ranma Saotome ¿acepta por esposa a Akane Tendo?- pregunta el juez cuando nuestras hermanas regresan a sus lugares.

-Acepto- sonrío acariciando los delgados dedos de Akane con mi pulgar.

-Akane Tendo ¿acepta por esposo a Ranma Saotome?

-Acepto- responde con una bella sonrisa que devora mis neuronas y me lleva a la luna.

-Los anillos- dice entonces el juez y Ryoga se levanta con las joyas que le ha entregado Saffron hace media hora.

-Señor Saotome- me dice el juez mostrando el anillo que será para Akane –por favor puede colocarle la sortija a su novia.

Tomo el objeto y lo coloco justo frente el anillo de compromiso de Akane, el que estaba guardado en mi oficina y que Mai le ha traído.

-Ahora usted señorita Tendo- habla el hombre y con dedos temblorosos Akane toma el objeto de las manos de su amigo para colocarlo en mi dedo anular.

-Muy bien, ahora pueden firmar el acta para terminar la ceremonia- nos dice el juez entregándole a Akane la pluma fuente.

Ella suelta un poco mi mano para apoyarse en la mesa y poder firmar el documento, luego me entrega la pluma y me acerco para hacer lo mismo.

-Bien- habla enérgicamente el hombre –les presento al señor y la señora Saotome- todos aplauden y el juez continua mirándome solo a mí ahora –señor Saotome puede besar a su esposa.

No hace falta que termine de hablar, coloco una mano en la cintura de Akane y la acerco a mí, acariciando su rostro con veneración absoluta para besar sus labios.

-Te amo- le susurro cuando me separo de ella, suspirando. Recargando mi frente en la de ella.

-Te amo- responde mirándome a los ojos con amor, tanto amor que duele.

Quisiera que estuviéramos solos, tomarla entre mis brazos y permanecer así por siempre.

Escucho los aplausos de nuestra pequeña audiencia y todos se acercan a nosotros para felicitarnos.

Mientras mi madre abraza con fuerza a mi esposa Saffron pone una mano sobre mi hombro –acompañaré al juez a la entrada- me dice y yo asiento.

-Gracias.

-Muchas felicidades señores Saotome- nos dice el juez cuando me entrega el libro con nuestra acta matrimonial –les deseo toda la felicidad y espero pronta resolución para este terrible mal entendido.

-También nosotros lo esperamos- responde Akane con cortesía.

-Con permiso- el hombre se retira, guiado por Saffron.

-¿A qué hora es la conferencia Mai?- le pregunto a mi asistente cuando se queda sola a mi lado.

-En un par de horas- responde –pero no se preocupe por eso traigo las declaraciones que realizarán corregidas y en papel para puedan leerlas. Por ahora será mejor disfrutar del banquete que ha ordenado la señora Saotome.

Asiento, luego volteo a ver a Akane, quien siguió también con atención la respuesta de Mai.

-¿Comiste algo ya amor?- le pregunto y ella niega.

-Estaba demasiado nerviosa como para probar algo, pero ahora que ya es oficial creo que me siento más tranquila y con un poco de hambre- sonríe.

-Bien, vayamos a comer entonces señora Saotome- respondo y con cuidado la cargo en brazos de forma nupcial.

He sido tan efusivo con este gesto que casi golpea el pie de Akane a Mai.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dice Akane mortificada pero Mai solo ríe.

-Ha sido mi jefe- responde mi asistente.

Entramos entonces a la casa, seguidos de nuestras amistades. Por supuesto Ukyo es quien ya coordina todo en el comedor.

Una vez dentro camino con Akane aún en brazos hasta la mesa y con cuidado la pongo de nuevo en el suelo.

-Permítame ayudarle- le digo abriendo la silla para que tome asiento, luego me pongo justo a su lado en el medio de la mesa.

Los demás se colocan a nuestro alrededor, Saffron ya ha vuelto y ayuda a sentarse a Mai. Hay unas cuantas personas de servicio llenando nuestras copas, por lo que aprovecho para tomar la mía y ponerme de pie.

-Quisiera un momento de su atención- les digo a todos.

Siento los ojos de Akane y me giro para verla.

-Gracias- le digo y ella se sonroja –gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa, por aceptar ser mi amiga, mi confidente, mi cómplice, mi musa, mi amor. Por concederme el capricho de conseguir la felicidad a tu lado porque te juro que me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a hacerte feliz todos los días, eres mi misión más importante. Te amo Akane.

Hay aplausos y puedo ver a mi madre limpiarse unas tímidas lágrimas.

-También quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes- me giro de nuevo para ver a todos nuestros amigos –conocen la historia de porque estamos aquí, saben lo que ha tenido que suceder para que Akane y yo terminemos ahora casados. Y les agradezco su apoyo.

-Estamos aquí para lo que necesites Ranma- habla ahora Ryoga –lo que necesiten Akane.

-Gracias- responde asintiendo Akane.

-Por el amor- digo alzando mi copa –por la amistad y por el futuro. Salud a todos.

-Salud- responden.

Vuelvo a tomar asiento y Akane de inmediato toma mi mano entre la suyas.

-¿Todo bien amor?- pregunto inclinando ligeramente mi cuerpo hacia ella.

-Sí- sonríe –todo bien, ha sido un discurso muy bonito.

-Yo pienso que tú te ves muy bonita- le doy un beso en la nariz -¿de dónde ha salido este vestido?- pregunto acariciando con la mano libre la tela sobre su cintura.

-Es mío.

-¿Tuyo?- pregunto juguetónamente -¿para que lo habías comprado?

-Pensaba usarlo en alguna cita contigo.

-Es precioso.

-Tú tampoco te ves nada mal- responde tomando su copa de vino blanco y da otro sorbo.

-¿Este vejestorio?

Akane ríe y yo siento que mi alma vuelve a mi cuerpo. Tal vez todo el tormento que hemos pasado horas atrás solo quede como un mal recuerdo y ya.

-Me gustaría revisar contigo nuestras declaraciones para la conferencia- me dice cuando ambos nos acomodamos en nuestra silla en cuanto la entrada es servida frente a cada uno.

-Por supuesto, Mai y Saffron se han encargado de poner de forma "bonita" lo que acordamos decir en el camino amor.

Ella asiente un par de veces y toma los palillos para tomar un bocado de la comida en su plato –¿entonces diremos la verdad? Qué Shinnosuke y yo nos dimos un tiempo cuando ocurrió su lesión y fue cuando tú y yo comenzamos a salir.

-Sí- suspiro acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar –así lo haremos, pero tendremos que omitir la parte donde explico mis verdaderos motivos por los que he venido a Japón.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo- dice llevándose el bocado hasta sus labios y masticando.

-Pero no estas del todo de acuerdo ¿no?

Ella niega mirándome mientras mastica, se tapa la boca con la mano y pasa el bocado –no podemos decir toda la verdad Ranma- abre mucho los ojos –hay cosas que la gente no entendería, no porque seamos figuras públicas deben saberlo todo.

-Cierto.

Tomo también un poco de la comida, mis nervios se han desvanecido ya un poco pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la reacción que tendrá Shinnosuke cuando realicemos la conferencia de prensa.

* * *

Akane juega con mis manos, la noto tranquila y alegre a pesar de las circunstancias. Hemos salido del departamento en cuanto terminamos de comer y ahora vamos en el auto camino a DRJ Security.

El resto también viene con nosotros, no han permitido que vayamos solos a enfrentar a la prensa.

Nabiki ha hablado con su padre, tanto él como Kasumi llegarán a Japón en unas cuantas horas.

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermana?- pregunto a Akane.

Suspira y se pone algo seria, creo que no he debido preguntarle –que he perdido la cabeza, pero que sabe que no soy tonta y que sí he tomado esta decisión ella me apoyará.

-Es partidaria de Shinnosuke ¿no?

-Ella piensa- hace una pausa y cierra los ojos –ella pensaba que Shinnosuke era el indicado para mí.

-¿Porqué?

-Cree que no encontraré a nadie que me cuide del mismo modo en como él lo hace- aprieta sus labios, recarga su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y abre sus ojos para verme –pero esta muy equivocada, te encontré.

Alzo su mano para besar sus nudillos.

-Ya estamos llegando Ranma- habla Saffron cuando da la vuelta a la esquina y entra en el estacionamiento subterráneo.

Mai va sentada a su lado en el lugar del copiloto, revisando sus notas y hablando por teléfono con los guardias de seguridad.

-La prensa ya está llegando jefe- me dice mi asistente –seguridad se está encargando de acomodarles en la sala de juntas que se ha preparado.

-Bien- asiento.

Saffron se estaciona y bajo del auto, ayudando a Akane a salir también. Escucho el resto de los coches estacionarse. Nuestas amistades y familia se quedarán en la sala conjunta.

-Será mejor que vayamos a mi oficina- explico a Akane –ahí podremos repasar lo que vamos a decir antes de bajar a la conferencia.

Tomo su mano con firmeza y caminamos hasta los elevadores, seguidos de mi socio y mi asistente. En minutos ya estamos frente la puerta de mi despacho, tecleo el código y cuando entramos veo una silueta conocida de pie frente el enorme ventanal.

-¿Una conferencia de prensa?- pregunta Xian Pu cuando se gira.

Coloco a Akane tras de mí, Saffron avanza para quedar junto a mi –llama a seguridad Mai- le ordena y antes de que ella pueda moverse cae al suelo, desmayada.

Akane grita y yo miro horrorizado en su pecho clavada una de las agujas de acupuntura de Xian Pu.

-Sería mejor que hablemos en privado ¿no les parece?- dice ella caminando hasta donde nos encontramos los tres.

Saffron se agacha para cargar a Mai en brazos, la chica está completamente dormida pero respira.

-Puedes ponerla en el sofá- le indica Xian Pu señalandolo con otra aguja en mano.

Saffron camina hasta donde ella le dice y deja a Mai sobre la suave superficie con cuidado.

-¿Cómo carajos has podido entrar?- pregunto furioso, esto no me da lugar a dudas definitivamente hay un infiltrado en mi organización.

-Tranquilo, lo he hecho por cuenta propia. Recuerda quien te ayudó a llegar hasta aquí.

La miro con cautela y sigo sus pasos cuando se acerca más y trata de rodearme para ver a Akane.

-¿Así que en verdad ya están casados?- pregunta señalando mi anillo de bodas.

-Sí. Es completamente legal- responde Akane.

-Ya, ya- dice muy tranquila Xian Pu, restándole importancia a toda esta escena. Como si su presencia en mi oficina fuera lo más normal –pero te había dicho que él tiene un destino que cumplir ¿cierto?

-No pienso estar contigo jamás- le respondo con fuerza -¿qué no es lo suficientemente claro para ti Xian Pu? Jamás me interesaste de esa manera ¿porqué encapricharte conmigo si jamás te di muestras de afecto?

-Porque eras de Kaori- responde furiosa –porque ella siempre fue la predilecta de la abuela ¿porqué ella y no yo?

-¿Estabas celosa de tu prima?

-¿De su vida idílica? Sí, por supuesto, la amada Kaori.

-Tú la mataste- afirmo, porque siento que esta idea ya se había formado con anterioridad en mi mente pero no era capaz de decirlo en voz alta por el temor a la respuesta.

Xian Pu se detiene y me mira de frente, con el ceño fruncido y respirando con dificultad -¡Qué demencia dices! Claro que no, ha sido su prometido quien la ha matado- señala a Akane -¿Cómo podría matarla yo si la muy tonta se ha caído en una zanja? Fue un accidente y aunque no lo creas por supuesto jamás le deseé la muerte a mi prima, era mi familia.

-Pero envidiabas su vida- habla Akane.

-Sí- responde tranquila –muy cierto. Pero Kaori era una amazona.

-No te creo- le digo –estoy seguro que has orquestado todo, seguramente manipulaste la información de la compra-venta para que Kodachi tuviera informes falsos.

-¿Te parece que yo haría algo así?- pregunta caminando de un lado a otro claramente ofendida –la muerte de Kaori solo ha complicado que pudiera acercarme a ti. No soy tan tonta.

-Más bien pienso que te ha caído del cielo ese accidente- interviene Saffron, sujetándola por la espalda y tomando sus manos para forzarla a soltar la aguja que lleva.

-¡Suéltame!- le grita –yo no he matado a Kaori, si he insistido en lo del heredero que Ranma le debe a la tribu es porque en verdad me interesa que se cumpla la tradición.

-No me hagas reír, eres tan patética como te recuerdo- habla Saffron.

-Esta bien- dice ella forcejeando –no lloré la muerte de Kaori, es cierto. El que ella ya no estuviera era la oportunidad perfecta de conseguir a Ranma. Trate de hacer razonar a la abuela para que lo obligara a casarse conmigo pero la vieja te aprecia- dice esto último mirándome con dolor –prefiere tu felicidad sobre la mía.

-Lamento que seas tan infeliz Xian Pu- le digo cuando me acerco a ella para ayudar a Saffron a sostener sus manos y amarrarla –pero no se puede mandar el corazón, no lo puedes obligar a quien amar. Y yo no te amo.

Y por primera vez Xian Pu se muestra frágil, se deja caer de rodillas en el piso con las manos atadas tras su espalda y comienza a llorar desgarradoramente.

-Yo te pude haber hecho muy feliz- me mira tras esas lágrimas –te pude haber dado todo, más que ella- dice apretando la mandíbula, llena de rabia cuando mira a Akane.

-No lo creo- respondo y tomo a Akane de la cintura para moverla de la entrada y llevarla junto a Mai.

-¿Cómo has entrado?- vuelve a preguntar Saffron -¿quién más está contigo?

-¿Olvidan quien ha construido este imperio? Las amazonas somos las verdaderas dueñas de DRJ Security.

-Dices estupideces- responde Saffron mientras saca del bolsillo su teléfono y llama a seguridad.

Akane se acerca a Mai y se sienta en la mesa de centro frente a ella -¿podemos quitarle la aguja?- me pregunta.

-No, tendrá que hacerlo Ranko.

-¿Pero está bien?- dice tomándo una de las manos de mi asistente con cuidado, revisando su pulso.

-Sí, esta aguja ha sido solo para noquearla.

Xian Pu no deja de llorar y eso me molesta.

-Llamaré a Cologne para que se encargue de ti- le amenazo, estoy a punto de levantarme de mi lugar.

-Ranma- me detiene Akane colocando su mano sobre mi antebrazo -¿porqué a Cologne y no a la policía?

Me quedo sentado junto a ella y suspiro -Cologne es la líder de las amazonas- le explico –así que su castigo será peor con ellas que con las autoridades.

De pronto escucho silencio, el llanto de Xian Pu ha cesado y cuando me giro para ver que demonios hace la veo mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios –sí que eres un estúpido enamorado Ranma- dice mientras da un brinco, poniéndose de pie, quitándose el amarre de las manos con facilidad. Todo este drama ha sido una farsa.

Saffron abre los ojos, soltando el teléfono e intenta llegar hasta donde Xian Pu pero esta le dispara una aguja que provoca que mi socio caiga con un golpe seco frente a ella.

-No quieres ser mío- afirma mientras gira su rostro para vernos –bien- comienza a caminar lentamente hacia nosotros -entonces no serás de nadie.

Tengo que proteger a Akane a como de lugar, la pongo tras de mí y camino hacia atrás, quiero llevarla hasta donde se encuentran los libreros ya que ahí hay una habitación del pánico.

-¿Crees que podrás mantenerte a salvo siempre?- me pregunta y eso me descoloca.

-¿Qué?

-Felicidades Saotome, te has convertido en mi objetivo. No quieres estar conmigo, no estarás con nadie.

En una fracción de segundo Xian Pu estira ambos brazos, veo las agujas salir disparadas en nuestra dirección.

Giro mi rostro para ver a Akane –te amo- le digo y cuando vuelvo a voltear la silueta de Xian Pu ya no está. Entonces siento el primer pinchazo en mi pecho.

Inhalo.

Escucho el grito de Akane, me aferro a la tela de su vestido pero caigo de rodillas.

Mi vista se nubla.

Solo puedo pensar en Akane. ¡Por favor que ella esté bien!

Oscuridad.

* * *

-¿Ranma?- escucho la voz de Mai.

Alzo la vista de los papeles que estoy revisando y le hago una seña para que entre.

-Solo quería confirmarte que la señorita Tendo ha recibido las flores y el obsequio.

-Maravilloso- digo con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios.

-También traigo información relacionada con el señor Ryugen.

-Toma asiento Mai- le indico la silla frente a mi escritorio.

Una vez que se sienta cierro el folder con los papeles y coloco mis manos sobre la mesa -¿qué hay de él?

-Ha tenido un accidente hoy.

Abro los ojos sorprendido -¿grave?

-No, se ha caído durante el entrenamiento de hoy y al parecer tiene una fisura en el tobillo. No creo que pueda participar en el torneo de exhibición.

-¡Vaya! ¿una caída?

-Sí.

-Es algo inusual ¿qué pudo haber sucedido?

-Ni idea- niega ella con la cabeza –pero hoy volvió a aparecer la mujer que le visita cada semana.

-Pero es jueves, su visita es todos los lunes ¿no?

Mai asiente –no creo que sea la misma persona.

-¿La has podido ver?

Ella niega –no.

-¿Qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad que instalaste?

-Va muy cubierta como siempre, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me pareció que era más alta esta persona.

-Llevaría tacones.

-No, llevaba zapatos bajos. Pero su vestimenta era distinta, más elegante.

-Y ¿cómo sabes que iba a verlo a él?

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Recuerda que no podemos llegar a conclusiones, no tenemos certeza.

-Es solo que ha sido demasiada coincidencia, la presencia de esta mujer y luego el accidente de Ryugen.

-Veremos que pasa.

De pronto el teléfono de Mai suena y ella responde de inmediato –oficina del señor Ranma Saotome, habla su asistente ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Mai alza la mirada y sonríe –sí, entiendo, deme un instante para confirmarle si el señor Saotome está disponible.

Frunzo el ceño porque no entiendo nada. Ella aprieta un botón en el teléfono y luego se acerca más al escritorio.

-Es la asistente de Akane Tendo- dice, pero no respondo –la señorita Tendo quiere hablar contigo.

-¡Oh!- por fin reacciono –sí, está bien.

Mai vuelve a tomar el teléfono –el señor Saotome está disponible para la llamada justo ahora. Sí, le comunico.

Levanto la bocina de mi teléfono de escritorio –Ranma Saotome ¿diga?- hablo entonces.

- _Buenas tardes señor Saotome. Soy Takasu Hitomi, la asistente de la señorita Tendo_.

-Tengo entendido que la señorita Tendo desea hablar conmigo.

- _Así es, deme un segundo y le comunico_ \- escucha silencio.

Tapo la bocina con la mano –gracias Mai, puedes retirarte.

Mi asistente se levanta con una sonrisa burlona en los labios –mucha suerte con su conferencia señor.

Ruedo los ojos y la ignoro.

Estoy nervioso de hablar con Akane Tendo, debo reconocerlo.

- _Señor Saotome le dejo en la línea con la señorita Tendo_ \- dice la asistente de Akane.

-Gracias señorita Takasu- respondo y entonces me doy cuenta que ya solo estamos Akane y yo en la línea.

¿Debería hablar primero? Estoy por abrir la boca cuando escucho la voz de Akane – _Buenas tardes señor Saotome_ \- dice formal.

-Señorita Tendo- respondo divertido –debo decirle que es una sorpresa su llamada- admito que una increíble sorpresa.

- _Más sorpresa ha sido recibir en mi oficina su obsequio y las flores_.

¡Ah! Llama para hablar sobre el obsequio, seguramente se siente ofendida o confundida o ambas.

-Si es para agradecer no es necesario- le digo al instante –con saber que los disfruta me basta.

- _No le llamaba precisamente para agradecerle el gesto señor Saotome_ \- remarca mi nombre con fuerza en su voz.

Es evidente que la he confundido con el regalo.

Ahora solo necesito averiguar si es una confusión buena o se siente incómoda -¡ah!- digo fingiendo no entenderle -¿no? Entonces me intriga su llamada señorita Tendo y tiene toda mi atención.

- _Es precisamente mi propia intriga por saber el motivo de los obsequios por lo que le llamo_ \- suena molesta.

-¿Es necesario un motivo para enviar flores?- pregunto inocentemente.

- _Lo usual es un motivo_ \- su voz se eleva un poco, en definitiva está molesta – _y más si vienen de un hombre casado._

¡Mierda! Cierro los ojos, le he dicho anoche cuando me presenté que vivía en China con Kaori. Soy un idiota, por supuesto que el obsequio le ha parecido ofensivo.

Dejo ir mi peso sobre la silla. En serio que soy un idiota, quiero reír pero es por nervios –señorita, creo que usted no recibe flores con la suficiente frecuencia como debería recibirlas, por eso no sabe agradecerlas.

- _Señor Saotome_ \- la escucho tomar aire, no creo que esté molesta – _usted sigue sin darle una respuesta a mi intriga._

Creo que está confundida y con toda la razón del mundo. Quiere saber porque un hombre casado le envía flores a una mujer comprometida. Pero no creo que sea porque ella esta comprometida lo que la haga sentir molesta sino porque yo estoy casado.

-Solo quería mostrarle mi admiración- no miento, estoy embelesado por ella –fue placentero poder conocerla al fin a pesar de las circunstancias.

 _-¿Las circunstancias?-_ pregunta, obvio ella no sabe que vengo buscando venganza.

-Bueno que por accidente o no usted chocara contra mí es una circunstancia- me río un poco, quiero tomárle el pelo y escuchar su reacción.

No responde nada, escucho su respiración agitada porque estoy seguro que no tiene idea de que contestarme.

-Espero que el regalo sea de su agrado, es para que no pierda su camino Señorita Tendo- sigue en silencio –es un diseño exclusivo.

- _Me di cuenta señor Saotome, estoy familiarizada con los diseños de Nahae Nakazato_.

-Lo sé, la sudadera que llevabas puesta ayer es de esa diseñadora- se queda de nuevo en silencio, tanta insolencia y soy capaz de desarmarla. Esto me excita –si te interesa saberlo yo escogí el colgante.

- _Pues es muy hermoso pero no puedo…_

La interrumpo enérgicamente –puedes aceptarlo Akane, te ruego no lo rechaces.

-Yo…

-¿Algo más en que pueda servirla señorita Tendo?- debo terminar la conversación.

-yo…

Festejo en mis adentros haberla puesto nerviosa, significa que no le soy para nada indiferente y su confusión ha sido porque me cree un hombre casado. Pero no tiene sentido aclararle mi situación real por teléfono, tal vez durante la cena de esta noche pueda explicarle.

Por la mañana hablé con Ryoga para saber como estaba su esposa y me han invitado a cenar, como bienvenida oficial al país.

-Espero verla pronto, que pase linda tarde- le digo y cuando no obtengo respuesta decido que es mejor colgar.

Debo hacer las cosas bien, quiero conocerla en verdad y esta noche me sinceraré con ella. Le explicaré que soy viudo y que si no lo he dicho antes esto fue por la costumbre.

Ardo en deseos por verla de nuevo y con suerte miraré sus bellos ojos avellana esta noche.

* * *

 **¿Cómo estais todos? Espero que muy bien, yo aquí ando con el tiempo limitado y un internet que me tiene con los nervios de punta. Una disculpa por la tardanza, sé que ya pasan de las 10 pero no saben como me ha marcado error la página para actualizar.**

 **En fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo y por fin ¡ya están casados nuestros guapos protagonistas! ¿Ustedes piensan que Xian Pu es la culpable de la muerte de Kaori?**

 **Agradezco infinitamente sus bellos comentarios y buenos deseos. Espero pronto ya retomar la publicación semanal de los capítulos, así como la actualización más constante en Instagram.**

 **Les mando abrazos enormes a todos y les deseo un increíble fin de semana.**

 **Próxima actualización 8 de febrero antes de las 10:00 p.m. hora CDMX.**


	8. Veneno

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Someone you loved" de Lewis Capaldi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **-Veneno-**

"… _ **de modo que tras las declaraciones de la ahora señora de Saotome la policía anuncio que la orden de arrestro contra el empresario Ranma Saotome se ha anulado, dandolo por caso cerrado."**_

" _ **En noticas relacionadas con el escándalo Ryugen-Saotome, el artista marcial Ryugen no ha querido dar respuesta a lo dicho por su ex prometida. De igual modo se desconoce el motivo por el cual tampoco ha declarado nada el empresario Saotome, lo único de lo que estamos seguros por el momento es que ninguno de los dos ha cancelado su participación en el evento planeado por Nerima Corp. para motivar el turismo deportivo y que tendrá lugar en unas cuantas semanas. ¿Será acaso todo este escándalo un truco publicitario? Les mantendremos al tanto en cuanto se tengan más noticias"**_

 _-_ Será mejor que apague la tele.

-Gracias Mai.

-¿Todavía no hay noticias por parte del médico?

-Ha dicho que se encuentra estable y solo estamos esperando a que despierte. ¿Tú como te has sentido?

Escucho voces.

-Bien, la fiebre solo fue cosa de un día pero al final yo no recibí la misma dosis de ese veneno.

-¿Y Saffron? ¿Lo has visto hoy?

-Está mejor, los dolores han pasado y ya quiere salir del hospital.

Escucho a Akane y a Mai conversando.

Escucho lo que los noticieros dicen y por más que intento abrir los malditos ojos no puedo. Los párpados me pesan. ¿Esto realmente está sucediendo?

-Mi padre ha llegado- es la voz de Akane.

-Saldré entonces para que pueda subir a la habitación.

-Muchas gracias.

¿Dónde estoy?

Siento las manos de Akane tomando mi mano derecha, quisiera despertar de esta pesadilla para decirle que no tiene de que preocuparse. Para abrazarla y consolar su sufrimiento y sus preocupaciones.

-¿Cómo sigue?- escucho ahora una voz masculina, supongo que es el señor Tendo.

-Pasa papá- responde Akane, luego un suspiro –el doctor lo ha revisado esta mañana.

¿De verdad? Recién soy consciente de mi entorno.

-Ha dicho que sus signos son estables, es solo cuestión de esperar a que despierte.

-¿Tú como estás pequeña?- pregunta el señor Tendo.

-Solo son rasguños, nada grave.

¿Rasguños? Juro que mataré a Xian Pu si ha herido a Akane nuevamente.

-Saffron me ha contado que les defendiste como la mejor guerrera.

Akane responde con una risita –exagera, solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿A pesar de todo?

-Ha sido tu decisión abandonar a Shinnosuke, te prometí no cuestionar tus decisiones.

-Gracias papá- Akane suelta mi mano.

-Tus hermanas están abajo, en el restaurante del hospital. Tal vez deberías ir con ellas y tomar un descanso, comer algo.

-No, estoy bien.

-Vamos pequeña, necesitas tomar aire. Yo puedo vigilar a tu esposo un rato.

-Pero ¿y si me voy y despierta?

-Si es el caso te avisaré, lo prometo.

-Esta bien- siento el calor del cuerpo de Akane al acercase a mi brazo, luego un suave beso sobre mis labios –no tardaré mi vida.

Quisiera abrir los ojos, decirle que no se preocupe por mí. Pero por más que intento hacerlo no logro moverme.

Escucho una puerta cerrarse y de nuevo la tele encendiéndose.

" _Tenemos las primeras imágenes del artista marcial Ryugen Shinnosuke saliendo de su residencia en Ryugenzawa. El artista no ha querido declarar nada aún."_

El volumen del televisor disminuye, hasta casi ser un murmullo del cuál no capto nada.

-Vaya que han creado todo un escándalo muchacho- habla el señor Tendo, su voz suena a cansancio más que a reproche –pero lo que más me importa es la seguridad de mi hija y te seré muy sincero hasta ahora no me impresionan tus métodos. Akane ha sido quien ha conseguido detener a la loca de tu ex novia.

¿Ha dicho ex novia? ¿De dónde ha sacado eso?

-Y de no ser porque tu socio había solicitado apoyo de tu gente de seguridad mi hija pudo haber salido en peor estado que tú de ese lugar. Hicimos un trato tú y yo, te ganarías mi confianza y no lo estás cumpliendo.

Escucho que toma asiento, porque una silla chirria –he podido hablar con tu madre, es una mujer muy impresionante. ¿Sabías que nos conocíamos de jóvenes?- suspira –tu padre y yo eramos muy buenos amigos, lo consideraba como mi hermano. Teníamos un maestro en las artes marciales que vio cualidades en ambos, nos vio cierto potencial. Claro que con el paso de los años yo conocí a mi difunta esposa y ese fue el final de mi prometedora carrera como artista marcial. Por ella deje de lado todo y me dedique a hacerla feliz. A tu padre le llegó también el amor, pero le tomó más tiempo. Nodoka fue lo suficientemente valiente para tratar de cambiarlo.

Escucho un suspiro y de nuevo el volumen de la tele sube.

Me pregunto… me pregunto si mi suegro sabe lo que realmente sucedió con mi padre. Akane mencionó que Shinnosuke había dicho que mi padre había sido líder de los dragones rojos y que también había matado a sus padres. Pero me resulta difícil creer cualquiera de esas dos cosas.

Soy el líder actual y conozco la historia de mis antecesores, mi padre no fue uno de ellos por lo que Shinnosuke miente.

De repente me siento de nuevo cansado. ¿Akane ha sido quien detuvo a Xian Pu?

Necesito despertar.

* * *

El timbre suena, una melodía occidental. Estoy tratando de afinar el oído para identificar que melodía es cuando la puerta se abre de repente.

-Buenas noches- digo haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas noches- responde la mujer de edad avanzada frente a mí.

-Soy Ranma Saotome, ¿me esperan para cenar los Hibiki?

-Por supuesto- dice la señora con mejor aspecto ahora que le he explicado los motivos de mi presencia ahí –adelante joven.

La mujer se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar y yo espero a que cierre la puerta tras ella para ofrecerle mi brazo y ayudarla a entrar a la casa.

-Es usted muy galante y muy guapo también.

Su comentario me causa risa y ella me imita –viniendo de una mujer tan hermosa como usted me siento totalmente halagado.

-¡Ranma!- escucho la voz de Ryoga cuando la puerta principal de la casa se abre –me da mucho gusto que hayas podido venir a cenar.

-Sería un insulto no haber aceptado, además quiero ver ya a Akari.

-Pasa Ranma- enseguida veo a la esposa de Ryoga asomarse por el pasillo hasta la puerta.

-He traído esto- le ofrezco la botella de vino blanco y también esto –le entrego la caja de chocolates.

-Muy considerado de tu parte- responde Akari cuando toma ambos objetos.

-Déjame decirte que el embarazo te sienta bien- hablo cuando se acerca a saludarme –estás radiante.

-Es lo que le he dicho también- complementa Ryoga cuando se acerca a ella para besar su mejilla.

-Eres muy amable Ranma- dice Akari, luego dirige su mirada a la mano de su ama de llaves que aún sigue prensada de mi brazo –ha sido muy amable señora Kimura ¿esta segura que no gusta acompañarnos a cenar?

-Así es mi niña, ya es muy tarde para mí y prefiero ir a descansar.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

La señora se desprende de mi brazo y camina por el pasillo hasta el otro extremo de la casa.

-Es una mujer muy amable- le digo a Akari y ella sonríe –ha sido mi nana de toda la vida. Ven Ranma, pasemos al comedor.

Sigo a Akari y a Ryoga, llegamos hasta una mesa servida pero solo veo tres espacios. ¿Akane Tendo no vendrá?

-¿Solo seremos nosotros?- pregunto sin pensar.

-Invitamos a la amiga de Akari pero no ha podido venir.

-¿A Akane Tendo?

-¿La conoces?- pregunta Akari mientras toma asiento en su lugar.

-Anoche la conocí, sé quien es por la industria en que trabajamos.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto!- dice Ryoga cuando se sienta a la par que yo –me contaste que te habían invitado a participar en la exhibición que han organizado ¿no?

-Correcto- coloco la servilleta de tela sobre mi regazo –y de casualidad me he topado con ella a la salida de un restaurante en el centro.

-¿Solo a Akane?- pregunta Akari mientras una chica llega a servir la comida.

-No- contesto de inmediato –por supuesto que iba acompañada de su novio- suelto la respuesta tranquilamente.

-Así que has conocido también a Shinnosuke- habla Ryoga, lo veo batallar con el saca corchos.

-Dame- le digo levantándome para tomar la botella y abrirla yo mismo –permíteme.

Ryoga me da ambos objetos riéndo y luego le sirve a su esposa un poco de agua.

-Sí, lo he conocido también- continúo con nuestra conversación –ha sido muy amable aunque algo posesivo de su prometida.

-Han tenido problemas para fijar la fecha de la boda y además Shinnosuke siempre ha sido celoso- habla Akari.

-Creí que ya habría una fecha para su boda- continúo con la conversación, de lo más casual y falso posible, incluso me sorprendo de mi impecable actuación. Aunque lo que necesito es averiguar si Shinnosuke tiene una amante.

-No, Akane aún no se ha decidido- responde Akari antes de dar el prime bocado a su plato.

-Entonces ¿es por Akane? ¿acaso no quiere casarse?

-Bueno- interviene Ryoga, lo que me sorprende –ha estado muy ocupada con la organización de varios eventos y publicidades.

El tema se está desviando, no me queda de otra más que ser directo. Tomo mi copa de vino y doy un sorbo para armarme de valor -¿Shinnosuke tiene una amante?

-¿Qué?- pregunta sorprendida Akari, tan sorprendida que suelta los palillos sobre su plato, mirándome con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de burla en los labios -¿porqué preguntas algo así?

-No lo sé, es un hombre que tiene su séquito de fans y me hace pensarlo el hecho que su prometida parece renuente a poner una fecha para su boda- tomo más vino.

-No, no la tiene- contesta Ryoga con el ceño fruncido. Puedo sentir que algo oculta.

-¡Vaya!- dice su esposa -¡qué tontería pensar algo así Ranma!

Río para calmar las aguas –sí- corto un trozo de carne –tienes razón- niego con la cabeza, concentrado en mi plato de comida –no sé porque lo he pensado.

-¿Tú tenías una amante?- pregunta Akari, lo que me toma con la guarda baja.

-No- detengo lo que hago mirándole a los ojos –por supuesto que no- pongo mis manos sobre mis muslos, me siento tenso y fuera de lugar.

-Y también eres un hombre con un séquito de fans tras de ti ¿cierto?

-Disculpa si he ofendido con mi pregunta- le digo tomando la servilleta para limpiar mi boca.

-Será mejor que hablemos de otra cosa- trata de calmar la conversación Ryoga y yo asiento al igual que su esposa.

-¿Solo vas a estar en Japón por lo de la exhibición Ranma?- me pregunta Akari.

-No, de hecho estoy pensando en mudarme permanentemente- respondo y ella me mira curiosa –tal vez cambiar de aires me siente mejor.

-Lamento mucho tu perdida- responde la mujer con sinceridad.

De cierto modo me da gusto saber que Akane cuenta con una amiga tan leal, dispuesta a defender su honor. Por que seamos sinceros, el que Shinnosuke tenga una amante y que todo el mundo lo sepa haría ver fatal a Akane, comprendo porque Akari se ha puesto tan a la defensiva.

-Gracias- respondo sonriendo levemente.

Continuamos con la platica casual mientras comemos.

-Bien, pediré el postre- habla Ryoga cuando terminamos con el plato principal y se levanta de la mesa- ¿quieres té amor?

-Sí- responde sonriente Akari.

-Igual yo Ryoga, muchas gracias.

Mi amigo asiente y se va por el pasillo.

-Ryoga me ha contado que tienes cierta afición por el universo y descubrir sus misterios- habla Akari mientras la chica del servicio se lleva los platos sucios de la mesa.

-Así es- suspiro pensando en Akane y en lo maravilloso que hubiese sido tener esta conversación con ella.

-A Akane también le gusta.

Miro sorprendido a Akari -¿de verdad?- aprieto un poco los labios para no reír de felicidad –eso es una coincidencia.

-Desde que eramos niñas- sigue hablando –su padre le regaló un telescopio cuando cumplió 12 años y se apasionó por las estrellas y las leyendas alrededor de las mismas.

-Mi madre fue quien me introdujo a ese pasatiempo. En la aldea donde vivíamos cuando niños las estrellas se pueden ver tan nítidamente que pareciera que es uno capaz de tocarlas con la punta de los dedos. Era fascinante ver el cielo por las noches e imposible no querer saber más.

-Eres todo un romántico Ranma- escucho una risita divertida y me contagio.

-No lo soy.

-Yo diría que sí- acomoda sus brazos sobre la mesa, alineando las arrugas inexistentes sobre el mantel -¿sales con alguien?

-No- respondo de inmediato.

-He sido una entrometida, lo siento- dice poniéndose roja de vergüenza.

-No te disculpes, tú misma lo has dicho tengo un séquito de fans y cualquiera pensaría que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para que retome mi vida.

-Debe ser muy duro para ti y debes extrañarla mucho ¿no?

-No ha sido fácil y pero no creo que Kaori quisiera verme miserable y solo por el resto de mi vida. Sé que si hubiese sido al revés yo esperaría que ella se casara de nuevo y formara una familia.

Akari suspira –eres todo un romántico- responde con ojos cálidos cuando alza la vista.

* * *

Hemos salido al jardín para tomar el postre y una taza de té para acompañarle. Akari se ha disculpado por el cansancio de su día y se ha retirado a dormir, su esposo la ha acompañado y mientras yo miro el cielo estrellado.

No es igual que en la aldea donde vivía de joven pero es mucho mejor que en Shanghái.

De pronto escucho música a lo lejos "Someone you loved" de Lewis Capaldi.

-¿De dónde proviene?- me levanto curioseando con la vista a lo lejos por sobre los muros que rodean el jardín.

Camino entonces hasta donde se encuentra un pequeño pasillo de piedras que lleva al otro extremo del jardín por la lateral de la casa.

-Ranma- alguien me llama, un susurro débil.

-¿Qué?

-Vamos mi amor.

-¿Akane?

-Sígueme.

Camino y el jardín se vuelve un bosque de repente. Miro a mi alrededor.

-Esto debe ser un sueño- digo con calma.

-Ranma- la voz que me llama ya no es un susurro, está a mi espalda y me quedo de piedra al reconocerla -¿qué haces?

Mi respiración se agita, no quiero voltearme. Pero entonces veo una mano tocar mi brazo con delicadeza.

Cuando mis ojos siguen la trayectoria de esa delicada mano termino por darme la vuelta.

-¿Qué buscas?- pregunta Kaori con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios.

-Estoy soñando.

-¿Lo estas?- dice mirándome a los ojos, pega su cuerpo al mío cuando posa su brazo izquierdo alrededor de mis hombros y besa mis labios.

Su beso es tan real, tan nítido.

-Entonces despierta ya mi amor- susurra en mi oído cuando deja de besarme, yo cierro los ojos aspirando el aroma de su cabello suelto –despierta y mírame.

Un sonido sordo lastima mi oído y abro los ojos de golpe.

Lo primero que veo es la oscuridad de la noche, quiero moverme pero entonces siento cables en mis brazos y algo que sujeta mi dedo índice.

-¡Amor! Tranquilo- escucho la voz de Akane por fin, pero no puedo verla.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquilo mi vida- por fin siento sus manos sobre mi pecho y veo su rostro.

Y lo que veo no me hace feliz, lleva una cicatriz en el pómulo derecho y otra a la altura de la barbilla.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido?- pregunto tratando de incorporarme.

-No te muevas Ranma- habla seriamente -iré por una enfermera para que me ayude a sentarte.

-Esta bien- susurro y entonces la veo salir de la habitación corriendo.

Analizo mi entorno; estoy en una habitación de tamaño medio impoluta hasta cansar la vista con una pantalla montada en la pared y una ventana que seguro da al patio interno del hospital. Reconozco el lugar, ya he estado aquí en otras ocasiones.

Tengo en la mano derecha la aguja que administra la medicación y también un indicador para verificar mi frecuencia cardiáca, algo que básicamente avisa si sigo con vida.

De pronto la cabeza comienza a dolerme y la boca me sabe a un desierto.

Casi al instante en que decido sentarme por mi cuenta llega Akane con la enfermera de turno.

-¿Cómo se siente señor Saotome?- pregunta la mujer de edad media.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo sed.

-Enseguida le administrare algo para el dolor, el agua podrá tomarla poco a poco.

-Gracias.

La enfermera sale un instante y regresa con una jeringa que introduce en el gotero que está conectado al suero –con esto se sentirá mejor. ¿Desea sentarse?

-Sí, por favor.

La mujer se acerca a la lateral de la cama y presiona algo que provoca que el respaldo se eleve lentamente.

Akane se acerca a mi izquierda y toma mi mano con cuidado –en un instante te daré un poco de agua.

Giro mi cuello para verla –¿qué ha sucedido?

Mi esposa traga saliva y mira a la enfermera, luego vuelve su vista hacia mi. No hace falta más, entiendo que prefiere no decir nada hasta que estemos solos.

-Debo revisar sus signos señor Saotome- habla la enfermera, quien toma mi pulso y anota datos de los aparatos a mi alrededor en el historial que está a un lado de la cabecera –parece que todo está en orden- dice sonriente mirando ahora a Akane.

-Le agradezco.

-¿Quiere que llame a alguien para avisar que el señor Saotome ha despertado?

-No hace falta, es de madrugada y podemos esperar a las visitas de la mañana- contesta Akane.

-Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme, con permiso.

La mujer sale de la habitación cerrando tras ella la puerta.

-Vas a decirme por fin porque tienes…- ni bien logro terminar de hablar cuando Akane acerca su rostro al mio y me besa.

De inmediato respondo a sus afecciones.

-Estaba muy preocupada de que no despertaras- me dice con emoción cuando se separa de mis labios, recargando su cabeza sobre mi pecho cuando se sienta a un lado sobre la cama.

-Escuche tu voz en algún momento- le digo –y trate de despertar, pero no podía.

-Seguramente era por los sedantes- responde ella –pero ahora ya estas conmigo.

-¿Por qué tienes esos rasguños en la cara?- le pregunto, acariciando su hombro con la mano libre.

-Xian Pu lanzó sus agujas- explica –y entonces me cubriste con tu cuerpo pero unas pasaron de largo y me rozaron solamente.

-Recuerdo escuchar tus gritos y cuando trate de ver donde estaba Xian Pu ya no supe nada, fue cuestión de un parpadeo.

-Corrió hasta donde estabas, con una daga en la mano dispuesta a matarte. La furia se reflejaba en su mirada, parecía poseída. Tuve que actuar.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Te dejé caer en el suelo y tome un par de libros de las estanterías a mi espalda. Se los arroje para tratar de llamar su atención. Estaba tan furiosa- alza su rostro y recarga su mentón sobre mi pecho –luego tome un objeto pesado y corrí hacia ella cuando me convertí en su objetivo.

Akane se detiene y mira de reojo la ventana.

-¿Akane?

-Le di un golpe en el rostro que la hizo detenerse, sangraba mucho, creo que le rompí la nariz.

-¿Y entonces?

-Para entonces llegaron los guardias del edificio y la detuvieron.

-Menos mal- suspiro aliviado, recargo mi espalda en la almohada –parece que esta pesadilla ha terminado entonces.

-Xian Pu se escapó cuando la llevaban detenida.

-Mientes- respondo –mientes ¿cierto?

-Un auto golpeo la patrulla donde viajaba, al parecer no esta sola en esto Ranma.

-¡Demonios!- grito.

-Tuve que realizar la conferencia de prensa- llama mi atención Akane.

-Creí que también estaba soñando eso- murmuro.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta curiosa Akane sentándose recta y buscando el vaso con agua sobre la mesa de noche.

-Nada- niego ligeramente con la cabeza –pudiste haber esperado.

Akane acerca el líquido a mis labios -era importante hacerlo, toda la prensa estaba ya en el lugar.

Solo logro dar un par de sorbos y ella retira el vaso de mis labios -lamento mucho haberte dejado sola- alzo mi brazo para acariciar su rostro con cuidado -¿qué ha sucedido entonces?

-Shinnosuke me ha buscado justo después de las declaraciones que hice- responde en lugar de explicar lo de la conferencia.

-¿Qué?

-Llamó a Kasumi para tratar de hablar conmigo, por supuesto me negué rotundamente a responderle.

-Sí que tiene valor ese cabrón o no tiene suficientes neuronas.

-En la conferencia he explicado que Shinnosuke y yo habíamos estado teniendo problemas desde meses atrás y que nuestra separación era algo inminente, que tarde o temprano ocurriría. También he dicho que ha sido una terrible coincidencia en tiempos el que te conociera justo en ese momento, porque sabía se vería mal a los ojos de la sociedad pero que nada has tenido que ver con mi ruptura con él. Que ha sido un flechazo y que desde el instante en que cruzamos palabras supe que quería estar contigo para toda la vida.

-¿Y la prensa? ¿Cómo lo ha publicado?

-Esta dividida, por supuesto- sonríe resignada –hay noticias que especulan mi infidelidad y otras que se alegran de que haya encontrado un amor verdadero. En lo único que concuerdan es en que no se explican porque motivo no has dado tu versión de la historia.

-Xian Pu ha llegado en el peor momento posible a cumplir sus caprichos.

-Cologne está de acuerdo contigo- responde y la miro con sorpresa.

-Has hablado con ella.

-Vino a visitarte hace unos días.

-¿Hace unos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el hospital Akane?

Ella se muerde el labio y baja la vista.

-¿Akane?

-Un par de semanas.

-¿Un par de semanas? ¿Cuándo es la exhibición?- pregunto angustiado.

-A finales de este mes- responde –y Shinnosuke no ha cancelado su participación.

-Tampoco voy a cancelar yo.

-Ya veremos.

-Tengo tiempo para entrenar.

-No es por eso- me mira preocupada.

-¿Entonces?

-No veo la necesidad de que participes, Shinnosuke lo usará de pretexto para buscar una pelea contigo.

-Shinnosuke no necesita un pretexto para ello amor.

Akane medita un poco mis palabras y luego suspira –supongo que no.

-Además si quiere pelear vendrá a buscarme y no lo voy a detener, tenemos cuentas que aclarar.

-Ranma- susurra y la jalo del brazo para que vuelva a acurrucarse sobre mi pecho.

-¿Qué ha dicho tu padre sobre nuestra boda?- pregunto por curiosidad, tengo la vaga noción de escucharlo también.

-Jajaja ¿me cambias la conversación?

-Aja- sonrío

-Que le hubiera gustado estar presente.

-Lo estará, esto solo ha sido por el civil. Aún falta la ceremonia religiosa.

-Lo sabe, pero era importante para él.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo no, ahora soy tu esposa.

-Me gusta como suena.

-A mi también, la prensa se ha vuelto loca cuando he mostrado el anillo de compromiso y de matrimonio.

-¿Dónde está mi anillo?- pregunto cuando no siento ninguna sortija en mi mano.

-Lo tengo yo- me muestra una cadena que está colgada en su cuello.

-Gracias.

-Los paramédicos llegaron antes de la conferencia- me platica –y me pidieron quitarte el reloj y la sortija.

-¿Cómo están Saffron y Mai?

-Bien- dice animada Akane –Saffron estuvo hospitalizado unos tres días, Xian Pu le arrojó 4 agujas con veneno. Mai tuvo más suerte, solo recibió una aguja por lo que solo pasó una noche para ser vigilada.

-Así que esa loca venía dispuesta a matar.

-Creo que venía a matarme, recuerda que ella ya me había amenazado.

-¿Y mi madre?

-Esta bien, ha pasado todo el día aquí. Luego papá la ha llevado a cenar y a la casa.

-¿Ranko?

-Preocupada, habría preferido que te llevaremos a donde está ella pero por logística y para mantener perfil bajo papá y tu madre sugirieron este hospital.

-Ya veo.

-Aún hay más- dice preocupada ahora.

-¿Qué?

-Hinako ha vuelto de su viaje.

-¿Te ha contado Saffron el motivo del viaje de Hinako?

Akane asiente –me dijo que había ido a buscar a la mejor amiga de Kaori, que estaba desaparecida. No sabía que era la abogada de tu ex suegro.

-Creo que hay muchos detalles que omití.

Me mira sin decir nada –puede que no tuviera importancia.

-Tal vez. ¿La ha encontrado?

-Sí- responde en un susurro.

-¿Dónde estaba?

-La habían secuestrado, estaba casi al punto de la muerte en una bodega abandonada. Sus captores simplemente la dejaron ahí al pensarla muerta.

-¡Mierda!- digo en voz baja –imagino que su hermano debe estar más tranquilo.

-Los detalles no los conozco al cien, pero sí, imagino que su familia debe estar más tranquila.

-¿Sabes si Hinako descubrió quien trato de asesinarla?

-Por lo que me dijo Saffron al parecer fue un enviado de Xian Pu.

-No me extraña, también debe estar furiosa de que Kodachi no ha conseguido redimir el nombre de su prima. Aunque me parece extraña su reacción cuando nos atacó, estaba casi seguro que Xian Pu habría orquestado todo para causar el accidente de Kaori.

-Lo sé, cuando se lo dijiste pensé que actuaría distinto y en lugar de eso se veía afectada.

Medito un poco y cierro los ojos.

-Debe estar cansado- me dice y yo niego sin abrir los ojos.

-No, solo quisiera poder salir de aquí para averiguar que está sucediendo.

-Tendremos tiempo de eso.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la empresa de tu padre?

-Bueno gracias a tu ayuda pudimos salvar la parte que DRJ Security compró, junto con el nombre. El resto lo tiene Shinnosuke y dudo que vaya a devolver algo.

-Por supuesto- río con ironía -¿Nabiki como está al respecto?

-Sorprendentemente tranquila.

-Nabiki es una guerrera de las finanzas.

Akane sonríe y me alegra el corazón con ese gesto –tienes razón.

No puedo evitarlo y bostezo.

-Creo que será mejor que descanses- dice ella tratando de levantarse y yo la agarro por la muñeca para detenerla.

-Duerme conmigo- le digo sonriendo.

-No pienso moverme de aquí señor, estaré en el sofá cama.

-No- insisto y muevo mi cuerpo a un lado –cabemos perfectamente los dos en esta cama.

-Ranma, voy a lastimarte si duermo ahí apretujada contigo.

-Anda, quiero abrazarte, sentir el calor de tu cuerpo y acurrucarme en tu cuello.

-Jajaja eres imposible ¿sabes?

-Pero te amo porque me soportas aún así.

Akane se acomoda a mi lado y yo la abrazo contra mi pecho –amo tu olor- le digo cuando froto mi nariz en su cuello, causándole un escalofrío que me hace sonreír.

-Y yo te amo a ti- dice con ese tono de voz que me vuelve loco.

* * *

Escucho un carraspeo que me despierta, siento algo sobre mi pecho y cuando bajo la mirada no puedo evitar sonreír como idiota al ver a Akane dormida aún en mis brazos.

-Veo que has despertado muchacho- alzo los ojos y veo a mi suegro de pie a un lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Buenos días- le respondo y él hace una mueca que interpreto es disgusto puro al ver a su hija acostada conmigo.

Bajo mi rostro para besar la cabeza de Akane –amor- le digo y ella se remueve con esos quejidos mañaneros que me causan ternura –despierta amor, tu padre está aquí.

-¿Qué?- pregunta somnolienta y cuando mueve su rostro ve a su padre -¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido para ver como estabas y hacer relevo contigo para que fueras a desayunar, pero veo que tu marido ha despertado al fin.

Akane sale de la cama y se arregla la blusa, la prenda se ha alzado un poco porque he metido mi mano para acariciar su piel de forma ligeramente inconsciente.

-Ranma despertó como eso de las 3 de la madrugada, no tenía sentido llamarlos a todos y preferí esperar a que fuera de día.

-Sí, entiendo. Aún así creo que deberías ir a casa, cambiarte de ropa y desayunar algo.

-Estoy bien papá.

-No es tan mala idea amor- apoyo a mi suegro, la verdad es que me gustaría hablar con él sin tener la presión de que mi esposa se encuentre presente cuando él me trate de ahorcar.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunta ella con dudas.

-No iré a ninguna parte ¿sí?

Sonríe –bien, prometo no tardar mucho y así también podré traerte algo de ropa limpia para cuando te den el alta.

-Gracias.

-Kasumi está abajo- habla su padre, ignorando el beso que Akane me da cuando se despide de mí.

-No tardaré- dice Akane cuando se despide del señor Tendo.

Yo le sonrío mientras ella cierra la puerta al salir, luego me enfrento a los ojos asesinos de mi suegro.

-¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?

-Mejor de lo que debería señor.

-Cierto.

-Yo no sé por donde empezar.

El señor Tendo se sienta en el sillón que está en el otro lado de la cama, yo lo sigo con la mirada cuando hace esto.

-Tal vez por el principio y la verdad. ¿Ha que viniste a Japón realmente chico?

Lo sabe, sé que lo sabe. Y quiere oírlo de mis labios.

Inspiro sin dejar de mirarlo –a matar a Akane.

* * *

 **¡Mis adorados lectores! Una disculpa enorme, ayer no me alcanzó el día para terminar de editar el capítulo y por eso lo estoy subiendo el día de hoy. Quiero que sepan que mi compromiso para con ustedes es real y que no tomo las publicaciones como un juego. Les agradezco su paciencia infinita y su comprensión, ustedes tranquilos y yo nerviosa que no les dejaré sin actualizaciones.**

 **Les deseo un delicioso fin de semana y nos leemos el 22 de febrero.**

 **Besos y abrazos enormes!**


	9. Kasumi Tendo

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **-Kasumi Tendo-**

Mi suegro me mira sin pestañear, su rostro sigue igual a como cuando empezamos la conversación. Una mezcla de incredulidad con furia absoluta.

Mira algún punto en la pared para evitar cruzar sus ojos con los míos.

-Por favor- le suplico entonces tras un largo silencio –diga algo.

El señor Tendo se levanta, estoy seguro que viene directo a mi para golpearme. Pero no es así, camina de un lado a otro frente a la cama. Meditando. Meditando todo lo que le he dicho.

-¿Y el arquitecto?- pregunta sin dejar de caminar.

-Él continúa trabajando, supongo- la verdad es que nunca le di importancia la presencia del arquitecto –a fin de cuentas él llevaba los planos enviados por el despacho de la señorita Kuno.

-¿No estaba involucrado en el proyecto desde el inicio? ¿No ayudó a buscar el terreno idóneo?

Niego con la cabeza –mi suegro cambiaba de arquitectos constantemente. A veces al mismo tiempo distintas constructoras trabajan en proyectos similares pero en latitudes distintas.

-¿Estas seguro de que la señorita Kuno no está involucrada?

-¿Está usted seguro de que Shinnosuke no está involucrado?- pregunto sardónicamente y la mirada de odio absoluto que me lanza mi suegro me hace arrepentirme de inmediato de mis palabras –es que…- quiero explicarme –Ryugen mantuvo oculto de Akane sus planes de poner una empresa por su cuenta.

-Cierto, pero eso fue porque esa inmobiliaria era un regalo para Akane. Quería darle algo que fuera solo de ella pero que ya tuviera éxito.

-Y sin embargo ¿no tenía pactada la fecha para devolverle la inversión inicial?

-Yo me negué a ponerle una fecha límite- responde firme –hay cosas que tú no sabes y que no pienso contarte porque involucran a mi familia.

-Señor Tendo- le interrumpo –yo soy ya de su familia, tanto como usted y las hermanas de mi esposa son ahora mi familia.

-Todavía no- responde caminando hasta quedar a mi lado –podrás ser el esposo legal de Akane, pero eso no implica que te haya aceptado como mi hijo ¿entiendes? Aún hay mucho que debes demostrarme muchacho.

Mis dientes chocan entre sí y mi mandíbula se tensa tanto que comienza a dolerme la cabeza de nueva cuenta.

-Lo entiendo- respondo escuetamente –señor.

-Bien- vuelve a sentarse, esta vez más cerca de mí -¿cómo sé que no has enamorado a Akane como parte de tu venganza?

-Porque daría mi vida por ella. He salvado su empresa señor, he sacado con vida a Akane de Ryugenzawa y sobre todo le he entregado mi corazón a su hija.

El señor Tendo asiente.

-Te daré una última oportunidad muchacho y lo hago solo por Nodoka, tu madre ha sido una mujer muy valiente desde que recuerdo y no creo que haya criado a un cobarde.

Aprieto los puños –no señor, no lo hizo. Si bien la idea de matar a Akane era para castigar a Shinnosuke, sé que no ha sido la idea más brillante.

-¿Has matado antes a alguien muchacho?

-No, jamás.

-¿Entonces Akane iba a ser tu primera victima?

-Sí- digo avergonzado –pero eso es cosa del pasado.

-Puede que sea verdad, sin embargo ha sido gracias a Akane que estás aún respirando.

-Lo sé, me ha contado que ella se ha enfrentado a Xian Pu.

-Entonces esa chica ¿es prima de tu difunta esposa? Creí que era una ex novia o algo por el estilo.

Me río por lo que pensaba el señor Tendo sobre mi relación con Xian Pu –creo que eso esperaba ella señor, su deseo era que termináramos juntos.

-Una mujer no se inventa ese tipo de romances al azar ¿estás seguro que jamás hiciste nada para hacerla creer que te interesabas por ella?

-Así es- le digo suspirando –conocí a Xian Pu cuando mi compromiso con Kaori se hizo oficial ante las amazonas.

-Pues tanto tu socio como tú han tenido suerte, el médico nos ha explicado que el veneno que contenían las puntas de las agujas debería haber parado tu corazón en cuestión de minutos.

-Usted mismo lo ha dicho, he sobrevivido gracias a su hija.

El señor Tendo parece relajarse ahora, se recarga en el respaldo de la silla y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho –también debo agradecerte por tu actuar para con Nabiki- dice sin mirarme.

-No lo he hecho por usted, lo he hecho por ellas.

Alza la mirada y puedo notar el arrepentimiento de mentirle a sus hijas en su rostro.

-Le he dicho que ellas son mi familia ahora y tal como he visto por mi hermana de sangre prometo cuidar de las hermanas de mi esposa.

-Gracias- responde suspirando –dudo que Shinnosuke devuelva la cantidad de dinero que le he entregado.

-Señor- le llamo para que vuelva a verme.

-¿Dime?

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber.

-No puedes hacerme ninguna pregunta muchacho, no estás en condiciones de cuestionar mis decisiones.

-Lo lamento- le digo al instante –tiene usted toda la razón.

De pronto escuchamos la manija de la puerta y veo a Akane con ropa nueva y una pequeña maleta de viaje en las manos cuando entra a la habitación.

-Espero hayas dejado en paz a mi esposo- dice ella sonriente a su padre, seguro debo tener cara de espanto porque de inmediato se acerca a mí y me da un casto beso en los labios.

-Solo estábamos platicando ¿verdad?- mi suegro me mira con auto suficiencia.

-Así es- respondo calmado.

-Kasumi quiere subir a conocer a Ranma- le explica Akane a su padre y yo me preocupo aún más.

Sé que la primogenita del clan Tendo no me ve con buena cara y además es partidaria absoluta de Shinnosuke. ¿Tengo miedo? Pues sí, a decir verdad lo tengo.

-Eso indica que debo bajar ¿no?- el señor Tendo se pone de pie y me da un par de golpes en el hombro –te veré más tarde muchacho.

-Gracias señor- le respondo.

Cuando el señor Tendo sale por la puerta Akane se sienta en la cama frente a mí -¿cómo te sientes mi vida?- dice quitando de mi frente el cabello, acariciando mi piel en el proceso.

-¿Sabes cuando me darán de alta?

-El médico vendrá a verte más al rato, entonces lo sabremos.

Medito la respuesta y Akane sonríe -¿tan mal te ha ido con papá?

-No nos hemos hecho amigos aún amor- respondo y ella ríe.

-Creí que con un par de tus peores bromas lo conseguirías.

-Lo entiendo perfecto, te he puesto en peligro en más de una ocasión. Si fuera mi hija la que estuviera en la misma situación el sujeto no seguiría vivo, tu padre es un gran hombre por dejarme aún respirar.

-Si nuestra hija estuviera en la misma situación- dice mirando al techo divertida antes de volver sus ojos a mi rostro –creo que serías igual de comprensivo con ella por estar tan enamorada.

Acaricio su mejilla con el pulgar –eres tan hermosa.

Akane cierra los ojos a mi caricia, ladeando su rostro un poco –tú eres un embustero.

-Un embustero que te ama con locura.

Su cuerpo baja ligeramente y yo avanzo la distancia que falta para besar sus labios cuando escuchamos unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-¿Puedo entrar?- pregunta una voz de mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa Kasumi- responde Akane mientras se levanta de la cama.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a una preciosa mujer alta y de cabello largo castaño. Es muy parecida a Akane pero tiene ciertas diferencias propias de su edad y de su estatus como madre de dos hijos. Está vestida con unos jeans y una blusa blanca, zapatos bajos y el cabello lo lleva recogido en una coleta de lado.

-¿Interrumpí algo?- pregunta con esa melodiosa voz que tiene.

-No, no- responde Akane haciendo una seña para que se acerca hasta donde estamos –Kasumi quiero presentarte a mi esposo, Ranma.

-Encantada Ranma- habla Kasumi cuando estira su mano para saludarme.

-El gusto es mío Kasumi, es una pena la forma en como nos hemos conocido ¿no?- respondo a su apretón de manos.

-Lo importante es que estás bien.

-Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que hacer un viaje así de imprevisto.

-Era algo importante- dice sonriendo a Akane –aunque hubiese preferido que su boda fuera algo lo suficientemente planeado con antelación.

-Ya te he dicho que nuestra boda religiosa será cuidadosamente planeada- dice Akane mientras toma a su hermana del brazo y la lleva hasta el sillón que se encuentra cerca de la ventana. Pero solo se quedan las dos de pie junto a este.

-Pero ya estás casada y piensan vivir juntos desde ya ¿no? Al menos eso fue lo que me dijo papá.

-De hecho ya me he mudado con Ranma desde antes.

Kasumi abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Puedo notar la forma como me mira, siente recelo por mi forma de actuar.

-Desde hace unos días le había pedido a Akane que se mudara conmigo- explico.

-Todo fue muy rápido Akane- habla ahora Kasumi, solo a su hermana, ignorándome.

-Sí, lo sé, pero esto que sentimos el uno por el otro fue así Kasumi. Repentino.

-¿Y si algún día se arrepiente?

-Nunca me voy a arrepentir de estar enamorado de tu hermana- respondo yo.

-¿Puedes entonces prometer que nunca te vas a cansar de ella? ¿Nunca te vas a fastidiar de su presencia?

-¡Kasumi!- habla sorprendida Akane.

-Solo quiero que comprendas la realidad de un matrimonio Akane, no siempre se van a llevar bien y no siempre estarán de acuerdo- ahora gira su rostro para verme a mí -y puede que lleguen a pelear por las cosas más simples y de eso no te puedes dar cuenta en un par de semanas.

-Sé que debes estar preocupada por lo precipitado de la situación Kasumi- quiero explicarle como me siento y lo comprometido que estoy por Akane.

-Y yo quiero que mi hermana entienda que posiblemente haya tomado una decisión basada en una novedad- dice esto último mirándome de abajo hacia arriba.

-Ranma no es una novedad Kasumi, lo que siento por él es totalmente inexplicable- sale a la defensiva Akane.

-¿Por ser inexplicable has decidido tu futuro?

-Ya habíamos hablado Kasumi- dice con los dientes apretados mi esposa –y habías aceptado darle una oportunidad a Ranma.

-Sí, es verdad- se cruza de brazos la mayor de las Tendo –pero ahora que le conozco entiendo tu fascinación. Es muy apuesto y tiene un aire de misterio que le rodea, por eso pienso que te has dejado llevar.

-¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de mi esposo?- grita Akane.

-Nunca te diría algo para perjudicarte.

-Pero en cambio me ocultaste que Shinnosuke tenía otras empresas.

-Porque era un regalo de bodas para ti.

-Eres mi hermana.

-Y por eso lo he hecho, por tu bienestar.

-Creo que lo haces por tus propios intereses- Akane mira con los ojos entre cerrados a su hermana y esta agita las manos en el aire.

-¿Por el dinero que mi marido podría haber ganado en la expansión de la empresa de papá? ¿Por eso lo dices?

-Bueno pues Nabiki está muy tranquila de que esa no haya sido nuestra única oportunidad para crecer.

-¡Claro!- alza la voz Kasumi, colocando ambas manos en su cadera -Nabiki está muy calmada porque sigue siendo socia de DRJ Security.

-¡Solo fue socia para que pudiéramos recuperar Nerima Corp.!

-La recuperamos porque Shinnosuke aceptó firmar los papeles donde cede su parte del nombre.

 _¿Shinnosuke devolvió el nombre de la empresa a Nabiki?_ , pienso sorprendido. Al parecer me he perdido de mucho.

-Sí, sí, pero no ha regresado el dinero que papá le dio.

-Lo piensa devolver en cuanto se aclare todo este mal entendido- Kasumi mueve sus manos frente a mí para señalarme sin dejar de ver a su hermana.

Imagino que soy el mal entendido.

-Yo amo a tu hermana- intervengo y las dos mujeres me miran a la vez que inspiran con fuerza –la amo como jamás había amado a nadie.

Kasumi gira su cuerpo y camina para quedar más cerca de mí -pues por tu bien- se inclina para mirarme de frente a los ojos, puedo ver la rabia reflejada en su mirada –por tu bien espero que asumas las consecuencias que puedan ocurrir por esto.

-¡Kasumi!- grita Akane molesta.

Kasumi camina hasta la puerta y sale rápidamente de la habitación, hecha una furia auténtica.

-No puedo creerlo- susurra Akane.

Esta de espaldas a mí, se lleva ambas manos a la cara para cubrirla y veo como sus hombros se agitan de arriba abajo.

-¿Amor?- pregunto preocupado.

Muevo las sabanas que me cubren aún y salgo inmediatamente de la cama, me cuesta un poco de trabajo llegar hasta ella porque las piernas me tiemblan a cada paso.

Cuando toco su hombro ella se sobre salta y se gira, pero me quedo perdido porque en lugar de estar llorando Akane ríe.

-Perdona- dice sosteniéndome cuando me tambaleo –no quería preocuparte, es solo que me ha causado mucha risa la reacción de Kasumi.

-No le veo la gracia- respondo molesto, creí que estaba triste y es todo lo contrario.

-Vamos, te llevaré hasta la cama- dice Akane aún con voz risueña.

-Vaya- digo desanimado –no entiendo que te ha causado tanta diversión, tu hermana se ha puesto a gritar frente a mí que soy el peor error de tu vida.

-Claro que no entiendes, porque aún no te lo explico.

Con esfuerzo vuelvo a subir a la cama, la espalda me mata pero al menos el dolor de cabeza ha desaparecido.

-Kasumi es…- empieza Akane a hablar cuando se sienta frente a mí en la cama también –es complicada para entender sus emociones.

-¿Crees que se le complique expresarlas? Yo sentí que dejó muy en claro que no soy de su agrado.

Akane ríe y acaricia mi rostro con cariño –eso quiere decir que no está en tu contra.

-No- digo negando con la cabeza también –definitivamente la medicación me hace ver cosas que no.

-Kasumi está molesta porque sabe que de cierto modo que aún cuando cree que eres la causa de que haya terminado mi compromiso con Shinnosuke también has sido el remedio para salvar nuestra empresa.

-Por lo que entendí habló con Shinnosuke para recuperar el nombre de Nerima Corp. ¿no?

-Ella- Akane mira la puerta y suspira antes de volver a mirarme a los ojos –ella se siente realmente mal por lo sucedido. Cuando la ví por primera vez a su llegada a Japón me abrazó y me dijo que lo lamentaba mucho.

La miro sin responder aún porque no entiendo a que punto quiere llegar.

-Mi hermana estudio para ser una gran chef- dice sonriendo –su sueño era montar un restaurante en Japón y encargarse de alimentar con grandiosos platillos a la gente. Por eso tenemos un restaurante de primer nivel, perfectamente equipado en el último piso de las oficinas.

-¿Y porqué no lo hizo?

-Por que se enamoró.

-De su esposo- afirmo pero ya imagino que no porque Akane niega con la cabeza.

-Kasumi se enamoró perdidamente de uno de sus compañeros en el restaurante donde realizó sus practicas, era extranjero y resultó ser de la realeza.

-¿De verdad?

-Seguro debes conocerlo, es el príncipe Kirin. Claro que cuando estudiaba en la misma universidad que Kasumi anda de incógnito.

-Entonces Kasumi le confesó lo que sentía ¿y él la rechazó por ser un príncipe?

-De hecho fue él quien se confesó ante ella, tuvieron un pequeño romance de verano- explica Akane suspirando encantada –parecía un cuento de hadas ¿sabes? Y de cierto modo la envidiaba por ser correspondida de esa forma.

Akane baja la mirada hasta sus manos que juegan con la tela de su bluson –Shinnosuke y yo siempre parecíamos un sube y baja, había temporadas en las que él estaba muy atento a mis sentimientos y yo parecía distante, fría, aburrida. Y había momentos en los que era lo contrario, en los que yo me sentía profundamente encandilada por él y sin embargo parecía muy ocupado adrede como para mí.

Cuando Kasumi tuvo su romance con el príncipe Kirin la balanza en mi relación con Shinnosuke estaba en mi contra, él estaba siempre ocupado, practicando, de viaje y yo no podía ir con él porque estaba empezando la universidad. Me sentía abandonada. Por lo que envidiaba a Kasumi- la veo morderse los labios, como si intentara ya no decir nada más.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea Akane- tomo sus manos y ella me mira con preocupación.

-Nabiki descubrió que Kirin era un príncipe, lo escuchó hablando por teléfono. Ella me lo dijo a mí, porque no sabía que debíamos hacer. Por un lado no era correcto que él mantuviera un secreto de esa clase cuando la relación con Kasumi parecía que iba muy en serio. Como debes saber, la casa real a la cual pertenece Kirin tiene pactado de generaciones atrás los matrimonios de cada miembro de la familia, por lo que sabíamos Nabiki y yo que él no era libre de amar a quien quisiera y que terminaría rompiéndole el corazón a Kasumi.

-¿Entonces decidieron confrontarlo? O bien ¿le dijeron a Kasumi?

-Nabiki quería que habláramos con él pero yo insistí en que le dijéramos a Kasumi. Lo dejamos a la suerte- ríe sin ganas -¿qué idiotas no? ¿cómo se nos ocurrió dejar a la suerte el corazón de nuestra hermana?

-Ganaste tú- afirmo.

Akane asiente con la cabeza, se ha puesto roja de vergüenza. Entonces la jalo del brazo para consolarla. Solo suelta un suspiro y deja caer su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Kasumi estaba en shock cuando le dijimos lo de su novio. Esa noche salió con él y cuando volvió no quiso hablar sobre lo sucedido. No volvió a verlo. Un mes después conoció a su marido, un arquitecto. Se toparon de casualidad en la cafetería que frecuentaba Kasumi un par de veces a la semana. Tuvieron que compartir una mesa porque el lugar estaba lleno, era época de exámenes finales en la Universidad cercana. Unos meses después se anunció el compromiso real de Kirin.

-¿Y tu hermana que hizo?

-Solo dijo que no sabía si volvería a confiar en su corazón, se encerró en su habitación por un par de días y luego siguió con su vida como si Kirin no hubiese existido. Pero desde entonces Kasumi cambió, dejó de cocinar como antes y empezó a trabajar en Nerima Corp. como asistente de papá. Luego se volvió la agente de Shinnosuke, por eso le tiene tanta confianza y aprecio.

-Ya veo.

-Para ella Shinnosuke no puede ser el monstruo que le he planteado en los últimos días. Ese es el motivo por el cual está furiosa, porque se encuentra en conflicto nuevamente con sus sentimientos.

-¿Crees que si hubieran confrontado a Kirin las cosas hubieran sido distintas?

-Eso me digo cada vez que veo a Kasumi pensativa.

-Pero ella es feliz con su marido ¿no?

-Claro que lo ama, es un buen hombre y le ha dado un hogar estable y un par de bellos hijos pero sé que Kirin siempre será el amor de su vida.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

Akane me mira extrañada -¿a qué te refieres?

-¿No piensas que casarte conmigo ha sido una terrible idea y que Shinnosuke es realmente el amor de tu vida?

Se separa de mi abrazo y se acomoda de tal forma que queda a horcajadas sobre mí, mis manos quedan a cada lado de su cadera. Trago saliva cuando Akane me mira de esa forma traviesa y dulce a la vez.

-Shinnosuke fue el primer amor de mi vida, pero tú eres mi destino Ranma y eso pesa más que cualquier otro sentimiento. Desde antes de que me pidieras ser tu esposa solo podía pensar en lo maravilloso que sería mi vida si nunca tuviera que separarme de ti, mi principal preocupación era como conseguirlo sin lastimar a nadie en el proceso.

-Akane- susurro su nombre cuando sus labios tocan los míos, sus manos están recargadas en mis hombros y con cada movimiento que hace, mientras nos besamos, su cadera se mueve sobre la mía haciéndome imposible no pensar en lo necesario que se esta volviendo hacerle el amor –te deseo.

-Yo también- responde con un ronroneo –pero aquí no ¿sí?

Trago saliva y asiento con los ojos cerrados mientras recargo mi frente en la suya –esta bien, pero no sé que tan capaz voy a ser de comportarme si sigues sobre mí de esta forma.

Ella ríe y besa mi nariz –lo lamento mi vida, no quería ponerte en aprietos.

Con pesar en mi corazón, Akane se baja de mí y luego de la cama. Camina hasta donde ha dejado la maleta y la abre, sacando ropa limpia.

-¿Te apetece tomar un baño?- pregunta mostrándome una esponja y el jabón de nuestra casa.

Me río al verla tan emocionada de su contrabando –solo si tu me enjabonas la espalda.

-Iré a buscar entonces al médico para que te revise y nos de la autorización para que puedas bañarte ¿sí?

Se gira y guarda en la maleta nuevamente las cosas.

-No tardo- sale de la habitación, no sin antes lanzarme un beso.

-Bien.

Me recuesto por completo en la cama cuando la puerta se cierra y me pongo a meditar en lo que me ha contado Akane sobre su hermana.

Conozco al príncipe Kirin, hemos trabajado para él en unas cuantas ocasiones y siempre he pensado que es un hombre muy serio. Su esposa es una princesa de las tierras del sur llamada Lychee, es muy educada, amable y parece muy enamorada de su marido. Ahora me queda claro porque él a veces es muy frío con ella, seguramente para él también Kasumi era el amor de su vida.

Pobre Kasumi.

De pronto escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-Pase- respondo al toque.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mejor de lo que me veo ¿qué hay de ti?

Saffron entra, lleva la camisa desabotonada de tal forma que puedo verle el vendaje atravesar su pecho.

-No ha sido nada- responde socarronamente.

-Ya veo que no.

-Al menos yo ya salí del hospital- dice mirando la habitación donde estamos.

-¿Sabes como es que entró sin ser detenida hasta mi oficina?

Mi socio niega –las cámaras de seguridad fueron alteradas.

-Entonces si tenemos una rata entre nosotros.

-No lo creo- suspira cansado –pienso que lo que ha dicho es verdad, las amazonas saben siempre todo y no precisamente porque tengan un informante entre nuestras filas.

-¿No vendrás a decirme que son omnipresentes?- me río pero Saffron no parece verle el lado gracioso a lo que digo.

-Encontramos varios micrófonos escondidos en tu oficina, en la mía, en la Hinako, en la Mu e incluso en la de Toma.

-Eso no significa nada. De cualquier forma ¿cómo no los hemos encontrado antes? Se supone que mensualmente se hacen esa clase de revisión ¿no?

-Tiene cierto sentido Ranma, el edificio recién lo estamos ocupando nosotros y antes ¿a quién le pertenecía?

Abro mucho los ojos –he sido un idiota.

* * *

 _5 años antes…_

.

.

-Papá dice que las renovaciones a las instalaciones quedaron muy bien- comenta Kaori mientras sube al auto que hemos solicitado para que nos lleve hasta las oficinas que estarán aquí en Tokio.

-Sí, me mostró el informe. Ha sido una suerte que convenciera a Tatewaki de vendernos el edificio.

-Bueno- suspira ella mientras mira por la ventana –él se muda de aquí ¿no? a su esposa la ha contratado la principal agencia de modelos en China, tiene sentido que deje las oficinas que tenía aquí ya que no las necesitará más.

-Creí que Kodachi estaba emocionada con tener a su hermano lejos de ella- me río y Kaori voltea a verme con mala cara.

-Mi amiga solo tuvo un ligero pleito con su hermano.

-¿Ligero?- me burlo – se estaban demandando mutuamente.

-Bueno, así son ellos. Ya los conoces.

-Sé que tratas de defenderla pero ha sido una tontería.

-¿Te parece poco? Tatewaki se ha portado como un imbécil, quería auto nombrarse director general.

-¡Eh!- me defiendo –que no estoy de acuerdo con las tonteras de Tatewaki, pero Kodachi ha preferido hacerse de la vía legal en lugar de hablar con él.

-Sabes que el despacho es de ambos por igual- me mira entrecerrando los ojos como si no lo supiera ya –es 50% para cada uno. No puede haber un director general.

-Lo importante es que ya han llegado a un arreglo, cada uno se queda con la parte que domina del despacho.

-Afortunadamente para nosotros, así Kodachi será quien nos cuide legalmente.

-Desafortunadamente para mí- le digo y entonces ella cierra los ojos con dolor.

-¡Lo había olvidado! Discúlpame, sé que Tatewaki es quien se encargará de lo legal de DRJ Security ¿no?

Suspiro –es lo lógico- me alzo de hombros -es un abogado penalista.

-Bueno pero es amigo tuyo, así que no habrá problema.

-Somos conocidos- la corrijo –nunca hemos sido amigos.

-Que sensible- ríe.

Llegamos al edificio y cuando bajamos del auto me percato de que es más imponente de lo que esperaba.

-Se ve bien- hablo y Kaori sonríe encantada.

-Es perfecto Ranma- se sujeta de mi brazo y eso me sorprende, recién estamos casados y aún hay cosas a las que me cuesta acostumbrarme. Como el sexo, por ejemplo.

-Sí- respondo nervioso de su cercanía –esta bien ¿no?

-Serás el mejor de los líderes, el que lleve a DRJ Security a la vanguardia.

Escucho otro auto estacionarse, justo tras el nuesto y giro la cabeza para ver de quien se trata.

-Buenos días Saotome- habla Saffron cuando baja del auto –señora Saotome- saluda a Kaori de lejos.

-Buenos días señor Tori- responde Kaori, quien de inmediato se suelta de mi brazo.

-Buenos días Tori- extiendo mi brazo para saludarlo de mano cuando se acerca hasta donde estamos -¿cómo sigues?- miro su pecho, ha ido a un tratamiento para mejorar su capacidad respiratoria.

-Mejor, gracias por preguntar.

-Me da gusto saberlo- habla Kaori y Saffron asiente con la cabeza como respuesta.

-El lugar se ve bien- dice Saffron cuando ve las letras en la entrada principal.

-Ha quedado bien- le digo –deberíamos verlo por dentro.

-Después de ustedes- responde y le abro la puerta a Kaori para que entre.

En el lobby ya se encuentran Hinako y Mu.

-¿Su majestad no viene?- pregunto con tono burlón.

Saffron niega con la cabeza mientras pone los ojos en blanco, sé bien que tampoco está feliz con el que nos hayan pedido aceptar al príncipe Toma como el quinto dragón. Es el reemplazo de Tatewaki, quien abandona la organización por petición de su esposa.

-No ha podido dejar un asunto oficial- explica.

-¿Ya sabemos de quien es cada oficina?- pregunta Hinako.

-Sí, ya se han repartido. Pero tranquila, tu oficina tiene la vista más bonita de la ciudad.

Hinako se ríe –gracias.

Es una buena colega y su ética profesional es admirable, aunque siempre está amenazándome con que ella será la primera mujer líder de los dragones.

Sabe que así no funciona, el líder debe ser elegido por votación del consejo de amazonas y son muy tradicionales. Nunca pondrían en un cargo tan inferior a una mujer, ser el líder de los dragones tiene sus ventajas obvias pero las desventajas solo las conoce uno cuando se es el líder.

No soy libre de decidir que misión se acepta, no soy libre de decidir que integrantes pueden o deberían formar parte de nosotros y sobre todo no soy libre de negarme a nada que las amazonas me pidan.

Me han otorgado un cargo para el cual estoy totalmente capacitado pero también una enorme responsabilidad, aumentar el renombre de los dragones rojos; y pienso cumplirlo a como dé lugar.

* * *

Saffron estaba por contarme lo sucedido con Hinako y Kodachi cuando Akane volvió a la habitación con el médico. Así que tendré que esperar un poco más para saber los detalles, aunque sé que ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Tatewaki debe estar involucrado con Xian Pu.

-El agua está lista- anuncia Akane cuando sale del baño, limpiándose las manos mojadas con una toalla que deja en el respaldo de la silla –¿listo?

-Sí señora- respondo mientras me levanto de la cama.

Akane coloca su hombro bajo mi axila para ayudarme a caminar.

-Puedo hacerlo solo- le digo en tono de regaño pero mi falso enojo solo la hace reír.

-Bueno no voy a arriesgarme a que te caigas a medio camino ¿no? Ya oíste al médico, aún estas algo débil por el tiempo que estuviste en cama.

-Bien- me rindo pero procuro no dejar todo mi peso en mi pequeña esposa.

-Puedo contigo- me dice cuando se da cuenta de lo que hago y eso solo me hace sonreír.

-Lo sé, ya he estado encima de ti unas cuantas veces.

Akane se pone roja y eso me produce una carcajada.

-Deberías ser más amable conmigo- dice ella mientras me ayuda a sentarme en la silla de plástico que está junto a la tina de baño.

-Soy amable.

-Seguro que sí, pervertido.

Me río –pero así me amas ¿no? por susurrarte palabras lascivas de todas las cosas que quiero hacerte.

-Sí, así te amo- Akane me da un casto beso en los labios –ahora- dice mientras se inclina para buscar la esponja de baño –el médico ha dicho que podías meterte a la tina, solo hay que ser cuidadosos de que si te sientes abrumado por el calor del agua debemos sacarte pronto ¿entendido?

-Sí amor, entendido.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a quitarte la bata?

-Creo que puedo hacerlo- le guiño un ojo.

-Bueno, mientras iré por tu ropa limpia.

La detengo, tomando su mano y eso la sobresalta -¿pasa algo Ranma?

-Gracias por todo, por estar aquí conmigo- beso su mano y ella sonríe con ternura.

-Soy tu esposa, en las buenas y las malas.

La miro a los ojos, desde abajo y sus mejillas se vuelve ligeramente rojas.

-Será mejor que vaya por las cosas en lo que te desvistes ¿sí?- le suelto la mano y sale del baño –no te vayas a meter a la tina tú solo ¿entendiste Ranma?

-¡Sí!- respondo –te espero.

Mis manos van hasta mi espalda para desatar la bata, el cuerpo me duele ligeramente pero no como en la mañana. Ha sido un día agitado, muy agitado para ser mi regreso al mundo de los vivos.

Deslizo la bata por mis brazos para deshacerme de ella, me miro el pecho y suspiro –Akane ¿qué hay de los vendajes que tengo encima?

-No pasa nada- responde ella desde la habitación –son impermeables y te los acaban de cambiar ayer.

-Ok- respondo.

Miro el agua y acerco mis dedos para tocarla, está caliente y de tan solo sentir ese pequeño toque mi cuerpo ansía el baño que me espera.

-¿Listo?- pregunta Akane cuando vuelve al baño.

–Todo tuyo amor- me señalo con las manos de arriba abajo -me tienes aquí desnudo, tal como te gusta.

-Serás idiota- me dice riendo, pero veo que se pone roja cuando se acerca a mí.

Me pongo en pie, ayudado por Akane y alzo la pierna para entrar a la tina. El interior es antiderrapante y hay un desnivel para que pueda sentarme.

-¡Oh!- gimo de placer cuando mi piel entra en contacto con el agua caliente.

-¿Está muy caliente?- pregunta preocupada Akane.

-Esta perfecta- sonrío y termino por entrar a la tina, cierro los ojos recargando mi cabeza en el borde –se siente muy bien.

-Me alegro- dice ella, la escucho abrir botellas y vaciar el contenido en la tina –el baño te hará sentir mejor.

-¿Sabes que me haría realmente bien?- le pregunto, abriendo los ojos justo cuando la siento cerca de mi con la esponja en la mano.

-¿Qué?- pregunta sinceramente, mientras pasa la esponja por mis hombros.

-¿Qué estuvieras aquí adentro conmigo?

Se ríe –eso quisieras ¿no?

-Definitivamente.

-Bien.

Abro los ojos porque eso no me lo esperaba. Akane se pone de pie nuevamente –espera- me dice y sale del baño.

Luego de unos segundos regresa y cierra la puerta tras de si –he ido a cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación- me explica –no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa.

Está de pie junto a la tina, se desabotona los jeans y con cuidado los desliza por sus muslos hasta deshacerse de ellos. Rápidamente pasa sus manos hasta tomar la orilla de su blusón y también se lo quita.

-Eres una visión- susurro cuando la contemplo en ropa interior, se ve tan sexy con ese descarado conjunto gris plateado.

-Soy toda tuya- responde.

Se quita el sostén y luego las bragas, está desnuda de pie frente a mí y solo puedo pensar en las ganas que tengo de penetrarla, de hacerla mía como otras noches, de que grite mi nombre, de susurrarle al oído lo bella que es mientras me corro en su interior.

-Tendrás que hacerme un poco de espacio- me dice conforme entra a la tina.

Se sienta a horcajadas de frente a mí -¡Cielos! Soy un suertudo.

-Es verdad.

Me río y tomo su nuca para acercarla a mí y poder devorar sus labios. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca, buscando su lengua para tentarla a pecar conmigo.

Sus manos recorren mis brazos hasta instalarse en mis hombros –no debemos hacerlo- me susurra cuando sus labios se escapan de los míos, pero no le hago caso y vuelvo a aprisionar su boca con la mía.

Akane se separa de mí, respirando agitadamente –solo te voy a bañar ¿sí?

-Puedo hacerlo- le digo acariciando su cintura para acercarla a mi cuerpo y sea consciente de mi erección.

-¿De verdad quieres que nuestra noche de bodas sea en una bañera de hospital?- pregunta con justa razón.

Asiento con la cabeza sin poder evitar torcer los labios –no- cierro los ojos un instante –discúlpame, tienes razón.

-Yo también quiero que lo hagamos, pero no así, no aquí y todavía no…- baja la mirada cuando susurra lo último que dice –no estoy lista, aún me duele.

-¡Hey!- le digo tomando con cuidado su mentón para obligarla a verme a los ojos –sé lo que ese infeliz te hizo. Akane se pone rígida y me mira con terror –lo supe desde que te vi los moretones en la piel mientras rompía el vestido para que pudiéramos huir.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces?

-No quería obligarte a decírmelo.

Me abraza con fuerza, ocultando su rostro en mi cuello –Ranko me contó lo que le sucedió, yo no sabía como decírtelo porque me daba vergüenza. Pensaba hablarte de eso durante nuestra noche de bodas, aunque no hubiese sido lo más correcto.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea cuando quieras amor, estoy aquí para ti ¿sí? No importa donde, no importa cuando, siempre te voy a escuchar.

-No quería que pensaras que yo había accedido a hacerlo con Shinnosuke.

-Lo sé, tranquila- le digo en voz baja cuando siento como su cuerpo tiembla.

-Pero aún así de verdad quiero volver a hacer el amor contigo.

-Ya lo haremos- susurro en su oído y ella asiente.

Se separa un poco de mí y me besa –gracias.

-¿Me ayudas entonces con la espalda?- pregunto para romper su tensión.

-Sí- sonríe y toma de nuevo la esponja.

La ayudo a enjabonarse también después de que me ha pasado la esponja por el cuerpo, Akane se gira para quedar de espaldas a mí y yo disfruto de sus reacciones cuando mis manos acarician con descaro su cuerpo desnudo, deslizo mis dedos bajo sus pechos mientras beso su hombro desnudo y luego bajo mis dedos hasta sus muslos.

Bien podría acariciar más pero le he prometido una noche y lugar adecuados para que volvamos a hacer el amor.

Es una promesa que pienso cumplir, porque la amo.

* * *

 **Hola a todos! Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, de nueva cuenta mil disculpas por las demoras. Son lo máximo por seguir tan interesados en la historia, aún con todo jajaja**

 **Gracias infinitas a todos los que me siguen en Instagram, me encantan sus comentarios y si ya no he subido tantas fotos nuevas es porque me ha sido difícil conseguir algunas.**

 **Abrazos enormes a todos!**

 **Siguiente capítulo el 8 de Marzo.**


	10. Familia es familia y una mentira es una

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **-Familia es familia y una mentira es una mentira-**

El frío viento de la mañana acaricia mi rostro, algunos mechones de cabello se han soltado de mi trenza y danzan alrededor de mi cuello.

El sol aún no se levanta por el horizonte y el día ya ha empezado de manera interesante, por decir algo.

Suspiro mirando el paisaje, contemplando las nubes que son movidas por el aire y tratando de controlar mi respiración que aún no se tranquiliza por lo pueda suceder.

-Te he traído un café- escucho a mi esposa cuando vuelve a mi lado.

-Gracias amor- respondo, tomando con cuidado de sus manos el vaso de papel.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta dando un sorbo a su bebida.

-Cansado, tengo sueño.

-Bueno- sonríe ella –tendrás tiempo para dormir en el avión.

-Sí- paso mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros para protegerla del frío.

Akane recarga su cabeza en mi pecho, envolviendo mi cintura con su brazo libre por debajo de mi abrigo, mientras observamos el amanecer desde el balcón de la cafetería del aeropuerto.

-Está muy fresco el clima, deberíamos entrar.

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto acariciando su brazo.

-Estoy helada ¿tú no?

-Contigo a mi lado no.

Ríe mientras esconde su rostro en mi suéter –dices palabras bonitas para que te quiera más ¿no?

-Digo lo que me viene en gana y lo que he dicho es porque así me siento, tú llenas mi mundo.

-Ranma- susurra mi nombre cuando alza la vista.

No puedo evitarlo, mi sangre bombea furiosa por mi cuerpo cuando sus mejillas se vuelven rojas de vergüenza. Bajo mi rostro para besar con ternura sus labios y ella responde a mi caricia.

-Vayamos adentro entonces- le digo cuando termino de besarla.

Giro mi cuerpo, con ella aún abrazada a mí, y camino de vuelta al interior.

Han pasado unos días desde que dejé el hospital, mi estado de salud a mejorado considerablemente pero algunas veces me duele el pecho. El médico ha dicho que es normal y que son dolores musculares causados por las agujas.

Mai también tiene la misma clase de dolor y por suerte divina Saffron no pasa por esto. Que envidia.

No hemos sabido nada de Xian Pu desde su ataque y milagroso escape. Pero en cambio Shinnosuke nos ha causado, o al menos a mí, un gran dolor de cabeza recientemente.

Y es que por fin ha hablado con los medios de comunicación respecto a la denuncia que hizo sobre el supuesto secuestro de Akane.

Su declaración ha sido una impecable actuación, debo felicitar a quien le este asesorando ahora. No solo se ha valido de la declaración de Akane para manejarse como la víctima sino que ha conseguido levantar una demanda en contra de DRJ Security por incumplimiento de contrato.

Y es que no recordaba que un par de días antes de que la bomba explotara habíamos firmado el convenio para brindarle seguridad a Nerima Corp. a cambio del uso de sus instalaciones.

Por supuesto, el que Akane declarara haber estado en peligro durante la sesión fotográfica que realizó con Shinnosuke se considera incumplimiento de contrato.

Y no es lo único. A cambio de quitar esa demanda, a través de Kasumi, nos ha pedido hablar con él antes de que salgamos del país. Akane y yo partimos este fin de semana rumbo Nueva York por motivo de la gala que ofrece uno de nuestros empleadores.

Yo me negué rotundamente cuando la hermana de mi esposa nos avisó, pero Akane dijo que tal vez así podríamos terminar con esta pesadilla. Dijo que ella lo necesitaba para dejarlo en el pasado.

Por mi parte no puedo decir lo mismo, sé que en cuanto lo vea voy a querer golpearlo hasta matarlo. En mi mente se reproduce una y otra vez la tristeza de Akane mientras nos resguardábamos en ese hotel de paso a nuestra huida de Ryugenzawa. Sigo sin entender como es que ella a accedido a que hablar con él.

-Estas muy pensativo- me llama Akane tocando mi muslo con su mano cuando nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de la cafetería.

-No puedo dejar de pensar que esto es una mala idea- le digo apretándola más contra mí.

-Estamos en un lugar público- dice mirando a nuestro alrededor –y nos resguarda más gente de la que asistió a nuestra boda.

La veo calmada -¿porqué quieres hacer esto?- le pregunto mientras acaricio con mi pulgar su mejilla.

-Tengo que dejarlo en el pasado Ranma, necesito no odiarlo por lo que te hizo.

-¿Por lo que me hizo?- pregunto con estupefacción.

-Casi te mata- susurra como si me perdiera de algo importante.

-Yo voy a matarlo cuando lo vea por lo que te hizo a ti ¿entiendes?

-No lo harás- afirma tomando mi mano para retirarla de su rostro mientras besa con devoción mi palma –no lo harás porque te lo estoy pidiendo, dejemos todo esto a un lado. Hazlo por mí, te pido que solo escuchemos lo que tiene que decir y sigamos con nuestras vidas.

-Akane- digo su nombre con dolor sintiendo como mi mandíbula se tensa –pides demasiado.

-Te pido- suspira ella, entrelazando nuestras manos libres y mirándome directo a los ojos –te pido no más venganza ¿sí?

Asiento con lentitud, aunque mi interior no está satisfecho con esta promesa. Y no es como que busque venganza o justicia, lo único que realmente quiero es romperle la cara por lo que hizo.

-Prometo no molerlo a golpes ¿sí?

Akane me mira con seriedad y yo le muestro la lengua para que se relaje, lo cual funciona de inmediato porque ríe.

-¿Por qué te amo tanto?- pregunta, aunque estoy seguro que es una pregunta para ella misma.

-Y como no hacerlo- me señalo –soy demasiado sexy y adorable al mismo tiempo.

-Egocéntrico.

Me jala con cuidado del cuello del abrigo para acercarme a sus labios y por supuesto no me opongo.

Besarla es como una fantasía hecha realidad, cada centímetro de mi piel reacciona cuando sus labios se deformar en caricias sobre los míos. Un agradable escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal cuando nuestras lenguas se unen en una lucha por demostrar quien siente más, quien necesita más, quien ama más.

-Te amo- susurra Akane a mi oído cuando nos separamos.

-Te amo- le respondo.

Nuestro perfecto momento de paz se desvanece cuando escuchamos la voz de Kasumi.

-Buenos días- habla al instante que se para junto a nosotros.

Akane no se aleja de mis brazos sino, todo lo contrario, se acomoda mejor contra mi pecho –buenos días- responde mientras toma mi mano libre y la coloca sobre su cadera –entonces ¿su vuelo sale hoy mismo?

Mi suegro y Kasumi también parten del país hoy, vuelven a Tailandia y permanecerán ahí hasta la exhibición.

-Sí- sonríe con fingida calma –en una hora sale nuestro vuelo, papá ha ido a comprar algo de café- vuelve sus ojos hasta donde se encuentra mi suegro formado.

-¿Y Shinnosuke?- pregunta directo Akane, lo que hace que Kasumi abra mucho los ojos.

-No debe tardar, ha tenido que comprar un pase de avión para entrar hasta esta parte del aeropuerto.

-Bueno- responde Akane tranquilamente –es lo mínimo que puede hacer ¿no? además es por la seguridad de todos.

-Creo que deberíamos haberlo visto en las oficinas de Nerima Corp. como lo sugería.

Mi esposa se pone tensa y se sienta derecha antes de hablar –tú no estuviste ahí Kasumi.

-No- responde segura de sí misma mi cuñada –pero me cuesta trabajo pensar que Shinnosuke les atacó con un arma de fuego.

 _¿Sólo le ha contado eso?,_ me pregunto porque motivo le oculta a su hermana lo que ese infeliz le hizo.

-No necesito que me creas, pero prefiero hablar con él bajo mis condiciones.

-¿Después de lo que le hiciste?- pregunta Kasumi molesta.

Aún no entiendo porque lo defiende tanto. Sí, Akane ya me ha contado que fue durante un tiempo su agente pero eso no justifica el que lo crea incapaz de todo lo que ha hecho. Nada justifica sus motivos.

Algo llama mi atención y entonces escucho por el auricular que llevo en el oído la voz de mi socio.

-Ryugen ya ha pasado por seguridad- dice Saffron y yo asiento tocando a la par el brazo de Akane.

Me acerco a su oído para susurrarle que su ex prometido ya ha llegado.

Ella se voltea a verme y puedo ver el miedo en sus ojos, definitivamente no ha sido buena idea.

-Aún podemos cancelarlo amor- le digo en voz baja, solo ha ella.

-No- dice sonriendo, inspirando con fuerza para calmar sus nervios -es algo que debo hacer.

Akane tiene razón en que hay seguridad de sobra, varios agentes de DRJ Security están a lo largo de la sala camuflados como civiles, además de que en distintos puntos se encuentran Saffron, Hinako y Mu, atentos a cualquier cosa que pueda salir mal.

-No estas nervioso ¿verdad Saotome?- pregunta Mu ahora en el auricular y yo sonrío. Niego con la cabeza tratando de ubicar donde se encuentra.

Mu ha vuelto a la ciudad de un viaje que realizó para cerrar un trato al norte del país. Cuando se enteró de lo sucedido quería volver de inmediato pero Saffron le dijo que sería mejor terminara los asuntos que tenía pendientes, recién tocó el aeropuerto unas horas atrás y estaba más que feliz de saber sobre mi boda con Akane.

Es un buen amigo y un excelente socio. Si lo quisiera sería el mejor de nosotros como agente pero no le gustan las peleas innecesarias, lo suyo son las negociaciones.

-Preparados todos- escucho a Hinako ahora –Ryugen se acerca al lugar de encuentro.

Kasumi se ha sentado en el sillón frente a nosotros y mi suegro ha llegado con café para todos.

-Gracias- le digo dejando sobre la mesa el café que Akane me había dado y tomando el que mi suegro me ofrece.

-No me había dado cuenta que ya habían comprado algo de tomar- habla el señor Tendo y Akane se levanta de mis brazos para besar la mejilla de su padre.

-Llegamos mucho antes, esto ya está frío papá- le dice dejando también su vaso de papel junto al mío antes de tomar el que su padre le ofrece –eres muy amable.

El señor Tendo suspira y toma asiento junto a Kasumi.

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar en Nueva York?- me pregunta.

-Solo el fin de semana, el lunes volveremos.

-Tienes que entrenar ¿no?

-Así es, la exhibición es en un par de semanas y tengo que reponerme del tiempo que estuve en el hospital.

El señor Tendo asiente, lo veo tan nervioso como nosotros.

Kasumi juega con su vaso de café, totalmente indiferente a nuestra conversación, cuando la veo girar la cabeza esbozando una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Sigo su mirada y tomo a Akane por la cintura para acercarla más a mí cuando lo veo a lo lejos.

Si bien Hinako ya me había avisado que estaba cerca, no estaba del todo preparado de verlo nuevamente. No después de lo sucedido en Ryugenzawa.

Shinnosuke entra en nuestro espacio visual, va vestido con unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul claro. Lleva un abrigo gris que le cubre casi por completo el pecho pero eso no evita que se le vea un vendaje que le cruza a la altura del cuello. ¿Será por la herida que le causó Akane?

-Buenos días- dice a todos con voz calmada mientras mira mi mano en la cintura de mi esposa.

-Buenos días- responde el señor Tendo.

Shinnosuke vuelve su mirada al señor Tendo –creí que solo estaría el matrimonio Saotome- dice alzando una ceja.

-¿Te molesta que también estemos?- pregunta a la defensiva el señor Tendo.

-No, para nada. Usted sigue siendo mi familia señor Tendo- responde llevándose una mano al pecho, luego vuelve su mirada hacia Akane –aunque solo sea por los lazos de mi madre y su esposa.

No entiendo a que se refiere pero Akane se ve sorprendida cuando dice esto Ryugen.

-¿Lo sabías?- pregunta con un tono acusador.

-Me enteré hace poco- responde Shinnosuke y ella ríe sin ganas.

-¿Qué otros secretos pensabas ocultarme?

-Los que fueran necesarios para mantenerte a salvo.

-Bien- digo cuando Akane suelta una lágrima que limpia rápidamente, me levanto de mi lugar y camino hasta quedar frente a Shinnosuke –le prometí a mi esposa no molerte a palos- le explico.

Shinnosuke mantiene mi mirada, alzando ambas cejas –bueno, espero que seas un hombre de palabra. Por que tu esposa no sabe guardar sus promesas.

-¡Oh!- digo riendo –lo soy.

Volteo a ver a Akane, quien está alerta por lo que ha dicho Ryugen a la par que trata de ocultar su molestia.

Tomo vuelo y mi puño pega en la mandíbula del infeliz.

-¡Carajo! ¡Saotome!- grita Kasumi levantándose de inmediato hasta donde se encuentra tirado Shinnosuke para auxiliarlo.

-Veo que no eres un hombre de palabra después de todo- habla el agredido sobándose la cara, específicamente donde mi puño ha impactado.

-¡Claro que lo soy!- respondo tentando mis nudillos adoloridos también –no te he molido a palos ¿cierto?

-¡Ranma!- grita Akane mientras se coloca junto a mí, luego se acerca más y susurra –bien hecho.

Trato de no soltarme a reir ¿dije ya que amo inmensamente a esta mujer?

-Muchacho- habla mi suegro cuando también lo tengo a mi otro lado –no debiste- su tono de voz es solemne hasta que lo baja para que solo nosotros le escuchemos –te me adelantaste.

-Bueno- habla Shinnosuke ahora y me giro para enfrentarlo, seguro de que también va a golpearme –supongo que me lo merecía.

-¿Supones?- pregunta Akane con odio en su mirada.

Shinnosuke la mira con dolor –sé que me lo merezco por lo sucedido- habla tratando de acercarse a ella pero de inmediato da un paso atrás.

-¿Para que querías hablar con nosotros?- pregunto –sabes bien que nos estamos saltando todas las de la ley y seguro nuestros abogados estarán furiosos cuando se enteren de este encuentro.

-He retirado la demanda por incumplimiento de contrato, solo fue para que los medios dejaran de perseguirme- habla mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Que diplomático de tu parte compartirnos tus perversos planes- respondo.

Shinnosuke se pone serio y da un paso hacia mí, aprieto los puños preparado para lo que pueda venir. Seguro piensa golpearme.

-Necesitaba hablar con ustedes, están en peligro- dice mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Te burlas de nosotros?- pregunto muy molesto ahora.

-Me refiero a Xian Pu- continua su discurso con seriedad absoluta.

-¿Cómo sabes de Xian Pu?

Bien, ha captado todo mi interés.

-¡Es verdad!- complementa pensativa Akane -hablaste de ella cuando estábamos en Ryugenzawa.

Yo la miro asombrado de que sepa esto y no me lo hubiera dicho antes.

-A ver- digo pausando todo esto -¿conoces a Xian Pu Nu Qíshì?

-La misma, una preciosa mujer de ojos violetas ¿cierto? tú dolor de cabeza personal y sospecho que la causante de tu reciente estadía en el hospital.

Akane se acerca más a mí y agarra mi mano derecha con ambas manos.

-¿Cómo sabes que nos atacó?- pregunta mi esposa.

Shinnosuke la mira y luego a nuestras manos unidas antes de responder –porque yo la ayudé.

-Te voy a matar- digo a punto de darle otro golpe pero mi suegro me detiene.

-Basta- habla a ambos y los dos le miramos como niños regañados –no es el lugar ni el momento para que ajusten cuentas, ustedes dos tienen otro problema y es un enemigo en común. Esa tal Xian Pu.

Shinnosuke asiente y se acerca más a mí –Xian Pu es mi media hermana.

Me río de mala gana –ahora sí que te has inventado la mejor historia absurda.

-Es verdad- dice serio –mi padre tuvo una aventura con una amazona, no me enorgullece admitirlo pero así fue.

Mira al señor Tendo, todos volteamos a ver la reacción de mi suegro y este se queda serio.

-Sí, es cierto- responde meditabundo –pero no tuvo una hija.

-Claro que la tuvo, solo que él no lo supo.

-Eso no puede ser cierto- digo con completo conocimiento de las leyes amazónicas –si hubiese sido así Cologne lo habría cazado hasta el fin del mundo para que cumpliera con su responsabilidad.

-Y así fue- suspira Shinnosuke –envió al líder de los dragones rojos, a tu padre. Quien en lugar de llevarlo para ajustar cuentas con las amazonas y responder de sus actos terminó matándolo junto con mi madre, por dinero.

-Mientes- le digo con los dientes apretados de la furia que me recorre.

Si bien mi padre no fue el ejemplo de la responsabilidad, tampoco creo que sea el asesino que pinta Shinnosuke. Además sé que miente porque mi padre no fue líder de los dragones.

-Mi padre no fue líder de los dragones rojos- le digo con toda la seguridad del mundo –sé bien quienes son mis antecesores.

-Tus antecesores- ríe con sorna –la historia de tu precioso club es la mentira más grande que te han contado las amazonas. Ellas formaron el grupo para despistar lo que sucedía en Jusenkyo, el poderío que tenían sobre el lugar.

-¿Eso te lo ha contado Xian Pu?- pregunto acariciando ahora las manos de Akane.

-No, eso lo sé por mi abuelo.

-¿De qué hablas Shinnosuke?- interviene el señor Tendo.

De pronto se escuchan los alto parlantes, llaman a los pasajeros del vuelo con destino a Tailandia a abordar.

-Es nuestro vuelo papá- dice Kasumi, quien todo el tiempo se a quedado al lado de Shinnosuke.

El señor Tendo asiente –supongo que esta conversación tendrá que seguir esperando, por lo pronto creo que lo mejor será no confiar en ninguno de nosotros mutuamente.

-¿No creen en lo que les digo?- dice Shinnosuke con un brutal descaro. Se siente ofendido.

-¿Va en serio lo que preguntas?- respondo –no tienes un historial de que se pueda confiar en ti.

-¿Y en ti sí?- me reta –porque hasta donde sé tu objetivo era matar a mi prometida y al final la has enamorado, la sigues engañando, incluso te has casado con ella.

-Mi matrimonio con Akane no es un engaño- digo furioso dando otro paso hacia él, mirándole a los ojos –lo que siento por ella es real, a diferencia de tus patrañas y tus bajezas.

-Yo no engañe a Akane, solo le oculté ciertas cosas.

-¿Cómo tu amante?- le interrumpo.

Todos se quedan en silencio y me doy cuenta que he ido muy lejos, he hablado de más sin tener la certeza de que tuviera una amante. Jamás pude descubrirlo y jamás le hable al respecto de mi sospecha a Akane.

-Veo que me estuviste espiando- dice calmado Shinnosuke.

¡Vaya! El sorprendido soy yo, no niega la existencia de una amante.

-Pero lamento tirar a la mierda tu teoría sobre la mujer que me visita todas la semanas- continúa hablando –es por mi socia ¿crees que tendría 2 empresas por mi cuenta? La inmobiliaria era par Akane- se acerca a ella y yo me interpongo cuando trata de tocarla.

Shinnosuke la mira con anhelo, con tristeza –lamento lo que hice en Ryugenzawa- le habla pero Akane no responde, desvía su mirada y yo la abrazo para que se sienta segura.

Sabía que esto era una mala idea, sabía que verlo no resolvería nada, sabía que Akane estaba en lo incorrecto al pensar que esto le ayudaría a terminar con la pesadilla de ser violada por su ex prometido.

Al ver la reacción que tiene mi esposa Shinnosuke parece despertar de un largo sueño, parpadea un par de veces para regresar a su realidad y se aleja unos pasos atrás.

-Shinnosuke- le llama Kasumi entonces y todos, incluido él, la miramos con estupefacción.

-¿Kasumi?- pregunta Akane ahora, temerosa de la respuesta de su hermana.

-Soy yo- dice la mayor de las Tendo.

-¿Cómo?- mi voz es incredulidad.

-Yo soy la socia de la segunda empresa de Shinnosuke- responde Kasumi –pero yo no era la que se reunía con él todas las semanas, se trata de mi asistente.

-¿Lo sabías?- pregunta Akane a su padre.

-No- el señor Tendo parece decir la verdad, está tan sorprendido como nosotros.

-¿Y de quién se trata?

-Nori- responde bajando la mirada.

-¿Nori?- pregunta Akane.

Evidentemente no sé de quien hablan.

-¿La asistente de Nabiki?

-Era lo más conveniente- responde Kasumi.

-Imagino que sí.

Todo tiene sentido, Shinnosuke tenía acceso directo a la información de Nabiki.

-Sabes que le diré a Nabiki ¿no?- le dice Akane a su hermana y esta asiente, sin dejar de mirar al piso.

-Lo hice porque también deseaba independencia- explica Kasumi desde su posición tras Shinnosuke –y siempre he confiado en Shinno, él es como un hermano para mí.

-Un hermano que ha hecho todo mal- habla Akane, dolida por esta traición.

-Yo fui quien sugirío mantener esto en secreto.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Akane.

-Por que sabía que Nabiki no lo entendería, ella es la ama de Nerima Corp. y le parecería absurdo que tu y yo nos separáramos de ella.

-No tiene sentido Kasumi- le responde Akane, apretando la tela de mi abrigo con sus manos –Nabiki nunca nos ha negado nada.

-No se trata de eso pequeña Akane- sonríe Kasumi –cuando tengas familia lo entenderás.

-¿Un patrimonio? ¿A eso te refieres?

-Es más que un patrimonio- chasquea la lengua –hablaremos después ¿sí?

El alto parlante vuelve a sonar, llamando de nueva cuenta a los pasajeros del vuelo de Tailandia.

-Será mejor irnos- habla Kasumi a su padre.

Shinnosuke se gira y abraza a Kasumi –cuidate ¿sí?

-Gracias- responde ella y luego camina hasta donde estamos Akane y yo.

Mi esposa se tensa cuando su hermana se acerca para tratar de abrazarla.

-Te prometo contarte todo- le dice Kasumi a Akane mientras le tiende sus brazos.

-Yo tampoco te he dicho todo- responde Akane sin dejar de mirar ahora a Shinnosuke.

Este la mira y entonces voltea a verme a mí, luego baja su vista.

-Cuídense en el viaje- dice el señor Tendo cuando se acerca para despedirse –muchacho más te vale cumplir nuestro acuerdo.

-Sí señor- le digo cuando tiendo mi mano.

El señor Tendo entonces hace algo que me sorprende gratamente, toma mi mano para jalar de mí y me abraza. Luego me dice en voz baja que no tome a la ligera lo que Shinnosuke nos diga.

-Bien señor- respondo.

Cuando me suelta se acerca a Akane y la abraza también con fuerza –cuidate mucho pequeña- le dice y ella oculta su rostro en el pecho de su padre.

-Gracias papá.

Kasumi no me dice nada, solo me mira y yo le sonrío. Gesto que ella no responde.

-Vamos papá- habla la mayor y tanto ella como el señor Tendo se alejan entonces. Dejándonos con Shinnosuke.

-¿Todo bien Saotome?- pregunta Saffron en el auricular.

Asiento a discreción.

-Bueno- hablo entonces mientras tomo a Akane de la mano –será mejor irnos también.

-No he terminado- dice Shinnosuke cuando me detiene poniendo su mano en mi pecho.

Sonrío mirando su mano encima de mí –por supuesto que no, pero no me interesa que otras mentiras quieras contar.

Me muevo.

-No es mentira- dice desesperado -Xian Pu va tras ustedes.

-¿También viene de viaje con nosotros?- pregunto lacónico.

-Se escapó ¿cierto?

-Eso deberías de saberlo con facilidad porque estoy seguro que también le ayudaste.

-Me negué a seguir ayudándola después de que se infiltrara en tu oficina- responde de inmediato –así que no sé quien más esté con ella.

-Sigo sin entender que quieres de nosotros. Casi nos matas en Ryugenzawa y sé que me culpas por lo de Akane- me acerco más a él, mirándole a los ojos para que entienda que no estoy jugando –y de no ser porque prometí no hacerte nada te mataría ahora mismo, sabes bien lo que le hiciste a mi esposa y pronto pagaras por ello.

Ryugen no desvía su mirada –lo merezco, no hay perdón para mis actos con Akane. Respecto a ti, no me arrepiento de mandarte golpear.

-Que sutil forma de verlo- le digo.

-También debes concederme que lo merecías, Akane era mi prometida. El amor de mi vida.

-Akane era tu cheque en blanco.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Bueno- respondo tomando aire –tampoco tú, por lo que veo. No sé quien te ha llenado la cabeza de esas ideas sobre tus padres, pero te aseguro que no es verdad. Xian Pu te contó una retorcida mentira. Mi padre falleció cuando yo era un adolescente, perdió la vida durante un viaje de entrenamiento. Sí, no era el padre ejemplar, era un vividor y por eso es imposible que haya sido un líder de nada.

-Entonces el que vive en la mentira eres tú- sonríe satisfecho, lo que me provocan más ganas de golpearlo.

Se abre el abrigo y mete la mano dentro de este. Por instinto pongo a Akane tras de mí pero mientras espero a que Ryugen saque un arma, lo que se asoma de su mano es un sobre amarillo.

-Aquí esta la prueba de lo que te digo- me extiende el sobre y con duda lo tomo.

-En cualquier caso- hablo -¿qué esperas que hagamos con tu advertencia?

-Sé prudente- dice con una sonrisa sarcástica –aleja a Akane de ti. No provoques a Xian Pu.

-Estas más demente de lo que pensaba.

-Quiero cuidar de Akane.

-No hace falta- respondo furioso –de eso yo me encargo. Si eso era todo nos vamos.

Tomo a Akane por los hombros para pegarla a mi cuerpo y camino a un lado de Shinnosuke.

-Yo no maté a tu esposa- habla el infeliz pero yo continúo caminando –el terreno que yo le vendí a tu ex suegro estaba limpio y listo para construir lo que fuera. No sé como fue que terminaron en esa parte abandonada de Ryugenzawa.

-No me importan tus excusas Ryugen- le grito a lo lejos.

Continúo mi andar, pero siento la mirada de Akane sobre mí.

-¿Qué ocurre amor?- pregunto sin detenerme.

-¿No quieres saber más?

-No me interesa.

-Pero es sobre la muerte de Kaori.

-Ella no es a quien debo cuidar, eres tú- la volteo a ver y veo la felicidad en sus pupilas. Bajo mi rostro para besar su cabeza y ella se acomoda más contra mi cuerpo.

* * *

Aún faltan un par de horas para que nuestro vuelo salga. Saffron se ha quedado hasta que vio irse del aeropuerto a Ryugen.

-Gracias- le digo colgando el teléfono.

Estamos sentados en una mesa alta de uno de los restaurantes que están en el aeropuerto. Akane juega con el dije de estrella que le he regalado cuando nos conocimos, pareciera que han pasado siglos desde entonces.

-¿Y bien?- pregunta soltando el dije, dejando sus manos sobre el menú que está en la mesa.

-Ryugen se ha marchado ya del aeropuerto- le digo tomando con cuidado una de sus manos para acercarla a mi rostro –estás fría- hago que sus nudillos rocen mi mandíbula y ella me mira divertida.

-Y tu intento de barba pica- dice retirando su mano de mi rostro –pero me gusta.

-¿Te gusta que me haya dado pereza rasurarme antes de un viaje largo?

-Todo tú me gustas.

Acaricio la pierna de Akane por debajo de la mesa –usted también me gusta mucho señora Saotome.

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunta.

Yo jalo con la mano libre su silla para acercarla más a mí y suelta un gritito –que me encantaría rentar una habitación y hacerte el amor ahora mismo.

-Siempre pensando en desnudarme- me habla mirándome a los ojos, recargando sus codos sobre la mesa y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos.

-No puedo evitarlo, con una ninfa como tú es lo mínimo que se podría esperar de mi mente.

-Lo que yo quería…- empieza a hablar.

-¿Aja?- bajo mi rostro hasta posarlo junto a su cuello -¿qué quieres amor?- susurro sobre su piel.

Siento como se eriza a mi contacto y disfruto de su reacción. Respira agitadamente.

-Quería saber que piensas sobre lo que nos ha dicho Shinnosuke.

-Que son mentiras- beso la piel bajo su oreja.

-¡Aquí no!- dice mientras me empuja.

-Te has puesto roja- me río.

Ella se oculta tras el menú cuando lo levanta de la mesa.

-Tengo hambre. Deberíamos comer algo ya que falta mucho para irnos.

-¿Ya sabes que quieres?- pregunto mirando ahora el menú.

-Sí.

Llamo a una de las meseras para que tome nuestra orden.

-Pediré lo mismo que tú.

-Ok.

Mi teléfono vibra, es una llamada de Ranko.

-Debo responder, es Ranko- le explico a Akane y ella asiente.

-¿Qué puedo traerles?- pregunta la mesera cuando llega hasta nuestra mesa.

-Tú atiende a Ranko- me ordena mi esposa.

-Sí- le muestro la lengua antes de responder a mi hermana -¿qué sucede enana?

Veo a Akane hablar con la mesera, pero me concentro en Ranko.

 _-Quería saber cómo te sentías hoy._

Por supuesto que no le he dicho a mi familia que nos reuniríamos con Shinnosuke.

-Aún me duele el pecho.

 _-Es normal ¿llevas los analgésicos que te dí?_

-Sí, sí.

 _-De todos modos si te llegas a sentir mal no dudes en llamarme ¿entiendes?_

-Sí.

 _-¿Akane como está?_

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.

 _-La vi muy tranquila hace unos días cuando te dieron el alta. No he podido hablar con ella respecto a lo que le sucedió._

-Ella está mejor.

 _-No la vayas a presionar, entiendes._

-Tranquila, soy un buen esposo.

 _-No lo dudo, solo quiero que estén bien._

-Gracias enana. ¿Madre está contigo?

 _-No-_ contesta muy alegre.

-¿Me ocultas algo?

 _-¿Sabías que tu suegro la ha invitado a pasar unos días en Tailandia?_

-¿No lo sabía?- miro a Akane con sorpresa, ella siente mi mirada cuando termina de hablar con la mesera –pero no irá ¿no? porque acabamos de despedirnos de mi suegro y mi cuñada y madre no iba con ellos.

 _-No seas tonto-_ dice Ranko con reproche _–mamá tiene asuntos que resolver aquí, pero sí piensa ir._

-¿De verdad?- trago saliva.

 _-Tranquilo tontito, solo son amigos._

Respiro -¿tú crees?

Ranko se ríe – _no, realmente no._

-Serás…

 _-¿Te molestaría que tu suegro enamorara a mamá?_

-Estaría extraño.

 _-Parecían muy a gusto cuando los veía hablar mientras estábamos en la sala de espera del hospital durante tu estancia._

-¡Oh!

 _-Así es hermano, pero no estaría mal. Mamá merece también algo de acción._

-No- le interrumpo –no quiero detalles.

Akane acaricia mi mano -¿sucede algo?

Niego con la cabeza –debo irme.

 _-Avísame cuando lleguen._

-Sí.

 _-Diviértanse._

-Gracias.

Cuelgo y veo a Akane con los ojos abiertos como platos –No vas a adivinarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta.

La mesera vuelve con nuestras bebidas, así que aprovecho el paréntesis para beber algo porque la garganta se me ha secado de la impresión. ¡Mi madre con mi suegro! ¡Santo cielo!

-¿Ranma?

-Tu padre ha invitado a mi madre a pasar unos días en Tailandia, con él.

-No lo sabía- dice Akane tan estupefacta como yo.

-¿Te molestaría si comenzaran a salir?- le pregunto.

-No, en absoluto. Tu mamá es muy linda y papá es un buen hombre.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero sería…

-¿Raro?

-Por decir algo.

-¿A ti te molestaría?

-No- respondo rápidamente.

-Si ellos terminan juntos seríamos como hermanastros ¿cierto?

Me río con ganas –no lo pienses.

Akane me imita –será mejor no pensarlo tan a profundidad.

-No importa lo que suceda o no entre ellos, tú eres mi esposa- acaricio su anillo de compromiso y bodas.

-Me gusta como suena cuando lo dices.

-A mi también.

La mesera vuelve con nuestra orden, sopa, arroz y pescado. Akane ha pedido comida tradicional antes de que volemos al otro lado del mundo. Donde la aventura nos espera, el ojo del huracán. El espacio libre de Shinnosuke, Xian Pu, las amazonas, los recuerdos de Kaori, las mentiras de Ryugen, la prensa del corazón que lo santifica y nos condena.

-Comamos entonces- dice mientras toma los palillos.

-Buen provecho- le digo a Akane cuando me coloco la servilleta de tela sobre el regazo.

* * *

 **¡Lo sé! Kasumi es algo así como la "antagonista" y eso es raro. Pero siempre quise verla en la serie con mayor fuerza, con mayor empuje y por eso le he dado este rol. Cegada por un amor imposible. A su modo quiere a Shinnosuke porque tiene sus motivos, mismos que aún no termino de exponer.**

 **No crean que le estoy dando "redención" a Shinnosuke, también tiene sus motivos para actuar así en el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Sin más, espero este capítulo les haya dejado con muuuuuuchas dudas. Fue un capítulo "puente", lo sé. Y les prometo más acción en la próxima entrega. Gracias por sus comentarios y por seguirme en Instagram!**

 **Nos vemos el 22 de Marzo.**


	11. Bienvenida a Nueva York, hermosa

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Katchi" de Ofenbach**

" **Come on Back" de Shungudzo**

" **Arrows" de Mas Ysa**

" **Come fly with me" de Michale Buble (no aparece en el texto pero inspiró la última parte del capítulo)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **-Bienvenida a Nueva York, hermosa-**

La música retumba en mi cabeza y aunque no me molesta no sé porque me siento incomodo estando aquí. Lejos de ella.

Cierro los ojos para respirar profundamente y tranquilizarme. Estoy esperando a que me atiendan en la barra. Me he ofrecido para llevar más bebida ¿o fui enviado a traer más bebida?

¡Mierda! He aceptado venir a este club solo para estar cerca de Akane Tendo. Desde que la ví en el restaurante no pude evitar pensar que parecía un pecado andante con ese vestido que lleva.

Imagino acariciar sus hombros desnudos hasta llegar a su espalda para deslizar el cierre y despojarla de la prenda que me está volviendo loco. De solo pensar en lo delicioso que debe ser pasar una noche con ella mi sentido común se pierde en mi entendimiento.

Tengo ganas de tomarla para mí, así de egoísta y pecaminoso me hace sentir.

Pero primero debo ser un caballero y no apresurar las cosas porque sé que es una mujer comprometida y seguramente pueda pensar que estoy acosándola.

Ahora suena "Katchi" de Ofenbach, al menos debo admitir que la música es bastante buena y ambienta a todos los presentes.

-¡Hola guapo!- me saluda entusiasta la bar tender -¿qué te sirvo ahora?

-Quiero un whisky solo y un gin tonic.

-Enseguida cariño- me guiña un ojo y la veo moverse hacia las botellas de licor tras ella.

Me giro entonces para buscar a mi acompañante con la vista. Akane mira divertida a la gente que esta en la pista, su hermana se ha levantado con algunas de sus amistades y mi socio Mu para bailar pero ella se ha quedado esperándome en el sofá.

¿Esperándome o esperando su trago?

Definitivamente está esperándome, su actitud nerviosa en el restaurante me hace pensar que le intereso y que no le soy indiferente. Algo ocurre cuando nuestra piel se toca, es como electricidad pura. Eso no me lo puedo estar imaginando solo yo ¿cierto?

-Aquí tienes- la bar tender deja frente a mí ambos tragos -son 2,550 yenes

Saco de la cartera dinero suficiente para dejarle también una propina generosa. Le entrego el dinero y la chica sonríe.

-Disfruta tus bebidas- me guiña de nuevo un ojo y yo me muevo del lugar con ambas copas.

La música ha cambiado de nuevo y suena "Come on Back" de Shungudzo. Akane me observa descaradamente de arriba abajo cuando me ve llegar, le ofrezco entonces la copa que le he llevado.

-Aquí tiene señorita Tendo.

Mira la copa y luego trata de mirarme de nuevo a mí. Se nota que el alcohol ya le está pasando factura, tal vez no debí haberle traído otro trago aún cuando ha sido ella quien lo ha exigido.

-¡Gracias!- grita en mi oído cuando me siento a su lado, no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos porque en verdad que me ha dolido –lo siento, no quise gritarte en el oído.

 _Ok,_ pienso, _se ha dado cuenta de mis gestos_.

-Detesto estos lugares- le digo como pretexto para acercarme más a ella.

-¿Entonces porque accediste a venir aquí?- pregunta acariciando la copa que lleva entre manos.

 _¿Nerviosa señorita Tendo? ¿Por mí? ¿Por nuestra cercanía?_

Medito que responder, pero con la música tan alta no creo que pueda escucharme así que me inclino un poco más hacia ella, totalmente a propósito. Lo que hace que se ría.

-Por que quería darte un motivo para estar solos tú y yo- le provoco, quiero ver si en verdad me desea tanto como yo a ella.

Su piel se siente caliente cuando mis dedos rozan su brazo, así que ella toma la copa y da un largo trago, casi lo termina de un solo sorbo.

En serio que esta nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien?- me acerco a su oído para preguntarle, retirando un poco el cabello que cubre su cuello. Ella se estremece cerrando los ojos.

-No quiero estar aquí- me dice cuando por fin los abre, mirándome a los ojos.

Trago saliva, no pensé que fuera a ser tan directa.

-Puedo llevarte entonces a casa.

 _Así es hermosa,_ pienso, _puedo llevarte a mi casa, quitarte ese vestido, romper tu ropa interior y situarte sobre mi cama mientras beso cada rincón de tu cuerpo._

Akane sonríe y responde un suave "no" que me descoloca de lo que he pensado podría ocurrir esta noche.

-¿Entonces?- su cambio de parecer me pone inquieto ahora, definitivamente ha reflexionado que no vale la pena arriesgar su compromiso por pasar una noche de placer a mi lado.

Pero es que yo no es lo que quiero solamente ¿o sí? ¿quiero solo satisfacer mis deseos por ella, por su piel, por su cuerpo, por sus labios? O bien ¿quiero más? ¿Qué quiero de ella?

La música vuelve a cambiar, suena "Arrows" de Mas Ysa. Entonces Akane se levanta de su lugar y sonríe ampliamente, con total felicidad mirando algo en la pista de baile.

Me giro para seguir lo que ella contempla y mi sangre se congela al ver a Shinnosuke en mitad de la pista, llamando a Akane para que lo acompañe.

 _¿Qué hace él aquí?,_ me pregunto.

Akane se mueve delante de mí, ignorándome. Camina bajando el escalón que nos separa de la pista para llegar hasta donde su prometido.

-¿Akane?- le grito confundido -¿Señorita Tendo?

No, ella ya no es Tendo. Ella es mi esposa.

-¡Akane!- vuelvo a llamarla pero no me hace caso.

Como poseída va hasta donde Ryugen, este la toma de la cintura con una mano y luego con la otra acaricia su rostro para luego colocar sus dedos alrededor de su cuello y acercarla más a él para luego besarla.

-¡No!- grito aterrado -¿Qué pasa? ¿No me escuchas? ¡Akane!- no puedo moverme de donde estoy.

Mi esposa alza sus brazos y rodea con ellos los hombros de Shinnosuke para profundizar el apasionado beso que está correspondiendo con absoluto placer. Y es que, a pesar de la fuerte música soy totalmente capaz de escucharla gemir.

La gente alrededor de ellos se ha desvanecido, la pista de baile ha cambiado y ahora es el interior de una habitación de un hotel lujoso, con un paisaje de ensueño tropical y el mar de fondo. La noche estrellada, la luna en lo alto, la música sigue sonando y veo a Ryugen acostado sobre Akane, haciéndole el amor.

-¡No!- grito cerrando ahora los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo frío en todo mi cuerpo, terror que me paraliza y me deja desvalido.

Entonces me sobresalto y abro los ojos. La oscuridad me rodea, bajo mi vista cuando siento un peso en mi brazo derecho. Es Akane, quien duerme plácidamente con los audífonos aún puestos.

Sonrío, se ha quedado dormida mientras veía una película. Seguimos en el avión y todo esto ha sido una pesadilla.

-Amor- le susurro dándole un beso en la frente. Ella se remueve pero sigue dormida, así que le quito con cuidado los audífonos –descansa.

No puedo volver a dormir, la pesadilla ha sido tan real que me da miedo eso sea cierto y esto solo un hermoso sueño.

Le pido a una azafata agua cuando pasa para ver si necesito algo y mientras espero me la traiga saco de mi mochila el sobre que me entregó Saffron con el informe sobre la misión de Hinako.

No tengo idea de lo que haya ocurrido durante el rescate de Kodachi aún, pero deduzco por la mirada de mi socio que no es nada bueno.

Saco las hojas blancas engrapadas por una esquina, la primera hoja solo dicta "K", entonces la azafata me interrumpe cuando vuelve con mi bebida. Le agradezco y espero a que se vaya para pasar a la siguiente hoja.

" _De acuerdo con la solicitud del señor K se decidió viajar a Shanghái para realizar la entrevista sobre lo ocurrido._

 _K menciona que el sujeto W ha desaparecido desde un par de días antes. No ha respondido ha ninguna llamada y tampoco se encuentra en su domicilio._

 _Hemos realizado el protocolo de rastreo y el teléfono se encontró en la zona de habitat, junto con el resto de objetos del día del sujeto W."_

Kodachi vive sola en un departamento en el barrio francés, por lo que me parece extraño que el informe detalle posteriormente que no hay nada sospechoso recopilado de las cámaras de seguridad del inmueble.

Se describe en el documento que Kodachi salió de su casa, sin nada en las manos, ni bolsa, ni teléfono, nada. Algo extremadamente raro en ella que siempre suele llevar al menos el celular y su cigarrera.

Es como si ella supiera a donde se dirigía, las cámaras de la ciudad la muestran caminando por el barrio francés, entrando a una cafetería y luego a una tienda.

Sin embargo, lo más peculiar es que la bodega abandonada donde la han encontrado se encuentra a tan solo un par de cuadras de su edificio. Justo donde las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad crean uno de los muchos puntos ciegos.

No voy a mentir, mi primer idea era que Tatewaki en realidad sabía más de lo que contaba sobre la desaparición de su hermana, pero nada lo conecta.

Tenían semanas de verse constantemente por un proyecto en el cuál ambos están involucrados y, de acuerdo a lo que detalla Hinako, parece que tienen tiempo llevándose bien. Incluso Kodachi recién ha organizado el baby shower de su cuñada.

Durante la breve entrevista realizada a Kodachi, ella no sabe quién se la ha llevado, solo cuenta que estaba caminando por la acera cuando alguien la jaló del brazo y eso fue todo. No vio a su atacante.

Al despertar se encontraba atada a una columna de cemento en medio de una obscuridad absoluta. No podía gritar, porque llevaba la boca tapada con un trapo y cinta. No podía moverse, pues sus pies también estaban atados.

Nuestra única pista es lo que Kodachi escuchó de sus captores, había referencias al nombre de Xian Pu y algo relacionado con las amazonas.

Es por esto último que Hinako cree firmemente que ha sido idea de Xian Pu. Pero a mi me parece algo que ella no haría, nunca contrataría a nadie para hacer su trabajo sucio.

Xian Pu actúa por sí misma, nunca por un tercero.

Necesito hablar con Kodachi y saber de ella sus sospechas, nada de terceros, nada de interferencias.

Suspiro mientras me recargo nuevamente, no había reparado en lo tenso que me he puesto tras leer el informe. Al hacerlo siento que Akane se mueve y se levanta de mi brazo.

-Creí que ya sería de día- susurra mientras estira sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y mueve a la par su cuello de un lado a otro.

-No falta mucho- sonrío al verla, luego toco su muslo para hacerla verme.

Akane mira mi mano sobre su pierna y la toma, entrelazando nuestros dedos.

-Creo que no terminé de ver la película que puse para distraerme.

-Creo que te hizo efecto la pastilla para dormir antes de lo que esperabas.

Chasquea la lengua –es una lástima, estaba interesante.

Toco la pantalla táctil frente a mí y veo que aún faltan unas 5 horas para llegar.

-Me parece que aún tienes tiempo de sobra para terminar de verla.

-Ya, pero prefiero mejor que hablemos- dice esto último señalando con la mirada las hojas de papel frente a mi.

Lo miro y luego vuelvo a ver a mi esposa, quien espera una respuesta positiva sobre el tema.

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar de los problemas que nos rodean.

-¿Lo de la amiga de tu ex esposa es un problema para nosotros entonces?

Akane es muy lista, esta obteniendo las respuestas a sus dudas sin necesidad de ser directa.

-Indirectamente- bajo mi rostro para besar su frente –y prometo contarte todo cuando lleguemos al hotel.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York tendré que ir de compras- me dice con una seguridad de aplomo –no tengo que ponerme para la fiesta.

-Por supuesto amor- me relajo al verla animada por el compromiso que nos lleva hasta la gran manzana.

-Ranma- dice mi nombre mientras vuelve a recargarse sobre mi brazo.

-Akane- respondo con la misma seriedad y eso la hace reir.

-¿Crees en lo que ha dicho Shinnosuke?

-¿Te refieres a que debemos tener cuidado?

-No- responde llamando mi atención –a que él y… -alza sus bonitos ojos avellana para mirarme como si pudiera entender, con solo esa mirada hermosa que tiene, todo lo que pasa por esa cabecita suya. Lo que milagrosamente sucede, de hecho.

-¿Que él y la amazona son hermanos?

-¿Aja?- responde sorprendida de esa afirmación.

-No lo sé, no me parece tan irreal. La verdad es que nunca supe quien era el padre de ella- prefiero omitir su nombre, como si fuese a aparecerse por el simple hecho de mencionarla –y nunca sentí curiosidad por saber quien era o porque nunca se le mencionaba.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que no tuvieras la curiosidad, así sabríamos ahora si Shinnosuke nos miente y no solo en eso sino en todo.

-¿Cómo lo de sus padres?

-O lo de tu padre ¿en verdad no fue líder de los dragones?

-Es la verdad absoluta Akane, conozco la historia del grupo y conozco a quienes fueron los líderes y te prometo que mi padre no fue uno de ellos.

-¿Y si Shinnosuke dijera la verdad? ¿Y si las amazonas alteraran esa parte de la historia por lo que hizo?

-No- respondo de inmediato –no es posible. Hay líderes que han hecho cosas innombrables y sus nombres siguen ahí.

De pronto las dudas de Akane no me parecen tan absurdas y es que recién fui nombrado líder el nombre de la organización cambio a petición de Cologne.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?- me pregunta Akane, se ha sentado derecha para mirarme mejor.

-Cuando fui nombrado líder de los dragones hubo cambios, algunos a petición mía, otros a petición de los miembros y uno en particular a petición de Cologne.

-¿Qué clase de cambios?

-Cologne me pidio que los dragones rojos debían cambiar de nombre, debían llevar la tradición de Jusenkyo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial Jusenkyo?- pregunta con justa duda.

-En ese lugar nació la organización. Al inicio de su existencia Jusenkyo solía ser un lugar maldito, considerado como un terreno difícil por sus altas montañas y sus interminables estanques, era el área perfecta para entrenar. Todo aquel que practicara artes marciales y quisiera mejorar su calidad en el ataque debía ir hasta Jusenkyo para, literalmente, sobrevivir. Estar ahí es vivir en completa soledad por un año, en eso consiste el entrenamiento. Algunos no lo soportan y terminan quitándose la vida en los estanques.

-¡Cielos!- dice horrorizada Akane -¿tú tuviste que hacer ese entrenamiento?

Asiento –si quería ser considerado algún para el puesto de líder de los dragones así debía ser.

-¿Cómo se elige un nuevo líder?

-Por votación del consejo de amazonas.

Akane niega –me refiero a ¿porqué motivo se elige a un nuevo líder?

Me río ligeramente, porque presiento que mi adorable esposa piensa lo peor –un líder de los dragones, así como cualquiera de sus miembros en la sociedad, puede retirarse de la asociación.

Veo como Akane se relaja –creí que era porque el líder anterior habría muerto o algo así.

-No amor- acaricio los dedos de su mano, que aún están entrelazados con los míos.

-¿Tú te postulaste?

-Sí, y tuve que pasar por pruebas de resistencia y de habilidad para que mi postulación la tomara en serio el consejo de las amazonas.

-¿Cómo que clase de pruebas?

-Tenía que resolver casos hipotéticos…- me quedo en silencio un instante cuando hago memoria de la clase de casos que llegaron a mi buzón durante los 6 meses que duraron las pruebas.

-¿Ranma?- me llama Akane cuando dejo de hablar.

-¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta?- digo en voz baja al hacer memoria de lo ocurrido.

-¿De qué?

Me giro para ver a Akane a los ojos –mi padre sí fue líder de los dragones rojos de china.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunta preocupada Akane.

-A partir de que mi suegro votó por mí para ser tomado como candidato cada dos o tres semanas llegaba a mi casa un sobre con un caso hipotético que debía resolver. Algunas veces eran cosas que requerían investigar temas de historia en general, otras se trataban de pruebas físicas y en algunos casos había como una clase de búsqueda del tesoro. Todas diseñadas para demostrar que tenía el potencial para ser un líder, la agilidad mental y la fuerza para llevar una organización de este tipo; y sin embargo todos esos casos estaban basados en parte en historias reales.

Uno de los casos planteaba el deshonor de una familia apoderada. ¿Qué sucedería si la hija de un emperador fuera seducida por un hombre casado, que al final no cumpliera con su palabra? Sin importar el motivo, ya fuese porque no quisiera o porque no pudiera cumplirla.

Al líder de los dragones rojos se le pediría la ayuda para saldar cuentas. ¿Qué debería hacer?- cierro los ojos un instante.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver con tu padre- pregunta Akane.

-Yo tenía, en la que solía ser mi oficina en China, un enorme tablero en el cual colocaba toda mi investigación relacionada con los casos que me enviaban como pruebas. Una noche mi madre y yo nos quedamos hasta tarde para revisar unos papeles de un nuevo cliente que nos impulsaría por fin como una empresa importante de seguridad.

Entonces mi madre miró curiosa mi tablero, recuerdo que me dijo que uno de los involucrados tenía las características del maestro de mi padre.

-¿En lo físico?

-En la forma de ser, un viejo que estaba atraído por las jovencitas- me río al recordar lo deleznable que me parecía ese personaje –solía meterse en problemas por tratar de seducir a las chicas bonitas- miró a Akane divertido por lo que le cuento sobre Happosai, ella esta absorta en mi historia –chicas bonitas como tú- beso su nariz y ella sonríe.

-Mi padre llegó a hablar sobre Happosai en alguna ocasión, pero nunca dijo nada sobre su forma de andar tras las mujeres.

-Supongo que no tenía tanta importancia.

-¿Y que más? ¿Porqué ese caso se relaciona con tu padre?

-Happosai estuvo casado con Cologne cuando jóvenes ¿sabías? Pero su matrimonio terminó a causa de que él consiguió la atención de una chica bonita en Japón.

-¡De verdad!

-De eso me enteré cuando terminé las pruebas, te dije que los casos estaban basados en casos reales.

Akane mira hacia el techo, analizando todo –sigo sin entender.

-En el caso se explica que el hombre casado infiltró a uno de sus trabajadores de confianza en el servicio del emperador. Para descubrir más sobre lo que había ocurrido con la princesa, pero todo salió mal. El hombre fue descubierto y para perdonar su vida fue obligado a traicionar a su empleador.

Mi esposa me mira sin entender nada. Así que suelto su mano y tomo el informe, le doy vuelta a una de las hojas y le hago una seña a la azafata para que se acerque.

-¿Necesita algo señor?- pregunta la mujer cuando llega hasta nuestro asiento.

-Una pluma, por favor.

La mujer saca de su bolsillo el objeto y me lo entrega. Le agradezco y cuando se va decido empezar a dibujar sobre el papel.

-El hombre casado, es decir Happosai, mandó a su empleado de confianza como espía a la corte del emperador. El emperador lo descubre y le pide la vida de su empleador como pago por su propia vida.

El padre de Shinnosuke debió contratar a mi padre para infiltrarse en las amazonas, pero seguramente ellas lo descubrieron y a cambio…

-A cambio de su vida pidieron como pago la vida del padre de Shinnosuke.

-Es la única explicación que tengo, la historia es la misma a lo que Ryugen te ha contado. Su padre no podía separarse de su madre para estar con la madre de Xian Pu.

-Es una teoría muy arriesgada Ranma.

-No, no lo es porque ¿sabes donde ocurrió todo el caso hipotético que tuve que resolver?

-¿Dónde?

-En Ryugenzawa.

-¿Pero? ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?

-Porque de todos los casos ni siquiera fue el más espectacular o el más escandaloso que tuviera que resolver. O que involucrara a la familia de Cologne. Las amazonas han sido espías por generaciones, son una tribu con muchos secretos y ahora creo que no es difícil pensar que pudieron hacer pensar a mi padre que era el nuevo líder.

Cuando los dragones se quedan sin líder de imprevisto, a veces se nombra uno extraoficial mientras se llevan a cabo las votaciones y las pruebas. Pero estos no quedan registrados, ni siquiera se consideran en la historia de la organización. No existen.

-¿Piensas que tu padre sería capaz de matar a los padres de Shinnosuke?

-Desesperado como vivía, no lo dudo. Seguramente lo haría para cubrir sus deudas con las amazonas y solo el cielo sabrá con quien más- respondo esto último molesto.

-¿Tendrás forma de asegurarte de esta teoría?

-Solo me queda preguntarle directamente a Cologne. Y eso cambiara todo.

-Lo siento- dice Akane mientras me abraza.

Esta en lo correcto, porque de ser cierto que mi padre mató a los padres de Shinnosuke significaría que Xian Pu dice la verdad y no está involucrada en la muerte de Kaori. Y entonces tampoco habrá sido culpa de Ryugen. Lo que implica que todo este tiempo, toda la energía que he invertido en tomar justicia por la muerte de Kaori lo habré hecho sin sentido y bajo mentiras creadas por los Kuno.

-Yo más amor- le digo a Akane, tomando con cuidado entre mis manos su rostro –porque por una causa vacía te han lastimado y yo soy el principal culpable- siento una angustia que me absorbe por completo.

-Ranma- susurra mi nombre –no hagas esto, no te culpes.

Recargo mi frente sobre la de ella, cerrando mis ojos y aspirando su aroma –te amo tanto.

-Yo te amo tanto- responde Akane.

La beso con la mayor dulzura de la que soy capaz –¿No le contaste a tus hermanas lo que sucedió en Ryugenzawa?- pregunto cuando separo mis labios de los de ella.

Akane me mira sorprendida –sí.

-Me da la impresión de que Kasumi no se ha tomado en serio lo que Shinnosuke te hizo.

Baja la mirada –no les dije sobre eso.

-¿Por qué?

-No podía.

-Esta bien amor- la acuno entre mis brazos.

-Tal vez algún día, pero no ahora. Solo te necesito a ti- dice mientras pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi torso.

-Creo que soy yo quien te necesita más a ti.

Akane ríe y luego suspira –me gusta que me necesites.

-A mi también me gusta eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pensando. Pensando todo lo que hemos descubierto en esta hora y media que llevamos conversando.

Debo hablar con Kodachi.

Debo hablar con Cologne.

Debo hablar con mi madre.

* * *

Le entrego a Akane su bolso y mientras se acomoda su pashmina alrededor del cuello cruzo por mi pecho la correa de mi mochila.

-¿Lista?- pregunto

-Sí

Caminamos por entre los asientos, Akane va delante de mí pero estira su mano hacia atrás para buscar la mía.

Salimos del avión y vamos tomados de la mano el camino hasta llegar a la fila de aduana. Hemos aterrizado ya en Nueva York, pero ahora debemos buscar nuestras maletas. Mi teléfono vibra y lo busco para responder.

-¿Diga?- respondo

 _-¡Hasta que entra mi llamada!-_ dice emocionada Mai al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola a ti también ¿qué sucede?

- _Es solo para avisar que el chofer ya los espera en la puerta del aeropuerto. Lleva un cartelón con su nombre jefe._

-Gracias. ¿La reservación para esta noche está lista?

- _También._

-Entonces te dejo, debo colgar porque estamos llegando a aduana.

- _Cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en llamarme jefe y disfrute de su luna de miel._

-Callate- respondo con seriedad, lo que hace que Akane me mire extrañada.

Cuelgo.

-Era Mai- le explico a Akane –para avisar que el chofer ya nos espera.

-¿Y que era eso sobre una reservación?- pregunta curiosa.

-Una sorpresa- le guiño un ojo y ella pone la vista en blanco. Antes de que pueda preguntar algo más me acerco a ella y la beso- esa curiosidad suya no es sana señora Saotome.

Pasamos entonces por aduana y luego vamos por el equipaje, Akane busca un carro para llevar nuestras maletas mientras yo saco de la banda giratoria todo lo que llevamos. Luego salimos por la puerta principal y veo al chofer con un ridículo letrero que dice " **Bienvenidos a Nueva York matrimonio Saotome** "

-Creo que somos nosotros- dice Akane cuando se gira sonriente a verme tras leer el letrero.

-Así parece hermosa, bienvenida a Nueva York.

Me acero hasta el chofer y este nos da la bienvenida, sube el equipaje a la camioneta y mientras yo le abro la puerta a mi esposa para ayudarla a subir.

Camino al hotel nos maravillamos con el paisaje urbano de la gran manzana, aunque se trata de otra ciudad más sigo pensando que cada una es única. No tiene nada que ver con las ciudades orientales.

Akane mira fascinada por la ventana.

-¿Sabes a donde te gustaría ir a buscar tu vestido para mañana?- pregunto mientras paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y beso su mejilla.

-Aún no sé, pero apuesto a que si llamo a Ranko podrá darme una opinión al respecto.

-Te enviará a la boutique más adecuada, de eso no hay duda.

-Pero tendré que ir sola- me dice amenazante –quiero sorprenderte cuando me veas arreglada mañana por la noche.

-Bien- respondo resignado.

Me llena de satisfacción verla calmada, tal vez este viaje nos venga bien a ambos.

-Esto nos ayudará a tratar de olvidarnos de todos los problemas por el momento- dice Akane, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos -¿cierto?- ella sigue mirando por la ventana.

No puedo dejar de mirarla –cierto amor.

El chofer gira unas cuantas veces más y entonces llegamos hasta el hotel. Bajo primero y ayudo a Akane a bajar.

-Muero por tomar una ducha caliente- dice Akane sin dejar de mirar cada detalle del hotel frente a nosotros.

Un edificio color plata está frente a nosotros.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- pregunto mientras tomo a Akane de la mano para que subamos los escalones hasta la entrada giratoria.

-Lo pensaré.

-Sí que eres mala.

-Tú eres el malo- responde con seguridad –te he dicho que quiero una ducha caliente y tu solo piensas en como convertir mi dolor de cuerpo por el viaje en nuestra noche de bodas. Pero aún no, señor Saotome.

-Bien- respondo haciendo un esfuerzo por no carcajearme –lamento mucho mi lengua indiscreta.

-Así esta mejor- me dice Akane y por fin se gira a verme -¿vamos a ver nuestra habitación?

-¡Uh! Señora Saotme tiene una mente pecaminosa.

-Sí- responde tranquila –es culpa de mi esposo, pero será mejor no decirle o su ego será insoportable.

No puedo evitarlo, me río de buena gana y mi buen humor contagia a mi adorable esposa.

Respiro aliviado ya que esto es un vistazo de nuestra vida, una vez que todo lo que ocurre en Japón con nuestros pasados tormentosos se aclare. Y muero por formar una familia con esta mujer que me tiene loco.

Al fin veo una luz entre tanta tormenta.


	12. Ciruela

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11**

 **-Ciruela-**

Akane entra en la habitación, a paso lento, mirando todo con detalle.

-Esto es- titubea sin dejar de tocar con cuidado todo lo que esta frente a ella.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto animado.

-Esto no es una habitación Ranma- me dice girándose ahora para verme.

Tras de mí entra un chico cargando con nuestro equipaje.

-Lo sé- respondo feliz –es una suite amor.

-Es excesivo- agrega ella con una risa nerviosa.

-Quería que tuviéramos la mejor vista de Central Park y además así tendremos el espacio suficiente para arreglarnos para mañana. Sé que te gusta sorprenderme- le guiño un ojo.

Akane sonríe de medio lado y corre hasta mis brazos –gracias por esto- susurra mientras rodea mi espalda y yo acaricio su cintura con cuidado, preparándome para besarla.

-Todo listo señor Saotome- nos interrumpe el chico del hotel.

Suelto de mala gana a mi esposa y esta se ríe de mi cara de malestar.

-Aquí tienes- le digo al chico entregándole una propina por sus atenciones.

-Muy amable señor ¿algo más en lo que pueda atenderles?

-No por ahora- guío al chico fuera de la habitación –pero llamaremos a recepción si necesitamos de algo. Gracias.

Cuando por fin cierro la puerta me giro deseoso de continuar con lo que estaba, pero mi adorada ya se ha alejado de mis brazos.

-¿Akane?- pregunto al no verla cerca.

-Estoy por aquí- dice desde lejos.

Sigo el sonido de su voz, ha atravesado por la que podría llamarse propiamente la habitación. Ya saben, ese espacio precioso adornado al centro con una cama enorme que parece llamarle a uno a su lado.

Veo que Akane camina hasta el baño mientras yo decido ir a buscar entonces ropa limpia de nuestras maletas. La idea de un baño me parece vigorizante.

-¡Esto es enorme!- exclama Akane, no puedo evitar sonreír como idiota al verla emocionada.

-Eres una exagerada- le respondo desde donde estoy y la escucho reír.

-Tienes razón- dice mientras la intensidad de su voz cambia, esta claramente paseando por toda la suite -he visto cosas más grandes.

Me parto de risa con sus palabras.

-Señora Saotome- hablo sacando la ropa que buscaba -es usted implacable y mordaz.

-Señor Saotome- Akane ya se encuentra a mi espalda, pasa sus manos por mi abdomen y me abraza -es usted un cínico- habla a mi oído y yo no puedo más que reaccionar.

Me giro para besarla por fin, acariciando su rostro con cuidado y acercando más su cuerpo a mí, tomándola por la cadera. Akane entonces coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho y se libera de mí agarre.

-Creo que iré a tomar un baño- carraspea y se pone de puntillas, besando mi nariz mientras pasa sus manos a un lado de mi cuerpo para tomar la ropa que he sacado de la maleta -gracias por la elección- dice mostrando el conjunto que he elegido para ella.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con la espalda?

-No- responde mientras se aleja más -de verdad que no quiero tardar mucho, necesito ir de compras- me mira de perfil al detenerse en la entrada del baño.

-¿Llamo entonces a Ranko?

-Ya la llamo yo mientras te bañas- me guiña un ojo -no tardo.

Mientras ella cierra la puerta tras de sí me siento en la orilla de la cama. Suspiro antes de tomar vuelo y dejarme caer sobre la suave colcha.

La realidad es que la cena del empresario automotriz no es la única razón que me trae a Nueva York.

Ha sido una agradable coincidencia, pero de no haber existido ese pretexto hubiese tenido que inventar algo más para distraer a Akane. No es que quiera mentirle, es solo que no quiero que sepa todos los detalles mórbidos de los dragones rojos.

Y es que aquí vive la única heredera de la enigmática familia Yamadera, los protectores originales de Jusenkyo.

Mi esperanza es lograr hablar con ella y saber la verdad sobre los archivos de las amazonas ya que su familia ha sido la guardiana de dichos secretos por siglos. Solo ella puede decirme si mi padre fue un líder de los dragones rojos, oficialmente o no.

Mai me ha conseguido el número de la señorita Yamadera, así que aprovecho que estoy solo en la estancia para marcarle. Inspiro y vuelvo a sentarme recto en la orilla de la cama a la par que me coloco el teléfono en el oído.

-¿Diga?- una melodiosa y joven voz responde al otro lado de la línea luego del primer tono.

-Buenas tardes señorita Yamadera, soy Ranma Saotome el líder...

-Sé quien es usted señor Saotome- me interrumpe la chica, debe tener cuando mucho 23 años -y también ya había hablado con su socio para explicarle que no me interesa nada relacionado con los dragones rojos.

-En aquella ocasión se trataba de que firmara la documentación faltante para que obtuviera las ganancias que le corresponden como heredera de Jusenkyo- le explico –yo le llamo para otro asunto.

-¿Sabe cual es el motivo por el que me mudé a América?

-Imagino que para no saber nada con relación a los dragones. ¿O me equivoco?- su voz se empieza a escuchar tensa y no la culpo. Entiendo perfecto que no somos de su agrado, mucho menos yo.

-Los artistas marciales y las amazonas destruyeron a mi familia, por años los Yamadera fueron protectores de Jusenkyo hasta que la ambición de ustedes pudo más y destruyeron a mis progenitores por ello.

-Sus padres murieron protegiendo el secreto de las amazonas, un honor.

-¿Honor?- pregunta con molestia y saña -¿le parece honorable dejar huérfana a una criatura de 9 años?

-Señorita Plum- respondo ahora con firmeza, he dicho que entiendo su molestia pero necesito hacerla entender que directamente yo no tuve nada que ver con el accidente que causó la muerte de sus padres -vivió bajo la protección de Cologne y fue criada como una hija más de ella. Jamás se le ha negado nada, incluso cuando quiso cambiar de residencia se le dio todo el apoyo para esto.

-Es muy fácil lo que dice, señor Saotome. Sí, económicamente nunca tuve carencias. Pero siempre estuve sola, no podía ser criada como las amazonas por lo que jamás fui incluida del todo en la vida de Cologne. Ahora, si me disculpa debo colgar.

-Espere señorita Plum, mi llamada es de auxilio.

Escucho un silencio al otro lado de la línea, se hace tan extenso que pienso que me ha colgado sin darme oportunidad de explicarle que motivos tengo para buscarla.

-¿Señorita Plum?- pregunto tratando de tranquilizarme.

Silencio absoluto.

-Déjeme explicarle los motivos que tengo para pedirle ayuda.

Silencio aún, pero el tono de colgado no suena. Así que sigo hablando -es para poder proteger al amor de mi vida.

Silencio.

Suspiro pensando que tendré que buscarla por la ciudad y estoy a punto de colgar cuando escucho su respiración.

-Por favor- le suplico.

-¿Mi ayuda?- pregunta totalmente desconcertada.

-No puedo explicarle nada por teléfono, preferiría verla. Podría ser hoy mismo, yo acabo de llegar a la ciudad.

La escucho suspirar -bien, esta tarde la tengo libre. Puedo verlo en la entrada principal del MET, eso será menos sospechoso ya que es un turista.

-Gracias.

-Lo veré ahí sobre las 5 ¿le queda bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias.

-Hasta luego.

La señorita Yamadera cuelga y yo siento una luz de esperanza con esta entrevista que me ha concedido. Akane sale entonces del baño, con la ropa limpia y el cabello recogido de lado con una bonita trenza.

-Te ves preciosa- le digo.

-He hecho lo que he podido- dice llevándose una mano hasta la trenza -aún me cuesta trabajo peinarme con el cabello así de corto.

-Me gusta como se te ve- me pongo de pie hasta quedar a su lado, con mi ropa en la mano.

-Jajaja gracias.

-¿Tienes el número de Ranko?- pregunto revisando a la par la agenda de mi teléfono.

-Sí, ella me lo dio el día de nuestra boda- Akane saca su móvil del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

-¡Ah! Creo que la enana se ha portado muy bien, tal vez considere llevarle un souvenir.

-¡Que malo eres! Yo se lo llevaré- hace un puchero y yo acaricio con mi pulgar su labio inferior que sobre sale.

-Eres tan linda cuando te pones a defender a los que no reciben souvenirs.

Akane se pone roja y luego da un paso atrás -será mejor que te apures ¿ya sabes que vas a usar mañana por la noche?

Asiento -así es, traigo un traje- luego miro hasta donde el equipaje -pero necesito que lo preparen.

-Puedo llamar al servicio de recepción para que vengan por el y lo tengan listo para mañana por la tarde.

-Gracias amor- beso su sien –no tardaré en el baño.

-Ok.

Camino a un lado de Akane y entro al cuarto de baño, cierro la puerta y me dispongo de ser rápido en mi ducha. Estoy quitándome la ropa cuando recibo un mensaje de texto de Saffron.

* _Han llegado y les esperan en recepción. Suerte._

*Gracias.

Debo darme prisa, tenemos compañía.

* * *

Cuando bajamos a recepción se ha acercado a mí el jefe de los agentes de seguridad que nos acompañarán en este viaje. Tras lo ocurrido en Ryugenzawa no pienso dejar nada al azar.

-Buenas tardes señor- dice el hombre estirando su mano para saludar –la señorita Tori nos acompaña.

-¿La señorita Tori?- pregunta con justificada curiosidad Akane y yo asiento.

-Gracias Yakusho.

Desvío mi mirada cuando siento la figura femenina de Rouge acercarse por mi derecha.

-Así que Saffron te envía- afirmo cuando la chica de pelo oscuro se acerca para quedar frente a nosotros.

-Hola Ranma- me saluda familiarmente y Akane se pone tensa, puedo sentir su pulso elevarse a través de nuestro agarre de manos, así que acaricio con mi pulgar sus nudillos para relajarla.

-Akane- me dirijo ahora a mi esposa –te presento a Rouge Tori, la hermana menor de Saffron.

Akane la mira sorprendida sin saber que decir –yo… hola, mucho gusto.

-El gusto es mío Akane Saotome- dice Rouge alegremente antes de abrazar ahora a mi esposa –seguro debes estar en shock ¿no?

-Yo… no sé- trata de responde Akane y Rouge ríe frotando los hombros de Akane.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dice la chica de 21 años –soy la inexistente hermanita de Saffron.

-No sabía que tenía hermanos.

-Dos hermanas- dice Rouge con una sonrisa que dejar ver su perfecta dentadura –pero creo que somos demasiado latosas para nuestro hermano mayor, así que nos ha enviado a estudiar lejos de Japón para deshacerse de nosotras.

-¡Ah!- exclama Akane.

-¿Cómo está Monron?- pregunto a Rouge por cortesía.

Saffron es el hermano mayor, después sigue Monron y por último la pequeña Rouge.

-Ocupada- responde resignada mientras suspira –ser la cabeza financiera de la filial en América de DRJ Security es complicado.

-Monron es la hermana de en medio- le explico a Akane –ella vendría siendo el equivalente a Nabiki para nosotros, pero en Occidente.

-Estoy impactada- complementa Akane.

-Bueno- continúa con la plática Rouge –Saffron no es muy adicto a hablar de sus hermanas, dice él que por seguridad pero yo creo que nos tiene envidia.

-¿Envidia?- pregunto con tono burlón.

-Somos más libres que el príncipe de la oscuridad- ríe Rouge y yo cierro los ojos mientras niego con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible.

-En fin- da por terminada las presentaciones Rouge -he hablado con Ranko y me ha pedido ayudarte a elegir un vestido impactante para la gala de mañana- se dirige a Akane solamente.

-¡Oh!- dice mi esposa mirándome ahora a mí.

-También es por seguridad Akane- le explico –Rouge tiene entrenamiento amazónico.

La aludida asiente orgullosa –tuve que pasar un año en Jusenkyo- le explica a Akane –fue horrible y estaré más que feliz de contarte todo lo que me ocurrió, si es que quieres.

-Muchas gracias- responde Akane más tranquila.

-No irán solas- les explico a ambas y Rouge asiente.

-Lo sé- dice la chica –ahora vayamos a comer.

He dado instrucciones para que cuiden, a discreción de Akane y Rouge. Sé que no puedo acompañarlas a las boutiques porque mi adorada quiere darme una sorpresa con su atuendo. Pero para ser francos me viene perfecto que nos demos la tarde por separado, de este modo podré verme con la señorita Plum sin tener que seguir inventando excusas para ella. Prometo contarle todo cuando Plum me ayude con la información que necesito.

Los tres salimos del hotel hasta un restaurante fusión que está cerca de la calle donde Akane pasará la tarde de compras.

Y luego de una comida deliciosa, por recomendación de Ukyo, me despido de Rouge y luego de Akane.

-Prométeme que te veré en algo muy escandaloso y provocador- le digo mientras recargo mi frente sobre la de ella cuando nos abrazamos, después del largo beso que le he dado, para despedirnos por el resto del día.

Akane se ríe –te prometo buscar lo más recatado.

-¡Esa es mi esposa!- le digo entusiasta y beso su frente –te voy a extrañar mucho ¿segura que no quieres que te acompañe?

Rueda los ojos –estaré bien- sonríe –llevo todo un ejercito cuidándome.

Ambos miramos a nuestro alrededor. Está en lo cierto, al menos 5 personas la rodean y lleva de acompañante a Rouge.

-No te preocupes Saotome- me dice la chica cuando se acerca a nosotros –estaremos bien.

-Ya- le digo sin soltar aún a Akane, luego vuelvo a mirar a mi esposa a los ojos –te amo.

-Te amo- responde y me da un casto beso –te veré en el hotel a las 7 entonces.

-Sí, te tengo una sorpresa.

Por fin nos separamos y la veo irse con Rouge del brazo, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Definitivamente Saffron ha dado en el clavo al enviar a su hermana menor.

Me giro cuando las veo perderse dentro de la primera boutique y camino hasta el auto que me espera para llevarme hasta el museo. Al menos en eso no he mentido, le he dicho a mi esposa que mientras iría a turistear y a comprar souvenirs para todos.

El chofer corta camino para llegar lo más pronto, se acerca la hora de mi encuentro y quiero llegar lo antes posible.

Cuando el auto se detiene frente al museo inspiro con fuerza.

-¿Todo bien señor Saotome?- pregunta el hombre que hará de mi guardaespaldas este día.

-Sí, gracias. Por favor manténganse bien oculto, no quiero que lo detecte mi invitada.

-Sí señor.

Bajo del auto y subo las escaleras del lugar, compro dos entradas para el museo y me recargo en uno de los pilares del edificio para esperar a la señorita Yamadera. Me entretengo hojeando el folleto del museo sin dejar de poner atención a los ruidos de mi alrededor.

No voy a ser falso en esto, si la señorita Yamadera no quiere ayudarme no tengo un plan de respaldo para verificar si lo que ha dicho Shinnosuke sobre sus padres es cierto.

Y en realidad quiero corroborar que se equivoca, que miente y que él es quien anda tras todo. Quiero comprobar que sus mentiras y su ambición fueron las que mataron a Kaori, que su lujuria maltrató a Akane y que entonces no tengo reparo alguno para vengarme de ambas. De la mujer que no llegué a amar del todo y la mujer que robó por completo mi corazón.

-Va a destruir ese panfleto si sigue apretándolo con tanta fuerza, señor Saotome.

Alzo la vista y me encuentro con la figurita de una mujer de cabello castaño, con ojos grandes y expresivos del mismo tono.

-Señorita Yamadera- estiro mi mano para saludarla.

-Llámame Plum- responde a mi saludo –sabes bien que detesto las formalidades Ranma.

-No quiero que pienses que vengo a perturbar la paz que tanto añoras Plum.

Ella suspira –bueno, eso es complicado. Ustedes siempre están aquí- entonces me muestra su muñeca y veo un tatuaje de flores que intenta cubrir una cicatriz provocada por el accidente.

-Tus padres fueron unos héroes.

-Mis padres fueron imprudentes, defendieron de agresores extranjeros un secreto que a ustedes les vale muy poco. Usan el nombre de Jusenkyo a diestra y siniestra.

-En eso te equivocas Plum, puede que pienses así porque la organización de los dragones cambio de nombre pero el mundo exterior no sabe lo que realmente ocurre ahí.

Plum reflexiona mis palabras. Sabe que lo que digo es real. Sabe que el mundo desconoce las propiedades curativas de algunos de los manantiales de Jusenkyo. Este es el verdadero motivo por el cual pasamos un año entero entrenando tan bestialmente en aquel lugar.

Cuando la piel amoratada y rasgada a sangre viva por las duras pruebas que realizamos amenaza con caerse o infectarse debemos subir hasta las cuevas de Jusenkyo, lo cuál también representa una prueba de supervivencia. En el interior se encuentran los manantiales que curan como por arte de magia todos los males físicos del cuerpo.

Nadie sabe como es que esto sucede, pero lo he vivido en carne propia.

Sin embargo la magia tiene sus límites, sacar el agua de Jusenkyo hace que esta pierda todas sus propiedades y se convierta en agua normal.

Nunca se ha sabido porque y en parte lo agradezco, ya que de lo contrario estoy seguro que algunos ya hubieran explotado este precioso recurso que las amazonas se han esmerado tanto en proteger.

Los padres de Plum murieron por este secreto. Solo aquellos que hemos tenido que encontrar las cuevas conocemos la ruta a ellas, cada ruta es distinta, hay miles de opciones, miles de caminos y todos ellos solo los conoce la familia Yamadera.

Pero dudo que Plum tuviera la edad suficiente para completar su entrenamiento en los secretos de Jusenkyo.

Sin embargo lo que está archivado y escrito de la historia de las amazonas es posesión absoluta de ella, es su herencia y es el pago que las amazonas realizan como parte de su trato con la familia Yamadera.

-Podemos hablar mejor en la cafetería dentro del museo- le digo mostrando el boleto de entrada del lugar.

-Sí, supongo que será mejor- responde ella tomando de mis manos el boleto.

La guío hasta la entrada y pasamos las puertas, luego caminamos hasta localizar la cafetería. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas que están apartadas de los grupos de turistas y una vez que la ayudo a sentarse me alejo para ir a comprar té.

Al volver con Plum la veo contemplando a la gente a nuestro alrededor.

-Aquí tienes- coloco frente a ella una taza de té y unos panecillos para ambos.

-Gracias- responde menos a la defensiva.

-¿Qué tal te ha sentado el cambio de vivienda?- pregunto con verdadero interés.

Un par de años antes de mi boda con Kaori recuerdo que Plum pidió irse a estudiar al extranjero. El consejo de amazonas se reunió para decidirlo pero Cologne fue quien dio su voto decisivo. Ella la dejó partir y siempre me pregunté si lo había hecho para deshacerse de la chiquilla o para darle una oportunidad de tener una vida normal.

Plum, al no ser una amazona de nacimiento se perdía de muchas cosas que sus amigas realizaban. Experiencias que ella jamás podría probar. No había nacido para ser una guerrera como ellas. Creo que eso fue menguando su espíritu y la entendía en ese aspecto, tener un mundo de posibilidades impactantes a la vista y no poder probarlo era difícil de ignorar.

-Bien, tengo un empleo en una revista en línea y por fin he podido mudarme sola- responde tomando con cuidado la taza de té.

-Me da gusto.

-Gracias.

Un silencio nos cubre, tomo mi taza y doy un sorbo. No sé como empezar mi solicitud.

Plum me mira ladeando su cabeza –dijiste que necesitabas salvar al amor de tu vida. Creí que habías enviudado Ranma.

-Acabo de contraer matrimonio- respondo enseñándole mi anillo de bodas.

-¡Oh! ¡Cielos!- su sorpresa no es alegre, se siente como si estuviera decepcionada -¿tan pronto?

-Han pasado casi tres años desde la muerte de Kaori.

-¿Tres años?- pregunta asombrada –el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

Asiento tomando más del té.

-¿Vengaste el nombre de Kaori entonces?

Niego con la cabeza –no pude.

-Ya veo- dice tomando ahora ella del té que sigue en sus manos –creí que era ley amazónica. ¿Tuviste entonces problemas con Cologne para casarte de nueva cuenta?

-No le pedí su permiso, ya no tengo nada que ver con las amazonas.

-Sigues siendo su títere Ranma- habla con una risita de amargura.

\- No soy el títere de Cologne. Nunca lo he sido.

-Pero aún así ella es dueña de una parte de tu empresa ¿no?

No tengo como negar lo que Plum me echa en cara.

-Es parte de mi contrato por ser el líder, una garantía para cuando decida dejar de serlo.

-¿Sabes porque un líder deja de serlo?- Plum deja la taza de nueva cuenta sobre la mesa -¿Ranma?

-Cuando él lo quiera- su pregunta me parece provocativa.

-Eso es lo que te cuenta Cologne o la amazona líder- toma uno de los panecillos y lo parte a la mitad –la realidad es que el 90 porciento de los líderes ha abdicado a su posición por que ha fallado en alguna misión, son la culpa y la vergüenza lo que les guía hasta la orilla del barranco para dejar los privilegios económicos que implica ser el poderoso líder de los dragones rojos.

-Yo elegí ser el líder porque siento que tengo una misión importante de cuidar a la gente- me defiendo -el dinero no es problema para mí.

Plum alza su mirada, directa a mis ojos –y aún así mataron a tu esposa.

Es mordaz su comentario, totalmente hecho para lastimar mi orgullo. Pero aún así me quedo callado.

-¿Tu nueva esposa sabe lo que le ocurrió a Kaori?

-Sí- respondo de inmediato.

-¿Lo sabe todo?

-No sé a que te refieres.

Alza ambas cejas -¿sabe que cuando te volviste líder de los dragones amenazaron de muerte a Kaori? ¿Sabe que pusieron una bomba en su auto y que por milagro divino el artilugio explotó antes de que ella llegara a este? ¿Sabe que tuvo que vivir durante un año con un guardaespaldas pegado a ella las 24 horas?

-Sabe lo que es importante y real Plum, las amenazas contra Kaori no se debieron a que fuera elegido líder. Hubo otros motivos.

La chica deja el panecillo de nuevo en el plato, entrelaza los dedos de sus manos y apoya su mentón sobre estas.

-¿Qué otros motivos? Siento curiosidad saber como no está relacionado tu ascenso con la muerte de Kaori.

Suspiro y bajo la vista. Debo revelar el secreto más oscuro de mi matrimonio con Kaori para ganarme la confianza de Plum.

-Kaori tenía un amante.

Plum me mira boquiabierta -¿de verdad es lo que piensas Ranma?

-No es lo que pienso- respondo molesto esta vez –es la verdad- golpeo con mi palma abierta la mesa.

-Entonces…- Plum baja la vista ahora –lo sabías.

Creo que es mi imaginación pero sus mejillas se han puesto rojas.

-¿Cómo?

-Sabías que Saffron y Kaori eran amantes.

Toda esta charla ha sido una prueba por un secreto que Plum creía tener sobre mi vida marital con Kaori, estoy impactado.

-Nunca de forma definitiva, todo fue por intuición.

Suelta una risita antes de hablar –mucho tiempo antes de que te casaras con ella yo los vi una vez, en una de las fiestas que hacían por los torneos de primavera. Me estaba fastidiando del ambiente dentro de la mansión de Cologne y salí al jardín a tomar aire. De pronto escuche voces y camine con cuidado de no ser escuchada hasta la covacha donde se guardaba todo lo de mantenimiento cerca del lago- alza la vista nuevamente, su cara esta roja por completo –estaban teniendo sexo, Kaori estaba contra la pared mientras Saffron la penetraba con fuerza. Ella le pedía que fuera rápido, que debía volver contigo. Sentí furia al verlos.

Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Sé que es una tontería, Kaori está muerta y he sanado las heridas a mi orgullo sobre mis sospechas de su engaño con Saffron. Pero escuchar tan nítidamente los detalles de lo que llegó a pasar bajo mis narices me causa furia, un vuelco en el estómago.

-Quería correr y contártelo, pero no podía hacerte eso- dice ahora con indicios de lágrimas en sus ojos –porque yo…

-Tranquila, eso ha quedado en el pasado- respondo tomando su mano para calmarla.

Plum suelta mi agarre y baja la vista -¿en verdad nunca te diste cuenta Ranma?

-¿Del engaño de Kaori?- suspiro –creo que sí, pero no era como si realmente me importara en ese momento. Tenía otras cosas en mente, mi entrenamiento, el ser nombrado el líder de los dragones, mi hermana, mi madre.

-No me refería a eso- sonríe, pero su gesto es como calma absoluta tras una tormenta.

-No entiendo entonces.

Plum vuelve a alzar la mirada -¿nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que estaba enamorada de ti?

Abro los ojos tanto como puedo –eres mucho menor que yo y… no… yo nunca- tartamudeo, me saca de juego esta confesión.

-Tranquilo- dice alzando un hombro –imaginaba que no verías en mí más que una chiquilla en ese entonces. En parte tu inminente boda me hizo querer huir de China, salir a conocer el mundo, conocer más gente. Borrar tu recuerdo de mi corazón.

Me quedo de piedra con esta confesión, no esperaba esto.

-Yo…- comienzo a hablar –lo lamento mucho Plum, nunca me dí cuenta.

-Eso está en el pasado, además ahora eres un hombre casado nuevamente y yo una chica comprometida- me muestra su sortija.

-Felicidades- le digo con verdadera franqueza.

-Gracias- dice ella removiendo de su mejilla una lágrima que ha logrado escapar de sus ojos –soy muy feliz ¿sabes? Es el amor de mi vida.

-Eso me da mucho gusto.

-Es por el recuerdo del cariño que llegué a sentir por ti que acepte verte hoy, ayudarte como lo has pedido.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Qué necesitas?

Inhalo y exhalo antes de responder –los secretos de los líderes de los dragones rojos del pasado. Quiero saber si mi padre fue uno de ellos.

Plum me mira serena sin decir nada y entonces lo sé, no hace falta que lo mencione.

Es verdad, mi padre fue un líder de los dragones.

* * *

 **Mis hermosas lectoras! Sé que el capítulo ha sido un poco corto, pero es que tuve que hacer un recorte jajaja o hubiesen sido dos capítulos en uno prácticamente y pues eso no, no, no, ño se puede!**

 **En fin, mil gracias por sus comentarios. Y quiero dar respuesta a sus dudas generales, Akane no se está olvidando de lo ocurrido en Ryugenzawa ni tampoco es como si hubiese pasado página y ya, pero obvio esto no lo vemos porque la trama está escrita desde el POV de Ranma. Sin embargo les prometo que ya llegaremos a saber que siente Akane respecto a lo ocurrido.**

 **No, tampoco les contó a sus hermanas lo que Shinnosuke le hizo. Es por esto que Kasumi lo trata como el viejo amigo que ella conoce y no como el loco que Akane descubrió.**

 **Sé que la teoría de Ranma, sobre su padre suena suuuuuuuuuuper loca. Esta bien, es lo que quiero, debe sonar incoherente porque ya llegaremos a ese punto (bueno no realmente, falta mucho para llegar a ese punto jajaja)**

 **¿Cuándo veremos amor y caricias apasionadas entre nuestros guapos protagonistas? La respuesta correcta es "no puedo revelar más detalles al respecto" o bien "no puedo negar o confirmar nada"**

 **¿Tendremos un verdadero encuentro entre Ranma y Shinnosuke? La respuesta es sí, en unos tres o cuatro capítulos (en teoría es el tiempo que tengo asignado para ese encuentro)**

 **Y sin más que agregar les mando un abrazo enorme a todas! Amo sus locas teorías de conspiración y por favor siéntanse con total libertad de preguntar todo y cuestionar todo que gustosamente les daré respuesta a sus dudas.**

 **Nos vemos el 19 de Abril!**


	13. Sanctuary

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Faster Love" de Polock**

" **Swim" de Mating Ritual**

" **I like me better" de Lauv (No aparece en el texto pero se ocupo de inspiración para cuando vuelven al final al hotel)**

" **Sanctuary" de Welshly Arms**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **-Sanctuary-**

Estaba completamente seguro que Shinnosuke mentía, que todo lo que nos decía era solo para joderme, para hacerme perder la razón. Pero resulta que es cierto, mi padre no solo fue uno de los líderes sino que además fue seleccionado, realizó las pruebas que yo realicé, el mismo entrenamiento, Cologne precidio el consejo que lo nombró líder. Y nadie jamás me lo dijo.

¿Entonces porqué fue borrado de la historia de los líderes? ¿Por qué mi madre lo ocultó?

Termino mi té mientras medito lo que pienso preguntar a Plum -¿qué posibilidades hay de que vea el archivo sobre mi padre?- la miro tras escuchar lo que ella sabe respecto a la época en la que mi padre fue el líder.

Plum cierra los ojos mientras toma aire –eso significaría que tendría que volver a China para ello, ya que solo yo puedo entrar en la bóveda donde se encuentran los archivos.

-¿Las amazonas se enterarían de que visitaste la bóveda?

-No- contesta de inmediato -¿qué parte de SOLO YO no te ha quedado claro?

-Perdón por la pregunta tonta- ruedo los ojos –es solo que no entiendo mucho del sistema en como las amazonas siguen recolectando su historia bajo tu guardia. Tomando en cuenta…

Plum ríe sarcásticamente -y es por eso que es un secreto- ríe divertida mientras termina el panecillo.

Mira su reloj de pulsera un instante y hace una mueca.

-¿Se te ha hecho tarde?- pregunto.

-Sí- responde mordiéndose los labios –debo verme con mi prometido en 15 minutos.

-Plum- la llamo cuando veo que se pone su suéter y comienza a revisar su bolso.

-Dime- contesta sin dejar lo que hace.

-¿Podrás entonces darme el archivo?

Se detiene y frunce el ceño cuando me mira –no debería, pero desconozco el motivo por el cuál han borrado de la historia el nombre de tu padre y también quisiera saberlo. Al parecer las amazonas cuentan su historia a su antojo.

-¿Irás a China?

-Sería complicado justificar mi viaje- hace una mueca con su rostro.

-No si aceptas firmar tus derechos por DRJ Security- cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, totalmente satisfecho de mi idea.

Sonríe ligeramente –vaya que eres insistente Ranma.

No digo nada, esperando mi cara de suplica sea suficiente para ablandar su corazón de princesa renegada.

-Bien, iré. Pero vendrá conmigo mi prometido.

-No esperaba menos- contesto con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Cuándo vuelves tú a China?- pregunta mientras se pone en pie.

-Cuando tu me digas ahí estaré, tiene casi un año que no vivo en Shanghái.

-¿No? ¿Dónde vives ahora?

-En Japón.

-¿Tu esposa es japonesa entonces?

-Así es.

-¡Vaya! Pues creo que se sorprenderá mucho cuando vea tu pequeña mansión de Shanghái.

-No es tan ostentosa- replico algo avergonzado.

-Te llamaré mañana para avisarte que día saldremos rumbo a China.

-Gracias Plum- me pongo en pie -esto en verdad me es de mucha ayuda.

-Bueno, no has querido decirme porque es necesario que sepas la verdad sobre tu padre y lo que realizó por los dragones pero todos los artistas marciales guardan sus secretos. Conozco ese mundo y por eso preferí dejarlo atrás.

-¿Tu prometido sabe quien eres?

-Sí- contesta segura –y no me presiona respecto a mis decisiones.

-Me alegro.

-Debo irme- se acerca a mí y yo me pongo de pie –diría que ha sido un placer verte pero ha sido extraño, eras mi amor platónico de joven y ahora te ves tan viejo y acabado.

-Jajaja gracias, le diré tus observaciones a mi esposa.

-Siento pena por ella.

-Hasta pronto señorita Yamadera.

-Hasta pronto señor Saotome.

La chica me da un beso en la mejilla y luego se aleja para salir de la cafetería. Miro entonces mi reloj y veo que aún tengo tiempo de sobra para ir por los souvenirs que llevaremos a todos en casa y por el encargo que realice para esta noche.

* * *

La primera vez que pasé la noche con Akane, y no me refiero a cuando tuvimos relaciones sino cuando dormimos juntos, mientras estaba ahí a su lado mirándola descansar, pensando en todo lo que estaría soñando, deseando que soñara conmigo así como yo sabía que soñaría con ella. Recuerdo que sentí en mi corazón lo mucho que deseaba llevarla a ver las estrellas.

Camino por las calles abarrotadas de la gran manzana, con bolsas llenas de regalos para la familia.

-Señor Saotome- me dice el guardaespaldas que va a mi lado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-La señorita Tori y la señora Saotome ya han llegado al hotel.

-Me alegro- respondo aliviado -¿alguna novedad?

-No señor, todo en orden. Se han detenido a tomar algo en una cafetería antes de regresar.

-Me da gusto que se hayan entendido.

Voy tan distraído que todo pasa demasiado rápido cuando el señor Yamaguchi me detiene y me empuja fuera de la acera para resguardarnos en uno de los callejones cercanos.

Lo veo sacar su arma y estar atento.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alzando la vista por encima de su hombro, buscando la amenaza.

-Alguien nos sigue- responde mientras me entrega el tanto que iba escondido en su espalda –aquí tiene su arma señor.

Asiento mientras recibo mi daga y dejo las bolsas de papel tras de mí con cuidado. Estoy alerta a cualquier ruido.

-Alguien se acerca- le digo a Yamaguchi y este asiente.

De la nada una silueta dobla la esquina y todos gritamos al unisono, pero nadie hace un movimiento de más que pueda llegar a lamentarse.

-¡Demonios Saotome!

-¿Tatewaki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pero que dices- sonríe mientras se alinea las arrugas invisibles en su chaqueta –también estamos aquí por el evento automotriz.

-Cierto- respiro aliviado –pero creí que no vendrían por la condición de Azusa. Y por lo sucedido con Kodachi.

Guardo en la espalda el tanto mientras vuelvo a cargar con mis compras. El señor Yamaguchi da unos pasos atrás mientras yo me muevo para avanzar de nueva cuenta por la calle con Tatewaki a mi lado.

-Disculpa si te he sobresaltado- dice mientras ve a mi guardaespaldas –pero no estaba del todo seguro en que fueras tú- ahora mira las bolsas que cargo.

-Son regalos que me pidio Akane comprar para la familia.

-¿Tú esposa no viene contigo?

-Se ha ido de compras con Rouge.

-¿Así que Saffron no viene al evento?

-Tenía asuntos pendientes en Japón, ha enviado a su hermana.

Tatewaki asiente.

-¿Y Azusa?- pregunto para cambiar de tema.

-En el hotel, le están arreglando aún su vestido para mañana.

-Me alegra que haya podido hacer el viaje.

-Está casi llegando a la mitad del embarazo, todavía puede realizar viajes largos. Claro que hemos tenido que usar el jet privado para mayor comodidad.

-Imagino que sí.

-Ranma- me detiene un instante y me mira a los ojos –te agradezco que hayan rescatado a Kodachi.

-Fue Hinako, ella consiguió localizarla- continúo con nuestro andar.

-¿Saben quien ha sido?

-La verdad aún no tenemos pistas suficientes- miento, no tiene porque saber que sospechaba de él.

Asiente meditabundo –espero pronto tengamos noticias.

-¿Has hablado con ella?

-Por supuesto, pero no recuerda nada.

-Ya veremos que consigue Hinako.

-¿Ella seguirá entonces a la cabeza del caso?- me mira frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Por ahora no puedo involucrarme más de lo que quisiera- miento nuevamente –tengo algunos problemas personales que atender.

Chasquea la lengua –cierto- dice con una sonrisa breve –olvidaba lo del escándalo con tu ahora esposa.

-Algo que también espero pronto se resuelva.

-Entonces ¿qué sucedió con Ryugen? ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-¿Al respecto?

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, sobre Kaori.

-Nada, hablar con Cologne supongo, explicarle que ya no me compete a mí porque estoy recién casado.

-¿No es eso algo así como una violación a las leyes amazónicas? ¿según lo que recuerdo?

-Tatewaki- le digo relajado –sabes que sí. Pero soy el líder de los dragones, hay algunas leyes que puedo saltarme.

-El poder- responde mirando ahora los edificios que nos rodean mientras llevas sus manos a su espalda –tan maleable a placer mientras se posea.

Prefiero no responder nada y mejor dar por terminada nuestra conversación, de cualquier forma estoy casi por llegar al hotel.

-Bueno, debo dejarte- le respondo educadamente –mi esposa me espera para cenar.

-Tal vez podamos quedar a cenar- dice con efusividad –me encantaría conocer a tu esposa.

-Sí solo que ya he planeado la velada para nosotros, es la primera vez que Akane está en Nueva York y quiero que sea memorable.

-Por supuesto, será entonces mañana.

-Sí, cuidate y nos veremos mañana.

-Hasta luego- responde mientras se despide de mi con un apretón de manos y lo veo cruzar la calle.

Me quedo con una sensación poco placentera tras este encuentro.

-¿Era él quien nos seguía Yamaguchi?- pregunto al guardaespaldas cuando este empareja el paso y queda a mi lado.

-Parece ser que sí señor, el resto del equipo esta confirmando las características.

-Vaya susto innecesario.

Yamaguchi solo ríe.

-¿Todo listo para esta noche?- le pregunto cuando veo las escaleras del hotel.

-Sí señor, el equipo está listo. Nada de sorpresas desagradables como ahora.

-Eso espero.

Entro en el hotel solo.

-Buenas noches señor Saotome- me recibe el botones del lugar –necesita que le ayudemos con sus compras.

-No hace falta- camino de largo hasta el elevador.

Entro a este junto con una pareja mayor y una mujer joven con un niño de unos tres años tomándola de la mano. La mujer va respondiendo las dudas del pequeño y al verlos pienso que si Kaori hubiese quedado embarazada cuando lo estábamos intentando posiblemente nuestro hijo o hija tendría la edad de ese niño.

En parte me siento horrible por pensarlo y luego me siento esperanzado al saber que formaré una familia llena de absoluto amor al lado de la mujer que me ha cautivado por completo y eso me causa felicidad absoluta. Ya quiero tener hijos con Akane, es lo que más deseo ahora.

El elevador se detiene en mi piso y salgo con cuidado. Mientras camino por el pasillo siento una presencia, me giro buscando a alguien pero nada. La sensación también desaparece.

-He vuelto- digo cuando entro a nuestra suite –y me vendría bien algo de ayuda.

Akane sale casi corriendo del pasillo que lleva a la habitación principal, solo lleva una bata del hotel puesta.

-¿Qué tanto has comprado?- pregunta divertida mientras toma de una de mis manos un par de bolsas.

-Los souvenirs para todos en casa.

-Jajaja creo que te has extra limitado mi vida.

-Traje algo más- le digo cuando por fin me deshago del resto de bolsas que dejo sobre la mesa del centro.

-¿Qué es?- pregunta curiosa cuando toma de mis manos una bolsa enorme de color negro.

-Un regalo para ti- le digo mientras me acerco a ella y tomo su cintura con cuidado –aunque te ves tan cómoda con esta suave bata que me siento más atraído a la idea de pasar la velada aquí en la suite contigo, entre mis brazos.

Akane ríe mientras se libera de mis manos y camina con el obsequio hasta le sillón. Se sienta y lo abre con cuidado, sacando de él un suéter en color rojo.

-Es precioso mi vida- dice sonriente mientras se levanta para colocarlo sobre ella –me encanta.

-Y no es lo único- le digo señalando la bolsa negra en el piso.

-¡Oh!- se acerca Akane a recoger la bolsa y mete la mano sin dejar de verme -¿qué es esto?- pregunta con un juego de llaves en su mano.

-Es nuestra cita de esta noche- respondo encantado de la sorpresa que le tengo reservada.

Me alejo de Akane quitándome el abrigo ligero y la camiseta.

-¿Cita?- pregunta siguiendo mi rastro.

-Será mejor que te pongas algo cómodo, usa unos jeans y zapatos para caminar- le guiño un ojo.

-¿Ranma? ¿vamos a ir a un restaurante?

No respondo nada y sigo quitándome la ropa.

-Dame al menos una pista para saber que usar- agrega complacida de la sorpresa que se avecina.

-Ya te he dicho, usa jeans y zapatos cómodos. Y el suéter que te he regalado complementará tu atuendo- tomo la ropa que pienso usar y salgo de la habitación –iré a cambiarme en el baño ¿te veo en la entrada en 15 minutos?

-¿15 minutos?- pregunta en un agudo.

-Sí señora, 15 minutos son suficientes- le digo mirando mi reloj de pulsera –corre tiempo Akane, te veo en la entrada.

-¡Espera!- responde ella corriendo hasta el armario -¡eres muy malo!

-Yo también te amo- respondo tras cerrar la puerta.

Justo a los 15 minutos salgo del baño y camino hasta la entrada. Akane está de pie con el suéter de espaldas al pasillo.

-¿Te tardaste 15 minutos?- pregunta encantada mientras se gira a verme con una cara de satisfacción absoluta.

-Es usted perversa señora Saotome- le digo cuando estira su brazo y me ofrece su mano.

-También te amo- responde mientras nuestros dedos se cierran al tocarse.

-¿Traes las llaves que te he dado?

Akane asiente y entonces salimos de la habitación en silencio.

* * *

-¿Y bien?- pregunta Akane cuando caminamos fuera del hotel -¿a dónde vamos tan casualmente vestidos?

Lleva unos jeans ajustados con una playera blanca y el suéter que el he regalado, sus zapatos no están hechos para caminar largas distancias pues son de tacón.

-A cenar- respondo restandole importancia a su pregunta -¿te lo has pasado bien con Rouge?

-Me cambias el tema- dice cuando baja su mirada para seguir la mía hasta sus pies –y como no me has dicho a donde íbamos he decidido usar tacones.

-Te servirán igual. ¿me prestas las llaves?

-Toma- dice cuando me saca el juego de llaves de la bolsa delantera de sus pantalones.

Camino con ella de la mano hasta la esquina, donde están estacionadas un par de bicicletas. Luego suelto su agarre mientras me agacho para, con una de las llaves, abrir ambos candados.

-¿Bicicletas?- pregunta mientras toma el manubrio de una de ellas.

-Así es, creí que sería bueno pasear por la ciudad hasta nuestra primera parada.

-¿Primera parada?

-Así es amor, traerte a Nueva York y solo llevarte a un elegante restaurante a cenar no me parecía lo más adecuado.

-Podríamos haber ido en el auto.

-Tampoco quería eso.

-¿El subterráneo?

-No, así te perderías del paisaje citadino de este lugar.

-¿Caminando?- ríe de su opción.

-¿Caminando?- pregunto falsamente horrorizado -¿con esos tacones que te has empeñado en usar?

Akane se ríe con fuerza mientras termino de liberar ambas bicicletas y guardo el juego de llaves en mi bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Lista?

-¡Sí!- responde entusiasmada.

-Sígueme, iré despacio.

-Bien.

Ambos nos montamos en las bicicletas y cuando me aseguro que mi esposa está lista avanzo hasta bajar de la acera, luego continúo mientras escucho la risita de Akane. De verdad que lo está pasando bien con esto.

Nuestra primer parada no es tan lejos, vamos por unas tres cuadras cuando me detengo para esperar cruzar una calle.

-¿Cómo vas amor?

-Estoy perfecta- dice sonriente y con las mejillas coloradas por el esfuerzo. Se ve divina y quisiera comérmela a besos aquí mismo.

-Vamos hasta allá- señalo una de las curvaturas de Central Park.

-¿Vamos a atravesar el parque?

-Algo así.

El alto se pone y los peatones podemos cruzar, voy con Akane a mi lado aún subidos en las bicicletas. Una vez en el otro lado entro al parque hasta llegar al lugar asignado para nuestra romántica cena.

-Señores Saotome- dice una chica cuando llegamos hasta donde se encuentran los árboles marcados con un listón rojo.

-Buenas noches- respondo mientras le entrego a la chica ambos vehículos.

-Aquí tiene- dice entregándome una canasta –todo lo que pidió se encuentra dentro.

-Muchas gracias, vamos amor- tomo a Akane de la mano y dejamos a la chica tras nosotros.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunta mi esposa.

-La chef que preparó nuestra cena- respondo como si fuera lo normal.

-¿Chef?

-Dije que no pensaba llevarte a un restaurante elegante porque sería obvio pero nunca mencioné que no pensara que comiéramos de un restaurante elegante- le muestro la canasta sin detenerme –esto es de uno de los lugares con mayor recomendación por parte de Ukyo, y la dueña es esa chica.

-¿Tan joven?

-Así es, según Ukyo es un prodigio de la cocina fusión.

-¡Vaya!

Nos adentramos hasta quedar cerca del lago, justo donde se encuentra la otra marca con un listón rojo.

-Hemos llegado- anuncio mientras suelto la mano de Akane y entonces todo se ilumina, una cascada de luces que cuelgan de los árboles que nos rodea se enciende.

-¡Oh cielos!- dice Akane mientras mira fascinada nuestro derredor.

Coloco la canasta en el suelo y saco de ella el mantel que coloco sobre el pasto. Luego las velas eléctricas que prendo y comienzo a armar nuestra mesa improvisada.

-¿Un picnic nocturno?- pregunta emocionada mientras se sienta frente a mí.

-Así es, creí que te gustaría comer al aire libre con las estrellas cubriéndonos y las luces calentándonos.

-Aunque son artificiales- responde con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Calor aún así- digo yo mientras abro la botella de vino y sirvo una de las copas que sostiene ahora Akane.

-Gracias- me dice cuando me entrega la otra copa llena y toma un sorbo de la que tiene –el vino está delicioso.

-También la comida- tomo un bocado de las tapas españolas que están ya sobre el mantel entre ambos –deberías probar esto.

Akane se acerca a mi mano cuando le tiendo el bocadillo para que lo pruebe. Mientras lo mastica cierra los ojos llena de placer y ese inocente gesto solo me hace pensar en la necesidad que tengo por volver a hacerle el amor y agotarme de su rostro extasiado.

-He traído música- le digo para distraer mis pensamientos lujuriosos y saco de la canasta las bocinas. Luego instalo mi teléfono y la música nos rodea, suena "Faster Love" de Polock.

Akane sonríe –esa canción me encanta.

-Lo sé, he visto como cambia tu rostro cuando la escuchas.

De repente se pone seria -¿de verdad?

-Sí.

Luego una sonrisa asoma en su rostro y un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas –¿me observas a menudo?

-Siempre que puedo darme el placer de ver tus reacciones lo hago sin tapujos, me encanta descubrir lo que te da felicidad sin que tú te enteres.

-Es lo más bonito que alguien me haya dicho nunca.

-Tienes buenos gustos- respondo tomando otro bocado –te casaste con el hombre que más te ama en el mundo.

-O bien me case con un obsesivo que me vigila sin darme cuenta- ríe cuando toma otro bocado para ella.

-Esa otra opción también suena fascinante- me río.

Me encanta estar con mi esposa, su sentido del humor y la facilidad con la que le encuentra algo positivo a las situaciones que puedan ocurrir me motivan.

-¿Vas a contarme entonces porque no sabía que Saffron tenía dos hermanas?

-Bueno, no es tan diferente a lo que ha dicho Rouge.

Akane entrecierra los ojos antes de dar otro sorbo de vino -¿de verdad me vas a decir que es por seguridad?

-Saffron está en constante peligro, por lo general sus misiones con los dragones rojos son las que más repercusiones pudieran llegar a tener. Y mantener por eso mismo a sus hermanas lejos es una de sus prioridades.

-Pero has dicho que Monron se encarga de las finanzas de la filial en América.

-Cierto, pero Monron está casada con un norte americano. Por lo tanto su apellido no es Tori. Se casó cuando muy joven, a penas unos 20 años. Lo conoció en la universidad y mientras estudiaban decidieron dar el siguiente paso.

-Eso sí es amar a alguien.

-Yo también lo hubiera hecho- digo mientras me acerco a Akane y paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-No te creo, no pareces del tipo de hombres que quisiera comprometerse al matrimonio desde joven.

-Muy graciosa- le digo mientras me muestra su lengua y se acurruca sobre mi hombro –pero de haberte conocido cuando jóvenes mi vida sería muy distinta.

-¿Qué tan distinta?

-Bueno- chasqueo la lengua –creo que hubiera estudiado alguna carrera relacionada con la ingeniería.

-¿Sí?

-Saber como funcionan algunas cosas, como los autos y las motos me llama la atención.

-Te veo más como un astrónomo.

Me río de buena gana mientras la canción cambia y suena ahora "Swim" de Mating Ritual –y seguramente te habría cortejado, te hubiese invitado a salir con todo el temor de mi joven edad de que me rechazaras y de no haberlo hecho te hubiera llevado flores hasta tu dormitorio y te hubiera invitado a cenar a algún restaurante de comida tradicional.

-¿Qué más?- pregunta tomando otro sorbo de su copa.

Beso su sien y huelo su cabello –te habría llevado al cine y hubiese puesto mi brazo sobre tus hombros para acercarte a mí y poder oler tu delicioso aroma- inspiro con fuerza.

-¿Y qué más?- escucho su voz quebrarse por el escalofrío de mis caricias mientras deja la copa de vino a un lado de ella.

Acaricio con mi nariz la piel de su mejilla –cuando saliéramos del cine te habría llevado a un mirador y te habría explicado las estrellas, las constelaciones y como su majestuosidad no se compara con tu belleza.

Akane separa su rostro del mío y me mira con los ojos brillantes.

-Ranma- susurra mi nombre con pesadez en su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto asustado de su reacción.

Ella cierra con fuerza los ojos y cuando lo hace una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla.

-¿Qué tienes amor?- tomo entre mis manos su rostro y acaricio con mis pulgares su piel –dime amor, que es lo que sucede.

-Es que yo…- Akane aferra una de sus manos a mi camiseta y oculta su rostro sobre mi pecho –no sé si pueda tener sexo esta noche contigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- su confesión me saca del contexto romántico que hemos creado hasta ahora -¿qué dices amor?- paso una de mis manos a su espalda para reconfortarla.

-El día que despertaste en el hospital estaba tan entusiasmada y de verdad quería que durmiéramos juntos pero entonces me empezó a dar pánico.

-¿Pánico?

-La expectativa de sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío o tus manos recorriendo mi piel me regresaban a ese día en Ryugenzawa.

-¿Te refieres a lo que te hizo Shinnosuke?

-No, no, no- ella lloriquea sobre mi pecho aún, negando con su cabeza también –a todo lo ocurrido, el creerte muerto, el buscarte en el bosque, la forma en como tuve que clavarle ese cuchillo a Shinnosuke, como se sentía su piel cortándose mientras empujaba la hoja y su grito de dolor y traición. Su mirada de odio y sorpresa. El tener que escondernos, lo asqueada que me sentí cuando me quité el vestido roto y lo ligera que fui cuando me corté el cabello. Todo se mezcló cuando tus manos acariciaron mis muslos y fui incapaz de querer seguir.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste entonces amor?- pregunto atormentado mientras tomo a Akane por los hombros para obligarla a verme.

-Porque no quería que pensaras que era por la violación. Porque en verdad te necesito, físicamente mi cuerpo reclama las caricias del tuyo, incluso mientras te esperaba a que llegaras esta tarde trate de estimularme y fue fácil mientras pensaba en ti y en todo lo que hemos hecho; pero ahora que estamos aquí, que me acaricias y me cuentas historias hermosas de lo que pudo haber pasado si nos hubiéramos conocido más jóvenes yo… no sé, he entrado en pánico nuevamente.

Suspiro. Con pesadumbre en mi corazón tras esta confesión, sabía que podía estar pasando algo porque esa aparente calma era demasiado sospechosa.

-Yo- empiezo a hablar pero cierro los ojos mientras tomo aire, la canción vuelve a cambiar y suena "Only Hope" de Switchfoot –yo no espero que te acuestes conmigo de inmediato, sé que estas pasando por un proceso de curación y lo entiendo. No espero que te sientas forzada a que tengamos relaciones y mucho menos espero a que eso te haga sentir mal. Por que yo te amo, te amo demasiado como para que te sientas incomoda a mi lado.

-No es lo que siento Ranma- dice entre sollozos –te lo juro que no me siento incomoda cuando estoy contigo.

La miro sin decir nada.

-Porque te amo y de verdad siento ganas de hacerlo. Por ejemplo, antes de que empezara esta pesadez y este miedo mi vientre sentía esa deliciosa expectativa de lo que podría suceder a continuación.

-¿En qué momento empezaste a sentirte intranquila?- mi intriga se anuncia en forma de pregunta.

-Creo que fue cuando supe que en verdad podría pasar algo más.

Me quedo en silencio y me levanto, tendiendo mi mano para ayudar a Akane a levantarse. Ella me abraza con fuerza mientras recarga su cabeza en mi hombro con fuerza, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima.

-Quiero que sepas que jamás te voy a obligar a nada, no quiero forzarte y lamento mucho si así lo sentiste mientras besaba tu piel.

-No fue…

Callo a Akane y continúo hablando –te amo, demasiado como para que te sientas mal estando a mi lado. Iremos poco a poco ¿sí?

-Pero…

-Si quieres intentar algo lo haremos, si a mitad de ello te arrepientes no pasará nada ¿entiendes? Soy tu esposo, tu me has cuidado cuando lo he requerido y tú, mi adoración, requieres de toda mi atención. Discúlpame.

-¿Disculparte?

-Escuchas eso- le digo a Akane mientras limpio con mis dedos los rastros de las lágrimas que han recorrido sus mejillas.

Ella asiente y sonríe como solo ella sabe iluminar mi mundo entero.

Tomo su cintura con cuidado mientras acomodo su mano derecha sobre mi hombro y tomo su mano izquierda para hacerla bailar.

-Baila conmigo- le digo para tranquilizarla.

-Ranma- dice tras un suspiro -¿qué he hecho para merecer tu amor incondicional?

-Seras tonta- respondo besando su nariz –el que se pregunta cada mañana que ha hecho para merecerte soy yo, tú solo tienes que sonreír para tenerme rendido a tus pies.

La música cambia nuevamente y suena "Dancing in the moonlight" de Toploader.

-Justo a tiempo- sonrío y separo el cuerpo de Akane del mío mientras la hago girar.

-¿Lo tenías planeado?- pregunta mientras gira de vuelta a mí, aún aferrando su mano a la mía.

-Por supuesto, el plan era bailar bajo las estrellas.

Las luces que nos rodean se vuelve menos y las estrellas se intensifican cuando esto sucede. Akane alza su vista maravillada sin deja de bailar conmigo.

-Teníamos que practicar para mañana.

-¡Eres un tonto!- me reprende fascinada de la sorpresa –y por eso te amo.

-¿Por tonto?

-Por todo.

-Yo también te amo, por las expectativas de nuestra vida juntos.

Seguimos bailando y con cada paso que damos, con cada giro y cada acercamiento sé que Akane tendrá que recorrer un largo proceso para que podamos volvar a pasar una noche juntos como marido y mujer.

Mientras volvemos en las bicicletas al hotel pienso en lo que ella ha sido capaz de contarme hoy y de cierto modo mi alma se siente más tranquila porque en el fondo sabía que no todo podría ser la paz que ella aparentaba. Lo sabía por la forma de actuar de mi hermana cuando pasó por un trauma similar y preferí callar, no forzarla. Darle tiempo.

Subimos a nuestra habitación y mientras nos desvestimos para dormir Akane me sorprende con sus palabras y sus acciones.

-¿Podemos dormir desnudos?- pregunta mientras yo estoy de espaldas a ella.

Trago saliva por su propuesta.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, por eso te lo pregunto. ¿No te incomoda?

-No amor, mientras tú te sientas bien.

-Gracias.

Akane apaga las luces y escucho como se remueven las cobijas.

-¿Puedo entrar ya?- pregunto aún con los boxers puestos.

-Sí.

Me doy la vuelta, puedo ver sus hombros desnudos.

-¿Desnudo? ¿Desnudo?- pregunto señalando la única prenda que me queda.

-Esta bien, puedes quedarte con ellos, yo también me he quedado con las bragas.

Me río divertido –mentirosa.

Akane me muestra la lengua –pero no llevo nada arriba, quiero sentir el calor de tu piel más de cerca.

-¿Estas realmente segura?

-Sí, esta noche me he sentido mejor tras contarte lo que he vivido en mi cabeza las últimas semanas tras la boda.

-Muy bien.

Me acerco a la cama y abro las cobijas para entrar, mi pierna roza la suya y de inmediato ella se remueve para alejarse. Acto que prefiero no remarcar para no provocarle inseguridad en su decisión.

-Descansa- me acerco prudentemente a ella para besar su frente y entonces Akane pasa sus brazos por mi cintura para pegar su cuerpo semi desnudo al mío.

-Descansa- responde mientras alza su rostro para besar mis labios castamente antes de darse la vuelta.

-¡Ay! ¡Akane! Me pides demasiado- le digo para hacerla reir.

-Lo sé- responde –pero también sé que me amas. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches- digo mientras niego con la cabeza y en mi mente suena "Sanctuary" de Welshly Arms. Porque así me siento, nosotros, nuestro amor, nuestro matrimonio es nuestro santuario. Y Akane puede estar segura conmigo porque siempre la mantendré a salvo.

* * *

 **Hermosas y guapos lectores! Espero que la espera les haya gustado, este capítulo lo he escrito con mucho entusiasmo y la verdad quedé muy satisfecha de todo lo sucedido.**

 **Aunque confieso que lo que Akane le ha contado a Ranma no estaba planeado en la estructura del mismo, en realidad debía ser una cita mega melosa y romanticona y había una barca en el lago muy al estilo de La Sirenita y Enredados, pero no sé como carajos terminó siendo catártico para Akane jajaja.**

 **A veces estos guapos se me salen de las manos y cobran vida propia. Pero el resultado me ha gustado.**

 **¿Ustedes que opinan? Gracias por sus mensajes y por seguir aquí conmigo! Leo todas sus reviews y procuro darle respuesta a los que la página me permite.**

 **Nos vemos el 3 de mayo mis adorados!**


	14. Falsas amenazas

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Wild love" de James Bay**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

 **-Falsas amenazas-**

El ruido de la regadera es lo que me despierta, me muevo entre las cobijas instintivamente estirando mi brazo en la cama para buscar a mi esposa. Pero claro, el espacio donde debería estar su cuerpo se a quedado vacío por que ella es quien está en la regadera.

Me muevo entonces al lado contrario para buscar mi teléfono y ver que hora es, son las 7 de la mañana. Es demasiado temprano. No teníamos que levantarnos sino hasta las 9 para bajar a desayunar al restaurante del hotel y luego llevaría a Akane a conocer un poco más de la ciudad, comer en un lugar local y después volver a las 4 al hotel para arreglarnos para esta noche.

Así que no entiendo que hace despierta tan temprano. ¿Habrá pasado una mala noche? ¿Se habrá sentido incómoda?

Salgo con esfuerzo de la cama y camino hasta el baño.

-¿Amor?- le llamo desde la puerta sin abrirla.

-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento mucho- dice Akane al otro lado.

El ruido del agua se detiene.

-No tardo, salgo en un minuto.

-Bien- respondo sin saber que más decir.

Regreso a la cama y me coloco unos pantalones de ejercicio. Estoy buscando una camiseta cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, así que me doy la vuelta y veo a Akane frente a mí con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

-Me desperté por el calor- explica cuando camina hasta mi lado, frente el armario –así que ví que no era tampoco tan de madrugada y decidí tomar un baño para refrescarme.

Asiento, es verdad que la temperatura aumento en el transcurso de la noche y el pronóstico del tiempo explica que hoy será un día caluroso.

-Deberías volver a dormir- me dice mientras saca una muda limpia de ropa.

-No creo poder dormir- sonrío mientras la miro sin detenimientos.

Akane baja la vista para verse -¡oh!- dice solo eso la muy coqueta tras una sonrisa que retira de inmediato –no es culpa mía que estes pensando con la entre pierna en lugar de usar el cerebro.

-¿Acabas de llamar a tu adorado esposo un pervertido del sexo?

Se mueve de mi lado con una risita cómplice –así es señor, es como le he llamado.

La jalo de la muñeca para abrazarla y ella suelta un grito de sorpresa, se sonroja mientras sube los brazos hasta dejar sus manos instaladas en mi nuca. Yo me entretengo en su espalda que acaricio de arriba abajo.

-Bajo otras circunstancias te quitaría esta toalla y besaría cada centímetro de tu piel- le digo cuando bajo mis labios hasta sus mejillas para besarlas.

-Sí, pero ya ves las cosas, tienes una esposa defectuosa por ahora- sonríe dolorosamente por un breve instante.

Tomo con cuidado su barbilla para alzar su rostro y verla directo a los ojos.

-No estás defectuosa, eres perfecta para mí.

-¿Con todo y que no podamos tener relaciones?- pregunta arrugando su nariz.

-Pero puedo besar tus labios- acerco sus labios a los míos –y con eso me basta.

-Por ahora- agrega ella.

Niego con la cabeza –entiende amor- digo mientras suspiro sin dejar de verla a los ojos –eres demasiado importante como para dejar que mi entrepierna dicte lo que es correcto.

Akane ríe bajando la mirada -¿hasta cuando Ranma? ¿hasta cuando podrás soportar que no pueda…?

-Lo que sea necesario, te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario- tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la beso, tratando de hacerla entender todo el amor que siento por ella, todo lo que representa su existencia para mí.

Cuando nos separamos recargo mi frente en la de ella, con los ojos cerrados –todo el tiempo del mundo y si es indispensable robaré tiempo de más, pero no nos abandones amor.

La escucho suspirar –lo sé.

-Te amo.

-Te amo- responde.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, escucho fascinado su respiración, el latido de su corazón, el instante mágico de paz entre ambos.

-Ahora me está dando frío- susurra Akane y yo sonrío.

-Lo siento- le digo mientras suelto su agarre –dame 5 minutos y estaré listo.

-No hace falta- se apresura a responder y yo me giro a verla sin poder evitar fruncir el entrecejo –ayer me dijo Rouge que si necesitaba algo podía llamarle a cualquier hora y…

-¿La has llamado?- pregunto totalmente sorprendido.

-Me contó de una cafetería vegana muy cerca de aquí, he quedado de verla en el lobby del hotel y después iremos hasta ahí.

No puedo negar que tengo sentimientos encontrados –bien- le digo con toda la serenidad de la que soy capaz –solo déjame avisar a los guardaespaldas.

-Ya lo he hecho- responde mientras sigue vistiéndose –antes de entrar a bañarme he hablado con Yakusho para pedirle me asignaran un par de agentes esta mañana.

-¡Ah!- estoy sorprendido.

Akane se ríe –no pongas esa cara- dice mientras regresa al baño por una nueva toalla que usa para secar su cabello –sabía que no estarías feliz de que saliera tan temprano sin ti pero es algo que quiero hacer, necesito…

-¿Un tiempo libre de tu esposo?

Ella sonríe mostrando los dientes –solo será un café y después volveré a tiempo para que desayunemos.

-Claro- contesto tras un largo suspiro.

-Si no te hubieras despertado ni cuenta te hubieras dado.

-¡Ah! ¿Guardándole secretos a tu marido?

Akane no me responde, solo pone los ojos en blanco mientras niega con la cabeza y regresa al baño para dejar las toallas que ha ocupado, luego se pone un poco de bálsamo en los labios y una sudadera para cubrirse.

-No eres el único que puede guardar secretos en este matrimonio- me dice cuando se acerca a mí para besar mis labios castamente.

 _Lo sabe, sabe que algo no va bien_ , pienso.

-Prometiste contarme todo sobre Kodachi y su secuestro cuando llegáramos al hotel y eso no ha ocurrido Ranma- dice seriamente.

-Lo había olvidado- respondo con franqueza, entre todas mis urgencias del día anterior no recordaba lo que le había prometido.

-Además nos acompañan 8 agentes- dice mientras se enreda en el cuello una pashmina -¿porqué tantos agentes para solo nosotros dos? Siento que algo no me estas contando y no quiero tener que rogarte por que me lo digas, así no funciona un matrimonio- suspira –pero debo tener confianza en ti y tu en mí ¿no es verdad?

Asiento con la cabeza.

-No tardaré, volveré para el desayuno.

-Ok- es lo único que soy capaz de responder tras la lectura de cargos que me ha realizado –te amo.

-Te amo- responde y camina hasta el pasillo –no tardaré- grita antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

Al menos he sido honesto con ella ahora, no le he prometido contarle todo porque aún tengo totalmente desarmado este rompecabezas que tan amablemente nos ha entregado Shinnosuke antes de salir de Japón.

-¡Demonios!- grito por la frustración de toda esta plática con Akane.

Me dejo caer en la cama, colocando un brazo sobre mis ojos. La tensión de esta incertidumbre comienza a fastidiarme, no sé porque las amazonas ocultaron que mi padre fue un líder de los dragones rojos por lo que en mi mente salta la duda de que lo que nos ha dicho Shinnosuke sea verdad. De tan solo pensar que mi padre mató a los suyos se me revuelve el estómago.

Tampoco he resuelto nada con Xian Pu, su persecución incesante por meterse en mi cama casi me cuesta la vida pero sobre todo la de mi esposa.

Y luego está la muerte de Kaori ¿quién demonios es realmente responsable de su accidente?

No creo ser capaz de dormir ya, no con todo esto a cuesta. Decido que es mejor salir a correr a Central Park, aprovechar el cambio de mi rutina habitual de ejercicio. Aunque después del ataque de Xian Pu no he hecho mucho ejercicio realmente.

Bajo la vista y veo que aún tengo una que otra marca en el pecho de las agujas de Xian Pu.

Me deshago de esos pensamientos y me pongo en pie, busco una camiseta y una sudadera. Luego tomo mi teléfono.

-Buenos días Yakusho- hablo al momento que el otro lado de la línea es atendido –necesito que me acompañe un agente esta mañana, saldré a correr por Central Park.

* * *

Mientras mi aliento se mezcla con el aire que va rompiendo mi cuerpo al correr pienso en la mañana del día que murió Kaori. Esa mañana yo me levanté temprano porque no podía dormir, tenía muchos pendientes de trabajo. La forma en como hoy se despidió Akane se sintió como aquel día, cuando yo estaba inquieto.

Se me erizan los vellos de los brazos al pensar en aquel día, en el accidente. Pero no fue un accidente, alguien trataba de matar a mi suegro y a mi esposa y con suerte a mí también. Al menos eso decía el informe que me entregó Kodachi cuando investigó los antecedentes de Shinnosuke, un hombre que tenía empresas independientes a Nerima Corp.

Y es que los negocios de mi suegro no solo era la comida, también había un negocio de bienes raíces ahí. Por lo general solía comprar terrenos amplios y construir no solo el restaurante en cuestión sino algún otro bien inmueble que pudiera rentar a la par.

Esta explicación tenía sentido para mí de cierto modo ya que Shinnosuke pretendía incursionar en un terreno que mi suegro dominaba y en el cual Ryugen aún estaba muy verde.

Esa era mi luz verde para entender porque alguien como él trataría de deshacerse de mi suegro y su familia entera. La ambición vuelve ciego hasta al más honorable de los hombres.

Sigo corriendo, meditando, respirando el aire frío de la ciudad. Me pregunto si Akane realmente se sentirá mejor ahora que me ha confesado no esta aún en condiciones para estar conmigo de forma íntima.

Si bien lo que le dije no es mentira, pienso esperarla lo que sea necesario, me preocupa que nunca volvamos a estar juntos de esa forma en como mi cuerpo la necesitaba anoche.

Suspiro. Luego miro mi reloj de pulsera y veo que aún me queda tiempo para volver caminando al hotel.

Anoche creí que pasaríamos una velada romántica, pero fue un momento agridulce por las lágrimas que derramó mi esposa.

Nadie podrá quitarme la idea de que debo moler a golpes a Ryugen y tal vez la única forma en que pueda hacerlo sea la exhibición. Sin embargo no estoy en óptimas condiciones, aún me duele el pecho cuando hago un esfuerzo, justo como ahora.

Me llevo una mano hasta el pectoral para tratar de aliviar el dolor, tengo en la habitación del hotel unos analgésicos que Ranko me recetó.

Camino por uno de los puentes que adornan el lago cuando siento que alguien me sigue y no se trata del guardaespaldas que me acompaña.

Detengo mi paso, tratando de escuchar mi entorno. Escucho pisadas y cuando me volteo una corredora neoyorquina pasa a mi lado.

Respiro aliviado, tal vez me estoy volviendo paranoico.

Continúo con mi andar cuando mi teléfono vibra.

-¿Diga?- respondo.

- _Buenos días Saotome ¿te he despertado?_ \- pregunta Saffron al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas noches Tori, nada de eso ¿te preparas para irte a la cama?

Escucho su risa al otro lado – _algo así, tengo una cita para cenar con Mai, justo voy camino a recogerla._

-¿De verdad? No creí que fueras del tipo romántico.

- _No lo soy, pero le debo una cena a tu asistente. Me a ayudado mucho en la oficina._

-Ya veo- sonrío –espero no estés tratando también de robarme mi asistente.

- _Ese golpe fue mortal, pero me lo merezco. Aunque para ser justos tu esposa jamás tuvo la intensión de dejarte._

-Por deber.

- _O porque te quería._

Nos quedamos en silencio un instante.

- _Jamás te pedí una disculpa real por haberme ocultado con tu esposa, pero la amaba demasiado para dejarla ir._

-Eso ya pertenece al pasado Tori, dejémoslo ahí. De cualquier forma ¿cuál es el motivo de tu llamada?- no pretendo hablar de la infidelidad de Kaori.

- _Quería avisarte que Tatewaki confirmó su asistencia al evento de la automotriz._

-Demasiado tarde.

- _¿Qué?_

-Me lo he encontrado o más bien me ha seguido ayer por la ciudad.

- _¿En serio?_

-Supongo que era para agradecerme por lo de su hermana.

- _Que extraño_.

-¿Me llamabas para avisarme que Tatewaki estaría aquí en Nueva York? ¿Por qué Tori?

Detengo en absoluto mi andar, camino hasta la orilla del lago y me siento en el pasto.

- _Creo que tiene algo que ver con lo de Kodachi._

-Leí el informe y no vi nada que pudiera incriminarle.

- _Exacto, tiene una coartada que enfatiza mucho y es muy curioso que haya ocultado que unos dos meses antes volvió a demandar a su hermana._

-¿Y ahora porqué?- me llevo un par de dedos a la cara para frotar mis ojos.

- _Por la firma, porque más._

-Creí que habían quedado ya en buenos términos tras la demanda de años atrás.

- _Pues sí, pero han tenido nuevos clientes y más casos se han decantado por la asesoría de Kodachi que por el trabajo de Tatewaki._

-¿Dices que es por celos entonces?

- _Conocemos a los hermanos Kuno ¿no son acaso los celos siempre su motivo para demandarse? ¿saber ante la ley quien es mejor hijo? ¿mejor abogado? ¿mejor en todo?_

Medito lo que me cuenta Saffron –veré que puedo obtener de Tatewaki esta noche durante la fiesta.

- _Solo ten cuidado ¿sí? no puede sospechar que pensamos es la mente maestra tras el secuestro de su hermana._

-Seré sutil. Aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo una mente maestra.

- _Sutil no es lo tuyo_ \- ríe Saffron – _respecto a Tatewaki, no deberías subestimarlo lo conozco de más años y sé de lo que puede llegar a ser capaz por obtener lo que quiere._

-Agradezco tu confianza.

- _Como siempre. Diviértete esta noche entonces_.

-Por cierto, he buscado a Plum.

- _¿Hablaste con la señorita Yamadera? ¿Por qué?_

-Es la cuidadora de los archivos de las amazonas, solo ella puede decirme realmente si mi padre es quien Shinnosuke cuenta que es.

- _¿Creíste en las mentiras de Ryugen?_

-No puedo tomarme a la ligera lo que diga, así sea una mentira. Debo comprobarlo.

- _Le estas tomando mucha importancia al ex prometido de tu esposa. Eso deberías dejármelo a mí._

-Sí, en eso tienes razón. Al final del día ahora que me he casado es más tu derecho que el mío. Aprovecharé esta noche para hablar con Cologne al respecto de mis nuevas responsabilidades como esposo de Akane.

- _¿También estará esta noche en la fiesta Cologne?_

-¿Quién crees que es la invitada de honor?

* * *

Cuando vuelvo al hotel me recibe en la entrada el agente Yakusho, lo que hace que mi corazón se agite de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto con una falsa calma.

-La señora Saotome me ha pedido esperarle y avisarle cuando usted llegara al hotel- me explica.

-¿Tú mismo las has acompañado?

-Sí señor- dice mientras marca un número en su teléfono –señora el señor ha llegado ya al hotel.

Lo miro de lado y él sonríe cuando termina de hablar con mi esposa –la señora estaba preocupada de no encontrarlo en el hotel- me explica.

-Claro- respondo –olvidé avisarle que saldría a correr mientras ella no estaba. Será mejor que suba enseguida o tendré más problemas.

Yakusho solo ríe –señor necesitaba hablar con usted, alguien nos estuvo siguiendo con la señora y la señorita Tori.

-¿Algo de que preocuparse?- pregunto alzando una ceja mientras entramos al hotel.

-No estamos seguros.

Lo miro con cara seria -¿cuándo sabremos si es algo preocupante?

-El equipo está terminando de rastrear el lugar.

-En cuanto tenga más información avíseme de inmediato ¿entendido?

-Sí señor.

-¿Para esta noche todo listo?- me detengo justo frente al ascensor.

Yakusho se para más recto antes de responder –el equipo está listo.

-Muchas gracias.

Decido entonces subir las escaleras, no tengo paciencia para esperar al elevador. Así que cuando llego al piso donde está nuestra suite ya me he quedado sin aliento, pero eso no importa.

-¡Amor!- le llamo en el instante que abro la puerta –tratando de acompasar mi respiración.

-Pudiste haberme avisado que saldrías a correr ¿no crees?- grita Akane desde la habitación.

Aunque no la escucho tan molesta como creí que estaría.

-Lo lamento mucho, creí que volvería antes que tú. Pero me entretuvo Saffron con su llamada para saber como estábamos.

-¡Ah!- responde solamente.

-¿Estas molesta?- me aventuro a preguntar mientras camino por el pasillo a paso lento -¿debí haber traído flores?

-Estaba preocupada- responde Akane saliendo de la habitación completamente desnuda.

-¡A-ka-ne!- estoy sorprendido, agradablemente sorprendido. Quiero desviar mi vista pero el espectáculo que me ofrece con su cuerpo de Diosa me impide tener compostura y cordura.

Akane camina hasta donde estoy y abre mi sudadera para liberarme de ella –trata de hacerme el amor ¿sí?- me instruye con urgencia en su tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado por esta reacción.

-Solo inténtalo- dice en un susurro antes de aprisionar mis labios con los suyos y envolver mis hombros con sus manos.

Respondo a su beso pero este comportamiento es muy repentino, sobre todo después de lo que me ha contado anoche.

-No, espera- la detengo mientras le separo de mí, tomo mi sudadera del suelo y cubro su desnudez con ella –háblame amor ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué este repentino recibimiento? Y no es que me queje pero deberás entender que no entiendo nada.

-Tenías razón- dice mirándome a los ojos, con un ligero brillo en los suyos que anuncia que en cualquier momento puede soltarse a llorar –estamos en peligro.

-¿Pasó algo cuando saliste con Rouge?- pregunto pensando en lo que también me ha dicho Yakusho.

-Nada grave realmente. Pero es que cuando fuimos al tocador en la cafetería antes de que nos fuéramos creo haber visto a Xian Pu.

-¿Qué?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-O al menos eso creo.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Fue justo cuando salía del tocador, escuche la voz de Rouge preguntándome si quería viniera su estilista a maquillarme. Yo salí antes que ella del servicio y justo en ese momento una mujer iba saliendo del baño de damas, solo vi su perfil, una mujer muy parecida a Xian Pu.

-¿Y cómo estás segura de que era ella?

-Porque en el lavamanos había un adorno para el cabello como los que ella ocupa.

-¡Mierda! Debió ser ella la que me seguía hoy por la mañana en el parque.

-¿También la viste?- pregunta angustiada Akane, aferrando sus manos a mis brazos.

-No precisamente, pero sentí que alguien me seguía por uno de los puentes.

-Entonces Shinnosuke tenía razón- su voz se ha vuelto apremiante –viene tras nosotros.

-¿Y es por eso que querías que hiciéramos el amor?- no puedo evitar preguntarlo.

Akane asiente mientras baja la mirada –si es ella, no quiero seguir esperando para estar contigo.

-¡Ay amor!- digo tiernamente mientras tomo su cabeza y su cintura y la abrazo contra mi pecho –te prometí que cuidaría de ambos, no quiero que te sientas intranquila. Si en verdad Xian Pu está aquí estaremos preparados, traemos seguridad de sobra.

Quiero calmarla, pero francamente más que nada quiero saber porque Yakusho no detectó a Xian Pu en la cafetería donde estaba mi esposa.

De pronto mi teléfono vibra –voy a contestar ¿sí?- le digo a Akane mientras me separo de ella para sacar de mi bolsillo el celular y responder -¿diga?

- _Xian Pú está en Nueva York_ \- es Saffron al otro lado de la línea.

-Sabes- respiro divertido por la situación –creo que tus dotes como espía y dragón ya no son lo que solían ser amigo mío- pongo entonces el altavoz para que Akane pueda escuchar la conversación.

- _¿Los atacó?_

-No precisamente, pero ha seguido a Akane- miro a mi esposa, quien se muerde los dedos de las manos –y creo que también me ha seguido a mí.

- _Lo sé, me acaba de llamar Rouge para decírmelo. Dice que mientras estaban en el baño pudo sentir su presencia, lo cuál no la hace…_

Interrumpo a Saffron –peligrosa- al menos hay un rayo de esperanza, ya no está siendo cuidadosa o más bien sigue herida por lo sucedido el día que nos atacó en mi oficina.

- _Así es, he llamado a Yakusho y dice que detectaron algo sospechoso pero al investigar no encontraron nada tangible para poder decir que se trata de ella. Por eso no quería ponerte aún sobre alerta de que fuera Xian Pu._

-Entonces no está sola.

- _Posiblemente._

-Estaré al tanto.

- _Deben cuidarse mucho, enviaré a más guardaespaldas. Además estará en la fiesta mi hermana._

-Gracias.

- _Llámame cualquier situación._

-Así será.

Cuelga y yo miro a Akane, quien se ha sentado ya en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la colcha también.

-¿Era entonces ella?- pregunta con voz queda, abrazando sus piernas mientras las sube hasta su pecho.

Asiento –pero tendremos más seguridad.

-Eso no me consuela Ranma, esta claro que pudo burlar a tus agentes si fue capaz de entrar al baño de damas.

-No iba a hacerles nada, estaba Rouge.

-¿Eso debería tranquilizarme?

-Si- respondo de inmediato –te he dicho que Rouge tiene el entrenamiento necesario.

-Yo no- dice poniendo su rostro de lado sobre sus rodillas, con tristeza.

-Y aún así fuiste capaz de destrozarle la nariz ¿no?- le digo alegremente para hacerla sentir bien con sus habilidades.

Ella ríe, surte efecto lo que le digo –quería matarte, tenía que hacer algo.

-Y por ti estoy vivo, aquí contigo.

-Pero estuviste dos semanas en el hospital.

-Pero estoy aquí- re afirmo lo que importa –a tu lado nada puede ocurrirme siempre que me ames como yo a ti.

-Eres un cursi- sonríe mientras acaricia con una mano mi mejilla.

-Te amo- respondo acercando mi rostro al suyo para besarla.

Nos dedicamos a devorar nuestros labios con paciencia y ternura absoluta, demostrándonos el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro. Y eso me encanta.

-Haremos el amor cuando sea el momento correcto y por las razones correctas, no por la urgencia de pensar que estamos siendo amenazados y el tiempo se nos acaba ¿entiendes amor?

-Yo solo quería estar contigo- dice mientras se acurruca sobre mi pecho, yo rodeo con ambos brazos su cuerpo para acercarla más.

-Y no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo también estar contigo, pero no es el motivo correcto para que te sientas presionada ¿sí?

-Lo sé- responde suspirando –pero tenía que intentarlo.

Acaricio su espalda de arriba abajo con una mano.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?

-Mejor vamos a pedir servicio a la habitación ¿sí?

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no tengo ganas aún de despegarme de tus brazos.

-Usted es la capitana de este barco señora mía, haremos lo que usted ordene- beso su sien mientras me levanto con todo el dolor de mi cuerpo, amoldado ya a estar con Akane, para pedir algo de comer.

* * *

Estamos acostados en la cama, con las batas de baño puestas mientras terminamos de desayunar viendo la televisión, algo tan mundano y ajeno a nuestro mundo que me siento extraño. Como si estuviera robando a alguien esta escena de la vida normal.

-¿Me regalas más mermelada?- me dice Akane estirándose sobre mi charola para tomar la mermelada de cereza.

-Lo mío es tuyo preciosa- le guiño un ojo mientras la dejo tomar el tarro.

-Lo siento mucho- dice alzando los hombros –me ha gustado más que la que he pedido.

-Sólo a ti se te ocurre pedir de chabacano, cuando la de cereza es más rica.

-Tampoco había probado la de chabacano- ríe mostrándome la lengua –por eso lo hice, porque quería saber si me gustaba o no.

-Amo tu espíritu aventurero.

-Jajaja eres un idiota- dice riendo encantada.

-¡Soy un idiota!- digo sobándome la nuca –olvidé llamar al servicio del hotel ayer para que prepararan mi traje para esta noche.

-Es cierto- dice muy tranquila comiendo su pan con mermelada, lamiéndose con cuidado la punta de los dedos –eres un idiota que olvida todo- se detiene de lo que hace y me mira fijamente -pero para tu suerte tienes una maravillosa esposa que te dijo que llamaría al servicio para que tuvieran tu traje listo y de hecho ya está colgado en el armario- señala con la mirada donde se encuentra el traje tras las puertas cerradas de madera.

-¿Qué será de mí cuando te pongas a atender a nuestros hijos y dejes de cuidarme?- tomo su mano y la beso.

-Jajaja es lo que me pregunto desde que nos casamos.

-Bueno, señora mía- me enderezo en la cama y tomo la charola para quitarla de mis piernas –no me vas a negar que te lleve a conocer la ciudad ¿verdad?- tomo la charola de sus piernas y la retiro también, luego me acerco de rodillas sobre la cama hasta quedar frente a ella –tenemos tiempo y quiero que salgamos a pasear.

Akane ríe de buena gana cuando me termino de un bocado la tostada con mermelada que tiene o tenía en las manos.

-¡Mi pan!- grita mientras me acerco a ella, con la boca llena y masticando con esfuerzo el enorme bocado –¡no te atrevas a besarme con esa boca!

Por supuesto no lo hago, me bajo de ella cuando pone sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Me paso el bocado –vamos, hay que vestirse para conocer Nueva York- le ofrezco mi mano y ella la toma.

En menos de 20 minutos ya estamos en la recepción, un par de agentes nos siguen y deduzco que hay otros dos por ahí a nuestro alrededor de incógnito.

-¿Será seguro salir?- me pregunta Akane mientras caminamos por la calle tomados de la mano.

-Por supuesto amor- alzo un hombro como si fuera normal estar amenazado de muerte y rodeado de miles de agentes para sobrevivir.

Seguimos andando por la calle y pasamos hasta Central Park, caminamos por el lugar. Akane se toma muchas fotos y me toma otras tantas a mí, luego pido el auto para que nos lleve hasta Broadway.

Estamos en la famosa calle una media hora, quisiera que tuviéramos más tiempo para entrar a alguna de las obras. Aunque no soy fan es una experiencia que no se puede perder nadie.

Más tarde el auto nos lleva hasta la orilla de la ciudad, tomamos un ferry para cruzar el agua y conocer así la famosa Estatua de la Libertad, símbolo del país.

Akane esta encantada con esta tarde de paseo y quisiera que siguiéramos así, pero la hora de volver al hotel para arreglarnos se acerca.

-¿Comemos algo local?- pregunto señalando los puestos que están alineados cerca del muelle mientras vamos aún en el ferry.

-Me agrada la idea- acepta feliz, recargando su cabeza en mi pecho sin dejar de ver el paisaje marítimo.

-¿Te lo has pasado bien?- pregunto colocando mi mentón sobre su hombro.

-Sí- suspira –ojala tuviéramos más días así.

-Entiendo perfecto amor, prometo que pronto todo acabará y así serán nuestros días.

-Solo nuestros- dice encandilada por el vaivén del navío.

-Y de nuestros hijos.

Akane ríe.

-Por que tendremos una familia numerosa ¿no?- afirmo más que preguntar.

-Seguro- dice ella –como tu no eres quien los tendrá que cargar por 9 meses, suena idílico tener muchos hijos.

-No, pero cumpliré cada capricho y antojo que tengas, voy a masajear tus pies y hablaré con nuestros hijos para que no te den lata mientras se forman en tu vientre- acaricio su cadera cuando digo esto –te prometo ser el más apapachador esposo- beso su mejilla.

-Espero ver que eso se cumpla al pie de la letra- de repente su buen humor se esfuma y la siento tensa sobre mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué sucede Akane?- pregunto inclinando mi rostro hacia el de ella.

-Es solo que estoy preocupada ¿cómo vamos a tener familia si nuestra propia existencia se ve amenazada? A ti casi te mata una loca amazona y a mí…- se detiene de lo que dice y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte –no sé como podré dejar de ver en mi mente la cara de Shinnosuke cuando él…

-Akane- la abrazo con fuerza para interrumpir su línea de pensamientos –esas cosas llevan tiempo.

-Pero estoy harta de esperar, quiero dormir contigo pero mi cuerpo no obedece.

Me río con sus pucheros –tendremos que esperar, eso es todo.

Suspira y cierra los ojos –se siente irreal, lo que fue capaz de hacer esa noche.

-Lamento que hayas pasado por eso.

-Yo también- responde girándose ahora para quedar frente a mí –porque es un dolor que no solo ha dejado marcas en mi piel, sino que me rompió el corazón.

Supongo que Akane aún tenía esperanzas de que Shinnosuke no fuera el monstruo mentiroso que había construido ya en su mente con las verdades que le estaba yo presentando. Después de todo, estuvieron muchos años juntos y se amaban.

-Pero sigo sin entender que ganaría vendiendo terrenos inestables, eso no me cuadra Ranma.

-Sí- suspiro –yo tampoco lo entendía pero mi suegro no era un santo tampoco, sabía que tenía sus enemigos por ahí y de entrada creí que Ryugen era uno de ellos.

-Nada justifica el asesinato- dice Akane abrazándose a mí.

Una verdad que me cuela los huesos como agua fría, porque yo pensaba matarla ¿no es verdad?

* * *

La suite es tan amplia que cada quien tiene su propio baño y habitación. Miro el reloj de pulsera mientras me lo pongo y compruebo que tenemos 20 minutos tal vez para irnos ya.

Un toque en la puerta de mi habitación hace que me mueva por fin. Camino hasta ella para abrirla y me topo con uno de los chicos del equipo que ha enviado Rouge para arreglar a mi esposa para esta noche.

-La señora Saotome me ha enviado para pedirle que la espere en la recepción.

Alzo una ceja –dígale a la señora Saotome que no puedo hacer eso.

-Me ha entregado esta nota para usted- dice el chico y se aleja por el pasillo.

Cuando abro la nota reconozco la letra de Akane, pidiéndome dejarla darme una sorpresa y que más me vale comprarle flores para compensar lo de esta mañana.

Sonrío como el imbécil más feliz del mundo, llamo entonces a Yakusho para que mantengan bien vigilada a mi mujer mientras la espero en la recepción de acuerdo a sus instrucciones.

Tomo mi saco y me acerco hasta la puerta de su habitación en la suite.

-¿Qué necesitas Ranma?- pregunta Akane al otro lado de la puerta, escucho risas de las demás personas que están con ella.

-Solo quería decirte que tendré tu ramo de flores listo.

-Gracias- responde –te amo.

-Te amo- le digo –te veré abajo.

-Estaré ahí en 10 minutos.

Asiento y me alejo de la puerta –bien.

Salgo de la habitación con un par de agentes tras de mí, en la puerta se han quedado otros dos además de Yakusho.

-¿Alguna novedad?- pregunto.

-No era la sospechosa- se acerca a mí –era una chica idéntica –me muestra una pantalla portátil con el video de la chica que dice.

No hay forma de negar que el parecido es asombroso.

-Sigan al pendiente- le digo antes de entrar al elevador que ya ha llegado al piso.

-Sí señor.

Cuando llego a recepción me pongo a robar de los arreglos que hay suficientes flores de diferentes colores para armar el ramo que he prometido.

Estoy nervioso con mis flores en mano, caminando de un lado a otro. Pero los nervios no son por quien sea que nos esté siguiendo sino por ver a mi adorada.

La música de la recepción cambia, suena "Wild Love" de James Bay. Mi corazón late con fuerza cuando las puertas del elevador se abren y el equipo que estaba con Akane sale, me miran sonriendo y me desean buena suerte y que pase una buena velada.

-Son hermosas- dice una chica cuando mira mi ramo de flores –su esposa tiene suerte.

-Yo soy el que tiene suerte- le digo y ella ríe caminando con el resto de los chicos.

El elevador vuelve a sonar, lo miro expectante. Nervioso. Tratando de controlar mi respiración agitada.

Al abrirse las puertas salen dos agentes y justo tras ellos va mi esposa, alzando por fin la mirada sonriendo. Radiante y mágica como ella.

Lleva el pelo recogido y unos aretes de diamantes que enfatizan su belleza. Su vestido es un escándalo pecaminoso, ajustado a sus curvas, sin mangas y de cuello halter en color negro.

-Justo es la reacción que esperaba- me dice cuando se acerca a mí, mudo como idiota estirando mi mano con el ramo de flores –me encanta- sonríe cuando las toma.

-Te ves preciosa- le digo ofreciéndole mi brazo.

-Usted se ve muy bien también señor esposo.

-No es necesario que me alientes, no puedo competir con lo espectacular que estas.

-¿En serio te gusta el vestido?- pregunta.

Vamos rodeados por agentes, caminando a través de la recepción.

-Me parece que Rouge se ha excedido, seré la envidia de todos los hombres esta noche.

Akane ríe –eso me gusta, siempre soy yo la envidia de las mujeres.

Salimos por fin del hotel, el auto ya está frente a nosotros cuando le doy el paso a mi esposa para que pueda entrar a este.

-Gracias- me dice con voz dulce.

Estoy perdido, definitivamente no sé si seré capaz de no sobre pasarme esta noche. Akane me está haciendo perder la cordura con su aspecto en este instante. ¡Que el cielo me ayude!

Subo al auto tras ella. Nos espera una velada interesante.

* * *

 **Un viernes más y un capítulo más, espero lo hayan disfrutado y sigan sacando sus conclusiones. La trama se empieza a complicar más ¿realmente Xian Pú esta en Nueva York? ¿ustedes que piensan?**

 **Abrazos a todos y como siempre mil, mil, mil, mil gracias por seguir aquí conmigo y esta historia.**

 **Nos vemos el viernes 17 de Mayo!**


	15. That girl

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **That old black magic" de Copacabana Orchestra**

" **Les Cactus" de Jacques Dutronc**

" **Sing, sing, sing with a swing"**

" **L.O.V.E." de Michael Bublé**

" **Witchcraft" de Michael Bublé**

" **For once in my life" de Michael Bublé**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14**

 **-That girl-**

Mi empresa es la responsable de la seguridad de este evento, pero a pesar de ello yo no estoy aquí por trabajo.

No estoy tampoco de vacaciones y mucho menos es mi luna de miel. Estoy realmente aquí en Nueva York porque necesitaba a toda costa alejar a Akane de Japón o tal vez yo necesitaba alejarme de Japón.

Pero por mucho que lo he deseado Japón nos ha venido a encontrar hasta el otro lado del mundo.

El auto disminuye su velocidad mientras dobla la esquina y se detiene tras una fila de autos similares.

-Comienza el show- le guiño un ojo a Akane y ella ríe.

Estamos esperando nuestro turno para poder bajar a la alfombra roja y ser fotografiados. Una parte de mí ansía este momento, que todos sepan que Akane y yo no vamos a escondernos de nada o nadie, pero otra parte de mí preferiría no tener una vida tan publica ya que eso da pie a que un mayor número de personas crean que pueden opinar sobre nuestra vida.

Cuando por fin el auto se detiene y la puerta se abre salgo de este ayudando a mi esposa con su vestido y la tomo de la mano para pasar frente a los fotógrafos del evento.

Cruzamos la pasarela de luces y atravesamos por fin las puertas dobles de la enorme mansión del señor Brown, el dueño de la automotriz.

-Señor Saotome- nos detiene dentro del enorme corredor un hombre pelirrojo de edad media mientras otros invitados pasan de largo.

El lugar está muy al estilo Gran Gatsby, una decoración ostentosa combinada con una audiencia opulenta crean una pintura abstracta que derrocha cierta magia por donde se le mire. Bien podría ser este el set de filmación de cualquier película de Baz Luhrmann.

-Señor Brown- hago una ligera reverencia -es un honor estar aquí y le agradezco la invitación, por favor permítame presentarle a mi esposa la señora Akane Saotome.

El señor Brown toma la mano derecha de Akane y besa sus nudillos –señora es un encanto poder conocerla en persona- luego voltea a su izquierda y hace una seña para que una chica vestida al estilo de los años 20's se acerque a nosotros –permítame complementar su atuendo esta noche con un obsequio.

La chica disfrazada se acerca más a mi esposa y con cuidado le coloca en la cabeza lo que parece ser un adorno de piedras swarovski.

-Es usted muy amable- responde mi hermosa Akane haciendo una reverencia tradicional de nuestra cultura –muchas gracias por la invitación y por este obsequio.

-Se ve perfecta esta noche señora y para mí es realmente un honor, un triunfo que su esposo haya aceptado cuidar de nosotros esta noche.

-Se excede con sus alabanzas señor Brown- le digo mientras coloco mi mano derecha instintivamente en la espalda de mi esposa, en la ligeramente descubierta espalda de mi esposa.

Su bonito vestido tiene la gracia de estar abierto, pero el moño que se forma en su cuello cubre de cierto modo esa desnudez que es realmente solo para mí. Yo conozco esa piel, he besado cada centímetro. No puedo evitar sentirme tentado y acaricio con mi pulgar su piel, Akane se estremece y yo sonrío triunfante como si le hubiese provocado el mejor orgasmo de la historia.

-Espero disfruten la velada- termina la conversación el señor Brown cuando nos señala el camino para continuar hasta donde la música cobra más vida. Suena con tal fuerza que hace vibrar la piel "That old black magic" a cargo de la banda que anima a los invitados.

El señor Brown se aleja de nuevo hasta la entrada y nosotros avanzamos hasta que la luz de un candelabro gigante nos ciega por un momento, justo encima del área donde sirven el licor bueno y los bocadillos gourmet.

Camino por el lugar, guiando a Akane aún con mi mano en su espalda

-¿Te apetece una copa hermosa señorita?- me acerco para hablarle casi en el oído con la finalidad de que me escuche por sobre la música.

-No sé si debería, soy casada ¿sabe?- responde inocentemente mostrándome su anillo de matrimonio.

-Prometo no decirle a tu esposo que pienso cortejarte esta noche. Además yo también estoy casado.

-No sé si yo pueda guardar un secreto así, amo mucho a mi esposo.

-Yo también amo mucho a mi esposa, pero no puedo evitar invitarte una copa. Te ves demasiado hermosa como para ser indiferente. Estas resplandeciente.

-Una copa- responde ella –seguro mi esposo estaría de acuerdo en tu argumento.

Para entonces hemos llegado ya hasta una de las tantas mesas altas que están al lado del balcón que muestra unos jardines en forma de laberinto. Casi por arte de magia un mesero se acerca para preguntar que deseamos tomar.

-Dos copas de chardonnay- le digo al chico.

-Enseguida señor.

El joven se mueve de vuelta a la barra.

-Tu esposo es un hombre con suerte- sigo con nuestro juego.

-Él lo sabe- sonríe mientras se acerca a mí para besarme.

Cuando nos separamos suspiro sobre sus labios, embriagado por su aroma.

-Imaginaba al señor Brown diferente- cambia la conversación Akane cuando habla del empresario norte americano.

-¿Diferente?- alzo una ceja.

Akane juega con su bolso clutch cuando lo apoya sobre la mesa, la música ha vuelto a cambiar y suena "Les Cactus" –no lo sé, supongo que un típico norte americano. Lo imaginaba mayor y más bien rubio- ríe.

El señor Brown debe tener poco más de 40 años, pero como solía ser un deportista olímpico estar en forma siempre ha sido parte de su vida diaria por lo que no parece el típico empresario que Akane describe.

-La familia de su madre es irlandesa- explico.

-¡Ah! De ahí el cabello pelirrojo- Akane mira nuestro entorno –es muy guapo.

-¿Más guapo que tu esposo?- pregunto ofendido.

Akane no responde de inmediato, lo cual hiere mi ego pero sé que lo hace por molestarme.

-No, pero es atractivo de otra forma- vuelve a mirarme y yo me llevo una mano al pecho.

-Mortalmente herido- le digo y ella ríe, lo cual me hace feliz.

El mesero vuelve con nuestras bebidas y unos bocadillos.

-Aquí tienes- le doy una propina al chico por sus atenciones.

-Muy amable señor.

Le entrego a Akane su copa de vino y tomo entonces la mía –por nosotros- brindo.

-Por nosotros- comenta mi esposa chocando su copa con la mía.

Ambos tomamos un sorbo.

-Esta delicioso este vino.

-Es cierto, tendré que preguntar el nombre.

-¿Para tu colección?

Asiento. Cuando giro mi vista reconozco a algunos de los agentes de DRJ Security mezclados entre la multitud de la fiesta.

-Creo que debo contarte que han investigado más sobre la chica que viste en la cafetería vegana- le explico a Akane.

Se pone recta y me mira preocupada -¿la chica?

-No era Xian Pu- le explico.

-Pero era idéntica ¿cómo?

-Lo sé, ha sido una desagradable coincidencia.

-¿Y que hay sobre lo que Rouge sintió?

-Eso no me lo explico, no he podido hablar con Saffron y creo que será mucho más fácil preguntarle directamente a ella en cuanto llegue.

Akane mira la copa de vino –no creo que sea solo una desagradable coincidencia. Shinnosuke dijo que tuviéramos cuidado.

Tan solo escuchar el hombre de ese infeliz, justo ahora, hace que me ponga furioso.

-Él dirá lo que sea necesario para salirse con la suya- respondo con los dientes ligeramente apretados –lo sabes.

-Pero no piensas que mienta- la forma en como Akane ha dicho esto se me antoja más a una afirmación que una duda.

-Aún no tengo forma de asegurarme que lo que nos ha contado sea una mentira. Tampoco una verdad.

-De cualquier modo- dice mirando por sobre mi hombro –si Xian Pu es su media hermana- su vista cae de nuevo sobre mi -no cambia nada el hecho de que esté tratando de matarnos ¿cierto?

-Yo más bien pensaba en lo que dijo sobre mi padre- respondo bajando la mirada, tengo que decirle a Akane sobre Plum –yo- vacilo al hablar ahora sobre este tema tan delicado -necesito decirte algo.

La música cambia, suena la clásica "Sing, sing, sing with a swing"

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta tomando mi mano -¿Ranma?

Jalo aire para hablar y entonces escucho que alguien grita mi nombre.

-¡Saotome!

Giro mi rostro para ver de quien se trata, es Tatewaki quien camina hasta donde nos encontramos con su esposa del brazo.

Volteo a ver a Akane –es el hermano de Kodachi- le explico y ella abre mucho los ojos.

-Es una pena que ayer no hayamos podido cenar juntos- habla Tatewaki cuando se acerca a nosotros -¿es tu esposa?- pregunta mirando sorprendido a Akane.

-Hola Tatewaki- suspiro cansinamente -te presento a Akane, mi mujer- me volteo a verla –amor, te presento a Tatewaki, el hermano de Kodachi.

-Es un gusto- responde mi esposa con una sonrisa de cortesía en el rostro.

-Señora Saotome el gusto es mío, un verdadero placer conocerla en persona. La televisión no le hace justicia. Por favor le presento a mi esposa, la señora Azusa Kuno.

-Creía que en realidad no te habías vuelto a casar Ranma, pensé que Tatewaki me estaba tomando el pelo- habla Azusa cuando se acerca a saludarme y también a saludar a Akane –mucho gusto Akane, espero te adaptes pronto a ser la esposa del líder de los dragones, porque ser esposa de uno de los miembros es verdaderamente agotador. Es por eso que le pedí a Tatewaki que renunciara a la organización.

-Es complicado- responde Akane –pero estoy acostumbrada.

-¿De verdad?- pregunta Azusa afinando la mirada sobre Akane.

-Ella era una Tendo bomboncito- responde Tatewaki a su esposa –para ser precisos era la prometida del artista marcial Ryugen.

-Creí que su prometida había sido secuestrada.

-Fue un mal entendido que tuvo Shinnosuke- explica Akane –supongo que podría entenderse, mi romance con Ranma ocurrió durante una etapa en la que Shinnosuke y yo nos habíamos dado un tiempo.

-¡Oh! ¡Que escándalo!- dice Azusa tan quitada de la pena, como si se tratara de alguien más de quien hablan y no de mi adorada esposa –me encanta tu adorno ¿te gusta el mío?- pregunta llevándose ambas manos hasta la diadema de perlas y plumas largas que adorna su frente.

-Es único- responde Akane.

-El señor Brown lo mandó hacer exclusivo para mí.

-¡Vaya!- dice sorprendida mi esposa –eso lo hace más especial ¿no?

-Y tu ex prometido entonces imagino no tomó a bien que definitivamente le dejabas, lo digo por lo que ha dicho en la televisión.

-Son asuntos que uno no está preparado para manejar de mejor forma- Akane apoya su mano en el brazo de Azusa y sonríe –pero al final el amor es lo que importa ¿no es cierto?

Azusa analiza a Akane –cierto, el amor lo es todo.

-¿Llevan mucho tiempo casados?- pregunta Akane a Azusa.

-Unos cinco años.

-¿Hijos?

-¡Oh!- Azusa ríe tocándose el vientre –en camino, el primero.

-¡Muchas felicidades!

-Probablemente si Kaori no hubiese fallecido Ranma ya sería padre de al menos dos criaturas ¿no?

-No sé porque dices eso- replico divertido –nosotros nos casamos dos años después que ustedes.

-¿Aún no piensan tener familia?- nos pregunta Tatewaki a ambos.

-En un futuro- respondo y Akane rodea con sus manos mi brazo derecho.

-¡Cielo Santo!- grita emocionada Azusa –ustedes dos se ven adorables ¿no es verdad amorcito?

-Absolutamente adorables- Tatewaki mira a Akane y luego me mira a mí.

-Buenas noches a todos- interrumpe la escena Rouge cuando llega –lamento la tardanza pero tenía cosas que hacer.

Vestida con un traje sastre, muy propio de su estilo, pero como a todas las mujeres de esta fiesta lleva uno de los obsequios del señor Brown. En su caso se trata de un adorno para el pelo que va en el lado izquierdo de su peinado de lado.

De momento me mira tan intensamente que entiendo su indirecta.

-Si me permiten un momento, tengo que revisar un tema de trabajo- me excuso de todos y me dirijo ahora a Akane –no tardo amor.

Ella asiente y me alejo del grupo.

Llamo a Saffron para saber que es lo que sucede, que es lo que sabe.

- _Me dijo Yakusho que la chica del video de seguridad no es Xian Pu_ \- habla cuando responde el teléfono, luego suspira de cansancio – _pero Rouge asegura que sí es ella_.

-Bueno puede ser que se haya disfrazado, no sería la primera vez que se utiliza las protesis faciales para algo del estilo.

- _También lo pensé, por lo que imagino que sus intenciones no son las de atacar. Nadie con la idea de hacer daño hace tanto para causar miedo primero. Mucho menos ella._

-Esta noche estará Cologne en la fiesta, puedo hablarle. Averiguar que piensa hacer respecto a su nieta. Además no entiendo como pudo salir del país si la policía la busca por infiltrarse en mi oficina.

- _Deberías pedir una orden de arrestro contra Shinnosuke también, después de todo él fue su cómplice en ese momento ¿no?_

-Necesito hablar con Akane antes de hacer cualquier cosa en su contra.

- _Y es por eso que no me he casado_ \- ríe y le acompaño.

-Estas perdiendo más de lo que crees que conservas.

- _No me harás cambiar de opinión_.

-Puede que lo hagas con el tiempo.

- _Hablando de tiempo, tengo listos los documentos para la firma de Plum y también ya me hizo llegar su itinerario de viaje._

-Sí, también lo tengo. Ella debe estar llegando mañana por la mañana a Shanghái, su vuelo sale hoy de Nueva York.

 _-¿Y ustedes?_

Me quedo un instante en silencio -no le he dicho a Akane que iremos a Shanghái en lugar de volver a Japón.

- _Eso no fue lo que te pregunte Saotome-_ su tono de voz es burla absoluta hacia mis circunstancias.

-Utilizaremos un jet privado, Mai esta por confirmarme la hora de salida pero estoy casi seguro que será hasta mañana al medio día que podremos irnos de Nueva York.

- _Será un viaje largo amigo. Por cierto, Nerima Corp. se está adaptando a su nueva dirección._

-¿Nabiki está haciendo de las suyas?

- _Digamos que está haciendo recortes forzosos, le he prestado a algunos de nuestros instructores para cumplir con clases que ya tenían agendadas hasta que puedan replantear todo el sistema. Aunque te confieso que esto ha resultado muy lucrativo, tal vez deberíamos considerar en verdad fusionarnos con la empresa de tu esposa._

Esta declaración no me sorprende del todo, sabía que Nerima Corp. es una buena empresa pero no es mi idea presionar a Akane en los negocios que no son solo decisión de ella sino también de sus hermanas -podrías hablar con Nabiki al respecto- sugiero.

- _Sí, no estaría mal. Es una mujer interesante ¿sabes?_

-¡Vaya! ¿Y que hay de Mai?

Saffron suspira – _es linda, muy dulce y no sé si sea yo lo que necesita. Soy demasiado complicado como para fastidiarle la vida._

-Ella siente algo por ti.

- _Lo sé-_ un suspiro _-pero no quiero dañarla. Soy tóxico y ella es…_

-Es fuerte, deberías darle la oportunidad.

- _Mi vida sexual no fue el motivo por el que te he llamado Saotome._

Me río por su comentario estúpido- ¿te acostaste ya con Mai? No quiero saber los detalles.

 _-No ha pasado nada entre nosotros ¿sí? Al parecer no es el momento indicado de nada de cualquier forma._

Contrario a lo que esperaría por lo que me ha contado de creerse tóxico y dañino para Mai, suena a que esta decepcionado de que algo no pasara ya entre ellos.

Me río con más ganas -¡Vaya! Le gustas pero por lo que estoy entendiendo también quiere hacerte saber que ella vale la pena como para que pelees por ella.

 _-Callate Saotome. Hablemos de cosas que de verdad deben preocuparnos ahora, como la prima de tu difunta esposa o más bien la media hermana del ex prometido de tu esposa. ¡Vaya clase de mierdas en las que te metes!_

Suelto un bufido de frustración –no creo que sea Xian Pu.

Suspira – _ni yo, pero debe estar relacionada ya que es la misma energía según mi hermana._

-El equipo de Yakusho sigue investigando, cualquier novedad nos avisaran.

- _Eso es lo que me preocupa Saotome_.

-¿Qué no haya novedades?

- _No, sino que el equipo de Yakusho le responde directamente a Hinako. Ella es quien ha entrenado a estos agentes._

Vuelvo a reír –¿piensas que Hinako está detrás de esto? Espera, tú fuiste quien dijo que ella no sería capaz.

- _Es solo que esto es demasiada coincidencia_.

-¿Podemos hablar con ella? ¿Antes de empezar una cacería de brujas?

- _Esta camino a Shanghai, va a vernos allá junto con Kodachi._

-Bien.

 _-¿Has podido averiguar algo con Tatewaki?_

-No y no creo que pueda ser sencillo hacerlo.

- _Mmm… ya no eres el espía que solías ser ¿ves como el amor lo arruina todo?_

-Vete a la mierda Tori.

- _Gracias_ \- ríe – _seguimos en contacto_.

-Hasta luego- cuelgo y regreso hasta donde está mi esposa.

Me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su cintura, besando su mejilla -¿tarde mucho?

Akane se inclina en mi dirección sin dejar de ver como Azusa cuenta una historia sobre su última sesión de fotos o algo así –una eternidad- susurra -¿todo bien?- se gira levemente para ver mi rostro.

-Parece que sí- trato de parecer calmado.

Siento la mirada de Akane, pero ahora no es el momento más indicado para que le explique lo que sucede o lo que no sucede.

También siento la mirada de Tatewaki, pero le ignoro abrazando con fuerza a mi esposa para acercarla más a mí y hacer que se recargue en mi brazo.

-¿Y ya estás listo para la exhibición de artes marciales?- pregunta Tatewaki interrumpiendo la historia de su mujer.

Su pregunta me toma por sorpresa.

-Por supuesto- respondo -¿crees que no lo estaría?

-Debe ser muy raro que también estará ahí tu ex prometido ¿no Akane?- esta vez se dirige a mi esposa.

-¿Por qué? Mi historia con él es algo del pasado- contesta con firmeza y yo no puedo evitar besarla en la sien.

-No quise ser…- empieza a hablar Tatewaki cuando le interrumpo de golpe.

-¿Entrometido?

Tanto su esposa como Rouge ríen, y Akane y yo les seguimos. Tatewaki hace una mueca de disgusto que trata de ocultar tras una tos.

-Tienes razón Saotome, al final del día yo no tendría por que opinar sobre tu escándalo.

Akane se tensa, puedo sentir como se pone recta y su respiración se vuelve agitada.

-Bueno- sonrío maquiavélicamente –tú sabes más de escándalos ¿no?

Tatewaki da un paso al frente pero su esposa le detiene –sabes amorcito tengo un poco de hambre ¿podemos ir a buscar algo más consistente que bocadillos?

Sin desviar su mirada relajada de mí Tatewaki asiente –por supuesto bombon, vamos- le ofrece su brazo a su esposa y luego hace una seña con un ligero movimiento de cabeza –nos veremos en la mesa, con su permiso.

Los tres asentimos y mientras veo como se alejan Rouge tapa mi visión parándose frente a mí con una expresión de emoción que no se bien como interpretar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Me ha dicho Saffron que pudiste convencer a Plum para que te muestre los archivos de las amazonas.

-¡Baja la voz!- le digo a Rouge con los dientes apretados –no quiero que te escuche alguien que no deba por error.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dice la chica tapándose la boca –pero es que es algo histórico.

-¿Quién es Plum?- pregunta por fin Akane, ladeando su rostro.

-Plum Yamadera es la única heredera de la familia que cuida los secretos íntimos de las amazonas- le explico a Akane –y prometo contarte todo esta noche.

Akane se pone seria –lo mismo dijiste cuando llegamos a Nueva York.

-Es que necesitaba tener la seguridad de lo que tenía que contarte.

Mi esposa me ignora, alejándose ligeramente de mí y hablando ahora con Rouge -¿Qué te ha dicho tu hermano sobre la presencia de Xian Pu de esta mañana?

Trago saliva nervioso de haber defraudado la confianza de mi adoración, pero no la culpo, sé que no le he dicho todo y su cabeza debe ser un laberinto sin salida con toda esta información que no tiene forma.

Rouge me mira sin saber que decir ahora –bueno- tartamudea –es que…

-¿Se supone que esa chica en la cafetería no era Xian Pu?- pregunta Akane.

-Estaba casi segura, su esencia, su aroma, el sonido de sus pasos, todo apuntaba a que era ella.

-¿En eso te guías?- habla Akane completamente cansada –pero hay una imagen de la persona que estaba ahí y no era ella Rouge- ahora parece que le recrimina.

-Lo sé, lo siento- se disculpa Rouge –no quería alimentar tu preocupación en vano, estaba casi segura.

-Tal vez era una doble- respondo a la interrogante de todos, tratando de aligerar la tensión entre ambas.

-Debe haberla enviado alguien que conoce muy bien a Xian Pu y las únicas personas en Nueva York que lo hacen somos tú y yo Ranma- me dice la hermana menor de Saffron, obviando el hecho que ninguno de nosotros pudo haber tramado algo tan vil.

-Y su abuela- la corrijo.

-¿Crees que Cologne sea capaz?

-¿Qué hay de Tatewaki?- pregunta con toda la razón de sospechar Akane.

-Bueno, Tatewaki no tiene la instrucción necesaria como para algo así- responde Rouge casi a punto de reir por lo absurdo que parece.

-¿No fue uno de los dragones también?- me pregunta ahora a mí.

Asiento con la cabeza –sí, pero realmente nunca tuvo lo necesario para ser un espía o artista marcial y todo eso.

-¿Qué hacía entonces en la organización?

-Bueno, su principal función era llevar todo lo legal. Vendría siendo lo que ahora realiza Mu, el primer contacto entre los clientes y la organización.

-¿Todos los clientes?- Akane alza una ceja, imagino que su pregunta va encaminada a los secretos de gobierno que también protegemos.

-Sí- respondo –todos los clientes.

-Era el filtro ¿cierto?

-Algo así- me pregunto que clase de ideas se forman en su mente ahora.

-¿Y no conocía a Xian Pu?

-Casi nada- se adelanta a responder Rouge –la verdad es que Xian Pu nunca estuvo involucrada con la organización.

-Eso no lo entiendo ¿por qué? Su abuela es la líder de las amazonas y de cierto modo están involucradas con los dragones ¿no?

-Sí, pero las amazonas tienen sus propios…- Rouge voltea a verme, como si quisiera que le ayudara con la palabra que busca.

-¿Sus propios asuntos? Tienen una historia que proteger.

-Sigo sin entender nada, algo me ocultan ¿verdad?

Rouge comete el error de mirarme de reojo, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que compartir con Akane el verdadero misterio de Jusenkyo.

-No sé que tanto pueda seguir aguantando a vivir a ciegas y solo teniendo fe de que haces lo mejor para nosotros Ranma- sus palabras me golpean como agua helada.

-Será mejor que los deje solos, iré a buscar algo que tomar- dice Rouge cuando ve que no soy capaz de responder a la mirada de completa decepción de Akane.

Me coloco frente Akane y trato de acariciar sus brazos, pero ella da un paso atrás.

-Jusenkyo es más que un simple lugar para entrenar- comienzo con mi relato.

-Te escucho- dice ella cruzándose de brazos sin dejar de mirarme.

-Bueno, sé que no lo creerás pero en realidad dentro de las cuevas hay manantiales de agua que pueden curar las heridas.

El rostro de Akane es un poema, una oda al escepticismo –ok- dice mientras cierras los ojos y toma aire –vamos a fingir que te creo ¿cuál es la importancia de dichos estanques encantados?

-Es totalmente cierto amor.

-Sí fuese cierto ¿por qué no usarlos cuando Xian Pu nos atacó?

-Por que esa es la magia del lugar, una vez que el agua sale de Jusenkyo pierde por completo sus propiedades curativas y se vuelve agua común.

Separa sus brazos y se inclina ligeramente hacia mí -¿es en serio lo que me estas diciendo?- me mira con los ojos tan abiertos como puede.

-Quisiera que fuera un invento pero no es así, es la verdad.

-¿Cómo?

Alzo los hombros –nadie lo sabe realmente, pero hay una teoría de que se debe a los minerales del agua combinados con la ubicación y la altura a la que se encuentra.

Akane mira hacia algún punto lejano en el paisaje que nos brinda la vista desde este balcón, reflexionando lo que acabo de decirle, el mayor secreto de Jusenkyo, de las amazonas, de los dragones.

-¿Es por eso que entrenan en ese lugar?

-En parte, pero encontrar la entrada a los estanques es el verdadero entrenamiento y te aseguro que es una misión compleja e incluso mortal. No todos los que han realizado la prueba lo consiguen.

-¿No comprendo?

-No existe mapa alguno para llegar, cada uno de los que hemos conseguido entrar a las cuevas lo hemos hecho de formas diferentes, por caminos diferentes. Incluso la descripción oficial que existe de como son es totalmente ajena a lo que cada uno de los que hemos llegado ha visto.

-Nunca había escuchado algo similar- dice Akane analizándome a la par que cruza sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para reconfortarse.

-A lo largo de la historia de las amazonas han existido personas importantes que buscan explotar los poderes curativos de los estanques, es por esto principalmente que las amazonas tienen ciertos privilegios ante el gobierno.

-¿Cologne nunca ha querido sacar más ventaja de esto?

-En realidad Cologne siempre ha mantenido a raya a aquellos que buscan lo contrario que sus ideales, ella es tradicionalista y piensa que los estanques son un milagro que debe ser exclusivo para los miembros de la tribu. Considera a los dragones como la justificación sobre el poder que tienen ante el mundo, somos una pantalla.

-O sus títeres.

No respondo nada, sé que lo dice por que está molesta. Pero lo mismo me ha dicho Plum y tal vez lo que me molesta es que sea verdad.

-¿Y entonces Plum es?

-Las amazonas asignaron a una familia de la zona para mantener a los curiosos lejos, les llamaban "Los guías"- suspiro mientras pienso en los padres de Plum -Kōichi Yamadera fue el último guía de Jusenkyo, era el padre de Plum.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Un accidente de auto. Sucedió un par de años antes de que conociera a Kaori, por lo que todo lo que sé es por relatos de terceros- inspiro profundamente –de algún modo un grupo yakuza novato consiguió dar con el padre de Plum, sabían quien era realmente y sobre a donde podría guiarles. Hubo una persecución esa noche, el padre de Plum trató de perderlos pero al final otro auto en sentido contrario les bloqueo el paso y con tal de resguardar el secreto el señor Yamadera sacó del camino su auto y cayeron de un puente. Fue un milagro que Plum sobreviviera.

-¡Santo cielo!- dice Akane conmocionada, tapando su rostro con ambas manos.

-Cologne adoptó a Plum, pero no llevó una vida amazónica. Los dragones se encargaron del grupo yakuza que provocó el accidente. Años más tarde Plum pidió mudarse al extranjero para estudiar, quería alejarse de todo ese mundo.

-No la culpo.

Miro a Akane con tristeza –yo tampoco la culpo.

Nos miramos con una mezcla de preocupación y remordimiento por lo que seguramente ambos pensamos. Daría mi vida en este instante por no haberme enamorado tan profundamente de ella, porque así podría alejarla de mí y su vida sería más sencilla.

De no haber aparecido en su mundo ella seguiría comprometida con Shinnosuke, probablemente habrían fijado ya una fecha para su boda y lo que le hizo el infeliz jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Pero de tan solo pensarlo me maldigo por mi egoísmo, mi vida empieza y termina con Akane. Así de simple.

" _ **Damas y caballeros"**_ anuncia el presentador de la orquesta, pero Akane y yo no dejamos de mirarnos **"** _ **bienvenidos sean esta noche a la gran fiesta anual de empresas Brown, con ustedes el artista de renombre Michale Bublé"**_

Se escuchan vítores de la gente a nuestro alrededor y un pequeño escenario que esta a mitad del laberinto del jardín se ilumina, presentando al cantante. La música inicia y el presentador anima a todos a pasar a la pista de baile frente al laberinto.

Suena con fuerza "L.O.V.E"

Los invitados comienzan a bajar por las escaleras de piedra que se forman al final de cada lateral del balcón.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- extiendo mi mano hacia Akane mientras la canción empieza a sonar.

Ella la mira indecisa y luego suspira -¿por qué te amo tanto?

-Por que yo te amo tanto.

Toma mi mano y bajamos con cuidado las escaleras, para cuando llegamos hasta la pista la canción está terminando. Empieza "Witchcraft", así que hago girar a Akane sobre su eje y con gracia atrapo su cintura con mi mano derecha.

Ella pone su mano sobre mi hombro para mantener el equilibrio y yo nos muevo al ritmo de la canción. Acercando el cuerpo de mi esposa al mío.

-Lamento no haberte contado lo de Plum- le digo sin detenernos.

-Presiento que hay muchas cosas que no me has contado ¿porqué?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

Akane se aleja ligeramente y me mira incrédula. La muevo para que vuelva a pegar su bella existencia a mi cuerpo.

-No sabía si podría conseguir que Plum me mostrara los archivos.

-¿Tan importante es saber si tu padre realmente asesino a los de Shinnosuke?

-¿No piensas que sea importante?

-Bueno, si fuera el caso eso no cambia lo que sucedió Ranma. No hay nada que puediéras hacer para remediarlo o evitarlo.

-Cambia el hecho de que Shinnosuke tendría la razón y eso sería tal vez en todo.

-¿Es por Kaori?

-No, claro que no- respondo de inmediato –más bien es por ti.

-No comprendo.

-Tal vez estarías mejor con él Akane y eso me molesta.

De inmediato nos detenemos cuando estas palabras salen de mi boca.

-No puedo creer que digas algo tan horrible- me dice Akane casi en un susurro, con los ojos a punto del llanto -¿no es suficiente para ti mi amor incondicional?

-Eso no es lo que dije.

-Yo he pasado por todo esto porque te amo, te amo demasiado, te amo por lo que me haces sentir, te amo porque contigo soy libre y soy yo misma. ¿Y eso no es suficiente para ti?

-Claro que es más que suficiente, pero también te he causado penas y angustias. Desde que estoy en tu vida no ha sido más que una secuencia de malos ratos, sustos y ataques a ti y a tus seres queridos. He corrompido tu existencia.

Akane se acerca a mí, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira llorando ahora –mi existencia cobró vida con tu llegada, con lo bueno y lo malo. ¿Entiendes?

Cruzo mis brazos por su cintura y aprieto su cuerpo contra el mío, la beso. La beso con fuerza, con necesidad, con dulzura. Este beso duele, duele porque no me basta para pedirle perdón por mis dudas.

La música cambia de nuevo, suena "For once in my life"

Y por primera vez en mi vida siento que hay alguien que me necesita tanto como yo a ella, la que hace mis sueños realidad. Una mujer lo suficientemente valiente como para estar a mi lado sin arrepentimientos, sin dudas, sin reproches.

Mientras seguimos atados a este beso nos movemos al ritmo de la música, yo acaricio su rostro para quitar las lágrimas –lo siento, lo siento, lo siento- repito una y otra vez y Akane solo mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Confía en mí Ranma- me responde –confía en que soy capaz de ayudar.

-Lo siento- vuelvo a decirle.

La música sigue hasta que el presentador agradece la presencia del cantante, prometiéndonos que este volverá después de la cena. Luego anuncia al señor Brown, quien nos vuelve a agradecer nuestra presencia.

-Pero por favor- dice el señor Brown ahora -esta noche tengo el honor de contar con la presencia del líder de los famosos dragones rojos de Jusenkyo, el señor Ranma Saotome- dice señalándome y yo saludo a la audiencia cuando los reflectores caen en mí –y también con mi invitada de honor su eminencia la señora Cologne Nu Qíshì.

Todos aplauden con fuerza mientras Cologne sube al escenario, pero no va sola. Tanto Akane como yo nos quedamos helados cuando vemos que va del brazo de Xian Pu. Una serie de horrores cruzan mi mente mientras Akane aprieta con fuerza mi brazo, sé que esta tan conmocionada como yo.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Rouge cuando se acerca hasta nosotros.

Tanto Akane como yo la miramos igualmente confundidos.

Ella está aquí, realmente aquí.

* * *

 **Mis adoradas lectoras! Mil gracias por su paciencia y su cariño, de verdad en estos días me he visto saturada de chamba y no he tenido casi tiempo de poder escribir.**

 **Pero bueno, tenemos aquí un nuevo capítulo! Y prometo aplicarme más para que el siguiente no sufra retrasos de publicación.**

 **Les deseo bonita semana a todas y mil gracias por seguir aquí conmigo y este universo alternativo. Por cierto, felicidades absolutas a las nuevas historias que se están publicando en fanfiction, me encanta saber que Ranma ½ tiene tantos seguidores dispuestos a escribir y leer esta obra (de cierto) inconclusa para muchos de nosotros.**

 **Todos aquí pensamos que estos dos merecían un final oficial más EPICO!**

 **Próximo capítulo 31 de mayo.**


	16. Chantaje

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

 **-Chantaje-**

Ella está aquí, realmente está aquí.

Xian Pu ha venido a Nueva York como acompañante de su abuela Cologne. Y por todos los Dioses no creo que esta desconozca lo que su nieta ha hecho o ha intentado hacer. Por lo que me siento profundamente traicionado, un sabor amargo invade mi boca mientras Akane pasa de mi brazo y aferra con más fuerza mi mano.

-¿Qué significa esto Ranma?- me pregunta y yo la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-La guerra- respondo y vuelvo mi atención hacia el escenario.

El señor Brown le acerca a Cologne el micrófono mientras Xian Pu ayuda a su abuela.

-Para mí es un privilegio poder estar aquí- dice la señora cuando por fin queda en el centro del escenario –que tan distinguida persona como lo es el señor Brown me rinda un homenaje en su fiesta de aniversario, esto es demasiado para una vieja como yo.

La audiencia ríe de sus palabras, pero yo no puedo más que mirarla con tanto escepticismo que comienzo a pensar que tal vez había algo en el vino y estoy alucinando.

-Quisiera aprovechar la oportunidad para presentarles a mi nieta- hace una pausa para mirar a Xian Pu, quien se acerca ahora hasta donde su abuela. Luego Cologne mira de nuevo a la audiencia -y heredera.

Una exclamación general se hace presente, puedo ver a Tatewaki de pie en el balcón junto con su esposa mirando con la misma incredulidad que nosotros el espectáculo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- pregunta Rouge -¿su heredera?

No respondo, porque creo que tampoco he entendido lo que Cologne dice.

-La señorita Xian Pu Ryugen- habla Cologne tomando con cariño la mano de Xian Pu –hermana del artista marcial japones Shinnosuke Ryugen.

-No puede ser- suspira Akane y yo me quedo de piedra.

-¿Qué? Xian Pu es hija única- escucho la voz de Rouge.

Yo suelto la mano de Akane y camino entre los asistentes hasta llegar al escenario.

-Muchas gracias abuelita, es para mí un privilegio estar con ustedes esta noche y además estoy muy agradecida con mi nombramiento oficial ante las amazonas- habla la chica que esta junto a Cologne.

Mientras voy llegando al escenario Cologne me mira, luego vuelve a tomar el micrófono –agradecemos al señor Brown esta magnífica fiesta y deliciosa comida que estamos por deleitar. ¡Pasen todos una buena velada y diviértanse!

La anciana agradece al señor Brown con una reverencia y se aleja mientras el empresario toma nuevamente la dirección de su fiesta, pero ya no le pongo atención me concentro en los movimientos de la señora Nu Qíshì.

Uno de los guardaespaldas de mi empresa me ve llegando al pie de las escaleras que se encuentran en la lateral del escenario y con una seña que le hago me deja pasar tras hacer una reverencia.

-Señor Saotome- habla y yo asiento con la cabeza una vez antes de subir cada peldaño.

Al llegar al último me topo de frente con Cologne.

-Más te vale no venir a provocar un escándalo nuevo, Saotome- dice la mujer deteniéndome con la cabeza de su bastón sobre mi pecho.

-Creo que merezco una explicación- digo mirando por sobre su hombro –¿qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto mientras veo a Xian Pu esconderse tras ella.

Pero algo pasa, se ve distinta. La Xian Pu amenazante que conozco no es la que se esconde tras la mujer mayor que detiene mi paso. En cambio se muestra tímida y distante.

Cologne gira ligeramente su rostro mientras comienza a hablar, sin apartar su mirada de su nieta -apareció a las puertas de mi casa, totalmente inconsciente semanas atrás- luego regresa su mirada a mí, como si me culpara ahora de lo sucedido -estaba muy herida y con la ropa cubierta de sangre. No sé aún como llegó hasta ahí, en las cámaras de vigilancia solo se ve que un auto sin placas la deja en la entrada y se va.

Me río de frustración –no espera que me trague la idea de que ha olvidado quien es y por eso todo lo que hizo queda en el pasado sin castigo alguno.

La asustada chica se abre paso para quedar frente a mí –nada de eso Ranma- dice con voz dulce y tranquila -sé perfectamente lo que trate de hacerte. Pero lo he pasado peor en estos días y mucho tengo que agradecerle a tu adorable esposa por ese golpe que me ha roto la nariz y la mandíbula.

Al tenerla totalmente frente a mí veo los moretones en su rostro, ocultos bajo capas y capas de maquillaje.

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué clase de plan esta tramando Cologne?- le hablo a la anciana pero de inmediato Xian Pu vuelve a tomar la palabra.

-Soy buscada por la policía gracias a ti- me dice entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo diría que más bien gracias a tus acciones- trato de cruzarme de brazos pero el bastón de la anciana sigue sobre mi pecho por lo que dejo mis manos a cada lado de mi cadera.

Cologne vuelve a llamar mi atención golpeando ligeramente mi cuerpo –pon atención muchacho- me dice con mirada seria –te enamoraste- me recrimina –y eso te hizo olvidar tu promesa con las amazonas, te casaste y a cambio de no retirarte el liderazgo de los dragones te exijo retires todos los cargos contra Xian Pu.

-Usted no puede hacer esto- la miro con recelo.

Cologne me ignora por completo –tu matrimonio debía ser con Xian Pu Nu Qíshì, según la ley amazónica- suspira, la noto cansada -retira los cargos o te haré pagar tu falta de respeto hacia los dragones rojos por tu boda secreta con la señorita Tendo.

Me quedo de piedra ante las amenazas de la anciana -¿por qué hace esto?

-Por que soy vieja y algún día no estaré yo, necesito una sucesora fuerte y lista- voltea a ver a Xian Pu, quien le sonríe cariñosamente –y Kaori era todo eso- puedo ver la decepción y el dolor de verse humillada en Xian Pu cuando su abuela nombra a mi difunta esposa, luego la anciana vuelve su vista hacia mí -pero ella ya no está aquí y Xian Pu es la mejor de nosotras para guiar a la tribu.

-Esto es un ultraje- le digo

-Lo sé- la mujer asiente con la cabeza mientras sigue hablando -es lo más bajo que he hecho en mi vida.

Al menos acepta que es algo muy raro lo que está haciendo al suplantar a su nieta mayor con su nieta más loca, Xian Pu no es la única opción que tendría la mujer para nombrar una heredera.

-Además Xian Pu también es huérfana y necesito asegurarme que tendrá un futuro. Por eso he presionado a Shinnosuke para aceptar formalmente a su hermana.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que esta pantomima que quiere crear con ella durara después de que usted muera? ¿En serio piensa que ella se comportará tan correctamente cuando usted no este como quiere hacerla parecer ahora?- señalo a la agredida con la quijada –no engañas a nadie con ese vestido inocente y tu dulce vocecita, eres un monstruo que trató de matarme y de matar a mi esposa.

Cologne trata de sonreír –ya me he asegurado de que así sea. Y no me refiero solo al ser ahora también una Ryugen.

Xian Pu camina hasta donde me encuentro para quedar totalmente frente a mí, la miro con precaución mientras se va quitando los guantes que lleva puestos y me muestra las palmas de sus manos, estas se encuentran con heridas que se están curando aún, son marcas largas que cruzan de un extremo a otro como si se trataran de latigazos.

-No seré capaz de volver a pelear con agujas de acupuntura, los nervios de mis manos ya no responden para el uso de dicha técnica- me explica con tal resignación que siento una ligera pizca de lástima al ver sus heridas.

Me volteo a ver a Cologne con toda la paciencia de la que soy capaz de mantener –me considero un hombre que busca justicia, pero ¿torturarla?- pregunto mirando con horror a la anciana.

-Hay castigos peores chico- responde alzando orgullosa su barbilla –tú lo sabes y dudo mucho que quieras volver a pasar por lo mismo- dirige su mirada hacia donde están mi esposa y la hermana de mi socio.

-¿Lo dice por la muerte de Kaori? O ¿acaso está amenazando a mi esposa?

-Nunca lo vas a admitir y menos ahora, pero tu corazón llegó a sentir resentimiento y vacío cuando ella murió, porque en el fondo la llegaste a amar ¿cierto?

-Diga lo que quiera- respondo fastidiado de tantas tonterías.

La mujer emite un ruido como respuesta –si no hubiese sido así ¿por qué tanta insistencia en saber quien era el culpable de su muerte?

Un creciente odio me invade –señora- le digo apretando los dientes –ha perdido el respeto que le tenía, puede quedarse con su precioso puesto de líder de los dragones porque no me interesa más seguir involucrado si ella será la matriarca de las amazonas.

Cologne abre los ojos un instante y luego suaviza su expresión facial -no es tan fácil muchacho- alza las cejas -si decides dejar de ser el líder sabes que habrá consecuencias y dudo que a tu linda esposa le gusten. Es mejor que te calmes, disfruta la fiesta y hablaremos mañana ¿desayunamos como la familia que deberíamos ser?

-Mañana regresaré a Japón con Akane, tenemos asuntos familiares que tratar- miento.

-¡Ah!- dice con falsa sorpresa –muy bien, iré a Japón a final de esta semana. Hablaremos entonces. Pero independientemente de que quieras o no seguir estando a la cabeza de los dragones rojos, lo que te he dicho sobre la denuncia contra Xian Pu es cierto- la mujer se acerca más a mí, cierra la distancia que nos separa su bastón y me habla con voz totalmente seria -si para media noche no has retirado los cargos en su contra me veré en la penosa necesidad sacar a la luz los oscuros secretos de tu cuñada.

-¿Nabiki?- pregunto incrédulo de la amenaza de la anciana –todo lo que hemos realizado con Nerima Corp. ha sido legal. No tiene nada en su contra.

La mujer ríe con fuerza, como si hubiera contado el mejor chiste de mi vida –no me refiero a Nabiki Tendo, me refiero a Kasumi Liang.

La miro sorprendido –no, no sé que cree tener en contra de la familia de mi esposa, pero no caeré en sus engaños nuevamente.

-¿Nuevamente?- me mira sin entender, su entrecejo se cierra por la admiración de mi acusación.

-Acaso no piensa usted que con todo lo que ha hecho su preciosa Xian Pu para acostarse conmigo ¿no debería creer que usted está involucrada? Y ¿qué la muerte de Kaori no fue planeada por ella? Solo un ciego no lo vería.

-Xian Pu no mató a Kaori- responde molesta –y será mejor dejar esta conversación así o no seré capaz de mantener más la calma. Vamos a nuestra mesa Xian Pu.

La mujer camina pasando a un lado mío, con su nieta pisándole los talones.

-Te aseguro que esto no se quedará así- le digo a Xian Pu cuando pasa a mi lado –no sé bien a que estas jugando, pero te prometo que lo voy a averiguar.

Ella solo me mira con miedo, sin responder nada, antes de bajar del escenario.

Tanta calma de su parte es una burla después de amenazar a Akane y casi matarme. No voy a permitir que se salga con la suya.

Inhalo y exhalo para calmar mis nervios, mis manos tiemblan por los horrores que he escuchado y visto. Sigo sin comprender que ventajas le da a Xian Pu ser reconocida como la hermana de Ryugen, más cuando este ya no piensa protegerla. Salvo que eso sea una mentira más y solo buscara perturbarme.

-¿Mi vida?- la voz de Akane me saca de mis pensamientos, bajo la mirada y veo a mi esposa al pie de las escaleras.

Bajo rápidamente y la tomo entre mis brazos.

-¿Te ha dicho algo Cologne o Xian Pu? ¿Te las has topado cuando venías hacia acá?- pregunto sin separarme de ella.

-Me han evitado, tomaron otro lado entre la multitud. Creo que para ir hacia el salón principal.

-¿Y Rouge?

-Se ha alejado para llamar a su hermano y contarle lo que ha pasado.

-Bien.

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunta alejándose de mis brazos, mirándome con cautela.

La veo directo a los ojos, analizando su preciosa mirada encandilado con el hechizo que provoca en mi. Acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano y trato de sonreirle para tranquilizarle.

-No estoy seguro- respondo con calma –pero te prometo que lo vamos a averiguar juntos.

* * *

-Señor Saotome- me llama el señor Brown cuando se acerca hasta nuestra mesa mientras ayudo a mi esposa a sentarse –no pude evitar verle contrariado con la noticia de la recién descubierta hermandad de la señorita Ryugen con su homónimo de profesión el señor Shinnosuke.

Me río de buena gana –puede que el señor Ryugen sea un maestro de las artes marciales- coloco mi mano sobre el hombro del señor Brown –pero yo, por el contrario, me dedico a algo así como salvar el mundo de los malos. Digamos que si el señor Ryugen trabaja para exhibirse mientras que yo trabajo para estar de incógnito.

Todos los presentes en la mesa ríen, todos menos Akane que me mira con reproche.

El señor Brown también ríe –tiene usted razón señor Saotome, me disculpo por mi falta de tacto. De cualquier forma al igual que usted me he sorprendido por el anuncio de la señora Nú Quíshì.

-Bueno- suspiro –creo que enterarnos de la fraternidad entre el señor Ryugen y la señorita Xian Pu ha sido sorpresa para todos.

Señalo a nuestros acompañantes en la mesa.

Tatewaki asiente –es verdad señor Brown- se involucra en la conversación –lo que yo sé es que la señorita Nú- se detiene de golpe y carraspea –lo siento, la señorita Ryugen llevaba años investigando quien era su padre, al parecer unas cartas fueron la razón por la que se descubrió que se trataba del padre del artista marcial.

El señor Brown mira con curiosidad a Tatewaki y luego se detiene en mi esposa –debe ser muy raro para usted señora Saotome.

-Creame- habla Akane –no tiene idea de lo raro que es todo esto.

-Espero la cena sea de su agrado- dice el señor Brown a todos, luego se acerca a mí girándome un poco para solo hablarme –me gustaría tener unas palabras a solas con usted.

-¿Ahora mismo?

El americano asiente y yo miro por encima de su hombro para ver a mi esposa –vuelvo en un instante amor.

Akane asiente y yo me encamino con el señor Brown por entre las mesas. Salimos del salón principal hasta las escaleras centrales de la mansión, luego subimos un par de pisos hasta lo que parece ser la biblioteca.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar?- me pregunta el señor Brown cuando cierra las puertas del lugar.

-Un whisky solo- respondo –gracias.

-Por favor, tome asiento- me dice mostrando la sala de piel que está justo frente una enorme chimenea que es más alta que yo mismo.

Hago lo que me dice, me siento en uno de los sillones sin dejar de mirar los cuadros que están a los lados.

-Aquí tiene- me tiende el trago cuando él mismo toma asiento en el sillón frente a mí luego de encender la chimenea.

-Gracias- respondo cuando tomo la copa –diígame ¿qué es lo que quiere tratar conmigo?

-Iré directo al grano- dice mientras se acomoda mejor en el sillón, desabotonándose el saco y cruzando una pierna encima de su rodilla.

-Estoy enterado de lo sucedido en Japón, sé que fue atacado y que la atacante ha sido la nieta de Cologne. Lo que no entiendo es ¿porqué no fue detenida? ¿Las influencias de Cologne son tan extensas como para cruzar fronteras?

-No, no lo son- medito un poco mientras doy un trago al whisky. Miro el fuego danzar en la chimenea.

-¿No debería estar ella presa?

-Sí, pero esa orden de aprensión solo es en Japón- luego abro mucho los ojos por no haberlo pensando cuando se hizo el anuncio del parentesco con Shinnosuke –pero ahora me queda claro la importancia de ser reconocida como hermana de Ryugen.

-¡Ah!- responde el señor Brown -¿entonces usted y su esposa están en peligro señor Saotome?

-¿Está preocupado por la integridad de su evento?- quiero ser directo.

-No, sé que su equipo nos protege. Sabe que en verdad le aprecio, el mercado asiático ha sido benevolente conmigo y usted siempre ha sido un impecable anfitrión cuando he tenido que ir a China por negocios- el señor Brown baja la mirada hacia su copa -usted y su difunta esposa, siempre fueron amables conmigo y mi familia.

-Lamento mi abrupta descortesía, no pretendía ser grosero.

-No se disculpe, sé lo que es sentirse amenazado.

Asiento –me han pedido retirar los cargos de la señorita Ryugen antes de la media noche.

El señor Brown me mira cuando mientras se pone de pie –puede utilizar mi despacho para llamar a sus abogados. El lugar esta insonorizado. ¿Quiere que vaya alguien por su esposa?

-Le agradecería mucho.

-Bien- camina hasta un teléfono que está sobre el escritorio de madera rustica al otro extremo de la habitación –que alguien escolte a la señora Saotome hasta la biblioteca, por favor.

-Gracias- le digo cuando cuelga.

-A cambio- ríe mientras lo veo terminar su trago de un golpe –lo único que le pido es me conceda un baile con su hermosa esposa.

Me río de buena gana –solo que ella quiera.

-A pesar de mi edad, tengo cierto encanto con las damas- dice aún con esa sonrisa amable que le caracteriza -le deseo suerte y sabe que tiene en mí un amigo para lo que necesite.

-Muchas gracias.

El señor Brown camina hasta la puerta y sale del lugar. Mientras espero a Akane voy hasta la ventana, desde ahí se puede ver el enorme jardín en forma de laberinto, con el escenario y la pista de baile.

-¿Ranma?- es la voz de Akane cuando la puerta se abre.

Llega acompañada por uno de nuestros agentes.

-Tenemos que hablar- le digo cuando la puerta por fin se cierra y ambos quedamos dentro de la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sucede?

La tomo de las manos mientras la llevo frente la chimenea –Cologne me ha exigido retirar los cargos contra Xian Pu.

-¿Esta loca?

-No, lo ha dicho muy en serio.

-Por supuesto no lo vamos a hacer ¿no?

-Tenemos.

-¿Se va a salir con la suya? Tal vez deberíamos hablar con Shinnosuke para saber porque motivo la ha reconocido como su hermana.

-Sospecho que igual lo han amenazado.

-¿Te han amenazado?

Asiento.

-¿Qué secreto pueden develar que sea tan grave como para que estés dispuesto a cumplir con su petición Ranma?- me mira entrecerrando sus bellos ojos avellana.

-No hay nada.

-¿Soy yo? ¿Saben lo que pasó en Ryugenzawa?- su tono de voz es de terror absoluto.

Niego con la cabeza mientras trato de tranquilizarla abrazándola contra mi pecho –es sobre Kasumi.

-¿Kasumi? ¿mi hermana?

-Obviamente no sé de que se trate pero no podemos correr riesgos ¿no?

-¿Tendrá algo que ver sobre los negocios de su esposo?

-No descartaría nada amor, tampoco es como que tengamos la certeza de que realmente tengan algo que pueda perjudicarla o a tu familia.

-¿Podría pasar?

-Desgraciadamente es una practica común- suspiro al recordar que yo mismo he empleado esta clase de "chantajes" con la finalidad de obtener lo que necesito –creo que lo mejor será hablar con la policía para quitar esa orden contra Xian Pu.

Akane se separa de mis brazos -¿Y la policía se va a quedar tan tranquila Ranma?

Paso mis manos por entre los cabellos sueltos que caen en mi rostro para quitarlos –lo dudo, pero entonces tendré que hablar con Ryugen para que use sus influencias. A fin de cuentas…- me detengo antes de explicarle a Akane lo que tan amablemente me ha hecho comprender el señor Brown minutos antes.

-A fin de cuentas ¿qué?- la noto angustiada y es precisamente por eso que no deseaba involucrarla hasta no tener la certeza de lo que estaba sucediendo o lo que podría suceder.

-Es bastante probable que sea ese el motivo por el cual la ha reconocido como su hermana, poder protegerla en Japón.

Akane se lleva ambas manos al rostro para tapar sus ojos –no puedo creerlo, yo pensé.

-¿Pensabas que en verdad estaba arrepentido?

Unas débiles lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas, pero las dejo ser porque entiendo que mi esposa necesita desahogarse de todo lo que pueda estar sintiendo en este momento. No puede ser fácil comprender que estamos contra la pared ahora y tenemos todo que perder, y es que la líder de una importante sociedad China acaba de amenazar a mi familia política.

-Llamaré a Mai para que me comunique con el jefe de policía.

-Lo lamento Ranma- susurra entre sollozos.

-Oye- la reprendo mientras jalo su brazo para que vuelva a la protección que los míos quieren darle –todo saldrá bien ¿sí? estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa. Ya pensaré en una solución cuando veamos los archivos secretos de las amazonas, así también podremos saber como se enteró Xian Pu que es media hermana de Ryugen si Cologne jamás lo mencionó.

-¿Será cierto lo que contó Tatewaki?- pregunta Akane mientras pasa sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y oculta su rostro en mi pecho.

-Puede ser, es bastante malo para guardar secretos.

-¿Y él como podría saberlo?

-Porque es el abogado de las amazonas y de los dragones, mucha de la información que solicitamos a veces pasa a través del despacho de los Kuno.

-Sabe entonces mucho ¿no?

-No le tomaría tanta importancia, la información no la tiene completa jamás y no es lo mismo lo que él supone a lo que en realidad ocurre.

-¿Confías en él?

 _¡Vaya!,_ pienso. Akane ha hecho la pregunta del millón, la que yo mismo me he estado haciendo desde que leí el informe sobre el secuestro de Kodachi y las suposiciones de Saffron.

-No siempre.

Akane se ríe.

-¿Qué te causa gracia?- pregunto alzando su barbilla para obligarle a verme.

-Es abogado de ustedes y de las amazonas y no confías al cien en él ¿no te parece que deberían haber cambiado de abogados? Su hermana fue quien realizó la compra del terreno en Ryugenzawa y ya sabemos como terminó todo y ahora dices que él sabe mucho y nada. Algo contradictorio.

-Es muy lista señora Saotome- le digo besando su nariz con ternura –pero precisamente la familia Kuno se ha encargado desde muchas generaciones atrás de los asuntos legales de la organización, no es tan simple romper un mal hábito si lo piensas.

-No- dice ella arrugando el entrecejo –supongo que no.

Verla así, bajo la luz del fuego que tenemos frente a nosotros, me invita a besar sus labios.

-No realmente- digo en voz baja mientras acerco mi rostro al suyo y acaricio su boca con la mía –pero a veces es necesario- digo antes de profundizar con la caricia.

Introduzco mi lengua en su boca y Akane se relaja, puedo sentir como disfruta de este beso tanto como yo.

-Tienes un sabor a alcohol- me dice cuando nos separamos para tomar aire.

-Lo siento.

-Me gusta- vuelve a nuestro beso antes de que pueda responderle.

Mis manos se deslizan por su espalda y sin ser muy consciente tiro del listón que se forma en su cuello. El vestido cede un poco y puedo sentir más de su piel bajo las yemas de mis dedos.

Akane desabotona mi camisa, no por completo pero lo suficiente para tocar mi pecho. Así que yo hago lo mismo con el cierre de su vestido, lo deslizo para poder descubrir su clavícula y dedicarme devotamente a besarla.

-¡Ah!- gime Akane cuando mi lengua dibuja un camino desde su hombro izquierdo hasta su quijada –aquí no- dice con dificultad.

-Lo sé- susurro –solo quería probar tu piel en este instante.

-Creo que más bien querías provocarme.

-Tal vez también.

-Vamonos ¡mmmh!- vuelve a gemir.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos de la fiesta?

-Sí- responde agitadamente –volvamos a nuestra habitación.

Me separo de ella -¿estás segura amor?

Me mira de esa forma que me pone a mil, con una mezcla de lujuria e inocencia que me hace decirle si a todo lo que me pida.

-Por favor.

Tomo a Akane de la mano, y cuando estoy a punto de salir de la biblioteca la escucho reír mientras me detiene jalando de mi brazo –espera mi vida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto contrariado.

-Deberíamos vestirnos antes ¿no te parece?

Bajo la vista y veo mi pecho desnudo, luego caigo en cuenta que Akane lleva el vestido abierto de tal forma que se le ve un escote por la tela que cae por sus brazos.

-No me di cuenta- digo mientras suelto su mano para ayudarla con el vestido, ella hace lo mismo conmigo y abotona mi camisa.

-Ya veo- su voz es risueña.

De pronto mi teléfono suena, es entonces que vuelvo a la realidad de la noche.

-Tenemos que hacer lo de Xian Pu- gruño frustrado.

-También lo había olvidado.

Respondo cuando veo que se trata de Saffron.

 _-¿Están bien?-_ pregunta angustiado mi socio.

-Sí.

- _No puedo creer que se tratara de Xian Pu, ¿era ella la de la cafetería?_

-Supongo que fue una coincidencia.

- _Una muy desagradable_.

-Espera, te pondré en alta voz.

 _-¿Tu esposa está contigo?_

Ignoro su comentario criticón y coloco el teléfono en la orilla del respaldo del sillón.

- _Buenas noches señora Saotome ¿qué tal va la fiesta?_

-Hola Saffron- responde Akane mientras se sienta en el sillón –interesante.

- _Ya digo yo que las fiestas de Brown siempre son interesantes._

-Necesito que pongas a Mai en conferencia.

 _ **-¡Aquí estoy jefe!-**_ ahora suena la voz de Mai, al parecer también ha puesto su teléfono en alta voz.

No puedo evitarlo y me carcajeo.

 _-¡Callate Saotome!-_ grita Saffron porque sabe perfectamente de que me estoy riendo.

- _ **Tengo en la otra línea al jefe Kumamoto señor**_ \- la voz de Mai me centra en el motivo de esta llamada.

 _-¿Estas seguro que quieres acceder a lo que pida Cologne? Sabes que si así lo decides te seguiremos y te protegeremos Ranma_ \- dice mi socio.

Miro a Akane mientras inhala y exhala –estoy seguro, no solo se trata de nosotros en esta ocasión.

 _-¿Necesitas que envíe a alguien a cuidar a Nabiki?_

-No se trata de Nabiki- respondo y escucho el asombro en la exhalación que ha hecho Mai.

- _Será mejor no saber de quien se trata_ \- me ayuda Saffron para no exhibir más la amenaza de Cologne.

-Pon en la línea al jefe Kumamoto, por favor Mai- le ordeno a mi asistente.

Se hace un ligero silencio y enseguida suena la voz del jefe de policía. Un frío recorre mi espalda mientras le explico el motivo de la llamada.

Las amazonas lo han conseguido, soy por completo su títere. Justo como me ha acusado Plum Yamadera de serlo. Pero esta vez no se trata solo de mí o de mi esposa, sin embargo tengo que detener a Cologne, no puede existir una próxima amenaza.

* * *

Cuando volvemos a nuestra mesa ya han servido el plato principal. Ayudo a Akane a tomar asiento mientras busco entre la multitud de gente la mesa donde se encuentra Cologne. Por supuesto no tardo mucho, está justo en la mesa principal con el señor Brown.

-Iré a hablar con Cologne- le susurro a Akane y ella me detiene del saco.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-Será mejor que no- le guiño un ojo.

Rouge se acerca a Akane para saber si está bien y yo me alejo de la mesa mientras escucho que Akane le responde que sí.

Camino por entre las mesas hasta quedar a la orilla de estas, no se vería muy bien de mi parte si atravesará directo hasta Cologne. No sería apropiado.

Veo fijamente a la anciana pero no veo a Xian Pu, de pronto alguien toca mi hombro y me detengo de golpe. Sé que es ella.

-No deberías asustar así a la gente- me giro con cautela.

-No pretendía hacerlo.

-Iba directo a hablar con tu abuela, pero creo que igual sirve decírtelo a ti.

-¿Qué ya retiraste los cargos contra mí?

-Tu fachada de buena persona no te durará mucho ¿entiendes?

-No es ninguna fachada- responde a la defensiva –casi muero y eso puso en perspectiva todo.

-¿Quién te ayudó a llegar a mi oficina?

-Nadie.

-Shinnosuke dice que él te ayudo.

-Sí- responde guardando su distancia de mí –pero no a entrar, solo a llegar al edificio.

-¿Por qué te ayudaría?

-Por que le he amenazado.

-Ustedes las amazonas ¿así consiguen todo?

-Como ustedes, los dragones.

-Touche ¿puedo saber qué hiciste para que Cologne se ponga a tu favor?

-Soy la siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Sabías que sus otras nietas no están interesadas en continuar con la tradición de las amazonas?

-Y es por eso que te has ganado el puesto ¿eso me dices?

-Además ahora también soy una Ryugen.

-Creo que más bien así es como te lo has ganado.

-No quiero que nuestra relación se complique Ranma, te pido una disculpa por lo sucedido.

-Intentaste matarme y casi lo consigues.

-Supongo que me merezco tu desprecio, pero te juro que he cambiado.

-Y te prometo que yo no.

-Me ganaré tu confianza.

-No me interesa Xian Pu, los cargos ya fueron retirados. Dile a tu abuela que deje en paz a la familia de mi esposa.

Me alejo de ella, caminando de vuelta a mi mesa. Con recelo, supongo que esperando alguna palabra sarcástica o alguna aguja que llegue por la espalda. Pero no sucede nada, cuando me volteo veo a Xian Pu caminar de vuelta a la mesa donde se encuentra su abuela.

Sigo pensando que algo trama.

-¿Todo bien mi vida?- pregunta Akane cuando vuelvo a mi mesa y por fin me siento junto a ella.

Tomo su mano y beso el dorso –por ahora sí.

-Por ahora me basta- sonríe.

El resto de la noche pasa sin mayor complicación, cuando veo mi reloj ya es media noche y por fin el postre llega frente a nosotros. Akane platica animadamente con todos los presentes, pero no puedo evitar sentir la mirada de Tatewaki en ambos, es como si nos estuviera estudiando y me perturba. O tal vez yo ya me he hecho ideas infundadas y por eso sospecho de él.

-Vuelvo enseguida- le digo a Akane y ella asiente.

Camino en dirección a los servicios cuando sale la puerta de estos un hombre al que reconozco de inmediato y de quien me sorprendo no haberme dado cuenta antes que estaba presente.

-Su alteza real- digo haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-¡Ah! Señor Saotome, no había tenido oportunidad de saludarle.

-Discúlpeme su alteza, no había reparado en que estaba invitado también.

-Bueno, la casa real está pensando en cambiar los autos del servicio secreto y estamos en negociaciones con el señor Brown.

-Seguro conseguirá un buen trato.

-Esperamos que así sea- el hombre sonríe pero tras lo que me ha contado Akane no puedo evitar pensar en Kasumi.

-Debo volver a mi mesa.

-Imagino que su alteza real, la princesa Lychee también le acompaña.

-No, ella debía atender otros asuntos de estado en China.

-Una lástima, me hubiera gustado presentarle a mi esposa también.

-Me encantaría conocerla, por favor vengan a mi mesa en cuanto termine la cena.

-Así será su alteza.

El príncipe asiente y se aleja de vuelta al salón principal. Me pregunto que cara pondrá cuando vea a Akane de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Hola chicos y chicas sexys! Espero el capitulo les de más material para que vayan haciendo sus apuestas respecto a quien es la mente maestra tras todo esto.**

 **¿Ustedes le creen a Xian Pu? Por cierto, vi en la página de facebook que se ha criticado mucho que el nombre de Shampoo es tal como lo he escrito ahora y no como se ha puesto durante toda la historia. Lo sé, yo lo sé y sé que la controversia no va dirigida a mí en particular, somos varios escritores los que hemos empleado el nombre a "como según nosotros se escribe en Chino". En mi caso particular lo he hecho para darle un poco más de "realismo" al universo alterno.**

 **Tal vez para otras historias le ponga Pantene o Elvive. Se aceptan sugerencias jajajaja**

 **Pronto tendremos fecha de lanzamiento para "El Indicado".**

 **Y nos vemos el 14 de Junio, prometo que será un capítulo más emocionante porque nos vamos a Shanghai!**


	17. Shanghái, parte uno

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Peroxide Swing" de Michael Bublé**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16**

 **-Shanghái, parte uno-**

El sonido de tambores inunda el ambiente mientras el señor Brown ya se encuentra de pie frente a su mesa en el salón principal, invitándonos a todos a un brindis por la ocasión y a disfrutar del baile que se avecina.

La orquesta que se encuentra en el escenario es iluminada. La música cubre a las parejas que se han puesto ya de pie para ir hasta la pista de baile y el cantante Bublé ha vuelto a lo suyo. Suena "Peroxide Swing" pero los que estamos en la mesa seguimos con nuestra charla.

Akane ríe con Rouge mientras escuchan otra de las historias de Azusa y sus viajes como modelo. Su esposo también se ve más relajado, supongo que son los efectos del alcohol.

Entonces llega hasta mí uno de nuestros agentes.

-Señor- me dice con seriedad.

-¿Sucede algo?- giro levemente mi rostro mientras Akane estira su mano para tomar la mía por debajo de la mesa. Es su forma de hacerse presente pues seguro ha visto de reojo al chico.

-Su alteza real me ha pedido recordarle que le debe una charla.

-Muy bien- alzo la vista para buscar la mesa del príncipe Kirin, enseguida lo ubico justo al lado de la mesa del señor Brown.

El agente se retira y yo me inclino ligeramente para besar el hombro descubierto de Akane. Ella se estremece encogiéndose de hombros, luego voltea su rostro levemente con una sonrisa en los labios y me mira de reojo tranquila –dime mi vida.

-Vamos- hago un movimiento de cabeza -te quiero presentar a alguien.

-Esta bien.

Me levanto de mi lugar y ayudo a Akane con su silla –les veremos en el baile- le indico al resto de la mesa cuando nos vamos de ahí.

Camino con mi esposa, tomados de las manos -¿no tienes frío?- pregunto cuando la veo encogerse de hombros.

-No mucho.

Me detengo un instante y me desabotono el saco, luego me lo quito y se lo coloco a Akane.

-Pero aún vamos a bailar ¿no es cierto?- pregunta angustiada mientras se acomoda dentro de mi prenda.

-No en este momento- la tomo de nuevo de la mano y seguimos caminando.

-Gracias.

-Sabes que puedo mantenerte caliente cuando lo necesites preciosa- la tomo de la cintura y beso su sien.

Ríe.

Cuando llegamos hasta donde el príncipe Kirin separo a Akane de mí, hay que mantener el protocolo ante la realeza.

-Su alteza- inclino mi cabeza.

-Su alteza real- habla Akane haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Akane Tendo?- pregunta curioso el príncipe poniéndose de pie.

-Ahora soy Akane Saotome, su alteza- responde mi esposa.

-Por favor- el príncipe señala un par de sillas a su lado.

Una vez sentados junto a él Kirin llama a uno de los meseros para que traiga algo de beber.

-Es un placer volver a verle señorita- se interrumpe moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro en negación –lo siento, ¿señora Saotome?- toma la mano de Akane y besa su dorso.

-Lo mismo digo su alteza real- responde mi esposa con educación, pero puedo ver que está tensa. ¡Claro que va a estar tensa! La última vez que vio al príncipe fue cuando Kasumi terminó con él.

-No tenía conocimiento de que te hubieras casado con la señorita Tendo- me habla ahora a mí y yo sonrío encantado.

-Fue un noviazgo exprés- le resto importancia, no necesitamos sacar el tema del famoso escándalo.

-Creí que estabas comprometida Akane- se dirige Kirin mordazmente a mi esposa.

Tal vez si necesitamos sacar el tema del escándalo.

-Las promesas a veces no siempre se pueden cumplir ¿no lo cree su alteza?

Kirin mira seriamente a Akane. ¿Qué esperaba? El tiro le ha salido por la culata. Pero entonces rompe su fachada de cara dura y la mira como si no entendiera que le está planteando –no siempre se pueden cumplir las que uno desea, tan solo mira mi situación estoy casado con una mujer que no elegí.

-¿Y no siente nada por ella?

El príncipe niega con la cabeza sin pensarlo –quisiera que fuera diferente, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida. Mucho menos para alguien como yo, mi deber está por encima de todo.

El mesero vuelve con tres copas de champagne.

-Debe ser complicado saber que Xian Pu será la heredera oficial de las amazonas ¿no?- pregunta Kirin mientras toma su copa y da un sorbo, cambia de tema.

-Así es- me sincero, imitándole.

-Y además resulta ahora que es hermana de tu ex prometido- ríe burlonamente mientras le habla a Akane –¡vaya lío en el que están metidos! Supongo que Shinnosuke no se ha tomado a bien que hayas terminado con él para casarte con el líder de una de las instituciones más enigmáticas de China. ¿Qué de repente le aparezca una hermana perdida es mucha coincidencia o me estoy poniendo conspirativo?

Akane me mira cono ojitos preocupados, se nota totalmente incomoda con este interrogatorio.

-Conocer a Akane fue una maravillosa trampa de la vida- hablo para calmar la furia del príncipe, se nota que no le ha parecido la forma tan sutil en como Akane le ha recriminado sus mentiras para con Kasumi –y no, no resultó fácil que ella se pudiera librar del compromiso con Shinnosuke, pero le aseguro su alteza que lo de Xian Pu no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

-Seguramente es cierto- responde tras reflexionar lo que le he dicho –pero desgraciadamente la líder de las amazonas está muy involucrada con los dragones rojos ¿no es verdad?

Termino mi copa mientras río amargamente -¿A dónde quiere llegar su alteza real?

-Desde hace tiempo tengo ciertos asuntos con el señor Ryugen- responde mirándonos a ambos con seriedad –no me gustaría que se complicaran por chismes que francamente me aburren.

Akane le mira sardónica luego de beber de su copa –si en todos estos años al lado de Shinnosuke nunca me enteré que tuviera asuntos con su alteza real dudo mucho que estos asuntos que le aburren se interpongan en su camino. ¿Tiene alguna otra duda?

-Siempre tan imprudente- dice alzando una ceja fastidiado.

-No le permito- digo entre dientes, conteniendome para no golpearlo.

-No puedes amenazarme Saotome, te recuerdo que soy su alteza real- habla sin inmutarse ante mis palabras -considera los negocios que tengo con los dragones rojos finiquitados desde este momento, no puedo permitir que nada altere mi relación con el señor Ryugen.

-Si eso es todo de lo que quería hablar no le molestara que nos retiremos ¿cierto?- habla Akane mientras se pone de pie.

El príncipe no responde, solo se limita a asentir una vez y luego desvía su mirada hacia la pista de baile.

-No siempre fui el arrogante personaje que debo parecerte ahora Akane- dice para llamar nuestra atención antes de alejarnos de su mesa –lo sabes bien.

-Tampoco fuiste el cristal más claro que haya conocido Kirin.

Su alteza real solo nos mira un instante y luego vuelve su atención al espectáculo. Nos alejamos de su mesa, pero siento que la sangre me hierve bajo la piel.

-Debería volver y romperle la cara- musito entre dientes.

-No puedes hacer eso, salvo que quieras armar un alboroto que no necesitamos ahora.

-Estoy harto, esta noche todos se han puesto a marcar el ritmo al cual debo moverme.

-Me estás lastimando- la voz de Akane me saca de mis pensamientos, no me he dado cuenta que la llevaba casi a rastras del brazo.

-Lo lamento- susurro avergonzado soltándola al instante.

-Ven- Akane me toma de la mano y vamos hasta el balcón donde estuvimos cuando recién llegamos a la fiesta, ahora el lugar se encuentra vacío.

Caminamos hasta una de las esquinas y Akane se sienta en el barandal ancho, jala mi cuerpo mientras rodea mi cadera con sus piernas y recarga sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

-Necesitas calmarte, no podemos actuar hasta no saber lo que las amazonas realmente ocultan. Oíste lo que dijo Saffron cuando terminaste de hablar con el jefe de policía, debemos ser cautelosos y acceder a las peticiones de Cologne hasta que no sepamos los verdaderos motivos por los cuales ha nombrado a Xian Pu su heredera.

-Ya lo sé- suspiro colocando mi frente sobre su hombro derecho, mis manos quedan extendidas en el barandal de piedra a cada lado de la figura de Akane –pero me siento castrado por tener que mantener la guardia baja. Se supone que este viaje sería una manera de alejarnos de todo, aclarar la mente, respirar.

-Se ha convertido todo en una maraña de engaños- Akane besa mi mejilla -pero la fuente de todo fue la muerte de Kaori ¿no es verdad- dice en voz baja, a modo de reproche supongo.

Gimo de frustración –Sí.

-Tenemos que descifrar quien y porque la mataron. Todo parece haberse iniciado ahí.

Fríamente es cierto, pero no me interesa saber el motivo.

-¿Nos vamos entonces?- pregunta de repente, llamando toda mi atención.

Levanto mi cabeza de su cuerpo –creí que querías bailar.

-Prefiero quitarme ya este vestido y…

-Yo también quiero quitártelo- sonrío mientras beso su pómulo derecho y Akane golpea mis hombros de forma juguetona.

-Será mejor que descansemos ¿sí? mañana tenemos que volar a Shanghai.

Suspiro –sí, iremos a casa.

-¿A casa?- alza ambas cejas.

-Te llevaré a conocer nuestra casa de Shanghái.

Abre los ojos escéptica y yo me río.

-Aunque te advierto que está casi vacía, cuando me mude algunas cosas volvieron a la aldea de las amazonas y la mayoría de mis cosas personales están en Japón ahora.

-Ya veo.

-Pero si quieres podemos quedarnos en un hotel- le ofrezco, he tenido poco tacto.

-No, creo que tarde o temprano tendré que conocer los lugares donde viviste antes de que nos casaramos.

Asiento –sí, pero ahora lo mío es tuyo.

Akane juega con mi cabello, coloca sus manos en mi nuca y me acerca a ella para besarnos –también yo soy tuya.

La beso con pasión, sujeto su cintura con una mano para mantenerla sobre el barandal. Akane me acerca más a su cuerpo cuando por instinto cierra sus piernas por encima mis muslos.

-Estas provocándome ahora- le digo sobre sus labios.

-¿Lo suficiente para dejarte con las ganas de más?

-Eres mala.

-Soy justa.

-¿Justa?

-Me mantuviste en las sombras, aún cuando te pedí ser totalmente abierto conmigo tras nuestra boda.

La sonrisa se me borra de los labios –te he pedido perdón.

-Y te estoy perdonando.

-Pero aún así me castigas.

-Aún no estoy lista para ir más lejos Ranma.

-Lo lamento, no quería ser insensible. Te he dicho que lo haremos cuando estés preparada, pero presiento que te gusta jugar ahora conmigo.

-Solo quería ver hasta donde me sentía capaz, yo… lo siento. Tampoco es mi intensión que te sientas así.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos para obligarla a que me vea, ha bajado su mirada mientras se disculpaba por provocarme esta reacción -no te disculpes, debo ser más comprensivo.

-De verdad lo siento- arruga su entrecejo preocupada por nuestra charla -no quería llegar tan lejos, creo que se me ha ido de las manos.

-Ya te he dicho que superaremos todos los males en nuestra contra, juntos.

Akane cruza sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros, susurrando un gracias en mi oído y yo me río nervioso.

-Amor- cierro los ojos por un instante para tratar de controlarme -eso no me ha ayudado para nada.

Se ríe de mí mientras me separo de su abrazo, ambos somos conscientes de mi creciente excitación.

-Tal vez debería devolverte tu saco- dice burlona.

Cierro los ojos nuevamente respirando profundo, concentrándome para relajar mi cuerpo –solo dame unos minutos.

* * *

-¿Quieres dejarme hablar? ¡Déjame hablar Kasumi!.

Akane camina de un lado a otro en la sala de la suite, con el teléfono en mano va casi gritando mientras discute con su hermana mayor.

-¿Estás completamente segura que Shinnosuke no tenía ningún trato con el príncipe Kirin? Es importante saberlo, tras el anuncio donde reconoce a Xian Pu como su hermana Kirin ha terminado cualquier relación laboral con DRJ Security.

Termino de cerrar nuestro equipaje y le hago una seña a Akane de que debe terminar su conversación, ya que en cuestión de minutos partiremos hacia el aeropuerto.

Ella asiente cuando me ve –pues entonces hablaré con Nabiki para conseguir tus viejos informes- alza un brazo hacia el techo -¡eres imposible!

Cuelga y avienta el teléfono al sillón mientras se deja caer de espaldas en este.

-¡Es una necia!- grita cubriéndose la cara con ambos brazos.

-Supongo que no te ha ido tan bien como esperabas.

-Lo ha negado todo, dice que seguro Kirin miente y que ha sido solo un pretexto para librarse de ti. Que debería aprender de él.

Me acerco a ella, con las manos a cada lado de mi cadera no puedo evitar reírme de lo linda que se ve a punto de explotar por la frustración que le causa su hermana mayor.

-Vamos, vamos- me siento a su lado –tal vez tu hermana tenga razón.

-¿En que debo deshacerme de ti?- sus brazos siguen tapando su rostro, la parte superior al menos porque puedo ver la sonrisa maliciosa que se forma en sus labios cuando pregunta esto.

-Nada podrá lograrlo- me subo en ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla con mi peso. Estalla en risas cuando trato de quitarle los brazos de encima -estás atada a mí por la eternidad amor.

-¡Suéltame!- grita riendo pero no desisto de mi misión por ver su rostro.

-¿Por qué te escondes de mí? ¿Señora mía?

Akane abre por fin su fortaleza y me mira haciendo bizcos.

-Mi esposa tan sexy y provocativa como siempre.

-Jajaja que hermosa descripción- dice mientras me jala de la nuca para tener mi rostro cerca del suyo.

Nuestros labios quedan, uno por encima del otro, a solo milímetros de distancia. Puedo sentir su respiración sobre estos.

-¿No piensas besarme?- la desafío

-Creí que era tu trabajo besarme a mí.

La miro moviendo mi cabeza para analizarla –no lo sé- frunzo la nariz –creo que te puedes volver adicta a mis besos y no sé que haría para quitarte de encima.

Se ríe –eres un canalla.

-Y tú una calienta… - me muevo hacia su oído –ya sabes que eres.

-Indecente- susurra.

-Ya arreglaremos cuentas cuando estés lista de que lo hagamos.

-Más te vale darme la noche de mi vida Saotome, escucho muchas maldiciones y más promesas de las que creo que puedas cumplir.

Me levanto de ella, al menos mi torso ya que mis piernas quedan a cada lado de su cuerpo -¿me retas?- pregunto ofendido.

-Mmm… ¿tal vez sí?

Sonrío lascivamente y estoy a punto de ponerle las manos encima cuando en la puerta se escuchan un par de golpes.

-Señores Saotome su auto está listo- dice la voz del mayordomo de la suite al otro lado de la puerta.

Miro a Akane, con sus manos sobre mi abdomen y algunos de sus dedos por debajo de mi camiseta.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer?- le pregunto en voz baja.

Ella se ríe –quería ver lo que es mío.

Me giro levemente para responder al mayordomo -¡Gracias!- grito –enseguida abrimos.

Bajo mi cuerpo para poder besar a mi esposa –esto no se va a quedar así- le digo cuando me separo de ella.

-Te prometo recordártelo.

-Vamos- me quito por fin de encima de su figura y la ayudo a ponerse en pie –no olvides tu teléfono.

-Sí- Akane toma su móvil.

Camino hasta la entrada y abro la puerta para que el paciente staff del hotel lleve nuestro equipaje hasta el lobby.

-¿Señora Saotome?- le ofrezco a Akane mi brazo -¿llevas todo ya amor?

Akane cruza su bolso alrededor de su torso –sí, ya llevo nuestros pasaportes.

-Bien.

Sus manos se aferran a mi brazo y yo la acerco más a mí para sentir la calidez de su presencia, beso su sien.

-Te va a gustar Shanghái, ya lo verás.

* * *

El auto se detiene frente el área donde se encuentran los jets privados en el aeropuerto.

-Iré a hablar con el piloto, espera aquí amor.

Akane asiente y yo bajo del auto junto con el chofer, saco de la cajuela mi mochila con los documentos que me ha enviado Mai para el capitan y así poder confirmar nuestro vuelo.

-Capitan- saludo al hombre uniformado frente a mí.

-Señor Saotome, es un placer poder llevarle a usted y a su esposa hasta casa.

-Le agradezco que aceptara el vuelo. Aquí está la documentación.

-Muy bien señor, la tripulación está lista y podremos partir en cuanto su equipaje se encuentre a bordo.

Hago una seña de asentimiento hacia el chofer y este procede a bajar todo del auto, con la ayuda de otros miembros del aeropuerto.

Me dispongo a regresar al auto para abrirle la puerta a Akane cuando otro vehículo, que no reconozco, llega hasta donde nos encontramos. Tengo una mano en la manija de la puerta, pero prefiero no abrir hasta ver de quien se trata.

Después de todo no somos ajenos a las malas sorpresas.

-Quería despedirme de Akane- corre Rouge hacia nuestro auto en cuanto baja del auto cuando este se detiene.

-Creí que ya se habían despedido anoche en la fiesta- respiro aliviado de que se trate solamente de la pequeña Tori.

-Sí, pero tenía que entregarte algo que me ha enviado Saffron también- la chica me da un sobre cerrado –creo que es una copia de lo que debe firmar Plum o algo así, no le entendí a mi hermano.

-Gracias- abro entonces la puerta para que Akane salga del auto.

Pero Rouge se adelanta, quitándome del paso y abraza a mi esposa mientras ella aún se encuentra sentada dentro del vehículo.

-Ha sido un gusto enorme conocerte, ya le he hablado a mi hermana de ti y casualmente ella esta en Shanghái así que podrás conocerla.

-El gusto a sido todo mío Rouge- Akane corresponde al abrazo que le da la hermana menor de Saffron, en cierta forma me recuerda un poco a mi enana favorita.

-Piensa en todo lo que te he dicho- me mira de reojo –si necesitas saber algo más avísame.

-Así lo haré y gracias por ayudarme con el vestido para la fiesta.

-El placer a sido todo mío- luego me mira con seriedad –cuídala ¿sí?

-No tienes que decirme lo obvio- la abrazo también –cuídate.

-Espero visitarles pronto- nos dice a ambos.

Siento entonces una mano en mi antebrazo –estamos listos señor Saotome- me dice el capitán.

-Debemos irnos Rouge.

-Avísenme en cuanto aterricen en Shanghái.

-Claro.

Le ofrezco mi mano a Akane para que baje por fin del auto, luego camina conmigo sin dejar de ver a Rouge mientras esta se aleja de vuelta a su auto.

-¿Me contarás de que se trata todo lo que te dijo Rouge?- pregunto

-Tal vez- responde Akane –pero no te gustará.

Llegamos por fin a las escalinatas del avión y subimos, el jet por dentro es lujoso pero con clase. Nada de asientos de piel o detalles de madera, es una nave privada que solemos ocupar en la empresa cuando hay emergencias ya que por lo general preferimos los vuelos comerciales, son menos llamativos.

-Buenos días- nos saluda una de las asistentes de vuelo cuando nos acomodamos en nuestros asientos, uno al lado del otro.

-Buenos días- saluda Akane.

-El capitán les solicita mantenerse sentados durante el despegue, una vez que la luz verde del cinturón de seguridad se apague podrán moverse con libertad por la nave.

-Gracias- le digo a la chica.

Luego verifica que nuestros cinturones estén bien puestos –estaré a sus ordenes durante el vuelo, con permiso.

Akane asiente y la chica se retira –gracias- dice mi esposa y luego aprieta mi mano.

-¿También tienes miedo ahora? ¿Quieres que pida una pastilla para que duermas?

-No quiero dormirme, es muy temprano y me dará jetlag

-Tranquila amor- alzo su mano para besarla –aquí estoy, concentrate en mí.

-¡Ah!- Akane aferra con su mano libre el brazo del asiento cuando el avión se mueve.

-Mírame, estoy aquí a tu lado. Concentrate en mí- jalo su mano para que haga lo que le pido.

Pero lo que hace es cerrar sus ojos con fuerza.

-Akane- la llamo con firmeza –mírame.

Tomo su barbilla con mi mano libre para hacer girar su rostro hacia mí, sus ojos están cerrados aún.

-Abre los ojos- le pido con el mismo tono de voz que he empleado antes –confía en mí.

El avión avanza y ella toma aire produciendo un gemido de sorpresa.

-No tengas miedo, estoy contigo.

Entonces veo sus iris avellana.

-¿Qué va a pasar si no descubrimos quien está detrás de todo esto Ranma? Alguien debió querer que le hicieras daño a Shinnosuke, por eso te puso en su camino.

Su pregunta me asombra.

-Ni siquiera…- quiero encontrar las palabras exactas –yo no.

-¿No lo habías pensado?

Por fin el avión se alza y Akane se aferra a mi brazo horrorizada, sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa idea?

-Por qué es lo más coherente Ranma- Akane clava sus uñas en mi brazo y sonrío de medio lado mientras acaricio sus manos –a menos que pienses que alguien realmente estaba en contra de tu familia política.

-Mi suegro tenía sus enemigos.

-Pero lo sucedido ha sido un daño colateral para Shinnosuke. Puede que suene muy rudo de mi parte pero tanto tu primera esposa como tu suegro ya no estan, sus negocios pasaron a Cologne. No es como que al eliminarles, quien lo hubiese querido así, esa fortuna desaparecería y sería un problema resuelto para dicho enemigo hipotético. Lo cual me hace pensar que el daño principal quería que fuese causado a Shinno.

Las palabras de Akane hacen mella en mi mente –francamente no fue el único que sufrió un daño colateral.

Mi adorada me observa con cautela y me anima a seguir con esta línea de pensamiento.

Desvío entonces mi mirada de ella -no solo perdí a mi esposa ese día, sino mi estabilidad laboral ya que desde entonces tuve que enfrascarme en planear una venganza. Pero hasta ahora nunca lo había pensado.

Akane abre mucho los ojos -¿alguien quiere hacerte daño?

-Tal vez- suspiro –hay algunas cosas que no te he contado.

-Lo sé.

Por fin el avión se estabiliza y entonces mi esposa se suelta de mí. Yo le quito el cinturón de seguridad y con rapidez la tomo de la cintura y las piernas para ponerla sobre mi regazo.

Ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos y yo beso su mentón antes de ocultar mi rostro en su cuello –te amo demasiado que me duele que sepas la verdad de mí, toda la verdad.

-¿Qué me ocultas Ranma?- pregunta mientras acaricia mi espalda con sus manos –puedes decirme lo que sea, estamos casados, he aceptado vivir a tu lado porque te amo sin importar nada. Viniste a mí para matarme pero en cambio decidiste robar mi corazón.

-Imagino que la verdadera naturaleza de ese café matutino con Rouge era para averiguar más de mí ¿no?

Akane asiente, baja su rostro hasta tocar mi cuello por lo que puedo sentir su fría nariz en mi piel moverse de arriba abajo lo cual me causa agradables escalofríos.

-Cuando estábamos comprando mi atuendo para la fiesta comentó que yo era lo que realmente te hacía falta. Dijo que te veía distinto.

Río cansado del tema, me estoy hartando de cómo todos los que me conocen tratan de comparar a Akane con Kaori.

-Imagino que lo dice por como solía comportarme con Kaori.

-No- responde y yo me separo de su tacto para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿No?

-Dice que de todo el tiempo que te conoce, aún cuando todavía no estabas con Kaori tu actitud era distinta. Que es como si ahora vieras el mundo con nuevos ojos, que te notas más optimista con todo y los problemas que tenemos encima.

-Creo que Rouge ha sido muy amable- sonrío de medio lado.

-Pero también me ha contado que debo tener cuidado- Akane se gira para no verme.

-¿A que se refería?- pregunto antes de sacar las conclusiones de lo que ya me imagino.

-Me ha dicho que ser un líder de los dragones es un peso enorme, es casi igual de peligroso a ser un jefe yakuza- voltea nuevamente y me mira tranquila.

No puedo evitar carcajearme por la comparación –aunque es algo exagerado no puedo negar que en algunas ocasiones así podría parecer.

-¿Te han amenazado de muerte alguna vez?

-Sí.

-¿Han amenazado a tu familia?

-Sí.

-¿Alguna de esas amenazas se ha cumplido?

La miro esperando descifrar que tanto sabe y que tanto cree que sea verdad.

-Vaya- susurra –entonces lo de las amenazas contra Kaori no solo fueron amenazas, pensabas que su muerte era el cumplimiento de esas amenazas y te sentías culpable.

-Si que te ha llenado de sus teorías conspirativas la cabeza Rouge.

Aprieto a Akane con fuerza para poder acomodar su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Entonces cuéntame la verdad tú mismo- me dice dejándose hacer.

Mis manos que están sobre su cintura se abren camino por debajo de la tela de su camiseta.

-Quiero sentir tu suave piel- le digo

-Hazlo- su voz es un hilo de sonido solamente.

Mis dedos recorre la tela y se adentran para saborear lo que tanto demandan sentir. Akane se estremece y alza ligeramente su cuello, luego besa mi mandíbula mientras mis dedos acarician su cintura, caminan por su cuentan a lo largo para viajar hasta su cadera y reposar en el nacimiento de su vientre.

-No aquí- me dice en voz baja, solo para que yo escuche.

-Bien, prometo no tomarte aquí.

-Entonces dime la verdad Saotome.

-Las amenazas comenzaron a llegar en forma de cartas anónimas hasta mi despacho, luego a nuestro departamento y por último directamente se las entregaban a ella por medio de mensajeros contratados en florerías. Los pobres eran interceptados al instante por los guardaespaldas que solían acompañarla.

-¿Muchos guardaespaldas?- los besos de Akane sobre mi mandíbula continúan en mi cuello, lo cual me dificulta seguir con mi relato.

-Sigues poniéndome a prueba ¿no?

-No ha sido adrede- responde desistiendo de lo que hace –continúa, por favor.

-Las amenazas cesaron cuando, quien haya sido colocó una bomba en su auto. Para fortuna de todos la bomba estaba mal instalada y explotó en medio de la noche.

-¡Cielos santo!

Bajo la vista para mirar a mi esposa –incluso después de la muerte de Kaori creí que esas amenazas habían sido de las amazonas.

-¿Cómo así?

-Imagino que Cologne sabría de la aventura que tenía Kaori con Saffron, seguro no estaría de acuerdo y la mejor estrategia era enviarme un mensaje indirecto para que hiciera algo al respecto.

-Eso suena muy retorcido.

-Me da un poco de sorpresa que no creas capaz a Cologne de algo así después de todo lo que ha hecho.

-Cuando hablé con ella en la fiesta de DRJ Security creí que en verdad te apreciaba y buscaba tu felicidad.

-Sí, yo también pienso que me aprecia. Pero no sobre su preciosa tribu, su legado como matriarca es la base de su educación y de la educación de las amazonas. En parte comprendo porque actúa como lo hace, pero no le puedo justificar. Mucho menos si eso provoca que estés en peligro.

-¿Qué más no sé?- pregunta acomodándose sobre mi pecho.

-Estamos considerando que el secuestro de Kodachi haya sido planeado por Tatewaki.

-¿Su hermano?

-Siempre han peleado por el control de su despacho, se han demandado mutuamente y han dejado de hablarse por años incluso. La forma tan inusual en como Kodachi desapareció suena a que fue por causa de alguien que conocía, no hay signos de lucha.

-Y ¿ella quien dice que lo hizo?

-No vio quien la atacó.

Akane medita lo que le estoy contando -¿Qué pasará si probamos que Xian Pu fue la autora intelectual de la muerte de Kaori? ¿Crees que Cologne haga algo?

-Por como ha actuado respecto a las fechorías que sabe a ciencia cierta su nieta ha hecho, dudo que nos apoyo.

-Pero Kaori era su predilecta ¿no?

-Sí, pero ella ya no está.

Mi esposa asiente.

-¿No crees que Nabiki sepa si el príncipe Kirin tenía algún negocio con Shinnosuke?- pregunto al recordar su conversación con Kasumi.

-No, mi hermana no se involucraba de lleno en los asuntos más privados de Shinnosuke. Había clases que impartía a celebridades y Nabiki ni siquiera se enteraba. Para ella solo eran números.

-¿Quién va a impartir ahora esas clases?

Akane suspira –hasta donde me dijo Nabiki los entrenadores se dividieron, entre los que se quedaban con Shinnosuke por lealtad y los que seguían a mi familia. Sé que Shinno seguirá en el negocio, no tardará en anunciar su propia empresa. Tendremos competencia.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar con las clases importantes, puede que esté algo oxidado pero durante mis primeros años como líder de los dragones tenía que entrenar a los nuevos miembros.

-No podría pedirte algo así- se ríe relajada.

-No me lo estas pidiendo- respondo con seriedad y ella alza su rostro para verme –te lo estoy ofreciendo.

Muestra esa sonrisa que me mata –le diré a Nabiki.

-Bien.

* * *

El resto del vuelo nos relajamos, pedimos a la asistente de vuelo nos traiga algo de comer y luego de almorzar vemos una película. Después Akane se queda dormida en mis brazos y yo, en esta burbuja de tranquilidad que nos proporcionan las alturas, le sigo.

Cuando despierto Akane no está a mi lado, así que me levanto para ir a buscarla. Escucho su risa y cuando me asomo en la cabina se encuentra platicando con la tripulación. Dejo que se divierta y regreso con sigilo a mi asiento.

Busco mis lentes de lectura y luego abro la documentación que Saffron me ha enviado con su hermana, sonrío al ver que entre los papeles Mai confirma que una de mis motos nos estará esperando en el aeropuerto. Estoy seguro que a Akane le gustará el viaje hacia nuestra casa a gran velocidad por Shanghái.

El departamento, donde solía vivir con Kaori, se encuentra en el distrito más moderno de la ciudad.

Quiero distraerme un poco, así que decido leer un poco pero el cansancio es tal que sin darme cuenta vuelvo a quedarme dormido.

-Despierta dormilón- siento la nariz de Akane sobre la mía, su risa me hace sonreír en automático –vamos, vamos, hay que comer algo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé dormido?- pregunto estirándome.

Ya no llevo los lentes puestos y el libro que tenía en las manos se encuentra al otro lado del avión, junto con mi mochila. En cambio encima traigo una cobija ligera.

-Como una hora, cuando volví de la cabina el libro se te había caído al suelo y roncabas de tal forma que creí habíamos quedado atrapados en una espantosa turbulencia.

Frunzo el ceño –yo no ronco.

-¡Claro que sí!- Akane está sentada en mi regazo.

-Como digas- ruedo los ojos y ella se ríe, luego baja su rostro para besarme.

-Pero estoy segura que yo también ronco ¿cierto?

-Para nada- respondo con una mentira.

 _¡Las cosas que hago con tal de ganar mi lugar en este matrimonio como macho alfa!_ , pienso.

-¿Te apetece el pescado para comer?

-¿Ya es hora de comer?

-Sí- arruga su rostro de esa manera bonita que le hace ver toda inocente.

Me encanta verla así, como si no fuera capaz de gritar de placer de la manera en que la que gime cuando hacemos el amor.

¡Cielo santo! Como deseo hacerla gritar mi nombre.

-¿Entonces?- pregunta agachándose, tal vez los ojos se me han ido de más.

-¿Qué?

Vuelve a reír -¿quieres dejar de verme el escote?

-Lo siento- muevo mi cabeza de un lado a otro –creo que sigo algo adormilado.

-Ya- dice ella cuando chasquea la lengua –será el pescado con arroz y espárragos entonces.

Akane se levanta y camina hacia la parte trasera del avión, creo que se ha hecho amiga de la asistente de vuelo porque de inmediato escucho que ambas rien.

Sonrío, respirando satisfecho por verla más centrada de lo que al parecer yo estoy. La realidad es que tengo los nervios de punta, dudo mucho que descubrir quien es el autor intelectual de todo nos sirva de algo.

Pasan unas horas más, el piloto nos da aviso de que hemos llegado a China y que en cuestión de una hora y media nos encontraremos volando sobre Shanghái.

-¿Dónde se encuentra tu casa?- pregunta Akane distraídamente mientras come uvas sin dejar de ver la película que hemos puesto en la pantalla.

-En Pudong, cerca de Century Park.

-Imagino que es un lugar lujoso ¿no?

Me río, robando unas cuantas uvas de su tazón –imaginas bien.

-Nunca he viajado a China.

-Me encanta que sea yo tu primera vez.

Akane me mira con fastidio fingido –eres un idiota.

Yo me río de buena gana.

-Y deja de comerte mis uvas ¿sí?

-Puedes compartir.

-Sí, pero no quiero.

Una hora después el avión se prepara para aterrizar, Akane se pone igual de nerviosa y aprieta mi mano con fuerza.

Creo que por fin, cuando descendemos en el aeropuerto de Pudong, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra al recuperar mi mano intacta. La verdad es que esta vez sí que me ha dolido el nerviosismo de mi mujer.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Akane cuando me ve abrir y cerra la mano que tenía aferrada.

-No es nada.

-Lo siento tanto.

-Ven, será mejor irnos a casa ya.

Son las 6 de la tarde y el clima esta relativamente agradable. Aunque hay amenazas de que llueva.

Tomo a Akane de la mano y caminamos hasta la aduana del aeropuerto privado, mi esposa entrega nuestros pasaportes y son sellados. Pregunto al encargado donde se encuentra el estacionamiento y luego de que me da indicaciones de cómo llegar vuelvo a tomar a Akane de la mano.

-¡Vaya!

-¿Qué?- pregunto intrigado del asombro de Akane.

-Hasta ahora reparo en el hecho de que hablas chino con excelente fluidez.

Me detengo en seco y volteo a verla.

-He vivido toda mi vida en China- le respondo en mandarín y ella ríe.

-Yo no lo hablo- me dice.

-Te daré clases, soy bueno para enseñar.

Ella asiente y seguimos avanzando por entre los autos.

-¿Trajeron tu auto al aeropuerto?- pregunta mientras caminamos.

-No exactamente- me detengo frente a mi moto, tomo uno de los cascos y se lo entrego a Akane -¿necesitas que te ayude?

-Puedo hacerlo- dice orgullosa mientras toma el casco de mis manos -¿qué hay de nuestro equipaje?

-Lo llevaran a nuestra casa, no te preocupes.

-Bien.

Asiento y me pongo mi casco, busco entonces la llave de la moto y luego me giro para tomar a Akane de la cintura y ayudarla a subir a la moto.

-Gracias.

-Vamos a casa- le digo mientras me subo frente a ella.

Enciendo el vehículo y el motor ruge con ese agradable ronroneo, luego muevo el freno y equilibro nuestro peso para poder avanzar.

-Agarrate bien- le digo a Akane girando levemente mi cabeza.

-Sí- grita prácticamente.

Cuando sus manos rodean mi cintura yo salgo disparado del estacionamiento, experimento emoción y temor al mismo tiempo. Tiene mucho que no regresaba a Shanghái, pero al menos no lo hago solo. Viene conmigo el amor de mi vida.

* * *

 **Para quienes no vivan en la CDMX les cuento, hemos tenido estos últimos días lluvias torrenciales y una de esas lluvias me ha dejado anoche sin luz. Por lo que no tenía forma de avisarles que el día de hoy subiría el capítulo.**

 **Pero aquí esta. Yo sé que el capítulo anterior estuvo bastante de flojera, tengo que explicarles lo siguiente y espero que lo entiendan bien con esta carta que escribí cuando vi en facebook las quejas sobre que la trama ya no es la misma que Nerima Quema.**

" _ **Queridas lectoras,**_

 _ **Esta carta tiene la intención de explicar un poco la trama de Nerima Arde. Lo hago porque la historia aún no se termina de subir y me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos de la misma para que no haya malas interpretaciones.**_

 _ **Nerima Arde está escrita desde el punto de vista de un hombre, de entrada esto hace que la historia tenga que ser distinta a Nerima Quema y además es para comprender mejor las motivaciones de los personajes. Es una introspección en sí misma, son los demonios, el pasado, los hilos que mueven a todos. La introducción de más personajes que podrían ser la mente maestra de todo lo que les ocurre a nuestros guapos protagonistas.**_

 _ **Lamento mucho si por este motivo les ha parecido lenta y aburrida, pero es porque aún no tienen la foto completa.**_

 _ **Toda la historia de Nerima (la trilogía en sí misma) parte de una muerte, la de Kaori Saotome y de cómo su viudo quiere hacer lo correcto respecto a las leyes de la organización en la que ellos crecieron y vivieron y en la que creían.**_

 _ **Claro que dicha búsqueda de justicia se derrumba cuando nuestro protagonista se enamora y encapricha perdidamente de la protagonista. Ranma ama a Akane, la adora, la desea, la necesita en su vida.**_

 _ **Por favor dejen de cuestionar si Ranma amaba a Kaori y que eso no es justo para Akane.**_

 _ **Uno puede amar a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, un ex novio o un crush no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana. Porque te hicieron vivir buenos momentos que por lo general uno guarda con cariño en la memoria, pero eso no implica que si estas con alguien nuevo a quien amas más, si llega uno a recordar al ex en algún instante por un buen recuerdo o un mal recuerdo signifique que le ames menos a este nuevo personaje en tu vida.**_

 _ **De tal forma que en el instante en que Ranma se cruzó con Akane los planes para castigar a quien pensaba era el asesino intelectual de su esposa se acabaron. Esa venganza quedó en el olvido y se concentró en como conseguir que la mujer por la que empezaba a sentir algo importante formara parte de su mundo.**_

 _ **Sí, en esta segunda entrega se habla mucho de Kaori pero es con el afán de que comprendan que Ranma siempre ha sido un buen hombre, de buen corazón, tratando de equilibrar lo que su moral dicta con su deber.**_

 _ **El lemon va a volver, si escribo lo planeado en mi esqueleto de historia seguramente tendremos escenas de sexo el próximo capítulo. Pero entiendan algo, una historia con lemon, lemon, lemon y más lemon sin una correcta justificaciones termina siendo una porno en papel. Y no me interesa escribirles una porno ¿a ustedes sí?**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, deseando que estas palabras les ayude un poco a que no me quieran matar cada que subo un capítulo y que menciono a Kaori (la voy a seguir mencionando, lo siento y les digo de una vez que la van a odiar más, pero es justo lo que quiero)**_

 _ **Les mando besitos mis adoradas lectoras.**_

 _ **RowCinzia"**_

 **Próximo capítulo sábado 29 de Junio (sí, ya voy a cambiar las publicaciones a los sábados chiquillas)**


	18. He aquí lo que amas

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

 **Música de fondo:**

" **Déjà Vu Affair" de Sofi Tukker (no aparece en el texto pero sirvió de inspiración para la primera parte de este capítulo)**

" **Tiny dancer" cover de Florence + The Machine**

" **Hell to the liars" de London Grammar**

" **My baby" de Sanders Bohlke**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17**

 **-He aquí lo que amas-**

Me detengo en un alto, aprovechando poder distraerme de manejar para mostrarle a Akane el segundo edificio más alto del mundo.

-Prometo llevarte mañana al mirador- le digo cuando se lo señalo y ella me abraza con fuerza.

-Seguro no estará tan lindo como el Tokyo Skytree.

-¡Ah!- río -¿celosa?

-Claro que no, simplemente digo que esa cita es de mis favoritas.

Me giro para verla sonrojarse –te debo mejores citas, he sido un mal esposo contigo y no he cumplido lo que te prometí la última noche que estuvimos juntos ¿lo recuerdas?

Ella asiente.

De repente una gota de lluvia cae sobre mi mano –vamos a ganarle a la lluvia, no falta mucho para llegar.

Cuando avanzamos doy otro giro hacia la derecha y luego acelero un poco, un giro más a la izquierda y veo el Century Park al final de la calle. Mi nerviosismo crece, no sé como reaccionará Akane a una casa llena de recuerdos de mi antiguo matrimonio.

-¡Cuidado Ranma!- grita mi adorada y entonces me doy cuenta que un par de autos de lujo nos cierran el paso.

-Mierda- mascullo entre dientes –agarrate fuerte- le indico y ella de inmediato aferra sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sobre mi pectoral puedo sentir sus dedos clavarse en mi ropa.

Inclino la moto para girar y regresar por donde veníamos, la lluvia cede sobre nosotros y comienza a dificultarme la visión.

Acelero y el repentino impulso hace que la moto se levante ligeramente de la llanta delantera. Mi esposa grita pero yo consigo ponernos en camino nuevamente. Escucho el ruido de los autos avanzar tras nosotros, la calle está abarrotada de automovilistas pero eso parece no importarle a los que nos persiguen.

-Voy a tratar de confundirlos- grito sobre el ruido del motor y Akane asiente.

Me muevo diestro entre los autos, giro a la izquierda y rodeo el Century Park para adentrarme a una de las vías rápidas. Al parecer el tráfico nos ha ayudado, no escucho ningún auto a gran velocidad cerca.

Siento que he ganado cuando veo de re ojo, en una calle paralela, uno de los autos que nos cerraron el paso.

Freno, hago girar la moto y Akane se aferra nuevamente a mí con fuerza. Manejo hacia la derecha ahora y el auto me imita, pero en el instante en que lo pierdo de vista me detengo y vuelvo a girar para regresar hacia donde tenía planeado ir. Pierdo nuevamente de vista ese vehículo y aprovecho para entrar a un estacionamiento público.

Nos detengo cerca del resto de motocicletas y bajo a Akane rápidamente de la moto. Me quito el casco arrojándolo lejos y ayudo a mi esposa con el suyo, el cuál coloco aleatoriamente sobre otra moto.

La tomo de la mano, ambos estamos empapados –vamos- le indico y corremos hasta las escaleras eléctricas. Estamos dentro de un centro comercial.

Aprovecho el exceso de gente y nos meto en una tienda de ropa.

-Vayamos de compras- aferro con fuerza la mano de Akane.

-¿Ahora?- pregunta confundida.

-Necesitamos ropa seca y además eso nos ayudará a pasar desapercibidos ante quienes nos persiguen.

Dentro de la tienda tomo una muda aleatoria para mí y luego vamos a la sección de mujeres, Akane agarra lo primero que tiene frente a ella. Corremos hasta una de las cajas y le entrego efectivo al chico. Arranco los precios y los dejo sobre el mostrador.

-Cubre perfectamente el monto.

-¿Quiere una bolsa?- me dice pero yo le ignoro mientras salimos con los ropajes nuevos corriendo en dirección a los baños públicos.

-Te esperaré aquí- le digo a Akane en cuanto le abro la puerta del baño de mujeres –no tardes.

-Sí- responde con la respiración entre cortada.

Mientras ella está dentro yo aprovecho para cambiarme la camiseta húmeda por la camisa seca que he tomado de la tienda, luego me coloco el rompevientos gris encima. Entonces Akane sale, con un par de jeans ajustados y una blusa blanca metida en la parte frontal de su cintura.

-¡Vaya!- susurro.

-¿Es demasiado?

-Te ves preciosa- sonrío de lado –aunque la blusa te queda algo grande.

-Creo que me he equivocado en la talla- responde sonrojada.

No puedo dejar de mirarla, toda esta adrenalina solo me ha recordado lo mucho que deseo tenerla en mis brazos ¿estoy mal?

Le tiendo el suéter azul oscuro para que se lo ponga –será mejor que te cubras, está haciendo frío.

Ella asiente mientras toma de mis manos la prenda –¿no piensas cambiarte el pantalón?- pregunta cuando la tomo de la mano para que salgamos de ahí.

-No pienso dejarte sola.

-Y yo no pienso dejarte con los jeans empapados.

Con determinación me jala para entrar en el baño de mujeres.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto mientras me opongo a entrar.

-Esta vacío, no creo que muchas mujeres vengan hasta aquí.

Puede que tenga razón, en el lapso en el que hemos estado en este lugar no he visto a nadie acercarse.

-Ok- respondo y nos apresuro a entrar.

Akane se coloca de espaldas contra la puerta principal –me quedaré aquí mientras te cambias, por si alguien quiere entrar.

Asiento mientras me quito entonces los zapatos y los jeans –tengo también los calcetines mojados.

Mi esposa se ríe –yo igual, pero creo que olvidamos comprar calcetines y zapatos secos.

-Zapatos nuevos sería muy complicado comprarlos de la forma en como lo hemos hecho.

-Por suerte todo esta bien organizado en esa tienda, fue fácil encontrar ropa rápidamente.

-Cierto- respondo mientras termino de ponerme los jeans secos, suspiro aliviado –mucho mejor.

-¿Quién nos está persiguiendo?- pregunta Akane.

-Puede ser cualquiera, las amazonas, su alteza real Kirin, Ryugen, los Kuno- me encojo de hombros, la verdad es que poca importancia tiene quien ande tras nosotros de esta forma.

Y entonces escucho sollozos, alzo de inmediato la mirada distraída en abrochar el cinturón cuando me doy cuenta que mi esposa está sentada en el suelo del baño llorando.

Corro hasta ella –tranquila amor, no va a pasarnos nada. Estamos a salvo, llamaré a Saffron para que envíe refuerzos.

-Es solo que esto es demasiado.

La rodeo con mis brazos y ella recarga todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo –tenemos que movernos, no podemos quedarnos en un solo sitio. ¿Sí?

-Bien- dice mientras se limpia los rastros de llanto de su cara –debo ser fuerte.

-Eres fuerte.

Un intento de sonrisa se dibuja en su bonito rostro.

Me levanto y ayudo a Akane a hacer lo mismo, luego abro la puerta del baño con lentitud. Parece que tenemos mucha más suerte de lo que pensaba, el pasillo sigue vacío. Salimos con cautela hasta la plaza.

-Llamaré a Saffron- le indico a Akane tomando mi celular, luego camino hasta una de las cafeterías que hay en el lugar –tenemos que pedir algo amor.

Akane asiente y saca de mi bolsillo mi cartera –formémonos mientras hablas con él.

La sigo dentro y me siento aliviado de verla mejor. Al cuarto tono me responde Saffron.

-¿Han llegado bien a Shanghái?- pregunta divertido, por supuesto desconoce lo que está ocurriendo.

-Algo así- respondo en le mismo tono, mirando de vez en cuando a nuestro alrededor por si hay alguien que parezca sospechoso, rodeo el hombro de Akane con el brazo libre y ella se recarga en mí.

De este modo parecemos una parejita que ha salido en una cita.

-Alguien ha intentado atacarnos- le digo en voz baja.

-No me digas nada más- responde seriamente mi socio –enviaré refuerzos en cuanto tenga tu ubicación.

-Gracias.

-¿Perdiste tu auto?

-La moto- respondo

Tengo que hacer tiempo para que pueda localizarme.

-Lo tengo- dice al fin –Hinako estará en unos minutos cerca para recogerles.

-Bien.

Cuelgo y justo entonces Akane ha terminado de pedir un par de bebidas –también pide un pan de cereza- le digo en el oído.

Ella asiente.

Tras pagar la tomo de la mano y nos muevo hasta una de las mesas que están justo cerca de la ventana, el lugar más a la vista siempre es el menos buscado. Al menos eso me ha ayudado a sobrevivir en algunas misiones.

-Gracias- le digo a la mesera que se acerca hasta nosotros con lo que hemos ordenado.

Akane parte el pan en dos mitades, pero solo toma un pedazo –bajo otras circunstancias estaría encantada de este dulce- dice cuando termina de masticarlo.

-Es mi favorito- le digo tomando un trozo más grande que el de ella.

-Creí que lo habías pedido por disimular- sonríe divertida.

-En realidad cumple ambas funciones- tomo otro pedazo –es delicioso ¿no crees?

-Sí- sonríe mientras suspira -¿vendrán?

-Hinako va a buscarnos- miro mi reloj de pulsera, no han pasado ni dos minutos desde mi llamada –tendrémos que hacer tiempo aquí. Cuéntame ¿te va gustando mi ciudad?

Ella se ríe de buena gana –iba bien todo- dice al fin –pero la lluvia siempre tiene formas de arruinar los días buenos.

-O de mejorarlos- le digo mientras recorro mi silla para acercarme más a ella –prometo llevarte a acampar un día de estos y luego hacerte el amor bajo la lluvia, así no la verás del mismo modo después.

Se sonroja mientras me mira tímidamente bajo sus largas pestañas –ansío estar contigo.

-Yo igual- le digo en voz baja mientras acerco mis labios hasta su sien –tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte esta noche en nuestra cama.

-¡Aquí están!- grita Hinako con fuerza cuando entra en la cafetería, llama la atención de todos pero es lo que quiere hacer. Lleva las manos llenas de bolsas de compras, golpeando todo y a todos a su paso mientras llega hasta nuestra mesa -¿no me pidieron lo que les encargué?

-Creí que te tardarías más- respondo mientras abro una silla para que pueda tomar asiento.

-Gracias- me dice cuando deja su enorme cargamento en el suelo, entre ella y Akane. Luego se recarga en la mesa para tomar el trozo restante del pan.

-¿Vienes sola?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Algunas de las chicas me acompañan- dice metiendo una mano dentro de las bolsas de compra –te he traído esto.

Me entrega una caja larga –bien.

-También he traído algo para Akane- dice entregándole un bolso pequeño –solo es por si se requiere- le guiña un ojo.

Akane toma el bolso con miedo y me acerco a susurrarle que dentro hay una pistola de descargas, que no debe preocuparse.

Hinako mira su reloj de pulsera –tenemos que irnos chicos o no llegaremos a la función.

-Déjame ayudarte con las bolsas- le digo y ella me entrega dos.

–Gracias hermanito, siempre es un placer tu ayuda. ¿Te gustó el regalo cuñada?- se dirige a Akane, cruzando un brazo alrededor del de ella, como si fueran amigas.

-Es muy lindo, muchas gracias.

Camino delante de ellas mientras salimos de la cafetería y luego me pongo junto a Akane. Seguimos avanzando por entre la gente, procuro no mirar mucho tiempo a nadie en particular para no llamar su atención, a pesar de todo sigo siendo una figura pública en Shanghái.

-¿Llevamos primero mis compras al auto?- pregunta y tanto Akane como yo asentimos.

Vamos hasta las escaleras eléctricas que bajan al sótano, hasta ahora todo bien. Pero no puedo dejar de pensar que en cualquier instante puede pasar algo. Tanta calma me pone los nervios de punta.

Hinako suelta a Akane y toma de mis manos una de las bolsas, yo rodeo con un brazo la cintura de mi esposa y la pego a mí.

-Aquí viene el auto- me dice ella con seriedad, deja atrás su papel de hermana mayor.

Cuando el vehículo negro se detiene frente a nosotros la puerta se abre y un preocupado Mu es quien nos recibe.

-Es bueno verla de nuevo, señora Saotome- saluda mi amigo a Akane y yo la ayudo a subir.

-¿Sabes quién ha querido atacarnos?- pregunto a Hinako cuando por fin estamos los tres en el auto.

-No sabemos Ranma- responde ella y luego suspira cansada, dejando caer su peso en el respaldo –pero no fue solo ha ustedes.

-¿Qué?- pregunta preocupada Akane.

-Ha sido un ataque a todos nosotros, quiero decir a los dragones- explica Mu ahora –Saffron ha salido ileso porque estaba en la oficina, que después de lo de Xian Pu es prácticamente un búnker. Yo y Hinako estábamos saliendo de una reunión con un cliente potencial a unas cuadras de aquí, por eso pudimos llegar con ustedes tan pronto.

-¿Y su majestad?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No hemos podido comunicarnos con él, pero Ayame está preocupada porque dice que estaba hablando por teléfono con el príncipe cuando se cortó la comunicación.

-¿Dónde está?

-En Vietnam, con un cliente.

Asiento -¿solo nos han atacado a nosotros 5? ¿qué hay de las amazonas?

-No hemos recibido algún reporte- dice Hinako con calma y luego me mira atenta -¿Piensas que fueron ellas?

-¿Lo podríamos descartar con todo lo que está pasando?

-Pero has cumplido con las demandas de Cologne.

-Sí- me cruzo de brazos, pensativo –pero tal vez se enteró de Plum. ¿Ella está bien?

-Está en el hotel con los guardaespaldas. ¿Quieres ir a verla?

Niego –quiero ir a casa, descansar, tomar un baño y cambiarme estos zapatos mojados.

La lluvia aún está fuerte sobre la ciudad.

-Tal vez lo más prudente sea ir a la oficina- habla Mu.

-Quiero ir a casa- respondo con firmeza -con mi esposa.

Akane toma pone su mano sobre mi pierna y yo me giro para verla, ella me sonríe.

-Como mandes jefe, pondremos un cuadrante alrededor del edificio.

-Gracias.

* * *

Mi corazón golpea mi pecho con fuerza, siento el bombeo de mi sangre en las sienes. Estoy nervioso.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunta Akane agarrándose a mi brazo.

-Sí- respondo tieso sin dejar de mirar las puertas del elevador.

-Por la mañana Mai nos encomendó llenar tu refrigerador y un equipo de limpieza arregló un poco tu casa- me dice Hinako sin dejar de mirar su teléfono –igual un equipo de seguridad revisó todo después del ataque.

-Bien.

-Kodachi quiere verte mañana- continúa Hinako

-¿A que hora?

Ella suspira –bueno, tenemos la reunión con Plum a las 11 de la mañana. Supongo que depende de lo que ocurra cuando vayan a la bóveda subterránea y no sé cuanto tiempo te tomes ahí.

-Dile a Kodachi que podría verla por la noche, una cena en mi casa.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Akane te parece bien?

-No tengo inconveniente alguno- escucho que responde.

Cierro los ojos, respiro profundo y entonces el elevador se detiene. Las puertas se abren. El corazón se me acelera con más fuerza.

-¡Oh!- la voz de Akane me parece neutral, por lo que no puedo descifrar si está sorprendida o molesta o decepcionada.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con un departamento distinto a lo que yo dejé atrás. El decorado es minimalista, han cambiado el piso a madera por completo como el departamento de Japón y los enormes ventanales están cubiertos por cortinas de techo a piso. También está lleno de arreglos florales, lo cuál hace que el ambiente huela a un día de campo.

-Te llevaré a nuestra habitación- digo con un hilo de voz.

-Ayudare a Mu a traer la comida que hemos comprado- nos dice Hinako desde el elevador.

No respondo nada, aunque internamente le agradezco por darnos un tiempo a solas.

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Ranma?- pregunta Akane mientras la llevo de la mano por el pasillo hasta donde se encuentran las habitaciones.

-No lo estoy

-Tus manos están sudando.

Prefiero no decir nada, tiene toda la razón del mundo.

Este departamento, a diferencia del que he comprado en Japón, es de una sola planta que ocupa todo el penthouse del edificio. El elevador es privado y hay incluso un roof garden con una pequeña piscina.

Saliendo del elevador está el recibidor y al fondo la sala de estar con la chimenea frente los enormes ventanales que recorren todo el departamento.

Pero yo nos llevo hacia la derecha, por uno de los dos largos corredores. Caminamos frente mi estudio y el cuarto de huéspedes, luego está el cuarto de tele y al final del pasillo está la habitación principal.

En el otro extremo del departamento está mi cava y la cocina, luego el comedor elegante y después una habitación vacía con la que aún no sabíamos que hacer. Al fondo la habitación que ocupaba Kaori como solo suya.

-Hemos llegado- abro la puerta para Akane –está es la habitación principal.

Camina dentro en silencio mientras yo voy hasta el vestidor y decido poner algo de música para aliviar mi tensión. Luego que quedo observándola curiosear el lugar.

Suena de fondo algo muy apropiado para mi pequeña y adorada esposa "Tiny dancer"

-¿Está igual?- pregunta mientras toca la colcha que adorna la cama tamaño king.

Niego con la cabeza –no, Mai se ha encargado de re decorar lo más que se pudiera. En especial está habitación.

Va hasta el baño y entra –hay una tina enorme- dice y yo sonrío.

-Quería que fuera una tina apropiada para ambos.

Cuando sale está roja pero decide seguir explorando, se quita ahora los zapatos y se deshace de los calcetines mojados. Cierra sus ojos mientras los dedos de sus pies se estiran sobre la alfombra.

-No tienes idea de cómo deseaba hacer eso en el auto, pero creí que no sería lo más educado.

-Supongo que tienes razón- hago lo mismo que ella y me quito los zapatos empapados –mucho mejor.

Akane ríe y camina ahora hasta el balcón exterior -¿es seguro si me asomo?

Asiento.

Voy hasta donde ella para ayudarle con el seguro del ventanal.

-Gracias- susurra mientras pasa bajo mi brazo estirado y mira encantada la vista que tenemos de la ciudad.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto cuando la alcanzo en el barandal.

No me mira pero mueve su cabeza de arriba abajo –tiene una vista preciosa.

-Solía venir aquí a trabajar a veces por la vista- me giro para mostrarle los muebles de patio que están cerca de nosotros.

-Es distinta a nuestra casa en Japón- Akane se mueve de vuelta a la habitación.

-¿Distinto es malo?- camino dentro de la estancia para alcanzarle.

-No lo sé aún- responde sincera mientras se detiene cerca de la cama.

Sigo sus pasos de cerca, supongo por si necesita que le recuerde que es la única mujer en mi vida, en mi mente y en mi corazón. Que no debe temer nada, por que estoy a su entera disposición para adorarla devotamente.

-Akane- la abrazo por la espalda, acariciando su cintura mientras hundo mi nariz en su pelo para llenarme de su aroma.

La música cambia y puedo escuchar a London Grammar.

Espero el rechazo de su parte por lo que hago, pero al contrario sus manos se colocan sobre las mías tocando con fuerza mi piel mientras mueve su cabeza hacia atrás. Respirando hondo, suspirando, buscando ahora mis labios con su boca.

Mis manos aferran el tejido de su ropa hasta sentir la carne que cubre, ella gime y trata de darse la vuelta. Mientras el beso que nos damos se vuelve más apremiante.

Sus dedos recorren mi rostro en el instante que queda de frente a mí, viajan por mis mejillas hasta despeinarme lo suficiente para clavarse en mi nuca.

-Te deseo tanto- dice mientras su cuerpo se contrae por los escalofríos que esta situación nos provoca a ambos. Sus hombros se encogen y luego se relajan.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo yo a ti.

Sin pensarlo mucho camino con ella hasta la cama que tenemos a un lado, voy bajando su cuerpo con cuidado y ella me anima mientras una de sus piernas recorre el camino desde mi pantorrilla hasta encajarse a un lado de mi cadera.

-Ranma- susurra en mi oído cuando mi boca se enfoca en besar su mandíbula.

-Akane- respondo.

No decimos nada más, no es necesario.

Mis manos bajan hasta abrirse paso por el tejido del suéter que la cubre, luego mis dedos acarician su camisa y poco a poco la alzan porque necesitan urgentemente tocar la cálida piel que sé se encuentra bajo todo.

Por su parte ella pasa sus manos de mi espalda al frente hasta encontrar mi cintura y trata de desabrochar mi cinturón.

Yo me hago camino por las curvas de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pecho, me aferro a uno de sus senos como si fuera mi única salvación de caer por un precipicio. Ella reacciona arqueando su espalda y alza su cabeza, dejando expuesto su precioso cuello. Me lanzo a besar su piel de porcelana mientras las manos de Akane descubren como desabotonar mis jeans.

La mano libre la utilizo para levantar su ropa lo suficiente para deshacerme de su brassier y poder saborear sus dulces pezones que tanto extrañaba. Mientras mi lengua dibuja notas de amor sobre una de sus areolas mis inquietas manos le ayudan a quitarme la ropa que nos estorba.

Hacemos lo mismo con sus jeans cuando Akane decide que también quiere probar mi cuerpo, sus labios caminan por entre mis pectorales expuestos en el instante que ella abre de golpe mi camisa. En ese momento yo aferro su cabeza con una mano para acariciar su mejilla, luego de que la otra mano trata desesperada de encontrar espacio en sus bragas para tocarla, para masajear su clítoris, para darle placer.

-¡Ah!- gime cuando mis dedos aprisionan las terminaciones nerviosas de su centro.

Akane se contrae bajo mi cuerpo, aferrando sus manos en mis bíceps y escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Te lastimo?- pregunto pero ella niega, su cabello se frota contra mi piel desnuda y esa sensación me excita de algún modo.

-Es solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo, estoy más sensible de lo que creía.

Una de sus manos me abandona un instante cuando busca mi erección.

-¡Cielos!- digo fascinado cuando mis labios bajan hasta su oído –no te detengas.

Su mano me acaricia con facilidad, su palma se instala a lo largo de mi miembro mientras con sus pulgar masajea el glande. Me calienta la forma en que maneja mi cuerpo, haciendo que me pierda de lo que hago por un momento y descuidadamente introduzco mi dedo medio en su vagina.

Akane da un respingo y se queda quieta.

-¿Te lastimé?- retiro rápidamente mi mano y tomo su rostro con cuidado para forzarla a verme.

-Estoy bien- susurra manteniendo nuestra mirada.

Me pierdo en sus ojos.

-Eres tan bella- le digo y ella sonríe –no quiero que te sientas presionada.

-Te quiero a ti- Akane acaricia nuevamente mi erección y yo cierro los ojos.

-¡Mierda Akane! No sé cuanto podré soportarlo.

-Hazme tuya, quiero volver a ser de ti solamente Ranma.

-Siempre haz sido mía Akane, desde el instante en que nos topamos en la vida yo me volví enteramente tuyo como tú mía.

La beso, con dulzura y amor. Delineo con mi lengua el contorno de su labio inferior antes de introducirla en su boca para masajear su lengua.

Su cuerpo se relaja, su cadera se alza y aún cuando estamos más vestidos que desnudos sé lo que necesitamos ambos.

Con todo el cuidado coloco mi erección en la entrada de su centro -¿estás segura amor?- pregunto nuevamente.

Baja su pelvis y la cabeza de mi miembro es devorada por su piel. Cierro los ojos extasiado por la sensación que me recorre.

-Sí- responde tomando mi rostro entre sus manos –estoy muy segura de que esto es lo que quiero.

Avanzo más, subo mi cadera y termino de penetrarla con lentitud. Se siente húmeda y agradable, cálida, aprisionante, perfecta. Akane está hecha para mí, su cuerpo es la medida exacta al mío, no hay más en esta vida, no hay más en este instante.

Permanecemos así. No me muevo pero ella tampoco lo hace. Mi rostro queda a milímetros del suyo, nos miramos directo a los ojos sin decir nada. Nuestras respiraciones se acompañan, su pecho sube, el mío baja.

-¡Ah!- gime al fin y yo me muevo un poco fuera -¡Ah! ¡Mh!- gime de nuevo

Entro en ella.

-¡Mmh!- felicidad absoluta -¡ah!- gimo cuando vuelvo a salir.

Voy lento, igual que los movimientos de su cadera que sube para sentir más. Salgo de su cuerpo y vuelvo a embestirla con cuidado, no quiero lastimarle. Por mucho que mis necesidades carnales me griten que debo saciarme de ella quiero ser cuidadoso, quiero que se de cuenta que lo más importante para mí no es poseerla sino hacerle el amor.

La música vuelve a cambiar, suena "My baby" de Sanders Bohlke.

La beso, le dedico una plegaria a sus labios mientras mi miembro sigue entrando y saliendo poco a poco de ella.

Sus manos rodean mis hombros, marca el ritmo para ambos ahora. Es sensual, no vamos rápido pero no hacemos tampoco nada más que abrazarnos.

Una descarga golpea mi vientre cuando Akane gime en mi boca, todo en mí desea acelerar el ritmo, pero me contengo. Mantengo esta lentitud y para no acabar antes que ella me distraigo besando ahora sus pómulos.

-Te amo tanto- le digo en un susurro –te amo demasiado.

-Yo también te amo- sonríe porque sus pómulos se alzan bajo mis labios.

Quiero verla, me separo un poco y la visión es fascinante. Sus mejillas están pintadas de rojo, sus labios están hinchados, su cabello alborotado sobre la colcha, en su frente hay gotas de sudor y sus ojos brillan más que cualquier cielo nocturno.

-Nunca podré cansarme de hacerte el amor- le digo mientras acaricio sus costillas con una mano y con la otra mi pulgar repasa su labio inferior.

-Ranma- dice mi nombre y entonces alza su cabeza, soy consiente de su orgasmo y disfruto de los espasmos que aprisionan mi miembro.

No sé como explicarlo, pero cada vez que su vagina rodea mi erección es como si tocara la gloria. Si el nirvana existe seguro debe sentirse como lo que siento en este momento.

La veo recuperar la respiración, con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, me mira cómplice y entonces me dejo arrastrar por la lujuria. Mi semilla se derrama en su interior y cierro los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación.

-Eres maravillosa- le digo y ella ríe relajando su cuerpo.

-Te amo Ranma, gracias por esperarme.

-Te esperaría una eternidad amor.

No salgo de ella, al contrario nos abrazamos mientras dejo caer mi cabeza entre sus pechos. Pego mi nariz en su piel y disfruto de mi esposa., de mi adorada esposa.

* * *

Salgo de la habitación con ropa limpia, me arremango la camiseta mientras camino descalzo por el pasillo. No escucho nada, ni a nadie simplemente veo la chimenea encendida.

-¿Mu?- llamo a mi amigo -¿Hinako?- busco a mi socia, pero nada.

Avanzo y paso de la estancia hasta la cocina, veo en la barra una bolsa marrón de papel y una nota junto a ella.

" _ **Pasen buena noche, mañana será un día difícil. Hinako**_ "

Espero que no nos hayan escuchado mientras hacíamos el amor, sé que le daría mucha pena a Akane. También a mí.

Suspiro y abro la bolsa para sacar la comida.

-¿Dónde está Hinako y Mu?- pregunta Akane cuando me alcanza en la cocina, lleva puesta también ropa limpia.

La miro descaradamente de arriba abajo, mi esposa es una visión sin importar lo que se ponga.

-Se tenían que ir por lo del ataque, solo nos iban a dejar comida y listo. Aún no se sabe nada del príncipe Toma.

-Creí que se quedarían a cenar para que pudieran hablar de lo que esta pasando- Akane rodea mi cuerpo para tomar una de las charolas -¿Dónde están los platos?

Me vuelvo para quitarle de las manos la charola, la pongo a un lado en la barra y cargo a Akane por la cintura para sentarla junto la bolsa marrón. Ella grita de sorpresa y sus piernas de perdición quedan a cada lado de mi cintura.

-Los platos están en las alacenas laterales junto al horno- le señalo mientras mi rostro se acerca al de ella.

Se ríe -¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces? ¿No tienes hambre?

-Preferiría volver a comerte aquí mismo- le aviento un intento de mordida en el cuello y ella vuelve a reír pataleando mientras sus manos masajean mi nuca.

-Pues yo si tengo hambre señor- dice con falsa seriedad –y también quiero tomar un baño…

Estoy a punto de decir algo lascivo cuando pone su dedo índice sobre mis labios para callarme.

-Un baño sola- remarca y yo pongo una mueca de disgusto –mañana vamos a ver a Plum ¿no es así? Además tengo que hablar con Nabiki para saber que esta sucediendo con la empresa, me he ausentado mucho tiempo de mi puesto.

-¿De cuál puesto? Hasta donde sé creo que estás desempleada ¿no?- me burlo de ella y me da un golpe en el hombro.

-Tengo que encontrar una nueva imagen para nuestra empresa Ranma- me muestra su lengua –es algo serio.

-Ya te dije que ese puedo ser yo, podemos aprovechar nuestro escándalo ¿no crees?

-¡Claro!- obviamente no esta de acuerdo y responde sarcástica –esta increíble que seas jefe de una empresa de seguridad privada y para tener un extra te vuelves maestro de artes marciales de celebridades.

-Entendí tu punto- le digo acariciando con mi nariz su mejilla, suspiro –entonces vamos a cenar.

Con cuidado la bajo de la barra –gracias.

Camina hasta la alacena que le he mostrado y la veo indecisa sobre que platos ocupar –solo elige lo que te guste amor.

-Sí, sí- me ignora mientras abre todos los cajones para sacar los palillos -¿dónde está el comedor?

-Sígueme- le hago una seña con la cabeza, llevo en las manos las charolas de comida y Akane trae entre brazos un juego de platos planos y cubiertos.

Camino por la puerta lateral y voy hasta el comedor, coloco sobre la mesa la comida y me dirijo a los gabinetes que están pegados a la pared. Están camuflados con la decoración del tapiz.

Saco del mueble manteles individuales y los dejo a mitad de la mesa.

-Voy por algo de tomar en lo que colocas la mesa ¿sí?

Akane asiente.

Camino hasta la cava y busco el mejor vino que tenga, no importa que no vaya con nada de lo que vamos a comer pero esta noche merece celebrarse por obvias razones.

Tomo un par de copas y regreso al comedor, Akane está abriendo los empaques de comida.

-¡Que gracioso!- dice animada cuando me ve sin detenerse de lo que hace –nos han dejado comida china.

-Supongo que querían mostrarte la variedad gastronómica que tenemos. Es de un muy buen restaurante que solemos frecuentar para las cenas de negocio.

-Huele muy bien.

Mientras ella sirve la comida para ambos yo descorcho el vino y le ofrezco la copa que sirvo.

-Es un vino francés. Sin saberlo a ciencia cierta he dado en el clavo.

-Bueno no es tan raro- dice tomando un sorbo de la copa mientras toma asiento.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-Por lo poco que sé, a ustedes los chinos les gustan los vinos franceses.

Me río a carcajada limpia -¿ustedes los chinos?- pregunto en mandarín y Akane me muestra la lengua.

-Algún día voy a aprender.

-Hay algo que sí puedes aprender este fin de semana, si es que gustas.

Recuerdo entonces el otro premio que ganó en la subasta de la fiesta de caridad.

-¿Qué cosa?- dice tomando los palillos.

-Bueno, al parecer eres una esposa posesiva y no me quieres compartir- tomo grácil mi copa y giro el contenido fingiendo indignación.

-¿A qué te refieres?- me mira con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues que pagaste por lecciones privadas sobre vinos.

Abre mucho los ojos y se pone roja -¿Gané la cata de vinos de la subasta?

Asiento y ella se para de inmediato, corre hasta donde estoy y me abraza. Por suerte dejo la copa en la mesa antes de que caiga entre mis brazos y pueda cargarla sobre mi regazo.

-¡Qué felicidad!

-Sabes que no era necesario que pagaras por algo así, yo podía enseñarte sobre vinos cuando quisieras.

-Sí, pero era por una buena causa- besa mi mejilla –además tienes razón, soy una esposa posesiva y celosa. No soportaría que otra te mirara mientras tus labios prueban cada copa.

-Soy todo tuyo amor, por siempre. Ya te lo he dicho.

Ella me abraza con más fuerza y yo acaricio su muslo. Akane baja sus labios hasta tocar los míos –te amo, gracias por amarme.

-Te estas poniendo cursi- respondo y ella ríe risueña –eso me excita.

Por fin me besa, es un beso suave y lleno de cariño.

-Anda- le doy un golpecito en el trasero –cenemos y vamos a tomar ese baño que planeas para poder ir a dormir. No sé tú pero yo caigo rendido en la cama.

-Sí- se levanta y vuelve a su silla.

Nos espera un día largo con Plum y luego Kodachi.

* * *

 **Mis más profundas disculpas chicas por este retraso sin aviso. Pero es que el tiempo no me bastó para terminar el capítulo y también tenía encima el tiempo para la publicación del one-shot del reto "Strippfic" que por cierto ¿ya fueron a leer todos los escritos?**

 **Corran a la página de facebook para que encuentren la liga de las 16 historias. Sin afán de sonar a Dross, sé que les van a encantar.**

 **La verdad es que fue un reto muy divertido y estoy ansiosa de participar en los que sigan.**

 **¡Sin más que contar nos vemos el 13 de Julio!**

 **Por cierto ¿les gustó el reencuentro de Akane y Ranma en la cama? Yo amé escribirlo.**


	19. Acciones buenas

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **-Acciones buenas-**

Despierto antes de que la alarma suene y es que a pesar de que estoy cansado con todo lo que sucedió durante el día, bueno y malo, me ha costado un poco de trabajo conciliar el sueño.

Miro a mi izquierda y veo a Akane plácidamente dormida, se ve adorable. Sonrío satisfecho de que hayamos podido recuperarnos como amantes, porque más allá de extrañar el contacto físico extrañaba esa complicidad que tenemos durante nuestros encuentros.

Me acerco con cuidado y retiro algunos cabellos que cubren su bonito rostro para contemplarla mejor, sus labios están ligeramente entre abiertos y ella se aferra con más fuerza a la almohada.

Genuinamente la amo.

Salgo entonces de la cama, cubriendo nuevamente a Akane con las cobijas. Voy al vestidor y busco una muda limpia de ropa, me cambio con unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta, luego me pongo una sudadera encima y salgo de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Paso por mi estudio y tomo una hoja de papel para avisarle a Akane, en caso de que despierte antes de que vuelva, que estoy arriba en el roof garden.

Dejo la nota en la mesa del centro de la sala de estar y tomo el ascensor, es la única forma de llegar ahí.

Cuando las puertas se abren el frío viento de la madrugada pega en mi rostro. La piscina está cubierta y los muebles de jardín llenos de hojas, clara señal de que el verano está por terminar.

En tan solo una semana y media será la exhibición de artes marciales en Japón. Y no, para nada estoy preparado por lo que debo entrenarme de nueva cuenta.

Estiro los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y los muevo frente a mí, luego hacia atrás y de nuevo adelante mientras camino hasta donde está el pequeño gimnasio cerrado en lo que debería haber sido un invernadero.

No es gran cosa, hay algunos aparatos básicos como caminadora, elíptica, algunas pesas, una barra y espacio suficiente para realizar algunas técnicas del combate libre.

Primero decido calentar mi cuerpo en la caminadora, mientras voy acelerando el paso siento como me duele de nuevo el pecho. Ya es menos, pero de vez en cuando recibo alguna descarga eléctrica que me molesta.

-Mierda- me digo mientras acaricio esa parte que me ha dado dolor.

Ranko ha dicho que es normal, que pasará cuando las heridas terminen de curarse del todo. De hecho nos ha aconsejado que no participe en la exhibición, pero por obvias razones no puedo dejarlo.

Acelero el paso y aumento la velocidad, comienzo a sentir más calor así que me quito la sudadera. Reviso el tiempo que llevo sobre la banda y pienso que unos 15 minutos más será suficiente.

Repaso mentalmente mi reunión con Plum, primero firmará los documentos para que pueda recibir los ingresos que le corresponden como socia de DRJ Security. Después hablaremos sobre mi padre e iremos a buscar las pruebas a la bóveda que se encuentra en el sótano del edificio.

Solo ella sabe como entrar.

Luego de correr decido que quiero ejercitar mi espalda, voy hasta el remo y coloco el peso que creo podré aguantar. Tomo la barra metálica y comienzo, por el momento todo bien y de cierta forma me relaja saber que no estoy tan fuera de forma como pensaba.

-Buenos días- escucho la dulce voz de Akane.

Detengo de inmediato lo que hago y me giro para verla, está recargada en el marco de cristal con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lleva puesto el suéter que compramos ayer para ella.

-Buenos días- sonrío y dejo lo que hago para acercarme hasta donde esta -¿amaneciste bien?- pregunto antes de besar castamente sus labios.

-Sí- sonríe -¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

-No realmente, justo estaba empezando con el ejercicio más intenso.

Akane mira todo con justificada curiosidad.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le digo mientras tomo una de sus manos –no te van a comer los aparatos.

-No estoy vestida para ejercitarme- dice señalando su pijama con la mano libre.

-Podría enseñarte algunos movimientos básicos para defenderte. Es necesario de cualquier manera y ya lo habíamos hablado ¿recuerdas?

-Lo sé- suspira –pero creo que paso esta mañana.

-Floja.

Abre mucho los ojos y la boca para decirme algo pero le impido responderme tomándola de las piernas para cargarla dentro del gimnasio.

-¡Suéltame! Te advierto que no estoy tan indefensa- patalea mientras avanzo con ella sobre mi hombro.

-Si fuese cierto- le doy una nalgada y ella grita –ya te hubieras soltado de mi agarre.

Akane empuja sus piernas hacia delante para liberarse de mis manos.

-No hagas eso- la reprendo –te vas a caer.

Suspira cansada.

La bajo con cuidado en el centro de la plataforma acolchada.

-¿Con que podríamos empezar?- pregunto en voz alta.

Ella coloca sus brazos tras su espalda, balanceando su cuerpo -¿el desayuno?- pregunta mirándome divertida.

La ignoro por completo y pienso que podríamos hacer que no tenga tanto impacto.

-Estoy fría, no he calentado los músculos- insiste.

La miro con gracia, torciendo los labios para no reírme.

-Eres imposible- camino hasta ella a paso lento, lo que hace que Akane se encoja de hombros y pegue sus manos al pecho.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¿Yo? ¿Señora Saotome?

Camino a un lado de ella, sin dejar de mirarla encogerse más.

-Cuando quieran tomarte por la espalda- digo sin hacer nada aún –tendrás que saber defenderte.

Esta vez coloco mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y hombros. Akane brinca asustada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Tienes que tomar mis brazos con tus dos manos- suelto mi agarre de un solo brazo y tomo sus pequeñas manos para colocarlas donde deben ir –con fuerza debes jalar todo tu peso hacia abajo. Mira.

Suelto a Akane y me pongo ahora frente a ella.

-¿Vamos a hacer esto de verdad?

-Solo te enseñaré esto y luego bajaremos a desayunar ¿sí?

Ella asiente y pone atención ahora.

Me giro para quedar de espaldas –coloca tus brazos a mi alrededor como yo lo he hecho.

-Bien- Akane se acerca y hace lo que le pido.

-Ahora voy a mostrarte como debes hacerlo ¿sí?

-Ok, ok, te pongo atención.

Coloco mis manos alrededor de sus muñecas, mis piernas se abren hacia abajo como si fuese a sentarme y luego coloco mi muslo izquierdo atrás de su pierna derecha.

-¡Vas a tirarme!- grita y yo me río.

-Ese es el objetivo amor ¿entendiste como hacerlo? Debes dejar ir todo tu peso para que el atacante pierda el equilibrio.

-Quiero intentarlo- se muestra interesada y cooperativa, así que suelto mi agarre y me coloco tras ella.

-Veamos que tal.

La abrazo y de inmediato coloca sus manos alrededor de mis brazos, jala todo su peso y con cierta dificultad logra poner su muslo tras mi pierna.

-Con más fuerza Akane- le digo cuando veo que no puede moverme.

Da un pequeño brinco y con todo su peso nos lleva hacia abajo.

Caemos sobre el suelo acolchado, ella ríe emocionada de haberlo conseguido.

-Quiero aprender más- dice cuando se coloca de rodillas frente a mí.

Yo estoy sentado ya con los brazos extendidos tras de mí para sostenerme -¿el desayuno?

-Puede esperar.

-Bien- me alegra verla atenta de aprender algo tan básico para que pueda defenderse.

Me levanto y tomo su mano para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Intentemos esto nuevamente- rápido tomo por sorpresa a Akane con mi agarre y ella se aferra con fuerza a mis brazos, dejando ir todo su peso hacia abajo para tirarme –recuerda mover tu pierna tras la mía, debes hacer que tú atacante pierda el equilibrio.

-Eso intento- dice mostrando el esfuerzo que hace.

-Con fuerza amor- la animo.

-¡Ah!- grita Akane como la guerrera que sé que es, aferrándose a mis brazos para moverse.

Le suelto.

-Una vez más- digo y de nueva cuenta la abrazo pero esta vez sujeto su cintura con un brazo y acerco mis labios a su oído –prometo que te enseñaré más pero debemos bajar a desayunar y alistarnos para ver a Plum- le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Asiente pero jala todo su peso hacia abajo, su repentina reacción hace que pierda el equilibrio y caigo hacia atrás sin soltarla a tiempo. Queda sobre mi pecho.

-Necesito saber defenderme- ríe.

-Eres una estudiante sobre saliente- le digo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano en el instante que se acerca a mí, rodeando mi cuerpo con sus delgados brazos y apoyando su barbilla en mi pecho.

-Me ha gustado esto.

-Mañana practicaremos más.

Akane se levanta de mí y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme, mientras me pongo de pie no me doy cuenta que me llevo una mano al pecho.

-¿Sigue doliendo?- pregunta cuando rodea mi cintura con sus brazos.

-Algo- pongo mi brazo sobre su hombro –pero no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Tu medicamento está por terminar, tendremos que comprar una nueva caja hoy.

Beso su cabeza –por eso te amo.

-Eres un tonto.

Bajamos en el elevador de nuevo hasta la casa. Nos recibe en el salón el ruido del timbre de mi teléfono, voy hasta la mesa del centro para tomarlo.

-Es un mensaje de Mu- le explico a Akane mientras comienzo a leerlo.

-¿Todo bien?- se acerca a mí y yo tomo su mano para besar el dorso de la misma.

-No, no han encontrado a Toma- digo con su mano aún cerca de mis labios.

-Esto es malo Ranma.

-Han enviado ya un equipo para buscarlo- suspiro soltándola -tal vez Hinako vaya en misión si no damos con él hoy.

-Imagino que su prometida debe estar muy angustiada.

-Ayame se ha unido ya al grupo de búsqueda.

-¿De verdad?

-Se ha encaprichado a hacerlo- sigo leyendo los mensajes de Mu donde explica lo que vamos a hacer.

-¡Vaya!

-Esperemos tener buenas noticias pronto, será mejor apurarnos- dejo el teléfono en la mesa.

Akane asiente y caminamos de vuelta a nuestra habitación para tomar un baño.

* * *

-Una firma más aquí- dice Hinako a Plum.

En la sala de juntas estamos Plum y su prometido, Hinako, Mu, Akane y yo.

Mi esposa recarga su cabeza en mi hombro mientras toma una de mis manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le pregunto

-No, estoy bien.

-Estas fría.

-Tengo un poco de frío.

Suelto su agarre y rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No- sonríe.

-No vayas a enfermar amor.

-Si quieres puedo pedirte un té Akane- habla Mu y ambos volteamos a verle –tenemos una variedad que puede ser de tu agrado.

Por la forma en como nos mira presiento que llevaba un rato haciéndolo, sus manos juegan con un bolígrafo mientras continúa hablando.

-Esta bien- responde mi esposa asintiendo –gracias.

Mu se levanta de su asiento y sale del lugar para solicitar el té.

-¿Algo más?- pregunta Plum cuando le entrega todo a Hinako.

-Eso es todo- responde ella juntando los documentos y guardándolos en una carpeta.

-¿Ahora que?- pregunta la chica mirándome.

-Lo divertido- respondo con seguridad sin soltar a Akane.

-Ya te lo he dicho, tu padre fue uno de los líderes de los dragones.

-Eso no está en los registros oficiales- habla Hinako.

-Lo sé- dice como si fuera lo más obvio –las amazonas se encargaron de que no estuviera. Pero en los archivos amazónicos aún hay algo.

-¿Te refieres a Cologne?

Ella asiente.

-¿Para qué hacer algo así?- pregunto

-Fue un favor que tu padre les pidió.

-¿Mi padre no quería que se supiera que fue un dragón rojo?

-¿Quién lo querría? Lo hizo para proteger a su familia.

La miro sin entenderlo, a fin de cuentas tanto Ranko como yo terminamos involucrados con las amazonas por mi compromiso.

-¿Mi madre lo sabe?

-Claro que no, esto fue antes de que tu padre conociera a tu madre. Cuando decidió casarse con ella también decidió dejar la organización.

-Pero entonces- se involucra Akane ahora en la charla –si el señor Genma dejó de ser un líder antes de que Ranma naciera, eso significa que no pudo haber sido el asesino de los padres de Shinnosuke. ¿O sí?

-¿Quién les dijo eso?- Plum nos mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Shinnosuke me lo contó la última vez que estuve a solas con él- responde ella.

-Genma Saotome fue un gran hombre, mantuvo el honor de los dragones rojos en alto y siempre estuvo en constante comunicación con los guardianes de Jusenkyo y con las amazonas. Durante el tiempo que él fue el líder se firmaron acuerdos de paz entre bandos enemigos. Jamás mataría a sangre fría a nadie.

-¿Por qué borrarse entonces de la historia?- siento curiosidad. Una repentina chispa de esperanza y orgullo comienza a crecer en mí.

-Por que las amazonas se lo debían por todo lo que hizo, él así lo quería.

-¿Entonces porque contar una calumnia así?- dice Akane preocupada, poniéndose recta.

-No sé quien le contaría esa mentira a tu ex prometido Akane- responde Plum –pero es evidente que lo ha hecho por fastidiar a Ranma.

-Ha sido Xian Pu- respondo suspirando –ella manipuló a Shinnosuke para dañar a Akane a través de él.

Miro a mi esposa, pero ella esta serena analizando la información que estamos absorbiendo de la joven Yamadera.

-¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto?- le digo a Plum.

\- Existen algunos registros de tu padre en su periodo como líder. Acuerdos, contratos, cosas que firmó.

Hinako carraspea, llamando la atención de todos –Y entonces ¿cómo fue que murió el señor Saotome?

Todos nos volteamos a ver a Plum. La chica suspira, busca las manos de su prometido mientras se encoje de hombros.

-Existía un maestro de las artes marciales, Happosai.

-Tuvo algo que ver con Cologne ¿no es verdad?

Plum asiente –jamás quiso ser líder de los dragones, pero se dedico durante muchos años a entrenarlos. Sé que el único varón de Cologne estaba interesado en convertirse en líder de los dragones rojos, sin embargo el favorito de Happosai en ese entonces era Genma.

La miro juntando las pistas de sus palabras, formando el camino amarillo. Mi suegro, el señor Daikoku era el único varón de Cologne.

La chica ríe de forma frustrada –por tu cara veo que entiendes que tu suegro le tenía cierto recelo a tu padre.

-Es lo que pretendo estar entendiendo.

-Sin embargo no culpo el porque querría casar a su hija contigo, tu madre siempre mostró un carácter negociador excepcional. Imagino que pensaría que al tener un nieto, descendiente de dos líderes, ganaría el honor que siempre buscó.

Akane aprieta mi mano.

-Es una suposición, necesito pruebas de esto que cuentas.

-Las hay, de los registros eliminados al menos. Los espacios en blanco de lo que debería estar.

-Y lo que ya no existe ¿qué fue de eso?- interviene Mu.

-Eso fue robado- la chica baja la mirada.

-¿Por quienes asesinaron a tus padres?- pregunta Hinako.

-No. Fueron las nietas de Cologne.

-¿Quiénes?- vuelve a hablar Mu.

-Xian Pu y Kaori.

-¿Ellas sabían lo de mi padre?

-Por Cologne supongo o al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron a mí cuando me engañaron.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que te engañaron?- digo empujando mi cuerpo sobre la mesa.

-Cuando le dijeron a Kaori que se mudaría a otro pueblo para estar cerca de su prometido, tanto ella como Xian Pu sintieron curiosidad por saber más de ti, de tu familia, de quien eras. Sé que Kaori enfrentó a su abuela, las escuché discutiendo una noche. Ellas creían que yo estaba en mi habitación haciendo los deberes con los audífonos puestos, lo sé porque Xian Pu estaba conmigo. Pero en un instante que se fue al baño, me quité los cascos y escuche las voces de ambas a casi gritos. Dudo que haya sido la única discusión y dudo que Cologne haya no querido calmar los nervios de su nieta predilecta.

Trago saliva -¿cómo fue que te engañaron?

La chica ríe frustrada, su prometido la abraza y ella lo mira mientras él asiente animándola a hablar.

-Estaba tan sola- dice mientras las lágrimas descienden por sus mejillas –y ellas jugaron a ser mis amigas. Fue un trabajo que les tomó tiempo y tuvieron la paciencia de hacerme creer que me querían de verdad, que les importaba.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio ante esta declaración.

-Lo lamento mucho Plum.

-Cuando tu esposa murió una parte de mí sintió alivio.

La miro fijamente, tratando de comprender sus palabras y su resentimiento.

-¿Y entonces que sucedió con Happosai y con Genma Saotome?- pregunta Mu, ayudando a liberar o distraer la tensión que se ha creado de repente en la sala de juntas.

Plum se acomoda en su silla.

Suspira.

-Happosai estaba en una misión- Plum se detiene cuando la puerta de la sala se abre y una de las secretarias entra con una charola y varias tazas de té.

Esperamos a que la mujer deje todo en la mesa y se marche para continuar.

Mu se levanta y comienza a servir el líquido caliente para todos.

-Gracias- dice Plum cuando recibe la taza de té, lo mismo mi esposa y Hinako.

Y, aunque creo que necesito algo más fuerte ahora mismo acepto de buena gana el té.

Plum nos mira a todos mientras da un sorbo de su taza, se aferra a ella antes de continuar su relato.

-Para entonces Genma ya no era el líder de los dragones, tenía familia y se había mudado a Japón por consejo de un amigo.

Akane se pone recta y sonríe, ambos seguro pensamos en su padre.

-Happosai le llamó, le necesitaba para la misión. Era una cuestión importante que ponía en riesgo a Jusenkyo o al menos eso fue lo que mi padre escribió en su diario.

-Imagino que la misión salió mal- dice Hinako.

-No- responde Plum –todo lo contrario, fue un rotundo éxito. Y eso fue lo que hizo que Genma volviera a China, la promesa de Happosai de que este fuera solo un consultor externo. El líder de los dragones, tu antecesor, también habló con Genma. El dinero era bueno y él tenía una familia que mantener.

-Fue entonces que volvimos a China y mi madre se hizo amiga de las amazonas- razono la línea de tiempo.

Plum asiente –es correcto, gracias a esta mudanza tu madre tendría un futuro asegurado en caso de que algo le pasara. Y que fue lo que sucedió, las misiones siguientes tuvieron altibajos, al verse acorralado en algún punto tu padre comenzó a fabricarse una coartada. Algo que impidiera que tu madre sospechara.

-Las apuestas- digo en voz baja.

-Happosai no pudo resolver una misión y tu padre resultó el blanco perfecto para forzar al anciano. Pero ninguno de los dos salio con vida. Lo siento mucho Ranma.

Bajo la vista, pensativo. Akane me abraza y yo cierro los ojos para evitar la avalancha de sentimientos que cae sobre mi espalda como agua helada.

-¿Saben quién los asesinó?- pregunta Hinako.

Veo ahora a Plum, pero ella niega como respuesta –nunca se supo.

-¿La misión?- habla Mu.

Pero Plum tiene la misma reacción –no hay registros, no se saba nada.

-¿Hay motivos para sospechar del señor Daikoku?- de algún modo logro hablar.

-Tampoco Ranma, quisiera decirte que los hay que su odio por tu padre fue lo que le dio el tiro de gracia pero serían meras suposiciones.

-Vaya- digo encogiéndome de hombros –esto es demasiado.

Me levanto de golpe de la mesa y salgo de la sala, necesito aire. Sé que Akane sale tras de mí porque sus pequeños brazos rodean mi pecho por la espalda cuando escucho que la puerta se cierra tras de mí.

-Lo lamento mucho mi vida.

Asiento, conteniendo mis ganas de gritar y llorar y maldecir.

-Pero al menos ya sabemos que tu padre no fue la versión que quiso hacerles creer a tu madre, a Ranko y a ti.

-Siempre pensé que mi padre había sido un desobligado, en algún punto de mi juventud le tenía resentimiento. Hoy, con todo esto me da vergüenza haber pensado así de él- sonrío de medio lado -¡Demonios! El viejo fue brillante, me comprometido con quien se pudiera para que pareciera el pago de deudas de juego.

Akane recarga su cabeza en mi espalda y yo acaricio entonces su manos, que están aún sobre mi pecho –gracias por estar aquí.

-Nunca te dejaría- responde y yo me giro para poder abrazarla mejor.

Su cálido cuerpo me proporciona la calma que necesito.

* * *

Al final hemos bajado a la bóveda solamente Plum y yo, me ha enseñado los archivos que aún se conservan sobre las hazañas de mi padre.

Un orgullo me rodea y me planteo si debería decirle esto a Ranko y a mi madre o sería mejor honrar los deseos del viejo.

También me deja ver el espacio inexistente de los papeles que le robaron Kaori y Xian Pu, durante un viaje a la capital ambas engañaron a Plum para que les mostrara los archivos. La hicieron sentir importante y así fue como le quitaron los documentos amenazándola.

Me cuesta trabajo creerlo de Kaori, una cosa es que me fuera infiel pero otra muy distinta que jugara con los sentimientos de una chica inocente. O tal vez no son cosas tan opuestas después de todo.

No lo sé.

-Gracias por tu ayuda- le digo a Plum mientras vamos en el elevador de vuelta a la sala de juntas.

-Necesitaba cerrar un ciclo- sonríe.

Las puertas del elevador se abren y mientras caminamos hasta la sala de juntas veo, a través de las paredes de cristal, a Hinako llorando y Mu al teléfono caminando de un lado al otro en la sala. Akane y el prometido de Plum están a cada lado de mi compañera de trabajo consolándola.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto aterrado mientras me acerco a Hinako.

Al momento que me ve se arroja a mis brazos sin parar de llorar –es Toma- gimotea.

-¿Lo han encontrado? ¿Está herido?

Akane niega con la cabeza.

-Encontraron su cuerpo en mitad de la carretera hace media hora, Ayame acaba de llamarnos. Está muy alterada- responde Hinako entre llanto y llanto.

Mu está furioso, grita en el teléfono y no para de caminar hasta que me ve.

-Tenemos que encontrar a quien haya hecho esto- me entrega el teléfono –es Saffron.

Me suelto del agarre de Hinako, quien es consolada ahora por Akane y tomo el móvil de las manos de Mu. Veo verdadera rabia en su rostro, él que normalmente es toda calma y paz.

-¿Quién lo encontró?- pregunto cuando coloco mi oído en el auricular.

- _Ayame_ \- responde solamente – _está destrozada_.

-Tenemos que ir a Vietnam.

- _Ya me encargo yo, voy camino al aeropuerto junto con Mai y Nabiki_.

-¿Nabiki?

Cuando menciono el nombre de mi cuñada Akane voltea a verme asustada.

- _No pienso dejarla sola aquí en Japón, no cuando tenemos una amenaza sobre todos nosotros. Es socia de DRJ Security en cierta forma_.

-Bien pensado.

- _Taro y Ranko también están aquí conmigo en el auto, ellos van a tomar un avión para alcanzar a tu madre en Hong Kong_.

-Creí que había ido a Tailandia con mi suegro.

- _No, tenía cosas que hacer en Hong Kong. Está muy resguardada ahora, no tienes de que preocuparte. Deberías llamarle para avisarle que estas bien._

-Le llamo ahora ¿Alguna noticia de Cologne y las amazonas?

- _Xian Pu_ \- suspira cansado – _ha llamado esta mañana para avisar que intentaron atacarla a ella y a su medio hermano durante la noche. Se ha mudado con él ¿sabes?_

-¿Y porqué no me habías avisado?

- _No pensé necesario importunarte con una tontería como esa_.

-Mierda- digo entre dientes –creí que sería Xian Pu la que estaría detrás de todo esto.

- _Pues no podemos descartarla. ¿Alguién más de quien sospechar?_

-El príncipe Kirin, me ha amenazado de cierta forma por los escándalos con Xian Pu. Dice que él y Shinnosuke tienen negocios que le importan más que nuestra agencia de seguridad.

- _Lo he visto, nos ha enviado la carta de finalización de contrato ayer junto con el pago de la multa por esto._

-Y solo quedan en mi lista los Kuno, pero no creo que puedan orquestar algo así. Mucho menos para matar a Toma.

- _Veré que encontramos en la escena del crimen. Tal vez eso pueda darnos una pista._

-Esto es grave- le digo al fin.

Saffron suspira – _lo sé, esto es muy grave. No tenemos un enemigo declarado y podría ser contra toda la organización dado lo que ha pasado con Toma._

-Seguiremos en contacto.

- _Manténganse seguros._

-Sí. Igualmente.

Cuelga el teléfono y yo me acerco para abrazar a Akane, necesito tenerla a mi lado o me voy a volver loco. Sé que Ayame y Toma se querían, no puedo imaginar lo que Ayame debe estar sufriendo ahora.

-Debo llamar a mi madre- le digo a Akane –Nabiki irá con Saffron y con Mai a Vietnam, él no quiere que se quede sola en Japón dado lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿También han atacado a mi hermana?

-No, pero no podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

-¿Qué hay de Kasumi, mi padre y mis sobrinos?

-Enviaré vigilancia para que les cuiden. Confío en que este ataque no sea para dañarnos a nosotros.

-¿Ranko?

-Va en camino con Taro a Hong Kong, se van a reunir con mi madre.

-Tengo miedo.

La abrazo con más fuerza pero no respondo porque yo también lo tengo, no pensé que el ataque realmente fuera importante dado que todos salimos ilesos. Quiero pensar que fuimos la distracción y que el blanco era su alteza real Toma desde un inicio. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que tenía enemigos que buscaban eliminarlo por su condición de realeza y su compromiso con la princesa Ayame.

-Vamos a casa, todavía nos falta hablar con Kodachi.

Camino hasta donde Mu y quedamos en que él se quedará con Hinako esta noche. Me despido de Plum y le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí. También la felicito por su compromiso y le deseo buen viaje, dadas las circunstancias lo mejor será que salga del país y regrese a Norte América lo antes posible.

* * *

El camino de vuelta al departamento es silencioso, Akane va aferrada a mí y yo a ella. De vez en cuando mi teléfono vibra, son mensajes de aviso de Saffron de que van a despegar.

Akane ha hablado con sus hermanas o al menos lo ha intentado. Nabiki le ha dicho que no tiene de que preocuparse por ella. Que está a salvo con Saffron y Mai, pero a Kasumi no le ha dicho nada, le he sugerido que no tiene caso explicarle que no tenemos ningún sospechoso.

Así que mientras salimos del elevador con las bolsas de comida de un restaurante no puedo evitar dejar todo en la entrada y una vez que estamos solos en el salón aferro a mi esposa por la cintura y devoro sus labios con urgencia.

Sorprendida Akane deja caer lo que lleva en las manos al suelo y rodea mis hombros con sus brazos, instalando sus manos en mi nuca y acariciándome mientras mis dedos frotan su cintura.

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de mandar a todos al carajo y solo dedicar mi vida a hacerte el amor. Te necesito, nos necesito justo ahora.

Akane toma aire –también yo, pero tenemos que averiguar que esta pasando Ranma. Tal vez Kodachi pueda darnos otra pista.

-Comienzo a desconfiar de todos. Hinako no era tan apegada a Toma, me sorprende su reacción.

-Una muerte así es algo fuerte, mi vida.

-Lo sé.

-Al menos ahora sabemos que Xian Pu miente, puede que tampoco sea media hermana de Shinnosuke.

Chasqueo la lengua mientras recargo mi frente en la de Akane –desgraciadamente eso es verdad, he visto las actas de nacimiento en el registro amazónico. El padre de Shinnosuke mantuvo una relación extra marital con la madre de Xian Pu.

-No entiendo ¿qué obtendrían de mentir sobre la muerte de los padres de Shinnosuke?

-Tu desconfianza. La principal motivación de ambos es separarnos, hacer que tu pensaras que mi padre era un asesino es una forma de justificar que los actos de Shinnosuke estaban bien, que lo que trató de hacer y lo que hizo fue por protegerte de mí.

-Esto es insoportable- suspira –no creo que hayan sido atacados anoche, pienso que son ellos quienes están detrás de todo esto.

-Yo también.

Nos quedamos así un rato, hasta que el timbre suena y yo respondo. Se trata de Kodachi, le doy acceso al elevador y cuando las puertas se abren la morena de ojos azules aparece. Elegante como siempre.

-Ranma- dice desde el elevador –tiene mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Bienvenida Kodachi, me alegro que estés bien tras tu secuestro.

-Físicamente lo estoy pero necesito que hablemos.

-Pasa por favor- hago una seña para que entre –déjame presentarte a mi esposa, Akane Saotome.

Akane sonríe cálida y Kodachi hace lo mismo –es muy raro- habla al fin –mi mejor amiga solía ser la señora de Saotome.

-Lamento mucho lo ocurrido con Kaori- le dice Akane.

-Eres muy linda- Kodachi suspira –pero aún cuando la extraño fatalmente, pienso que su muerte fue el precio que pagó por lo que quería hacer.

-¿De que hablas Kodachi?- pregunto intrigado mientras rodeo con mi brazo el cuerpo de mi esposa.

Kodachi observa lo que hago y sonríe de lado antes de hablar.

-Me da gusto que sean tan unidos, espero que lo que tengo que decirles no sea demasiado inoportuno.

-Será mejor que nos sentemos- dice Akane y los tres pasamos a los sillones frente a la chimenea.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?- le ofrezco a Kodachi.

-Por favor, pero necesito decirles esto antes.

-Esta bien- hablo con cierta preocupación, pienso en lo peor.

Kodachi toma aire mientras cierra los ojos –por favor toma esto con calma, cree en mí cuando te digo que recién lo he descubierto y prometo decirte como fue.

-Habla ya Kodachi, me estás poniendo nervios.

La mujer me mira, está inquieta y sus manos que no paran de moverse entre ellas son el reflejo de esto. Por fin abre los labios pero lo que dice me deja sin palabras, algo que jamás cruzó mi mente y para lo que no encuentro explicación.

-Kaori fue quien cambio los planos del terreno que compró su padre ese día.

* * *

 **¡Señoritas! ¡Bienvenidas a los juegos del villano! Descartado Toma porque ha muerto, pero quedan muchas posibilidades ¿no?**

 **El capítulo que sigue va a desenmascarar aún más, esta cebollita se está pelando.**

 **Próxima publicación 27 de Julio.**


	20. Toda la vida

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19**

 **-Toda la vida-**

Miro a Kodachi sin decir nada, lo que acaba de contar es demasiado absurdo para que haya sido verdad. Seguramente mi desesperada mente lo ha inventado todo.

La abogada me observa, esperando responda algo.

-Entiendo que debe ser muy difícil creerlo Ranma. Pero es cierto.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué te hace pensar que fue así?

-Nada me lo hace pensar, es la verdad.

-¿Cómo?

Kodachi se acerca a la orilla del sillón –no sé bien quien me secuestró. Pero lo que voy a mostrarte no se lo dije a Hinako porque no confío en ella.

-No confías en ella- repito sus palabras para ver si entiendo.

Ella asiente mientras Akane toca mi pierna, yo busco su mano y aferro sus dedos entrelazándolos con los míos.

-Porque presiento que esta involucrada. ¡Vaya! Me encontró demasiado rápido, demasiado fácil.

-Ella es la mejor en el área de búsquedas, por eso Saffron la envió.

-Ya lo sé, pero todo lo que ocurrió esos últimos días fue extraño.

-Cuéntame.

Toma aire mientras cierra los ojos.

-¿Sabías que tu esposa me dio una pulsera de diamantes con nuestras iniciales grabadas como regalo por ser su madrina de honor?- muestra el objeto con los dijes colgando, son dos letras K –esta no es la pulsera, por cierto.

-Dijiste que era una pulsera de diamantes y esas son perlas- comenta Akane acercándose a Kodachi para ver el objeto mejor.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto.

-Mi pulsera se perdió hace algunos años, en el lapso en que Kaori falleció.

-¿Y esa pulsera?

-Esta era de Kaori, ella tenía la versión en perlas de lo mismo.

-¿Te la dejó?

-No- responde suspirando –eso es lo curioso Ranma, hace unas semanas Xian Pu envió a mi casa varias cajas con cosas de Kaori, dijo que se mudaría de la aldea de las amazonas y que quería repartir las cosas de su prima a quienes sabía las querrían.

-Se ha mudado con su medio hermano.

-Es lo que oí- alza un hombro –francamente no entiendo porque ese encaprichamiento de querer conocer a su medio hermano justo ahora.

-¿Justo ahora?- la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Querido Ranma- ríe quedamente –hace años que sabe que Shinnosuke Ryugen es su medio hermano.

-Y buscarlo justo ahora es demasiada coincidencia.

Kodachi recarga su brazo en su rodilla para doblar su cuerpo al frente y mirarme más de cerca -¿acaso no estas entendiendo?

Me lanza una de esas miradas cargadas de gravedad y miedo.

-Nada es coincidencia- murmuro.

Ella asiente –sé que hace poco decidió ir a buscarle, empezó por enfrentarlo en un torneo creo.

-El torneo Yuyake- responde Akane a la pregunta que me hago en la mente.

Alzo la vista y ella choca su mirada entonces con la mía.

-Shinnosuke me contó que Xian Pu le amenazó antes de la final, tenía que perder para ridiculizar a mi familia.

Kodachi se voltea a ver a Akane entonces -¿Eres Akane Tendo?

Mi esposa asiente.

-No te reconocí, deberás disculpar mi falta de atención. He sido grosera al no ubicar que eres una Tendo.

-Soy una Saotome ahora- responde de inmediato.

-Sí. Lo siento.

-Xian Pu te contó entonces lo que pensaba hacer- retomo la conversación sobre Xian Pu.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Cómo sabes que buscó a su hermano hace un año entonces Kodachi?

-Por el diario de Kaori.

-¿Qué?- pregunto en tono burlón.

La mujer abre su bolso y saca una libreta forrada en piel de color verde.

-En las cosas que me envió Xian Pu estaba el diario personal de Kaori, junto con la pulsera.

Quiero decir algo pero miro horrorizado el objeto en sus manos.

-Tenían planeado ir a verlo durante la competencia Yuyake del año en que murió Kaori- explica al ver mi rostro.

Siento que respiro de nuevo, un terror se apoderó de mí en el instante en que Kodachi mencionó que Kaori lo sabía.

-¿Por qué durante una competencia en la que no tenemos nada que ver?- pregunto.

-Precisamente por eso- dice como si fuera lo más obvio, luego se gira a ver a Akane –lo que no comprendo es ¿por qué amenazar a su propio hermano cuando lo conoció? Eso definitivamente no estaba en lo que planeaban.

-Tal vez estaba cegada por su sed de venganza, Kaori era su prima- dice mi esposa.

-Puede que tengas razón, ella y Xian Pu eran como hermanas. ¿Cierto Ranma?

Asiento al recordar las horas que pasaba Xian Pu en nuestra casa cuando ya estábamos casados Kaori y yo.

Extiendo mi brazo hacia Kodachi -¿puedo verlo?- refiriéndome al diario que aún está en sus manos.

-Por supuesto- Kodachi me entrega el objeto.

Lo tomo con precaución, como si se tratara de un talismán maldito. En cierta forma lo es, son las memorias en primera persona de mi difunta esposa. Los pensamientos más secretos y posiblemente aquellos a los que jamás tuve acceso.

-Me pregunto si dirá algo sobre mí.

Kodachi se ríe de buena gana –claro que sí.

La miro con los ojos abiertos sintiendo calor en mi rostro -¿Lo has leído todo?

-¿Qué esperabas?

Asiento, tiene todo el sentido del mundo. Si hubiese sido mío primero seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-¿Es por esto que te enteraste que ella cambio los planos del terreno?- pregunto alzando el objeto.

-Sí.

-¿Lo dice aquí?

-No explícitamente.

Gruño de frustración -¿es una suposición tuya Kodachi?- cierro los ojos molesto.

-No Ranma, lo que te digo se complementa con lo que he investigado. ¿Recuerdas al arquitecto?

-Vagamente.

-Era un estafador Ranma, después del proyecto con tu suegro jamás volvió a trabajar en nada.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tras encontrar en el diario de Kaori que ella no confiaba del todo en él me puse a investigarlo más a fondo, su nombre real es Kinnosuke Kashao.

-Nunca había oído hablar de él.

-Es buscado en Sudamérica desde hace años por fraudes millonarios. Luego decidió probar suerte en Oriente, pero claro su primer víctima le cambio la jugada. Y tras lo sucedido con Kaori por supuesto no querría estar involucrado de primera mano con una muerte.

-¿Kaori sospechaba de él?- mi tono de voz disminuye.

-Sí Ranma.

-No me dijo nada.

-No te contaba todo- comenta como si fuera lo más normal.

Alzo la vista y Kodachi me mira de cierta forma que me hace sentir pequeño, como si fuese un completo desconocido de Kaori y no su esposo.

-¿Qué pruebas encontraste tú?- la interrogo ahora, no me interesa seguir cavando en mi pasado.

-Los planos que le envié al arquitecto estaban encriptados en una memoria que le entregué a Kaori. Solo ella podría abrirlo, tenía que hacerlo e imprimir los planos para el arquitecto. Pero dentro de las cajas de la mudanza encontré la memoria- dice esto mientras retira una de las letras de la pulsera de amistad que lleva.

-¿La pulsera era una memoria?

-Funcional ¿no te parece divino?

Frunzo el ceño.

-Si esta memoria es mía ¿dónde está la memoria del brazalete de Kaori?

-Aún no te entiendo.

-Kaori y yo solíamos intercambiar las letras con información, sé que esta es mía- da la vuelta a la letra, se puede notar el grabado que lleva el nombre de Kodachi –pero Kaori seguía teniendo la suya ¿dónde esta? Al menos en todas las cosas que me dio Xian Pu no la encontré.

-Eso no prueba que Kaori haya cambiado los planos Kodachi- puedo darme cuenta, por mi tono de voz que estoy molesto con estas suposiciones de la abogada.

-Tal vez te quieres hacer idiota Ranma- responde ella desafiándome con la mirada –pero el archivo jamás fue abierto, revisé la última fecha de esto y resulta que fue justo el día en que yo lo guardé. Una semana antes de que se lo diera a Kaori para que lo entregara a su padre. Y estoy segura que Xian Pu tiene algo que ver en eso.

La miro sin decir nada.

-¿No entiendes? Xian Pu fue a quien Kaori le contó lo de sus sospechas sobre el arquitecto, era en la única en quien confiaba. En este diario relata que Xian Pu le sugiere que le pongan una trampa al arquitecto.

Miro el libro verde que esta entre mis manos aún.

-Kaori debió conseguir entonces otros planos desconociendo las trampas que había en el lugar- hilo las ideas de Kodachi. Cobra un poco de sentido su urgencia por trabajar hasta tarde esos días previos a la visita que íbamos a realizar.

-¿Entonces Xian Pu sabía que Kaori cambió los planos?- pregunta Akane.

-Xian Pu fue entonces quien cambio los planos que tú tenías- le digo a Kodachi a modo de respuesta a la pregunta de Akane.

-¿Quién sabemos que es mejor para infiltrarse en lugares a los que no ha sido invitada?- pregunta Kodachi irónicamente.

Akane me mira horrorizado –Xian Pu entró a tu oficina el día de nuestra boda.

Miro el diario. Ni siquiera sabía que Kaori tenía un diario personal, pero bueno si de secretos se trata ella era la maestra.

-¿Por qué piensas que esta relacionada con todo esto Hinako?

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Kodachi.

-Dijiste que no le contaste a Hinako lo del diario de Kaori. ¿Te preguntó por el?

-Cuando me encontró, tras mi secuestro, me preguntó si Xian Pu me había ya entregado las cosas de Kaori. La pregunta me resultó demasiado extraña para la circunstancias.

No sé que decir, la simple idea de comenzar a sospechar de Hinako me sabe mal. Es un sabor amargo que detesto porque una parte de mí la nombró la sospechosa principal tras el ataque en Ryugenzawa.

-Necesito confrontar a Hinako para saber de que tanto estaba enterada sobre el arquitecto.

Cierro los puños con fuerza.

-Creo que será mejor dejar esto para después- me dice Akane acariciando mi antebrazo para llamar mi atención. Volteo mi mirada a mi esposa y ella sonríe de forma cariñosa –es demasiada información de golpe- acaricia mi rostro.

Tomo aire –Sí- me volteo a ver a Kodachi -¿puedo confiar en ti?

Kodachi me mira un instante antes de asentir –lamento no haber investigado más a fondo lo ocurrido con Kaori.

-¿Cómo es que no investigaste al arquitecto?- la pregunta sale de mis labios antes siquiera de analizarla a profundidad.

Abre los ojos de sorpresa, o al menos eso me parece, y luego baja la mirada avergonzada –porque el arquitecto contactó a Tatewaki antes de que fuera contratado por el señor Daikoku. Fue así como nos enteramos de la propiedad en venta en Ryugenzawa.

-Entonces Shinnosuke también debió estar asociado con Kinnosuke- afirmo.

-Por ahora todo resulta posible- habla Akane –tal vez yo pueda…

-¡Ni lo pienses!- la interrumpo –no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ese maldito.

-Ranma, necesitamos saber.

-No- respondo rotundamente –encontraremos otra forma.

Akane me mira molesta, por primera vez en nuestro matrimonio creo que tenemos un desacuerdo.

-Lo pensaré- responde.

-Testaruda- le digo sin pensar –después de lo que ha hecho, no puedo creer que quieras estar cerca de él.

-No lo hago por eso, lo hago porque estoy harta de no saber quien esta realmente detrás de todo. Acaban de matar a uno de tus socios y no quiero…- sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas –no puedo soportar la idea de que algo te pase.

La tomo entre mis brazos, acariciando su espalda.

-Nada va a pasarnos, averiguaremos que ocurre por otros medios. Lo prometo.

Escuchamos un carraspeo y ambos vemos a nuestra invitada mirándonos con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo puedo averiguarlo- dice segura de lo que promete –a través de Azusa. Estoy planeando con ella su baby shower.

-Gracias- respondo a la abogada.

-Te lo debo, no he querido ver más allá de lo obvio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto cuando la veo bajar la mirada.

-Kaori había venido con nosotros unos meses antes de todo esto para hablar sobre la forma de quitarle el cargo a Cologne como la líder de las amazonas.

-¿Qué?

-Dijo que su abuela ya no estaba en condiciones de seguir siendo la líder y que por ello el grupo estaba sufriendo. Por supuesto yo me negué, al igual que Tatewaki. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-El día de su funeral mi hermano y yo estábamos discutiendo sobre que la muerte de mi amiga había sido indirectamente nuestra culpa. Ya que de haber aceptado su petición su padre no habría buscado expandir su cadena de restaurantes.

Me levanto y me acerco a Kodachi cuando comienza a llorar.

-Esas son solo suposiciones sin fundamento Kodachi- la abrazo con fuerza –no tienes porque sentirte culpable. La petición de Kaori fue muy extraña y en contra de las leyes de las amazonas. Tu hiciste lo correcto al negarte.

La mujer asiente.

-Eres muy amable Ranma.

-Vayamos a cenar- dice Akane cuando se sienta junto a Kodachi y acaricia sus hombros para consolarla –has pasado por mucho y debes sentirte sola con todo lo que descubriste. Estamos aquí para ti.

La abogada alza la mirada hacia mi esposa y sonríe –eres muy linda, Ranma no te merece.

Los tres reímos.

Ha sido tensa toda esta charla y reír nos viene bien.

* * *

Luego de cenar con Kodachi y de despedirla Akane decide que quiere tomar un baño antes de dormir.

-Iré mientras a mi estudio a ver si puedo encontrar algunos documentos viejos del arquitecto.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir?- acaricia mi rostro, pero yo tengo la mente en otro lado.

-Seguro- bajo mi cara para besarla castamente y doy media vuelta.

Cuando llegó a la habitación decido dejar la puerta abierta, la luz apagada y solo iluminarme con la lámpara del escritorio. Camino hasta donde se encuentra una botella de coñac y me sirvo una copa. Luego tomo el diario de Kaori y salgo a la terraza a leerlo. Presiento que necesito de aire fresco para afrontar los secretos que se ocultan tras el cuero verde.

" _Esta noche me he librado una vez más de compartir la cama con mi esposo, extraño los cálidos brazos de Saffron y siento que si permito que Ranma me abrace durante la noche pueda cometer la tontería de llamar a mi amante en sueños._

 _Xian Pu dice que suelo hablar dormida, así que no puedo arriesgarme a decir una estupidez._

 _Sé, que mantener esta relación con Saffron es lo más cruel y egoísta que puedo hacer para los tres. Aunque confío en que Ranma no siente nada por mí, salvo esa falsa responsabilidad por hacer lo que nos corresponde._

 _Mañana es nuestro primer aniversario de bodas. Debo ser dulce. Debo ser la esposa perfecta. La esposa cariñosa. La esposa que de verdad ama a su esposo"_

Dejo de leer porque la humillación me supera.

-¡Mierda!- grito impotente, con ganas de arrojar este maldito libro por el balcón.

Pero necesito entender la mente de Kaori. Saber que la motivó a querer quitarle el puesto de líder de las amazonas a su abuela.

Tomo aire y termino el trago de un solo golpe para poder continuar con esta tortura.

Abro de nuevo el diario, varias páginas más adelante.

" _La velada de ensueño, Ranma me ha llevado a cenar a un restaurante nuevo en Bund. Ha sido hermoso, romántico, encantador. Me ha comprado flores mientras esperábamos nos asignaran una mesa._

 _Casi cumplimos dos años de casados y desde nuestro primer aniversario empiezo a sentir algo por él. ¿Será posible que me esté enamorando de Ranma? ¿Qué nuestra fachada de felices esposos se convierta en la cara real de mi vida?_

 _Al volver a casa me ha hecho el amor o al menos yo se lo he hecho a él, quería expresarle sentimientos con cada caricia, con cada gemido. Pero de nuevo no pude quedarme toda la noche en sus brazos. Estoy aquí, en mi habitación escondida de las sombras escribiendo mi confusión._

 _Saffron retumba en mi cabeza, cierro los ojos y veo sus ojos cuando me mira de esa manera que hace que me sienta en el séptimo cielo. Pero luego veo mi anillo de matrimonio y siento esto nuevo en el pecho por mi esposo._

 _Estoy aterrada."_

Alzo la vista hacia la botella de licor que esta sobre mi escritorio y voy directo por ella. Tomo un sorbo de la misma.

Recuerdo esa cena, Kaori me había hablado de un chef nuevo en la ciudad que acababa de abrir su restaurante en el sector antiguo de Shanghái. Por supuesto yo lo había olvidado hasta que un cliente comentó lo excelente que era el lugar.

Hojeo el diario, veo el nombre de Saffron y el mío en repetidas ocasiones. De vez en cuando detecto el de Xian Pu, su padre, Cologne, sus primas. Pero entonces mis ojos leen Shinnosuke.

" _Desde que Xian Pu descubrió que es media hermana del artista marcial japones Shinnosuke Ryugen no había pensado en conocerle hasta ahora. Creo que ha tenido que ver con el hecho de que quiera una familia de forma desesperada._

 _Su último pretendiente ha sido un malnacido. Y ella de verdad pensó que sería el indicado. Siento pena por ella, en repetidas ocasiones me ha comentado lo afortunada que soy al tener a Ranma como esposo. No sabe. Ella no sabe lo confundida que vivo._

 _Jamás le conté de mis verdaderos sentimientos por Saffron, que desde adolescentes nos queríamos y que el estúpido compromiso con Ranma lo hacía algo imposible._

 _Aún cuando Saffron se encaprichó en confrontar a mi padre para pedir mi mano, sabía que no era lo correcto. Ranma y yo estamos destinados a ser los líderes de la organización más grande de todo Oriente._

 _Él es el rey y yo soy su reina. Y egoístamente eso me gusta."_

-¿Estas bien?- la voz de Akane hace que levante mi vista del libro.

-¿Me veo mal?- pregunto cuando la veo acercarse a mí, lleva un camisón rosa con una ligera bata de dormir a juego que cubre su cuerpo.

-Te notas triste.

Cierro el diario.

-No lo estoy sabes- jalo a Akane por la muñeca y la siento sobre mis piernas –porque te tengo a ti. Es lo único que me importa.

-¿Tan mal va lo que cuenta Kaori de ti?- pregunta juguetona mirando el diario.

-Creo que solo me veía como la fuente para tener poder.

-Pero ella sería la líder de las amazonas ¿no? ¿Qué más poder quería?

-No lo sé- pego mi rostro a la piel expuesta de los senos de Akane, inspiro con fuerza su aroma intoxicante –y francamente no me importa.

-Ranma- mi esposa habla con voz trémula.

Cuando me separo de ella la veo con los ojos cerrados , la cabeza en alto y los labios ligeramente entre abiertos.

-Te amo- digo antes de buscar su boca y saborearla.

Nuestro beso crece, empieza dulce y pausado. Luego mis manos recorren su espalda, la tela de su bata es resbaladiza, como seda. Mientras que ella acaricia mi nuca y nuestras lenguas se unen para danzar frenéticamente.

Tomamos aire sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te hice el amor en aquella cabaña con techo de cristal?

-Jamás podría olvidarlo- responde con el aire entre cortado y las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Me pediste que te hiciera el amor. Y yo te respondí que todas las noches, todas las mañanas, toda la vida.

Ella me mira emocionada, con un dibujo de sonrisa en sus bonitos labios.

-Déjame hacerte el amor ahora.

Akane se levanta de mis piernas pero de inmediato pasa sus manos tras su espalda, por debajo de la bata. La luz de la luna es lo único que la alumbra, entonces su camisón cae de golpe, dejándome verla por completo desnuda cuando se quita las pequeñas bragas. La visión me roba el aliento, es como ver un ángel propio. Su piel de porcelana brilla misteriosa mientras vuelve a acercarse y se pone a horcajadas sobre mí. Sin decir nada toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira con tanto amor que me duele.

-Te amo Ranma, siempre- luego mueve sus labios hasta mi oído –hazme el amor Ranma.

Mis brazos rodean su cintura por debajo de la bata, su piel es tibia y mi boca es rápida para buscar sus senos.

Mordisqueo uno de sus pezones y ella gime de placer, moviendo ligeramente su cadera. Lo que provoca que me ponga duro.

Muevo una de mis manos hasta sus nalgas y comienzo a acariciar su centro desde atrás. Akane coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros para mantener el equilibrio.

-Eres exquisita- le digo sin dejar de probar sus pezones.

-Ranma- responde y entonces se levanta sin más.

Su reacción me hace pensar que puedo estar pasándome y tal vez no se sienta aún lista para que hagamos cosas más atrevidas. Pero entonces se pone de rodillas frente a mí.

-Quiero probarte- dice sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Sus manos desabrochan mi pantalón y yo le ayudo para liberar mi miembro de toda la tela que le cubre.

Pasa su lengua por todo el largo de mi erección –Akane- gruño entre dientes su nombre y acto seguido siento su boca tomar por completo mi miembro.

Ella no para de mirarme cuando lo hace, sus labios sube y bajan, mi erección entra y sale de su boca. Su lengua recorre el largo y cuando llega al glande comienza a succionarlo con cuidado, como si se tratara de un helado.

-También me gusta como sabes- dice cuando se detiene un instante de lo que hace.

Me agacho para tomarla de los brazos antes de que continúe con la felación, mentiría en decir que no me encantaría acabar en sus labios pero tengo ganas de poseerla, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo contra el mío y los espasmos que suelen aprisionar mi erección cuando comienza a llegar al orgasmo.

Así que levanto a Akane con cuidado y teniéndola de pie frente a mí acerco mi lengua hasta su vulva.

Ella tiembla con mi contacto –también me gusta tu sabor- le digo antes de succionar su clítoris.

Una de mis manos toma su pelvis para acercarla más a mi boca y con la otra introduzco en su vagina un par de dedos, comprobando que está más que lista para recibirme.

-¡Ah!- gime y cuando alzo la mirada espero verla con la cabeza en alto, pero al contrario de esto ella me mira, con los labios entre abiertos y la respiración agitada -¡Ah! ¡Mmmh!- se muerde los labios.

La fuerza de este acto hace que me excite más, me mira con intensidad y yo le respondo de igual forma. Sus ojos son luz, son el sol, es la primavera y el verano al mismo tiempo.

Entonces no puedo contenerme, tengo que penetrarla o voy a venirme con solo verla gemir de placer. Pero también quiero sentir su piel sobre mi piel, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas cuando estamos en el acto, el vibrar de sus músculos cuando esta por llegar al orgasmo. Todo eso. Todo lo que necesito ahora.

Así que dejo mi tarea y me deshago lo más rápido que puedo de la ropa que me estorba.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunta divertida mi esposa cuando doy brincos sobre el sillón al tratar de quitarme los pantalones.

La miro, se ha cubierto su desnudez con la bata y lleva las manos juntas frente a sus labios.

-Tal vez debería levantarme.

Ella asiente y es enseguida lo que hago, me pongo de pie para terminar de desvestirme. Akane entonces me mira de arriba abajo.

-Tengo mucha suerte de que seas solo mío- dice y entonces yo la abrazo por la cintura para acercarla a mí.

-Lo mismo pienso señora mía, mi adorada, mi amor- beso sus labios mientras paso mis manos por la abertura de su bata.

No la desprendo de esta ya que me parece muy erótico la forma en que la seda se pega a sus curvas.

Y así, con fuerza levanto a Akane con un solo brazo mientras busco a tientas el sillón donde estábamos antes. Con cuidado me siento en él y Akane se abre de piernas para quedar nuevamente a horcajadas sobre mí.

No la penetro, al contrario ella se balancea sobre mi miembro. Me enciende más cuando comienza a besar mi mandíbula.

-Amo el candor de tu piel- dice entre besos –y la forma de tus hombros- sus labios bajan entonces hasta mi hombro derecho, ella sigue besándome, chupando la piel, mordiendo cuando llega hasta mis pectorales y entonces lame mi pezón. Yo gimo.

-¡Ah! ¡Akane!- me dejo llevar por lo que hace.

-¿Te gusta?

Asiento.

Sus manos buscan mi abdomen, ella sigue con ese contoneo en las caderas y puedo sentir como la humedad de sus partes comienza a descender para mojar mi erección.

Es así como ella se levanta y con cuidado toma con una mano mi miembro para comenzar a penetrarse.

-¡Ah!- grita de repente.

-¿Te duele?

-Un poco, pero es por la posición en la que estamos- dice con los dientes apretados.

-Akane- le llamo pero ella sigue descendiendo sobre mí -¡mierda! Sigues estando tan prieta.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Mmh! ¡Ah!- gime nuevamente cuando por fin estoy por completo dentro de ella.

Permanecemos así un instante, un momento en el cual ella busca con desesperación mis labios para saborear mi lengua. Yo reacciono y succiono su labio inferior entonces, luego paso mi lengua por todo el contorno de su boca y ella sonríe.

Comienza a moverse y yo coloco mis manos sobre su cadera, la tela de la bata cubre también mis piernas.

Las caderas de Akane van de adelante hacia atrás, ella empieza de forma lenta y acelera el ritmo cuando mi boca se encarga de sus pechos. La visión de Akane gimiendo de placer es lasciva por mucho y más cuando busca una de mis manos para comenzar a lamer mis dedos, como si se tratara de mi miembro.

-Akane- le llamo extasiado cuando su espalda se arquea en uno de los balanceos que hace sobre mí.

Su vagina se contrae unas cuantas veces a mi alrededor y yo muerdo en cada una de esas ocasiones sus pezones erectos.

La bata se pega a su espalda por el sudor, pero por más que Akane se mueva siento que no llegaremos al orgasmo de esta forma. Así que la levanto de mí, saliendo de ella y la pongo de espaldas.

-¿Quieres probar?- pregunto antes de acomodarla nuevamente en mí.

Ella me mira sorprendida primero y luego asiente sonriendo –sí.

Muevo la tela a un lado y abro sus nalgas, lo que hace que Akane separe sus piernas ligeramente, aunque no mucho. Entonces la voy sentando y a la par la penetro.

-¡Aaaah!- grita fuerte.

-¿Estas bien amor?

Akane se dobla hacia el frente y respira con fuerza –sí- responde –estoy bien.

La sujeto por los brazos y comienzo a embestirla con cuidado. Nuestros cuerpos hacen ese característico ruido de la carne al chocar y Akane gime con fuerza. Alza de vez en cuando la cabeza y me lanza miradas de placer, lo que causa que yo la penetre más, más rápido, más fuerte.

-¡Si! ¡Así!- grita, se sujeta de mis rodillas cuando se endereza.

Tomo su mandíbula y me acerco más a su rostro para besarla, sin dejar de lado las penetraciones.

Gime más, gime fuerte, gime en mis labios y yo hago lo mismo.

Y entonces ocurre.

Mi simiente sale y Akane se arquea hacia atrás gritando con fuerza. Su vagina se contrae, aprisionando mi miembro. Es tan fuerte que incluso me duele un poco, pero me encanta. Hasta ahora no había tenido un orgasmo así de intenso y solo pienso en lo mucho que deseo provocarle otro igual.

Respiramos con dificultad cuando ella se deja caer sobre mi pecho. Aún sigo dentro de ella, por lo que aprovecho para masajear su clítoris.

-¡Ah! Estoy muy sensible Ranma- dice con sus labios pegados a mi mejilla.

-Precisamente- continúo con lo que hago.

Ella se mueve, se balancea ligeramente mientras busca mi mano libre para acercarla a sus senos.

-Soy tuya- grita cuando comenzamos a sentir nuevamente el principio de otro orgasmo –tuya por siempre. Te amo.

-Todas las noches, todos las mañanas, toda la vida- respondo antes de besarla.

El éxtasis explota, nos dejamos llevar y yo me tiro sobre el sillón, rodeando el cuerpo de Akane con el mío.

Ella suspira y sale de mí para darse la vuelta, no me opongo pero simplemente no separo el agarre de mis manos de su cuerpo.

-Gracias- me dice cuando besa mi nariz.

Me río mientras retiro el cabello que se le a pegado a las mejillas por el sudor de nuestro acto –preferiría aplausos por esta sesión de sexo tan épica.

Me da un golpecito en el brazo –no me refería a lo que acabamos de hacer.

-¿No?

Ella niega –me refiero a los sacrificios que has hecho para estar conmigo, para demostrarme cuanto me amas.

-Creo- digo mientras analizo su rostro por completo –que la que más sacrificios ha hecho eres tú.

-Yo me refería a indagar que sucedió realmente con Kaori, pudiste haberme matado y todo esto se habría acabado hace semanas. Tu hubieras cobrado tu justicia, Shinnosuke seguiría con sus negocios y la vida continuaría su curso.

-Akane- le digo mortificado por lo que me dice.

-Y sin embargo decidiste enamorarte de mí, afrontar a todo tu mundo con tal de defenderme. Por eso te doy las gracias. Tu amor me salvó la vida.

Unas lágrimas salen entonces mis ojos, es la primera vez en años que lloro. Lo que me dice Akane me llega a lo más profundo de mi alma.

-Deberías odiarme- le digo y ella besa mis mejillas, una primero y luego la otra.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso mi vida- me abraza fuertemente y yo escondo mi rostro en su cuello.

Inspiro.

-Tal vez lo que descubras en ese diario te haga dudar de quien eres- continúa hablando –por lo que dijo Kodachi durante la cena, Kaori tenía muchos secretos para con todos. Y yo solo quiero que sepas que eres un buen hombre, que eres un gran esposo y serás un magnífico padre de nuestros hijos algún día, cuando todo este peligro acabe.

La abrazo con más fuerza.

-Te amo tanto.

-Te amo más.

Nos quedamos así un rato más y cuando se empieza a sentir el frío me levanto y llevo a Akane cargando hasta nuestra habitación.

Dejo atrás el diario, pues esta noche solo quiero estar abrazado al amor de mi vida.

* * *

Luego de que nos quedáramos dormidos he tenido un sueño rarísimo, he soñado que Akane estaba embarazada pero que me decía que el hijo que esperaba no era mío. Que el hijo que se formaba en su vientre era de Shinnosuke.

La pesadilla ha sido tan nítida que me he despertado de golpe, por suerte no desperté a Akane, ella sigue durmiendo.

Veo el reloj de la mesa de noche, son las 3 de la mañana. No podré volver a dormir.

Salgo de la cama y busco algo de ropa, y es que cuando llegamos a la habitación nos quedamos desnudos dentro de las cobijas.

Compruebo una vez más que mi adoración siga durmiendo y salgo de la recamara. Regreso a mi despacho y busco el diario, sé que es una tortura que siga leyéndolo pero hay algo que me obliga a buscar.

Algo que vi vagamente mientras lo hojeaba.

Me siento en el escritorio y enciendo la lámpara de la mesa, adapto mis ojos a la luz repentina. Luego abro el diario y comienzo a hojearlo con más calma, pero sin leer párrafos completos.

Es entonces como llego a la palabra que recuerdo haber visto y que no solo hubiese sido producto de mi imaginación.

" _Ya me he hecho varias pruebas, el resultado es el mismo. Estoy embarazada. ¿Cómo podré justificar esto si Ranma y yo aún no estamos casados?_

 _Tampoco es como si quisiera decirle a Saffron._

 _No sé que haré._

 _Tengo miedo."_

Dejo de leer. Con un frío sudor recorriéndome la espalda. Kaori estuvo embarazada de Saffron antes de que nos casáramos, pero por lo que entiendo no le dijo nada.

Las siguientes entradas del diario hablan de los preparativos de nuestra boda, de la presión que ha tenido para terminar proyectos del trabajo. De su despedida de soltera. Pero ya no menciona nada del embarazo. Hasta que llego a una entrada un mes posterior a su confesión.

" _Ha sido una noche de infierno, el vientre me duele y ya he tomado una ducha para limpiarme bien. Pero al menos sé que no ha sido culpa mía, esta clase de accidentes pasan._

 _De cualquier forma tengo que ir al hospital a que me revisen, tal vez pueda pedirle a Xian Pu que me acompañe mañana temprano._

 _Sin embargo siento pena por lo sucedido, supongo que una parte de mí se había hecho a la idea de que este pequeño fuese mi boleto de salida de mi matrimonio planeado. De que sería la clave para estar con el amor de mi vida._

 _Nunca tuve oportunidad de decirle a Saffron que él… que yo…_

 _Puede ser que la naturaleza sea más sabia._

 _Debo tener cuidado en el futuro."_

Veo rastros de las lágrimas que seguramente derramo mientras escribía todo esto en la página, hay tinta que se ha corrido como prueba.

Cierro entonces el libro y comprendo ahora porque Kodachi me ha dicho antes de irse que lamentaba mucho lo que pudiera descubrir.

Kaori ciertamente no era quien yo pensaba. ¿Realmente querría tener hijos conmigo? ¿Llegaría a amarme? ¿Le interesaba el poder más que nada? ¿Por qué motivo querría deshacerse de su abuela? Todo eso de que ella y su padre no estaban de acuerdo con el modo de vida y las leyes de las amazonas eran mentiras.

Creo que aún cuando lea por completo el diario habrá preguntas de las cuales no obtendré respuesta jamás. Y entonces me planteo que tal vez lo mejor sea solo enfocarme en descubrir quien esta tras nosotros. La muerte de Kaori ha pasado a segundo plano ya. Mi deber ahora es enfocarme en cuidar a mi Akane, a mi estrella.

Me levanto con el diario y voy hasta la caja fuerte, decido enterrarlo al fondo tal como pienso enterrar el recuerdo de Kaori en mi vida. Solo eso, un recuerdo.

* * *

 **¡Mis adoradas! Espero este capítulo les haya gustado, conforme vayamos avanzando saldrán a la luz más pistas.**

 **Les agradezco su participación en la mini encuesta de Instagram sobre el vestido de Akane, ya he seleccionado al ganador. Por cierto, les aclaro que el vestido blanco no va a ser jajaja tenía yo ya 3 opciones diferentes en estilo, corte y color.**

 **Conforme se acerque el capítulo donde tengamos la fiesta previa a la exhibición de artes marciales prometo postear el vestido del tercer lugar, por así decirlo jajaja.**

 **Nos leemos el 10 de agosto!**


	21. Pandora y su búsqueda

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **-Pandora y su búsqueda-**

-¡Akane!- miro de nuevo mi reloj –se hace tarde amor.

-¡Ya voy!- grita desde la habitación.

Tenemos un desayuno pendiente con Monron, la otra hermana de Saffron.

Decido sentarme en la sala mientras espero a que mi esposa salga. Y es que luego de volver en la madrugada a la cama me he levantado para continuar con mi rutina de ejercicios. Akane me ha acompañado y hemos practicado nuevas técnicas de defensa personal. Es una estudiante muy comprometida, pero hacer ejercicio en la mañana nos ha comido el tiempo que necesitábamos para estar listos y ahora vamos un poco tarde.

Recibo un mensaje de Mu avisándome que el funeral del príncipe Toma dará inicio a las 16:00 horas. Por su condición de realeza solo puede estar presente la familia del príncipe. Nosotros solo hemos podido enviar nuestros respetos.

Aprovecho para mandar un mensaje a mi hermana y saber si han llegado bien con mi madre.

Saffron tampoco me ha confirmado que ya se encuentren en Vietnam.

Respecto a él, no sé si deba contarle lo del diario de Kaori. Pero sobre todo no sé si deba decirle que ella llegó a estar embarazada de él.

-Estoy lista- anuncia mi esposa y yo alzo la vista.

Se ve preciosa, lleva un vestido tejido como si fuese un suéter y zapatillas de aguja.

-¿Voy demasiado formal?- pregunta cuando se acerca a mí para mover algunos cabellos de mi frente a modo de caricia.

-Yo… no…- balbuceo –te ves hermosa amor.

-¿Haz sabido algo de Ayame?- pregunta mirando mi teléfono.

-Aún no, Mu me acaba de informar que el funeral empezará por la tarde.

-Es una pena que solo la familia real pueda estar presente.

-Así son los protocolos- digo asintiendo –también pienso que lo más correcto es que estuviéramos ahí con Ayame.

-Espero se encuentre pronto al culpable de su muerte.

Miro a Akane a los ojos –lo vamos a encontrar y pagará por lo que ha hecho.

El teléfono vuelve a sonar y miro de quien se trata.

-Es la enana- le explico a Akane –han llegado con mi madre y están a salvo en su casa.

-Me alegra saberlo.

Suspiro aliviado -¿lista?

-Lista.

* * *

Vamos en el auto, seguidos por algunos agentes para cuidarnos de cualquier posible nuevo ataque.

-Hay algo que debes saber de Monron.

Akane se acomoda en su asiento y me mira interesada -¿algo malo?

-No precisamente, es solo que ella detestaba a Kaori. Y no solo eso, Monron nunca sabe mantener la boca cerrada. Tal vez pueda decir una que otra cosa que sea desagradable. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Escuchaste a Rouge, está ansiosa de conocerte. Lo cual es bueno.

-Si lo que pretendías era hacerme sentir nerviosa, quiero que sepas que lo conseguiste fácilmente.

Me río de buena gana –solo quería prevenirte. Monron es ruda, pero justa.

Veo el valet parking y estaciono el auto.

-Espera ahí- le digo a mi esposa y bajo rápidamente para abrir su puerta.

-Gracias.

Tomo su mano para ayudarla a bajar y entramos al restaurante. Por supuesto Monron ya está en la mesa esperándonos con una taza de café frente a ella.

-Llegan tarde Saotome- habla cuando se levanta para saludarnos.

-Algo de tráfico- me explico –te presento a mi esposa, Akane Saotome.

La mujer de cabello corto y traje sastre impecable se acerca a Akane, la mira fijamente a los ojos y luego sonríe –Rouge no te ha hecho justicia, eres más bonita de lo que me dijo- sonríe y yo me siento aliviado.

-Eres muy amable.

-Es la verdad- responde la jefa de finanzas –yo soy Monron Tori, la hermana mayor de Rouge y la piedra en el zapato de Saffron.

-Encantada.

Los tres nos sentamos y Monron va al grano, como siempre.

-Saffron aún no llega a Vietnam- dice –su vuelo se a retrasado. Ha ido con tu asistente según entiendo. Y con tu hermana- se dirige a Akane.

-Sí- me rasco la nuca –Mai es una excelente agente de campo que puede ayudar a Saffron a encontrar pistas sobre quien pudo haber asesinado a Toma. Respecto a Nabiki lo ha hecho por su seguridad.

-Ahora todas las casas reales que protegemos nos verán como incompetentes Saotome ¿estás consciente de ello?

-Lo entiendo perfecto.

-No me explico como es posible que hayan dejado pasar los ataques que han ocurrido contra Toma y Ayame sin hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto sin entender a que se refiere.

Monron evita responder llamando a un mesero para que se acerque –traiga más café para todos- le indica y deje los menús. En 5 minutos lo quiero de vuelta para que tome nuestra orden ¿entendió?

El hombre hace lo que le indican y cuando nos deja al fin vuelvo a insistir con Monron.

-¿Habían ocurrido otros ataques contra Toma?

Ella niega con la cabeza -¿me estas diciendo que no sabes nada? Hace un mes trataron de asaltar a la princesa.

-No estaba enterado.

-Bueno- dice recargando su cuerpo en la silla –tiene cierto sentido, estabas ocupado con lo de Kaori ¿no?

Asiento –me ha dicho Saffron que pensabas hacerle daño al artista marcial Ryugen.

-Sí.

-Y tremendo escándalo que armaste. ¿Es por eso que perdimos la cuenta del príncipe Kirin?

-Fue por otro motivo.

-Me interesa saberlo.

-La culpa es completamente de Cologne ¿qué piensas en que haya nombrado a Xian Pu como su sucesora?

Monron toma aire –no estoy de acuerdo, es una tonta incompetente que lo único que sabe hacer bien es su juego con la acupuntura.

-Pues ya no más, Cologne se ha encargado que le sea inútil emplear esa técnica de ataque.

-Entonces Cologne está más senil de lo que pensaba- se cruza de brazos –me da mucho gusto que hayas retomado tu vida- mira a Akane –pero aún cuando detestaba a Kaori siempre pensé que sería una gran líder. Supo manejar un perfil bajo cuando realizó sus prácticas con las amazonas, pero siempre se llevaban acabo sus planes.

-Creí que Kaori no se dedicaba a lo mismo que ustedes- habla Akane, aunque se nota que me habla más a mí que ha Monron.

-No lo hacía- respondo –cuando joven estuvo un tiempo trabajando con Cologne, entrenando a sus primas en misiones sencillas dentro de la aldea- me dirijo ahora a Monron –y solo fueron 6 meses.

-Su talento era nato.

-¿Sabes si ella quería ser la líder de las amazonas? Porque a mí siempre me dijo que era algo que no le interesaba, prefería vivir con un perfil bajo.

-Nunca hablamos al respecto. No eramos cercanas.

-Kodachi me confió que Kaori había hablado, meses antes de su muerte, con ella y su hermano para buscar la forma de quitar a Cologne del liderazgo de la tribu.

Monron abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿En verdad?- dice con cierto tono de preocupación en su voz.

-¿Algo malo?

-No, es solo que me sorprende. Nunca demostró pasión por las amazonas, durante los entrenamientos se veía fastidiada y cuando fue nuestro turno para encontrar las fosas lloraba constantemente por el cansancio.

-Pero haz dicho que tenía un talento nato.

-Lo tenía para organizarnos, pero eso no implicaba que lo quisiera hacer.

-Y aún así creías que sería una líder digna.

-Por que es verdad, cuando se trataba de resolver ella era la que tenía la respuesta más certera y lógica. Aún bajo el estrés y tras esas lágrimas de cocodrilo que siempre adornaban su rostro ella avanzó más pronto que las demás.

Miro a Akane antes de hablar.

-¿Tu hermano entrenó a Kaori?

-¿Qué?

-Sabes que ellos eran amantes ¿no?

Monron me mira horrorizada –claro que no.

-Lo eran.

-Pues jamás lo supe, hasta ahora que me dices y no puedo creerlo.

-¿Pensarías que Saffron la haya ayudado a entrenarse?

-Estaba prohibido.

-También el adulterio y sin embargo sucedió.

-Saffron no haría tal cosa.

Asiento –no, tampoco lo pienso.

-Pero lo haz preguntado ¿por qué? ¿dudas de mi hermano? ¿dudas de su lealtad?

-No, jamás. Pero tú nunca mientes y lo acabas de hacer.

-¿Qué?- me mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Dijiste que hace un mes trataron de asaltar a la princesa Ayame y eso es falso.

-Claro que no, un grupo terrorista andaba tras ella para chantajear a Toma.

Sonrío de lado.

-Quién andaba tras ella eras tú Monron. Contrataste a un tercero para obtener información de la princesa, algún escándalo, un secreto, algo que pudiera servirte para quitarla de en medio.

-Dices tonterías- Monron se levanta de golpe.

-¿Sabes como lo sé?- pregunto triunfante.

Monron me mira asustada, tragando saliva.

-Por que la misión la coordinó Hinako y yo la sabotee. A petición de Toma.

Vuelve a sentarse, pero esta vez la seguridad que siempre la caracteriza se derrumba –no ha sido idea mía.

-¿Quién quería quitar a Ayame de en medio?- pregunto molesto.

-No lo sé- responde –es la verdad. No tengo idea quien era el interesado o la interesada.

-Pero fuiste tú quien realizó el pago de la misión desde tu cuenta personal, lo leí en el informe.

-Te juro que no sé de quien se trate, a mi me contactaron por medio de Xian Pu.

-¿Xian Pu? ¿Ella que tiene que tenía que ver con Toma?

-Obviamente no me lo ha contado imbécil, simplemente me amenazó de aceptar el pago y contactar a Hinako para ofrecerle la misión.

-¿Por qué tendría que amenazarte?

-Eso no tengo porque decírtelo- se cruza de brazos.

-Si no quieres que tu vida corra riesgo alguno yo creo que sí, por tu bien.

Monron me mira con odio –porque durante un tiempo Mu y yo tuvimos una aventura y Xian Pu nos descubrió.

-Me quieres ver la cara de idiota ¿no?

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- grita con fuerza –sabes que mi hermano nunca hubiese estado de acuerdo.

-No sé porque pienso que en realidad la que quería quitar a Ayame del medio eras tú. Y que la aventura la tenías con Toma.

-Toma y yo siempre fuimos como el agua y el aceite, a duras penas lo soportaba.

-¡Vamos!- digo burlándome -¿quién no querría ser la princesa y futura reina?

Es justo cuando digo esto que recuerdo las palabras escritas en el diario de Kaori. Aquellas donde mencionaba que sentía pena por Xian Pu por envidiarla. Esa parte, justo donde explicaba que yo era un rey y ella mi reina.

-Xian Pu es quien quería quitar de en medio a Ayame- hablo más para mí que para Monron y Akane.

-¿Qué?- pregunta mi esposa tomándome de la mano.

Me giro para verla –Xian Pu es quien quería quitar del medio a Ayame.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de esto?

-Por que Kaori y Xian Pu eran como hermanas, compartían las mismas ideas y una de ellas era el poder. Kaori, de cierta forma, ya lo había conseguido al ser mi esposa y cuando se volviera la líder de la amazonas no tendría competencia en nuestro medio.

-¿Y Xian Pu?- pregunta Akane.

-Xian Pu solía salir con el gran duque Picolet Chardin- explica Monron

-Pero jamás se concretó su compromiso con él. Fue justo cuando Kaori y yo formalizamos el nuestro y los preparativos de nuestra boda iniciaron- complemento lo que Monron ha dicho.

-¿Xian Pu quiere tener un título nobiliario?- pregunta Akane.

-Xian Pu quiere lo mismo que tenía Kaori- la miro con los ojos abiertos –quiere poder.

Akane responde a mi sorpresa de la misma forma –y al morir Kaori supo que tú serías esa opción para convertirse en la líder de los dragones y las amazonas.

-No tiene sentido Ranma- habla Monron –han matado a Toma y esto ha ocurrido justo después de que Xian Pu haya sido nombrada la sucesora de Cologne.

-Pero no es suficiente y ella necesita engendrar herederos.

-Eso es enfermo- responde Akane.

Asiento –tendremos que esperar a ver que averigua Saffron- miro nuevamente a Monron -quién contrató los servicios de Hinako para espiar a la princesa ¿exigió los resultados?

-Nunca más me volvió a contactar Xian Pu por este tema- responde Moron.

-No, porque no le dio tiempo de hacerlo- pienso en todo el caos que generó al lado de su medio hermano.

-Pero ahora el poder ya lo tiene- responde Monron –es media hermana de Ryugen.

-Y sin embargo aún no es la líder de las amazonas.

* * *

-Gracias al cielo que han llegado bien, avísame cualquier cosa y ten mucho cuidado. Sí, hoy tendré ya mi nueva computadora y te enviaré un correo para que podamos revisar el itinerario de la exhibición- Akane pone los ojos en blanco –lo sé, Hitomi ya está al corriente de todo y me ha mandado ya por mensajería los documentos faltantes. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, no importa el anuncio de Shinnosuke sobre su empresa. Solo ten cuidado ¿sí? te quiero, adiós- termina de hablar con su hermana Nabiki justo cuando estamos llegando a las oficinas de DRJ Security.

-¿Todo bien amor?

Ella asiente –ya están instalados en la casa de campo de Ayame. No han podido verla por lo del funeral pero Saffron iniciará ya mismo su investigación. Mientras tanto Nabiki y yo tenemos mucho trabajo atrasado con lo de la exhibición.

-¿De vuelta al trabajo entonces?- pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pesado- ríe y luego suspira –también me ha dicho que ya salió el artículo para el cual se tomaron las fotografías de Ryugenzawa.

Aprieto inconscientemente el volante -¿te han enviado la revista?

Akane asiente –llegará junto con los documentos que tengo que revisar.

-¿Estas preocupada?

-Han modificado un poco el artículo, Nabiki se encargó de revisar que nada se tergiversara. Los hechos se han presentado tal como mi declaración ante los medios el día de nuestra boda, una simple coincidencia.

Mi esposa baja su rostro.

-No tendrías porque sentirte mal de que nos hayamos enamorado.

-Me avergüenza pensar que la realidad es que sí le fui infiel a Shinnosuke.

Tomo una de sus manos.

-No te sientas mal. Lo que ustedes tenían ya se había terminado mucho antes de que yo llegara a tu vida.

Akane me mira tratando de mostrarse de acuerdo. Pero me pesa que sienta culpa, algo que no tendría porque sentir dado la gravedad de las acciones de Shinnosuke. Sí. Ninguno de los tres es libre de un pecado cometido, pero creo que todos hemos expiado ya nuestras faltas de algún modo.

-Como sea, Nabiki también me ha dicho que Mai ha salido ya para recopilar las pistas de los últimos lugares que visitó el príncipe antes de que fuera atacado en medio de la carretera.

-Espero que encuentre algo que nos ayude a entender quien iba tras él.

-No pensarás que se trata de Xian Pu ¿cierto?

Niego con la cabeza –es la menos sospechosa. De ser cierto lo que pienso sobre que ella querría eliminar de su camino a la princesa en definitiva Toma no sería su objetivo.

-Xian Pu queriendo ser una princesa- ríe Akane con amargura –es absurdo.

Me quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?

Suspiro –pensaba no continuar leyendo el diario de Kaori pero creo que debo seguir haciéndolo.

-¿Crees que pueda darte alguna pista?

-Hay algo que necesito contarte.

Entramos en el estacionamiento del edificio y me estaciono antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Qué sucede Ranma?

Apago el motor y me giro levemente para ver a Akane de frente –Kaori quedó embarazada.

-¡Cielo santo!- expresa horrorizada Akane cubriéndose parte de su rostro con las manos -¿lo ha escrito en su diario?

Asiento.

-¿Era tuyo?- pregunta con miedo en su tono de voz.

Niego.

-Sucedió antes de que ella y yo nos casáramos.

-¿Entonces era de Saffron?

-Sí.

-¿Y él lo sabía?

-No tuvo oportunidad de decirle.

-¿Abortó?

-No por decisión propia, tuvo un aborto espontaneo.

Akane me mira detenidamente.

-¿Alguna vez intentaron tener hijos ustedes Ranma?

Bajo la vista, no sé como explicarle a mi esposa que tenía planes de formar una familia con Kaori. Me llena una especie de culpa.

-¿Ranma?

-Te conté que aún no habíamos hablado del tema pero no fue así, meses antes de que ella falleciera lo intentamos.

Akane se pone roja y percibo el nacimiento de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Vaya- susurra -¿tú querías ser padre ya?

-En realidad fue idea de ella, se sentía lista para que lo fuéramos.

-¿Y nunca quedó embarazada?

-No.

Veo su mandíbula tensarse.

-Pero ahora- continúo hablando mientras tomo sus manos para besarlas –no imagino a nadie para ser el padre de sus hijos más que tú. Deseo con toda mi alma formar una familia a tu lado Akane.

Ella baja su rostro hasta nuestras manos unidas –yo igual.

-Es nuestro destino, por eso no ocurrió nada con Kaori ¿lo entiendes?

-Suena mal que lo diga pero supongo que estoy de acuerdo.

-Vamos- alzo su rostro con cuidado, acercando el mío a ella para besar su labios –tenemos que ir por tu computadora nueva.

-Esta bien.

Bajo del auto y abro la puerta para ayudar a Akane a bajar, como siempre. Luego la tomo de la cintura y ella recarga su cabeza en mi brazo.

-¿De verdad será prudente que sigas leyendo los secretos de Kaori?

-No- respondo de inmediato –no es algo que quiera hacer, pero espero que eso nos ayude a descubrir un poco más que tanto sabe Xian Pu. Y que más ocultaba Kaori.

* * *

" _Ha pasado casi un mes desde que estuve con Saffron, aprovechamos una misión de Ranma para que él pudiera pasar la noche en mi casa. Y por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón me siento fatal de que yo lo haya permitido._

 _Hasta ahora comienza a pesarme el serle infiel a Ranma. Y para ser justos tampoco estoy pensando en Saffron. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Ranma me pida que tengamos familia? ¿Saffron lo tomará a bien? ¿Se enfrentará a Ranma?_

 _No puedo permitirlo, no puedo seguir con esta mentira. Debo dejar libre a Saffron aunque me duela en el alma verlo con otra."_

Akane trabaja concentrada en su nueva computadora mientras yo leo el diario de Kaori y anoto en una libreta lo que considero pueda tener algo de importancia.

Estamos en mi estudio de vuelta en nuestra casa y bajo otras circunstancias el que Akane y yo compartamos el mismo espacio de trabajo me pondría eufórico. Sin embargo el tenerla aquí es como tener un atrapa pesadillas, cada vez que me siento fatal por lo que leo, con el simple hecho de ver a mi esposa mi corazón descansa tranquilo y recuerdo que no soy lo que Kaori me quiere hacer creer con sus crueles palabras.

-Iré a preparar té ¿quieres algo de comer?- pregunta Akane cuando se pone de pie, dejando su computadora sobre la mesita de centro.

-Creo que aún tenemos panecillos dulces en la cocina.

-Esta bien- sonríe –te traeré uno.

Hemos vuelto a casa antes de que cayera la noche. Aún no tengo noticias de Saffron y cuando estuvimos en la oficina no se encontraban ni Mu o Hinako.

El comportamiento de Hinako me tiene extrañado y pretendo enfrentarla antes de que volvamos Akane y yo a Japón.

Además tendremos que convocar a un consejo nuevamente para seleccionar un nuevo dragón. Es triste pensar en lo reemplazables que podemos parecer y eso me hace recordar las palabras de Plum al burlarse de nuestro rango. No somos nada para las amazonas salvo sus peones.

" _Creo que Taro piensa pedirle matrimonio a Ranko, lo he sorprendido de casualidad vigilando la joyería donde los dragones suelen comprar los regalos para los clientes. Él no me ha visto, pero me parece enternecedor que se haya pasado al menos una hora mirando las sortijas de compromiso._

 _Yo he ido para revisar el diseño de los brazaletes que quiero para mi dama de honor y para mí. Xian Pu debería ser mi dama de honor, pero no es tradición de las amazonas algo así, por lo que no está permitido. Así que he pedido un permiso especial a mi abuela y me lo ha concedido con tal de que no sea una amazona._

 _He elegido a mi mejor amiga, Kodachi._

 _Para la ocasión mandé hacer un par de brazaletes de amistad, serán increíbles porque a través de estos podremos seguir enviándonos notas, como cuando estábamos en la escuela."_

Anoto en mis apuntes visitar la joyería, investigar si tienen registro del diseño que solicitó Kaori y si al final no se hicieron más de los dos brazaletes.

Una parte de mí no puede creer que ella haya cambiado los planos del terreno. Y entonces lo recuerdo, en la caja fuerte que está en nuestro apartamento de Japón se encuentran los planos que llevábamos ese día.

-Tal vez si el idiota de Shinnosuke dice que quiere ayudarnos pueda revisar como es que esos planos terminaron en manos de Kaori.

-¿Cómo dices?- Akane esta en la puerta de la habitación con una charola que carga nuestras tazas de té y el panecillo que le he pedido –creí que no querrías volver a hablar con Shinnosuke.

-Acabo de recordar que tengo los planos que llevábamos ese día- me quedo en silencio, esperando una respuesta de su parte –el día que ella falleció.

-¿Aquí los tienes?- pregunta al fin Akane conforme entra en el estudio.

Niego –están en Japón.

-¡Oh!

-Si Ryugen dice que quiere ayudarnos y protegerte de Xian Pu, consideraría que puede verlos.

Akane deja la charola sobre mi escritorio y luego camina hasta donde estoy sentado. Jala la silla, conmigo aún y luego se sienta sobre mis piernas.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Es lo único que se me ocurre para poder confirmar que Kaori cambio los planos y además, así podríamos saber de donde los ha sacado.

-Seguramente ha sido Xian Pu quien se los ha facilitado.

-Sí, lo sé- cierro los ojos, recargando mi cabeza en el respaldo de la silla –pero en ese entonces ellos no se conocían.

Akane suspira y yo abro de nuevo los ojos para verla, esta a punto de decirme algo cuando su teléfono suena.

-¿Diga?- responde -¡Oh! ¡cielos! Enseguida te lo comunico- me entrega su teléfono –es Nabiki, dice que Shinnosuke está en televisión anunciando el nombre de su empresa.

Tomo el teléfono mirando a Akane, se ha puesto pálida y se levanta de mis piernas para ir hasta la pantalla que hay en el estudio. La enciende enseguida.

-¿Qué sucede Nabiki?- pregunto quitándome las gafas de lectura mientras aprieto el puente de mi nariz con los dedos.

- _Shinnosuke esta informando que participará en la exhibición con su marca, Ryugenkyo_.

-Te pondré en el alta voz Nabiki.

Alzo la vista hacia el televisor, Akane se sienta en uno de los sillones mientras las imágenes pasan del locutor hasta lo que imagino es la conferencia de prensa de Ryugen.

Se escucha el ruido de las cámaras y la gente aglomerada en el pequeño salón.

- _Son las oficinas de Nerima Corp_ \- explica Nabiki por teléfono – _se ha quedado con el edificio_.

Akane se gira a verme, consternada.

-Creí que habían llegado a un acuerdo- le digo a Nabiki sin dejar de mirar a mi esposa.

- _Ese fue parte del acuerdo, él tendría el edificio de oficinas y unos cuantos gimnasios. Nosotros nos quedamos con el nombre de Nerima Corp. y la mayor parte de los gimnasios._

-Mi oficina- dice con tristeza Akane, lo que me rompe el corazón –tenía fotos de la familia ahí.

- _Creo que las fotografías se pueden reimprimir Akane_ \- dice Nabiki a larga distancia para trata de consolar a su hermana – _dudo que quieras volver a poner un pie ahí_.

-No realmente- contesta mi esposa.

-¿Te han instalado en las oficinas de DRJ Security Nabiki?- pregunto a mi cuñada.

 _-Saffron me ha dejado una oficina para arreglarmelas, la gente de la empresa que ha decidido acompañarnos trabaja por ahora desde sus casas._

-¿Ryoga?- pregunta Akane entonces, pero su hermana se queda en silencio -¿Se ha quedado con Shinnosuke?

- _Era de esperarse Akane, Shinnosuke le puede ofrecer estabilidad por ahora. Nosotras estamos envueltas en escándalos y algunos clientes no se han sentido cómodos con la historia de su romance._

-¿Ha habido muchas bajas Nabiki?- pregunto interesado.

- _Creo que se podría decir que la empresa se ha dividido en una mitad casi perfecta. Saffron me ha ayudado a cubrir turnos para los que aún no hemos encontrado gente._

-Sí- suspiro –eso me comentó.

- _Tu amiga…_ \- comienza Nabiki.

-¿Ukyo?- pregunto algo culpable de no haber pensando en lo que esto también significaría para ella.

- _Sí_ \- responde – _ella está trabajando por ahora en uno de los restaurantes que tiene papá. Por supuesto no pensaba quedarse más tiempo en la empresa._

Respiro aliviado, tranquilo de que ella no se haya quedado con Ryugen. Quien me preocupa es Ryoga.

-Veré que puedo hacer para convencer a Ryoga.

- _Ryoga está esperando un hijo Ranma, tiene una responsabilidad y yo por ahora no tengo forma de asegurarle nada._

-No, pero yo sí.

 _-¿Hacerlo un agente? Dudo que Akari quiera que su marido viva bajo ese tipo de riesgos._

-No precisamente- pienso en la reciente vacante para los dragones rojos –pero tendré que hablar con él. Puede ser que sea una decisión que se tenga que pensar.

Akane me mira con curiosidad.

-Gracias por avisarnos Nabiki.

- _Saffron y Mai aún no han vuelto del lugar donde el príncipe fue atacado. En cuanto sepa algo les llamaré._

-Gracias, cuidate- habla Akane.

- _También tú._

Nabiki cuelga y me levanto con el teléfono de mi esposa para llevárselo hasta el sillón.

-Aquí tienes- digo entregándole el artefacto –no tienes de que preocuparte.

-No estoy preocupada- dice tratando de mirarme con tranquilidad –solo estoy triste, la vida como la conocía ha cambiado de la noche a la mañana.

-Así es la vida normalmente amor- respondo poniéndome en cuclillas para quedar frente a ella –pero nos tenemos el uno al otro ¿sí?

-Sí- dice mientras toma aire.

Me levanto dándole un beso en la frente -¿quieres que vayamos a descansar a la habitación?- le ofrezco.

-Estoy bien, seguiré trabajando un rato más ¿si te parece?

-Yo aquí sigo- digo mientras vuelvo a mi escritorio, tomo el panecillo y le doy una mordida. Cuando me giro veo a Akane mirando la televisión, analizando la imagen frente a ella de Shinnosuke.

-Lo noto raro- dice entonces.

-Será la culpa de sus actos.

-Hay algo más, pero no estoy segura.

Mi teléfono suena, veo de quien se trata.

-Es Mu- le digo a Akane y ella asiente apagando la pantalla. Entonces respondo –Hola Mu ¿qué sucede?

- _He venido a la oficina a recoger unos archivos que debo firmar para terminar la transacción con el cliente de Sudamerica._

-Aja

- _Y he visto a Hinako en su oficina, está como loca revisando todo lo que tiene. Le he preguntado si se encuentra bien y ella me ha dicho que debe encontrar algo_.

-Iremos enseguida.

- _Esta bien._

Cuelgo el teléfono y miro preocupado a Akane.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Hinako, ha perdido la cabeza. Tenemos que ir a la oficina.

Me levanto y tomo a Akane de la mano. Salimos de casa rápidamente y mientras vamos en el elevador ella se abraza a mí, yo rodeo sus hombros con mis brazos.

-¿Por qué dices que Shinnosuke se veía diferente en la televisión?- pregunto apretando mis labios contra su cabeza.

-Por que se veía nervioso y él jamás se ponía así cuando tenía que dar una conferencia o una entrevista. Algo le preocupa.

-¿O tal vez tú estas preocupada por él?- me atrevo a preguntar.

Ella alza la mirada hacia mí –mentiría si te dijera que no, estuve a su lado muchos años y a pesar de todo…

-A pesar de todo tu buen corazón no puede verlo derrotado ¿no?

Akane me mira abriendo mucho los ojos –es eso.

-¿Qué cosa?- no entiendo que he dicho o que no he dicho.

-Eso es lo que Xian Pu quería hacerme sentir cuando viera a Shinnosuke perder la competencia Yuyake.

-¿Aja?- pregunto sin entender –quería bajar el ego de tu familia.

-No solo quería bajar el ego de mi familia, quería hacernos sentir mal. Quería que sintiéramos lo que ella. Porque nosotros ya lo habíamos hecho. Habíamos humillado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Recuerdas cuando te conté mi primera vez?

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

El elevador se ha detenido, pero no salimos. Akane se separa de mis brazos mientras coloca sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Shinnosuke ganó lo suficiente en ese torneo en Osaka y su abuelo decidió que ese lugar sería perfecto para abrir un tercer gimnasio. El lugar para ello se lo arrebatamos a otro posible comprador, sabíamos que era alguien de china pero jamás olvidaré las palabras de Nabiki cuando me contó que la oferta que había ofrecido nuestro padre por el lugar había humillado la humilde oferta del otro comprador.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con Xian Pu?

-Cuando mi padre y el abuelo de Shinnosuke se encaprichaban por un sitio para algún nuevo gimnasio estaban dispuestos a duplicar, triplicar o dar la cantidad que fuese necesaria. Fue una practica muy común hasta que Nabiki se quedó a cargo de las finanzas de la empresa.

-Así que Xian Pu quería darle una dosis de humildad a tu familia- comienzo a entender hacia donde se dirige la explicación de Akane.

-Somos una de las familias más unidas y más ricas de Japón.

-Y Xian Pu, aún cuando es nieta de una líder jamás lo sería. Sin familia, sin poder, humillada.

-Por supuesto quería venganza, su hermano tenía que dársela ¿no? Da lo mismo si hubiésemos sido nosotros u otra familia, no es literalmente en nuestra contra.

-Es contra lo que ella carece.

Asiente.

-Pero ahora ella comienza a tener poder.

-Y lo que ha hecho podría revertirse.

-Tal vez por eso Shinnosuke estaba nervioso, ellos ahora corren peligro.

-¡Mierda! ¿Sabrá algo de esto Hinako? ¿Por eso está como loca en su oficina?

Tomo a Akane de la mano y salimos corriendo del elevador, subimos al auto y llamó a los guarda espaldas que nos tienen que seguir para que estén listos de ir rápido. Tenemos que llegar con Hinako pronto.

Manejo por las calles lo más rápido que puedo y en casi nada de tiempo llegamos hasta el edificio.

Mu está en la recepción esperándonos.

-Han tardado mucho- me recrimina pero no respondo nada.

Subimos al elevador, yo sigo aferrando a Akane con mi mano. Así vamos hasta la oficina de Hinako y lo que veo me deja sin palabras.

A través de los muros de cristal se puede ver todo lo que Hinako posee en esa oficina regado por el suelo, como si alguien estuviese buscando algo con desesperación.

Entro con cuidado, dejando a Akane tras de mí. Mu nos sigue y veo a Hinako sentada en el piso, llorando en una esquina de su oficina mientras mira por la ventana el paisaje.

-No lo encuentro- susurra.

-Hinako- le llamo y ella se gira lentamente hacia mí -¿qué sucede?- pregunto haciendo una seña para mostrar todo el caos que hay en su lugar de trabajo.

-Él me dijo que debía buscar, pero no encuentro nada- Hinako me mira con profunda tristeza, se ve pálida y ojerosa. Mira ahora a Akane y le sonríe.

Akane se suelta de mi agarre y camina hasta donde mi socia, yo me pongo alerta por cualquier cosa que pueda hacer Hinako. Pero confío en el criterio de mi esposa.

-¿Quién te dijo que buscaras Hinako?- pregunta Akane retirando el cabello revuelto de la cara de Hinako.

-Toma- dice en voz baja y tanto Mu como yo nos volteamos a ver –él me dijo hace unas semanas que si algo le pasaba debía buscar en mi oficina. Dijo que encontraría la prueba de sus sospechas.

-¿Qué sospechas?- pregunto.

Hinako alza la mirada –no me lo dijo.

-¿Sabías que alguien le seguía a él y a Ayame?- pregunto mientras camino hasta donde ellas están.

-No, él no tuvo la confianza en mí para decirme que pasaba. Ayame me dijo durante la fiesta de caridad que veía a Toma preocupado y yo le dije que hablaría con él. Pero no lo hice- comienza a llorar –no lo hice y no le dije a ninguno de ustedes y ahora esta muerto- su llanto crece y se aferra entonces a Akane mientras esconde su rostro en su brazo.

La culpa es lo que la ha hecho reaccionar así por la muerte de Toma. Ahora lo entiendo.

Hinako sigue llorando y tanto Mu como yo nos relajamos un poco al comprender que es lo que pasa por la mente de nuestra socia, ella siempre tan seria y profesional. Supongo que nos sorprende verla desquebrajarse por primera vez desde que la conocemos.

Ahora tendremos que buscar lo que Toma le ha pedido encontrar. Sin pistas y sin saber que es.

* * *

 **Millones de disculpas mis adoradas lectoras, el capítulo estaba listo para subirse desde el 10, como habíamos acordado, pero debido al desafío de fotografías de la página "Ranma ½ Lationamerica" decidí darle un espacio de lectura a ese escrito que realicé con gran placer para dicho reto.**

 **Les cuento que hay otro escrito pendiente para esta hermosa página de facebook y es una trama que me tiene muy ilusionada, será mi primer drama publicado (hay una historia pendiente de salir a la luz llamada "No me dejes ir" que saldrá en 2020 y que es drama, pero ese es otro chisme jajaja)**

 **¿Por qué les digo esto?**

 **Bueno, pues porque dado a que me estoy mega hiper ultra super concentrando y preparando para escribir este One-Shot el siguiente capítulo de Nerima Arde saldrá hasta el 31 de Agosto.**

 **Mil, mil, mil disculpas pero más que encontrar tiempo cuando escribo algo necesito sumergirme por completo en la trama, sentirla, vivirla y bla bla bla jajaja ponerme la piel de los protagonistas. Incluso la música de fondo que utilizo para inspirarme para cada historia es distinta. Es más, les cuento que justo ahora que estoy terminando de editar este capítulo estoy escuchando el soundtrack de Game of Thrones jajajaja.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente sus increíbles reviews, no saben como disfruto leer sus teorías. De hecho varias ya le han atinado a algunas cosas jajaja pero a ver que pasa por sus mentes ahora que han leído este capítulo.**

 **Y nada, citando a Cristina Saralegui "Las quiero mucho y las quiero ver triunfar"**


	22. Tu corazón, mi hogar

**El resto ya se lo saben…**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de Rumiko Takahashi**

* * *

 **Capítulo 21**

 **-Tu corazón, mi hogar-**

Camino hasta donde están mi esposa y Hinako y me pongo de rodillas junto a ellas.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Toma?- pregunto a Hinako, tomando su mano para consolarla.

La mujer me mira, se limpia la cara con el antebrazo y exhala aire antes de hablar –llamó para reclamarme el haber aceptado una misión que involucraba de cierta forma a la familia de su prometida. Te juro que yo no lo sabía Ranma cuando lo acepté.

-Pero buscabas información sobre la familia real.

Hinako me mira extrañada –no fue así, la misión consistía en conseguir los informes comerciales de Doppio Scherzo Compañía, la empresa dedicada a eventos de publicidad.

-¿Por qué esa empresa Hinako?

-¿Acaso crees que pregunto eso a mis clientes?

-Pero tu contacto nunca fue directo con un cliente, sino a través de Monron ¿no? ¿lo sabe Saffron?

Hinako niega bajando la vista –claro que no.

-¿Hace cuanto que tomas casos de esta manera, sin reportarlos a ninguno de nosotros?

-Han sido algunos desde hace años- baja la vista.

Akane me mira, una llamada a que sea más amable con Hinako. Pero debo explicarle lo que esto implica –Hinako se ha saltado las normas de DRJ Security- me dirijo a mi esposa -los casos que tratan sobre el espionaje corporativo se deben manejar entre dos miembros del equipo- luego hablo a Hinako –pero tú lo has hecho sola ¿porqué?

-Orgullo, tal vez- alza los hombros –no sabía que esa empresa tenía algo que ver con Ayame y su familia hasta que…- Hinako se queda callada.

Miro a Akane suspirando –hasta que descubriste que el hijo de uno de los socios de esa empresa era el atacante de Ranko de cuando estaba en la universidad. Descendiente de la familia real, aunque propiamente no son realeza.

-¿Qué más te dijo Monron?- me interroga Hinako tratando de comprender toda la información que solo debería ser de ella.

-Toma me pidió, cuando aceptó ser parte de los dragones rojos, que si había algún caso que involucrara a la familia de su prometida se lo hiciera saber. Esto fue a raíz de todas las cartas de amenaza que estaba recibiendo Kaori.

-Fuiste tú- me mira con rencor -hiciste que perdiera toda la información que conseguí. Eres la razón por la cuál mi misión no se terminó.

-Lo lamento.

Hinako se pone de rodillas y se acerca más a mí, entonces me da una cachetada pero cuando intenta hacerlo de nuevo detengo su brazo en el aire.

-¡Basta!- le grito furioso -¿Crees que para mí era fácil cumplir con los caprichos y las peticiones de su majestad?

-Y aún así lo hiciste- me dice apretando los dientes.

Akane se ha puesto de pie para alejarse de ambos.

-No comprendo porque alguien querría un escándalo de la familia real - habla mi esposa.

-No buscaba un escándalo- responde Hinako, vuelve su rostro hacia la ventana.

-¿Entonces?

-El cliente quería en específico la lista de proyectos no concertados de la empresa. Solo eso.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, fuiste tú quien robo la información que necesitaba- me recrimina Hinako.

-No lo sé- respondo dubitativo –cuando fui tras los hombres que resguardaban los servidores reconocí al atacante de Ranko, el tema se volvió personal y perdí los estribos. Salí mal herido.

-Imagino que él también.

-Por supuesto.

-Pero la información si fue robada- me pide una explicación Hinako.

Asiento –pero tal como se extrajo se le entregó a Toma.

-¿Monron entonces no sabe quien era el cliente final?

-No, la solicitud la hizo Xian Pu.

-¿Ella? ¿Por qué?

-Creemos que se debe a que quería quitar de su camino a la princesa Ayame, enrollarse con Toma- le explica Akane.

-Eso es absurdo- responde casi riendo Hinako mirando a mi esposa –no tiene sentido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que Toma y Ayame ya estaban casados, no podría quitar de en medio a la futura reina.

-¿Cómo que ya estaban casados?- tanto Akane como yo preguntamos al unísono.

-Desde hace años- responde Hinako levantándose, se tambalea cuando lo hace y yo me apresuro a ayudarla para que no caiga -su compromiso solo era una farsa para los medios y el resto del mundo, un secreto- responde mirándome a los ojos, me queda claro que no miente -más que nada por la edad que tenían. Siendo tan jóvenes estaría mal visto que se casaran en público, querían esperar.

-¿Tú como lo sabías?

-¿Crees que no había investigado jamás a Ayame o a Kaori?- Hinako mira entonces a Akane.

-¡Te atreviste a investigar a nuestras parejas?- pregunto asqueado.

-Por supuesto que sí- responde tranquilamente –tanto interés en Akane Tendo llamaba mi atención.

Akane la mira sin decir nada, se acerca hasta mi socia y chasquea la lengua antes de hablar -¿algo interesante o alguna duda?- le pregunta.

-¿Por qué jamás quisiste casarte con Ryugen?

-Nunca se sintió correcto, de alguna u otra forma supongo que esperaba algo mejor para mí.

Hinako se ríe, suena a cansancio –no creí que fueras tan interesada, al menos eso no aparentas.

-No me he casado con Ranma por interés.

Pero la mujer no responde nada. Simplemente suspira.

-Entonces piensas que Xian Pu simplemente quería la lista de clientes para quitarse de encima a Ayame ¿no creo?- Hinako deja en paz a mi esposa y lo agradezco, de seguir interrogándola no sé de lo que sería capaz.

-Sabiendo lo que quería ahora tampoco yo lo pienso- prefiero pasar por alto el hecho de saber que mi socia siempre ha dudado de todos los que le rodean.

-¿Por qué Toma te pidió buscar algo que escondió en tu oficina en caso de que le sucediera algo?- pregunta Mu cuando se acerca a nosotros.

Hinako lo mira y luego baja la vista –la última vez que Toma y yo nos reunimos en persona me dijo que presentía que la misión de Ranma saldría mal- mira entonces a Akane –por supuesto fue antes de que ayudáramos a salvar la mayoría de Nerima Corp.

-¿Dijo algo más? ¿Dijo el porqué pensaba así?- pregunto

Pero Hinako niega –solo me dijo que tenía sus sospechas respecto a todo lo que tu primera familia política pedía- dice mirándome.

-¿Las amazonas?- pregunta Mu y Hinako asiente.

-Bueno- alza un hombro –no todas, al inicio solía pensar que era un institución que debía temerse.

-Entonces seguro se refería a Xian Pu- habla Akane.

-No lo sé.

-¿Cuándo te llamó para decirte que si algo le ocurría debías buscar un objeto en tu oficina?- pregunta Mu.

-Justo cuando habló para avisarme que se reuniría con un cliente de Vietnam.

-E imagino que tú no sospechaste que algo pasaba- continúa Mu.

-La verdad es que nunca le tomaba importancia a sus ridículas sospechas.

-¿Ridículas sospechas?- pregunto.

-Creía que mentías respecto a vengar la muerte de Kaori. Que era solo un truco para hacerte notar en Japón y que te interesaba causarle daño a Ryugen simplemente por vanidad- me mira –sabemos que Toma nunca se ha caracterizado por respetar las leyes de nuestra organización.

-Cierto- complementa Mu.

Me muevo para estar cerca de Akane ahora, tomo su mano -¿no te dijo que tenías que buscar?

Hinako niega –solo dijo que era algo que no me pertenece, un objeto.

-¿Un objeto?- pienso en el diario de Kaori y recuerdo el interés de Hinako por saber si Xian Pu no le había enviado sus cosas a Kodachi -¿por qué le preguntaste a Kodachi si tenía las pertenencias de Kaori?

Mi socia se pone roja y luego baja la cabeza –porque a mi me envió algunas cajas con cosas de Kaori.

-¿Entonces ya sabías que estaba bajo la protección de Cologne?

-Juro que no, creí que estaba tratando de deshacerse de las cosas de su prima.

Mu se acerca a Hinako –debiste haber dicho algo.

-¿Dónde están las cosas que te enviaron?- pregunto y Hinako se aleja de Mu para caminar hasta su librero, abre una puerta falsa que tiene el mueble y nos deja ver un par de cajas de cartón –son libros solamente.

Akane me mira y yo suelto su mano para ir hasta las cajas -¿sólo libros?

-Sí.

Mu va hasta donde estoy y cada uno toma una caja para sacarla sobre la mesa de cristal que tiene Hinako en su oficina. Abrimos las cajas y con cuidado las vamos vaciando.

Hinako se ríe, de nervios –no piensan que ahí esté el objeto que mencionaba Toma ¿cierto?

No respondemos nada, seguimos vaciando las cajas hasta que uno de los libros deja caer todo su contenido sobre el piso.

Akane se agacha a levantar las hojas y yo hago lo mismo para ayudarle. Cuando abro el libro para volver a meter las páginas sueltas me doy cuenta que es falso y que en realidad tiene un espacio hueco.

-No lo pensaba- le digo a Hinako por fin mientras abro la pequeña caja que hay dentro y saco la letra K –pero parece ser que así es.

* * *

" _Llevamos un par de años de casados y mi padre ya me está empezando a fastidiar con el tema de los hijos._

 _¿Cuándo piensan encargar familia Kaori?_

 _¿Cuándo tendré un nieto Kaori?_

 _¿Cuándo veré mi descendencia Kaori?_

 _No estoy lista, no puedo pasar de nuevo por el trauma de perder un hijo. El médico que me atendió en aquella ocasión me dijo que debía realizarme más estudios para saber que fue lo que había pasado pero que por mi edad no tendría porque preocuparme mucho y que posiblemente la causa había sido exceso de estrés._

 _Claro que estoy preocupada. Pero sobre todo estoy molesta, porque dentro de mí siento que de haber tenido acceso a los manantiales de Jusenkyo no hubiese perdido al bebé. Lo que me hace pensar en mamá, ella también pudo haber tenido oportunidad de salvarse cuando enfermó._

 _Entiendo que es imposible sacar el agua del lugar, pero debe haber una forma. He leído en algunos archivos que en contadas ocasiones el agua que había sido extraída no dejó de funcionar cuando se utilizó. Claro que la mayoría de esos escritos datan de cientos de años atrás"_

Cierro el diario de Kaori mientras anoto en mis apuntes que debo preguntar a Plum sobre los archivos que menciona.

Me quito los lentes y los dejo sobre la mesa, quedan justo al lado de la memoria que encontramos entre las pertenencias de Kaori y el objeto del que seguramente se refería Toma ya que fuera de esto Hinako no ha descubierto nada más.

Y entonces después de todo no estaba perdida la memoria, se encontraba entre las cosas de Kaori, pero no podemos acceder a su contenido. Necesita una clave, por lo que me la he pasado todo el día buscando en el diario alguna pista al respecto.

Por la mañana hablé con Saffron, tanto él como Mai han seguido los pasos de Toma desde que dejó al cliente que visitó en Vietnam hasta la carretera. Las cámaras de seguridad muestran que varios vehículos con placas falsas le rodearon y solo uno disparó al auto de Toma.

Luego de eso el auto se salió del camino y se estrelló contra el bosque que esta a un lado. Fue ahí donde lo encontró Ayame.

Los vehículos eran similares a los que nos persiguieron a Akane y a mí cuando llegamos a la ciudad. Mismo modelo, algo genérico, autos de lujo difíciles de rastrear.

Veo mi reloj de pulsera, son casi las 5 de la tarde y seguramente mi esposa debe estar lista para ir a cenar. Este día Akane se ha puesto a entrenar por su cuenta después de nuestro entrenamiento matutino.

Salgo de mi estudio y voy hasta nuestra habitación. Debe estar tomando un baño para estar lista. Saldremos a cenar pues he prometido mostrarle Shanghái antes de que mañana volvamos a Japón. Tenemos un par de días previos a la fiesta de inauguración de la exhibición de artes marciales que se llevará acabo este fin de semana.

-¿Amor?- le llamo cuando entro a nuestra recámara, pero hay silencio absoluto y las luces están apagadas.

Voy entonces al elevador y subo a la azotea ¿será que aún sigue en el gimnasio?

Cuando salgo del elevador veo a Akane en la piscina, sentada en la orilla con los pies en el agua.

-Pensé que estarías lista amor- le digo cuando me acerco y ella se gira levemente para mirarme.

-Me apetecía estar en la piscina un rato.

Me siento a su lado, arremangando mis jeans para meter las piernas en el agua –¿pensabas nadar ahora?

-Hace un rato que pensaba hacerlo- se ríe –bueno, me encantaría saber hacerlo. Esta piscina invita a nadar.

La miro con los ojos abiertos –no sabes nadar- afirmo.

-Soy un desastre- dice mientras suspira –no sé cocinar, no sé nadar.

-Puedo enseñarte- le digo y ella ríe –anda.

-Tal vez cuando volvamos aquí- dice encogiéndose de hombros –será mejor que vaya a prepararme para que salgamos a cenar.

Hace el intento de levantarse pero yo me meto a la piscina y me pongo frente a ella, deteniendo sus piernas.

-¡Vamos!- le digo acariciando sus rodillas.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Llevas la ropa puesta!- ríe alegremente tratando de mover sus piernas de mi agarre.

-Venga, un intento de nado y nos vamos.

Jalo a Akane por los muslos y la hago entrar al agua.

-Al menos está templada- dice cuando queda de pie frente a mí, sus manos se sujetan firmemente de mis antebrazos.

-Date la vuelta, te pondré boca arriba para que sientas el agua bajo tu cuerpo. Lo primero es aprender a mantenerse a flote.

Akane hace lo que le indico -¿debería confiar en ti Ranma?

-¡Oh mi amor! Yo creo que esa pregunta esta más que resuelta ¿no crees?

Akane se deja ir de espaldas y yo la sujeto por la cintura y los hombros para ayudarla a quedar recta sobre el agua.

-Esto es más agradable de lo que pensé- sonríe cuando por fin se relaja, luego mira hacia el cielo –quisiera no volver a Japón, no volver a esa exhibición.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Claro que lo tengo, no quiero que nada te pase.

-No me pasará nada, estoy listo para la demostración.

-Me refiero a que no sabemos de lo que son capaces Shinnosuke y Xian Pu.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Has podido encontrar como abrir la memoria?

Niego con la cabeza.

-Es una lástima.

-Ya ves, tampoco las contraseñas que se le han ocurrido a Kodachi han funcionado. También está buscando entre sus documentos algo que pueda ayudar.

-¿Sigues con la idea de hablar con Shinnosuke sobre los planos del terreno?

Asiento –pero tú piensas que no es buena idea ¿no?

-En realidad quisiera estar ahí cuando hables con él. A lo mejor también sería prudente hablar con Xian Pu, si dice haber cambiado.

-Eso nadie lo cree, ni siquiera su abuela.

-Y aún así piensa dejarla al mando de todo.

-Me preocupa porque no lo entiendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras muevo a Akane por la piscina, de vez en cuando mueve sus manos para sentir el agua corriendo entre sus dedos.

-Se hace tarde y comienza a darme hambre- me dice cuando intenta levantarse.

-Te ayudaré- la sujeto de la cintura para tenerla frente a mí.

Akane se sujeta de mis brazos y yo la miro con calma, viajo por el contorno de sus mejillas y me deleito con la vista que me ofrecen sus rosados labios entre abiertos.

-¿Me invitas a besarte?- susurro acercando mi rostro hasta ella.

Mi esposa sujeta con ambas manos mis mejillas y me jala para que nuestras bocas queden cercanas.

-Te invito con gusto- dice mientras la punta de su lengua roza mi labio superior.

Rodeo con mis brazos el cuerpo de Akane y la pego a mí mientras nuestras bocas se devoran. Mi lengua acaricia la suya, mientras mis dedos sujetan con fuerza la piel de su cintura cobrando vida propia en el instante en que deciden desatar la parte inferior del bikini de Akane.

-¡Ah!- gime cuando tomamos aire –Ranma- dice mi nombre mirándome a los ojos.

-Eres tan hermosa- tengo que decirlo o me volveré loco –te amo tanto.

-Ranma- vuelve a decir mi nombre y entonces sus manos se deslizan por mi pecho para desprenderme de la camisa que llevo puesta y que ya se ha pegado a mi cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Trato de ayudarla a deshacerme de la prenda. Akane acaricia mis pectorales y besa mi piel, sus labios están fríos pero el contacto de sus besos hace que mi cuerpo hierva.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto divertido cuando trato de quitarme los jeans y no lo consigo.

Akane ríe deteniéndose de sus caricias -¿no puedes quitarte los pantalones Ranma?

-No- río con ella –mira- doy un paso atrás para mostrarle lo complicado de la situación –pesan una tonelada, sino que más.

-De todas formas- Akane camina de nuevo hasta donde estoy –tal vez debamos dejar esto para más tarde, vayamos a cenar y además prometiste llevarme al mirador.

La tomo de la cintura y la hago girar, su espalda queda sobre mi pecho, bajo entonces lentamente mis manos por el contorno de su cadera mientras beso su cuello y acaricio despacio sus muslos hasta llegar a su vulva y su clítoris.

-¿Segura que no quieres hacer esto?- pregunto en su oído rozándole con mi nariz.

Akane alza su cabeza y la deja caer sobre mi –se siente tan bien- dice respirando agitadamente.

Mis dedos acarician su centro nervioso, quiero darle placer aunque yo no pueda satisfacer mis ganas de poseerla.

Se muerde los labios mientras cierra los ojos –déjate llevar- le digo y ella respira con fuerza tomando aire. Sus manos buscan de donde sujetarse así que se aferran a mis antebrazos.

-¡Ah!- gime y yo acaricio con mayor intensidad su piel –¡Ah! ¡oh cielos! ¡Ranma!

Respira. Vuelva a suspirar y a gemir. Respira. Su pecho sube y baja con mayor rapidez, sus piernas tiemblan y una de mis manos sube su contorno para tomar uno de sus senos y dejarlo libre del traje de baño que le cubre, bajo mi rostro y le doy un lengüetazo a su pezón que al instante se pone rígido por el placer.

Introduzco el dedo medio en su vagina y acaricio su punto G. Akane deja caer un poco su peso, bajando su cabeza mientras gime con más fuerza.

-¡Cielos! ¡Así! ¡Ah!

Su respiración se hace más intensa y yo me pongo duro de solo verla disfrutar como la acaricio y la estimulo.

-Vamos amor- susurro nuevamente en su oído cuando dejo de besar su pecho –correte para mí.

Paso mi lengua lentamente por su cuello y luego me dedico a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¡Ranma! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí!

El cuerpo de Akane tiembla bajo mis manos, acelero entonces el movimiento de mi dedo y presiono con la palma su clítoris. Siento como se contrae y grita con fuerza alzando la cabeza.

-¡Mmh! ¡Ranma!

-¿La he complacido satisfactoriamente señora Saotome?- pregunto besando su sien.

Akane sonríe encandilada mientras recarga su cuerpo en mi pecho, toma uno de mis brazos para rodear su cintura.

-Muy complacida- alza el rostro y besa mi mandíbula –gracias, prometo compensarlo cuando volvamos de cenar o si prefieres mientras tomamos una ducha ahora.

-Suena tentador la compensación en la ducha, sabes bien como hacerlo- sonrío al recordar la primera vez que Akane me hizo una felación –pero preferiría llenarme de ti cuando volvamos en la noche, tengo ganas de ver tu lado posesivo y que hagas de mí lo que se te de la gana.

-Ya pensare que hacer contigo- ríe.

Ambos suspiramos.

-Salgamos de aquí- le digo mientras me agacho un poco para cargarla de forma nupcial.

-¡Ranma!- grita mientras toma del agua mi camisa y su parte inferior del traje de baño –voy casi desnuda.

-Y que- digo alzando un hombro –estamos en el penthouse, solo vas desnuda para mí y a mi me encanta verte desnuda. Deberías andar así por toda la casa, no me molestaría.

-¡Eres un tonto! Debes respetarme más.

Le doy un lengüetazo en el cuello y ella grita más pataleando, salgo de la piscina con ella aún en mis brazos.

-Te respeto, pero eso no quiere decir que no me encantaría verte andando por ahí sin nada puesto.

-¡Tonto!

* * *

Me inclino ligeramente para quitar de los labios de Akane un trozo del helado que estamos saboreando y que hemos pedido como postre para despedirnos de Shanghái y del verano.

-Gracias- ríe mientras se pasa la lengua por el rastro donde mi pulgar ha acariciado su piel

Llevo el pulgar hasta mi boca y saboreo, no solo el alimento sino el sabor de mi esposa.

-¿Te ha gustado la cena?- pregunto tomando de nuevo mi cuchara para volver a tomar un poco del postre.

-Sí- responde contenta mientras sigue comiendo -¿ahora iremos al mirador?

Asiento.

Luego de pagar salimos del restaurante y subimos al auto, quisiera poder andar en esta ciudad con mayor libertad con mi esposa, pero en cuanto estamos en la calle la gente se acerca a mí para pedir un autógrafo.

Akane suele ayudarme con las fotografías y la gente se ha portado muy bien con mi esposa, creo que hemos pasado ya ese amargo trago del escándalo por su separación.

Admito que ser famoso tiene ciertas ventajas, como llegar al mirador del segundo edificio más alto del mundo y no tener que hacer filas. Aquí no se pueden comprar los boletos por internet y mucho menos reservar. Pero para alguien como yo, toda una celebridad en China, es sencillo entrar directo al elevador.

Mi esposa aprieta con fuerza mi mano mientras me mira sonriente cuando uno de los encargados del edificio nos hace pasar directo del estacionamiento al elevador.

Este se encuentra completamente vacío, así que aquí no puedo hacer despliegue de mi caballerosidad como en el mirador de Tokio.

-Me encantaría haber podido llevarte a algunos templos que se encuentran en la ciudad, muchos se han restaurado tras la caída del comunismo y están casi tal como solían ser en sus años de gloria.

-Tal vez cuando volvamos- me mira sujetando con fuerza mi mano –igual y podríamos vivir una temporada aquí.

La miro encantado –solo si tú así lo deseas amor.

-Podría intentarlo, además al parecer hay una posible fusión con la empresa de mi familia ¿no?

Me río de buena gana –eso he escuchado.

-Pero más que nada- dice poniéndose frente a mí –mi hogar es donde tú estés mi vida.

Beso su nariz y luego la abrazo contra mi pecho, quiero que escuche como late mi corazón por ella.

El elevador se detiene y mientras salimos el encargado del mismo nos explica que este es el elevador más rápido del mundo, que la sensación de tener los oídos tapados pasará en unos instantes.

Le traduzco a mi esposa y ella ríe –me parece extraño oírte hablar en chino, lo siento tanto- explica sin dejar de reír mientras se tapa los oídos con ambas manos.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto imitándola.

Estamos como dos niños pequeños, tratando de hacer que nuestros oídos dejen de sentirse así por el vacío que hemos experimentado combinado con la altura del lugar.

Entonces Akane se gira maravillada cuando las luces del lugar se mueven, dejando ver los enormes ventanales que permiten apreciar la paradisíaca vista de la ciudad. Son casi las 8 de la noche y el espectáculo nocturno que nos ofrece Shanghái es de luces y viento que mueve las nubes alrededor del edificio.

-Es impresionante- dice mi esposa acercándose a la orilla para ver mejor todo.

-¿Te gusta? Te dije que sería más impactante que el mirador de Tokio.

-Es precioso.

Me acerco a ella y rodeo su cuerpo con mis brazos, recargando mi mentón en su hombro. Akane deja caer su peso sobre mi pecho suspirando.

-Gracias por traerme.

-Me encanta darte gusto.

-¿Cómo las clases de natación?- alza una ceja y yo me río por su cinismo, como si no hubiese disfrutado que la masturbara.

-Exactamente, aunque no recuerdo que te pareciera desagradable.

-Todo lo contrario mi vida, si así serán las lecciones estoy más que lista para aprender a nadar.

Suspiro.

-¿Te sientes preparado para la exhibición del sábado?- pregunta tras una breve pausa en la que solo escuchábamos nuestras respiraciones mientras disfrutábamos del paisaje.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Cuándo piensas que deberías interrogar a Shinnosuke?

-Lo mejor será hablar con él después de la exhibición ¿no crees?

Akane asiente.

Luego acaricia mis brazos y suspira.

-Te amo Ranma.

Beso su sien.

-También te amo Akane.

Bajo mi vista hacia el rostro de mi adorada, la forma en como observa lo que nos rodea me parece un espectáculo mucho más interesante. Así que encantado de sentirme así de enamorado la abrazo más.

* * *

El cuerpo de Akane sube y baja mientras mi erección entra y sale de ella. Mis manos recorren sus muslos, instalados a cada lado de mi cuerpo, para acariciar su cintura y llegar hasta sus senos.

Su cabello alborotado flota con cada movimiento, luego alza el rostro gimiendo de placer y yo dibujo una línea con mis dedos en medio de su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre. Con cuidado comienzo a acariciarla, a estimularla.

Estamos haciendo el amor, tal como le prometí que lo haríamos siempre. Día y noche. Cuando y como ella quisiera.

Baja su cuerpo, sin dejar de moverse hasta besar mis labios.

-¿Te estas cansando?- le pregunto entre jadeos y Akane asiente –déjame a mí.

Con fuerza sujeto su cintura y muevo su cuerpo para hacerla quedar bajo de mí. Por supuesto que mi miembro ha salido de ella pero de inmediato remedio esto volviendo a penetrarla.

-¡Ah! ¡Mmh!

-Akane- me acerco a su oído y lamo su piel.

Akane se encoge y tiembla bajo mi tacto y yo disfruto como sus piernas rodean mi cintura porque así la penetración se vuelve más profunda. Su cuerpo se siente tan bien, es cálido y me vuelve loco.

-Más rápido- me dice al oído y yo le obedezco, es mi reina y puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca.

-¿Así?- pregunto moviéndome con más fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Casi estoy por correrme!- dice con voz sensual.

-¡Haré lo mismo si sigues apretándome así!- río cuando siento sus manos acariciando mis glúteos.

Akane se ríe y aprieta con más fuerza mis nalgas.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sí!- grita cuando su vientre se contrae alrededor de mi erección, esto me excita y sin pensarlo mucho también me corro.

Los dos jadeamos por el cansancio, es la tercera vez durante esta noche que hemos hecho el amor.

-¿Más?- digo mientras salgo de ella y rodeo su cintura para atraerla a mí.

-Creo que estoy exhausta- responde con la respiración entre cortada.

Beso su cabeza -¡por fin!

Me da un golpe en el pecho.

-¡Auch! Maltratas a tu amado marido, eso es como una sesión de mal sexo. Advertida.

Besa entonces donde me ha dado el golpe así que muevo su cabeza para obligarla a que me vea a los ojos.

-¿Esta mejor así amado marido?

-Tonta- la beso y ella corresponde gustosa a mis labios.

La abrazo con fuerza y nos quedamos dormidos en algún momento.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos Akane está completamente dormida de lado, con las piernas ligeramente recogidas y los brazos bajo su rostro. Sonrío encantado y me levanto para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con las cobijas. Luego camino hasta el vestidor y me pongo ropa interior y solamente unos pantalones de dormir.

Tengo sed, así que voy a la cocina por algo de beber.

Estoy terminando mi vaso de jugo cuando veo la luz de mi teléfono encendida, un mensaje. Había olvidado que se había quedado en la sala.

Voy hasta la mesa de centro y lo tomo, luego camino para ver el paisaje de la ciudad mientras abro el mensaje.

 _*He encontrado lo que parece cabello falso en el auto de Toma, Mai ya llevó una muestra al laboratorio que la policía nos ha proporcionado para la investigación. También llevaré una muestra a las oficinas de Shanghái._

*¿Cuándo vuelven?

Respondo al mensaje y de inmediato llega una respuesta de Saffron.

 _*Mañana por la noche, solo dejaremos la muestra y saldremos rumbo a Tokio. Estaremos en tiempo para la gala de apertura._

*Avísame cuando lleguen a Tokio, tenemos que hablar.

 _*Muy bien._

Voy hasta el estudio y decido guardar de una vez lo que llevaré a Tokio. Akane ya ha dejado lista su computadora, es más ordenada para esto que yo. Le he comprado un adorno colgante para su mochila, es un cerdito de peluche que ya ha puesto en el lugar que le corresponde.

Coloco mi mochila a un lado de la de ella, guardo la computadora portátil y algunos documentos del trabajo. Luego tomo con cuidado la memoria y la guardo dentro del libro en el cual la hemos encontrado. Veo que en realidad es un libro de cocina internacional, nada importante. Se me ocurre abrir nuevamente la página donde se encontraba el escondite de la caja. Es una receta de paella.

-¿Será posible?

Saco de nuevo mi computadora e inserto la memoria. Pruebo con varias posibles palabras relacionadas con el guiso hasta que recuerdo el azafrán que se emplea para darle color al arroz.

Entonces la memoria se abre. Solo hay una carpeta llena de documentos que voy abriendo al azar. La mayoría son planos de los restaurantes de su padre, contratos, cosas relacionadas con el negocio del señor Daikoku.

* * *

" _Mi padre ha querido invertir en un grupo de socios de América del Norte, le he dicho que no me parecía buena idea. Pero al final ha convencido a Tatewaki para acompañarle, por supuesto Kodachi se ha rehusado también._

 _Dicen que el negocio suena prometedor, pero algo no me gusta._

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento."_

* * *

 **¿Creían que no actualizaría? No, no, no, claro que sí. Lo que pasa es que estoy también escribiendo un par de fics nuevos que fueron parte de los retos de la página de facebook "Ranma ½ Latinoamerica"**

 **Dicho esto les debo comunicar que una es solo un ser humano, tratando de vivir, tomar mucho agua, hacer ejercicio, hacerla de empresaria, cuidando al perrohijo, tratando de salir al cine, leer, escribir, leer más, ver películas, hacer la colada de vez en cuando, tomar agua, cocinar y así la vida… y muchas veces no alcanza el tiempo para todo.**

 **No es excusa, pero necesito cargar baterías para seguir escribiendo Nerima Arde y mi mente está ahorita completamente obsesionada con "Imperio" el fic que estoy escribiendo para el Matsuri de Agosto (ya sé, agosto ya se acabó pero el fic aún no)**

 **Por lo que debo comunicarles que la siguiente actualización de Nerima Arde será en Octubre. Todo Septiembre lo tomaré para terminar Imperio y dejar esa historia atrás totalmente feliz por el resultado.**

 **Recuerden que todos estos lapsos son para que la musa no se sature y la calidad de los capítulos sea buena. De otro modo terminaría con dos páginas y unos tres párrafos mal escritos de lemon innecesario y no pedido.**

 **Así que próximo capítulo 12 de Octubre.**

 **Nota: También se recorre la fecha de estreno de "El Indicado"**


	23. ¿QUÉ OCURRE EN NERIMA?

Mis más adorados y estimados y amados lectores. El siguiente mensaje es informativo/descriptivo.

Sé que teníamos una cita pendiente para retomar esta historia que está muy enraizada en mi corazón.

Tal vez muchos de ustedes no lo sepan pero esta historia la inicie en 2012, dejándola abandonada en 2013 por problemas familiares y laborales. Fue hasta el año pasado que me dije "debo terminar este proyecto, es importante para mí"

Requirió poco más de 5 años pero aquí estamos, con la segunda parte de un proyecto de escritura muy ambicioso para una amateur en el ramo como yo.

Es así como les vengo a pedir mis más sinceras disculpas y su infinita comprensión al respecto. Necesito espacio y tiempo de Nerima, necesito releerlo completo y volverme a enamorar de la historia. Sabía quienes eran mis villanos, sé quienes son mis héroes, sé que rumbo quiero darle y sé que final tendrá, pero con el tiempo todo al respecto de esta historia se ha complicado más de lo que esperaba.

Dicho lo anterior espero volver con un capítulo nuevo a finales del 2020.

Esto a causa de todas las nuevas historias que están siendo actualizadas constantemente. Hoy en día trabajo en 2 historias a la par, 2 versiones diferentes de Ranma y Akane.

Estamos hablando de "Demonio", mi deliciosa versión con muchas libertades históricas y culturales del más sexy Lucifer que mi mente puede crear para ustedes.

Y "No me dejes ir" un drama romántico de un Ranma enamorado quien, tras un accidente, parece haber olvidado justo al amor de su vida.

Mi mente trabaja de maneras misteriosas, así como mi musa creativa. Pero al igual que cualquiera que expone su creatividad al mundo comprendo que no estoy exenta de críticas duras y necias con las que no puedo negociar.

Fue justo durante el desarrollo de Imperio que mi espíritu creativo se lleno de inseguridad debido a estas críticas.

Y lo cierto es que se vieron de igual forma afectados Demonio y Nerima Arde.

Francamente la mitad de mi piensa que deje esto por la paz, que deje de escribir y busque otro hobby.

Pero me mentiría al decir que no amo esto.

Requiero de tiempo para sanar, tiempo para no relacionar Nerima Arde con quejas de lo aburrida que es la historia. Tiempo para conciliarme con la idea de que mi villano debe cambiarse.

Les prometo que Nerima no quedará inconcluso, esto es un paréntesis para que la historia mejore en calidad y ritmo. Sé que Nerima Arde les ha parecido de inicio lento y aburrido, pero es que necesitaba mostrar a Kaori Saotome, que entendieran su relación con Ranma porque a fin de cuentas ella es el centro de todo lo que ha ocurrido, es la base y no la habíamos visto aún.

Nerima Quema es un romance prohibido, por eso fue más excitante y sensual y suculento. Una relación que no podía darse.

Nerima Arde es un matrimonio que se ve forzado a sobrevivir, literalmente, y a reencontrarse como pareja.

Son tramas diferentes, son puntos de vista opuestos. El primero lo cuenta Akane y el segundo lo vemos a través de los ojos de Ranma.

¿Entienden la pasión que le tengo a esta historia? Jajaja espero que sí.

Necesito retomar esa pasión.

¡Besos y abrazos gordos!

RowCinzia


End file.
